27 Days in Horror
by Ileyra
Summary: Uji nyali ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Tsunayoshi selama ini, Tsuna yang tersesat harus menerima kenyataan menjadi tawanan bagi seorang iblis sungguhan, tak ada cahaya yang bisa menjangkaunya. YAOI, VIOLENCE, R-18 SCENE. 6927 and more
1. Day 1 Mukuro

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira, 27 Days in Horror ©Ileyra

**Warnings: **Rated **M **for Mature and **R-18**, **VIOLENCES **(kekerasan), **SEXUAL ACTIVITIES **(aktivitas seksual), **YAOI **(boy x boy). Fic ini tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca oleh mereka yang masih berusia di bawah 18 tahun karena mengandung hal-hal yang dapat mencemari pikiran yang masih bersih dan polos. Kecuali bila kalian sudah siap menanggung resiko untuk membayangkan hal-hal kotor, karena author tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas tercemarnya pikiran kalian baik saat ataupun setelah membaca fic ini.

I'VE WARNED YA!

.

* * *

**Day 1. Mukuro**

..._iblis itu telah bertahun-tahun menunggu..._

* * *

Kakiku melangkah masuk begitu saja ke dalam hutan yang gelap, dikelilingi oleh pepohonan hitam tak berdaun dengan ranting-ranting tajam. Gelap sekali...percuma saja aku membawa lampu senter ke sini, di tengah jalan tiba-tiba saja baterai nya soak dan mati. Satu-satunya sinar yang membantu penglihatanku hanyalah bulan purnama, tapi itu pun sudah cukup untuk menerangi sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju ke puncak bukit tak berhuni.

Semilir angin menggerakkan beberapa ranting dan menimbulkan efek angker yang hebat, bayangan dari ranting-ranting itu seperti tangan yang berusaha menarik bayanganku. Namun aku tak begitu mempedulikannya. Horor terasa memang, dan aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dari sana. Tak berhasil. Uji nyali ini ternyata lebih berat daripada dugaanku.

Detik-detik menegangkan itu terhenti sejenak. Sekarang aku kebingungan saat kutemukan persimpangan jalan di depan. Aneh, guru pembimbingku tidak mengatakan apapun soal persimpangan jalan. Dia bilang aku harus jalan terus sampai menemukan pohon tinggi yang ditempeli kertas berisi petunjuk berikutnya. Tapi sekarang di hadapanku ada dua jalan yang sama-sama menuju ke atas bukit. Apa ini salah satu dari uji nyali juga?

Aku menyimpan lampu senter yang kupegang ke saku jaketku, kemudian kupatahkan sebatang ranting dari pohon dan kuberdirikan di depan dua jalan itu.

"Mana yang harus kulewati? Kanan atau kiri?"

Kujatuhkan ranting itu.

"Kiri."

Maka aku melangkah ke kiri. Namun jalan yang dipilih ranting itu lebih terjal daripada sebelumnya, apa aku salah jalan?

Keraguan itu semakin kuat saja saat kulihat sebuah rumah tua yang tak terurus berdiri di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah-tengah danau hitam yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Rumah itu dihubungkan dengan sebuah jembatan kayu yang juga sudah tua dengan jalan setapak yang kulewati.

Aku mencoba mendekati sebuah gerbang tua yang tinggi. Gerbang itu adalah pintu menuju jembatan, namun sebuah tanda peringatan 'DILARANG MASUK' dengan cat merah membuatku berpikir dua kali. Haruskah aku masuk ke sana?

"Masuk saja."

Aku menoleh, dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut pendek yang memakai gaun malam tersenyum ke arahku sambil memegangi sebatang lilin di tangan kirinya. Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, rasanya aneh sekali saat aku menatap sebelah matanya yang ungu cemerlang, dan kulitnya yang bersinar termandikan cahaya bulan itu membuatku lupa untuk berkedip. Pikiranku menjadi kosong dibuatnya.

"Kau adalah tamu khusus kami, aku dan Mukuro-sama mengundangmu secara khusus," katanya. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ia bicarakan, tapi aku menganggukkan kepala. Aku pun masuk sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Suara decit kayu terdengar begitu nyaring setiap kakiku menapak di jembatan tua itu. Sampai membuatku khawatir kalau aku akan jatuh dan mati tenggelam di danau yang terlihat dalam.

"Selamat datang."

Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian seperti _butler _menunduk ramah saat aku dan gadis itu tiba di depan pintu rumah yang tinggi dan lebar. Dia menghampiriku kemudian berlutut dan meraih tangan kiriku lalu menciumnya bak seorang pangeran yang menyambut kedatangan permaisuri. Heran, kenapa ada adegan seperti ini di uji nyali?

"Mukuro-sama, bolehkah aku melakukannya juga?" tanya sang gadis.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Mukuro itu tersenyum kemudian berkata pelan, "Tentu saja, Chrome sayang..."

Kemudian Chrome meraih tangan kananku dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mukuro, ia mencium punggung tanganku. Seharusnya para lelaki lah yang mencium tangan seorang gadis, tapi aku tak protes. Aku tak bisa protes melihat wajah mereka berdua yang memiliki banyak kemiripan. Mata mereka membiusku.

"Silakan masuk, Tsunayoshi..."

Apa tadi ia memanggilku Tsunayoshi? Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku?

Kedua orang kembar itu membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalamnya benar-benar penuh dengan furniture klasik tua, beberapa di antaranya berdebu dan dihinggapi sarang laba-laba. Mukuro menarik tanganku menuju ke ruang makan di mana aneka hidangan telah tersedia. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Chrome menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hitam. Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang haus sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat kebingungan, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Mukuro. Aku memberi anggukan kecil setelah selesai meminum kopi yang disuguhkan Chrome.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?" tanyaku.

"Kufufu~tentu aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah bertahun-tahun menunggu kesempatan ini." Sahut Mukuro sambil memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya. Sangat menawan...

"Bertahun-tahun?"

"Ya, semoga kau puas dengan jamuan kami," ucap Mukuro, seringai di wajahnya melebar sebelum ia mendekat dan berbisik pelan di telingaku, menghembuskan nafas panasnya, "Dan semoga kau memuaskan kami juga..."

'PRAAANG'

Cangkir di tanganku tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, padahal tadi aku yakin memeganginya dengan kuat. Buru-buru kuambil pecahan-pecahan cangkir itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak se—"

'BRUUK'

—lho?

Kenapa?

Tenagaku tiba-tiba hilang, dan sekarang aku tergeletak di lantai dengan pecahan cangkir di tanganku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, bahkan saat kucoba untuk menggerakkan jemari pun rasanya sulit sekali.

"Apa yang—" kucoba tuk bertanya pada Mukuro, namun pita suaraku tak mampu bekerja. Tapi mataku masih terbuka, aku bisa melihat Mukuro mengambil sebilah pisau dan menempelkan ujung pisau perak itu ke daguku. Dia tersenyum, senyum jahat yang lebar.

"Kufufu, kau pasti terkejut ya? Tenang saja, kopi yang kau minum hanya mengandung racun ringan, hanya melumpuhkan seluruh ototmu untuk sementara waktu..." katanya. Aku melirik Chrome yang berdiri di belakang Mukuro. Gadis berambut ungu itu juga menyeringai ke arahku. Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Ini sudah keterlaluan kalau hanya untuk uji nyali.

Aku merasakan sebuah sayatan kecil melukai leherku, Mukuro menjilati darah yang menetes-netes dari pisau perak yang digenggamnya, kemudian ia tertawa seperti orang gila, "Nikmat sekali! Pilihanku memang tidak salah! Ahah-AHAHAHAHA!"

Chrome terkikik nyaring, telingaku segera dipenuhi oleh suara tawa mereka yang membuat hatiku berdesir. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau sebelah mata Mukuro berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah yang masih tersisa di ujung pisau perak yang tergeletak di sampingku.

Dia bukan panitia uji nyali...

...juga bukan manusia.

Seseorang...

.

.

.

—_tolong aku..._

_._

_._

_._

"Aaaah! Hentikan!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku..."

"He-hentikan! Kumohon! AAH!" Aku terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama terhadapnya, namun seperti apapun bentuk permohonanku, ia tidak pernah berhenti. "A-aahhh! S-sakit, Mukuro-san!"

Mukuro terus melancarkan 'serangan-serangannya'. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan, ia tidak mempedulikanku yang menangis sedih. Mukuro hanya menggunakanku sebagai alat untuk melampiaskan nafsu birahinya yang abnormal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi..."

—bohong.

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat 'cinta' saat matanya yang _bi-color _itu lurus tajam memandangku. 'Cinta' hanya di mulut saja. Matanya hanya memperlihatkan siratan nafsu tak terdefinisi.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Dengan mudahnya Mukuro merenggutku. Seolah menuangkan tinta hitam ke atas kertas putih kemudian merobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Satu persatu dari semua bagian tubuhku ia telusuri, mengecupnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia pernah 'menyentuh' bagian sana. Atau juga ia gigit, tanda lain bahwa bagian itu menjadi 'spot' favoritnya. Namun kutemukan kelemahannya saat itu juga, bahwa aku, adalah satu-satunya 'obat' bagi penyakit langkanya.

"A-AAAAH!"

—yang barusan itu sakit sekali.

"Teruslah berteriak Tsunayoshi!"

Kalian bisa melihat kegilaan dari makhluk bernama Mukuro ini, ia terus menghujamiku dengan libido seks-nya. Terus menerus dan berulang-ulang, sungguh menyedihkan melihat keadaanku sekarang ini, tapi yang lebih mengenaskan adalah...

"Mukuro-sama, kau ingin meminum anggurmu lagi?"

Yang lebih mengenaskan adalah—di ruangan yang gelap ini, saat ini juga, Chrome duduk manis di depan ranjang sambil memegangi sebotol anggur dan gelas tinggi di tangannya. Perempuan itu memperhatikan kami yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, seolah peristiwa ini adalah suatu hal yang normal-normal saja. Terkadang kulihat ia tersenyum saat aku berteriak dan mengerang, terkadang juga kutemukan dia tertawa sesekali.

"Tentu, Chrome sayang..." sahut Mukuro. Chrome bangkit dari singasananya dan menyuguhkan segelas anggur. Mukuro meraihnya, meminumnya dengan terburu-buru hingga beberapa tetes luput dari mulutnya dan jatuh ke tubuhku.

"Terima kasih~ manis..." Mukuro meraih dagu Chrome dan menciumnya dengan erotis meski hanya sebentar, "Sepertinya Tsunayoshi ingin anggur juga..." Laki-laki jangkung itu merebut botol wine yang masih dipegang Chrome lalu menumpahkan isinya ke seluruh tubuhku. Dingin sekali...

"AHAHA! Ayo kita lanjutkan pesta kita...Tsunayoshi!"

Malam uji nyaliku yang pertama—

adalah malam pertamaku bersama seorang iblis...

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi—kemari..."

Aku bergerak ke arah Mukuro yang berbaring agak jauh denganku, tubuhku sekarang dibawah kontrolnya, meski hatiku mencoba menolak dengan kuat. Sekarang, di atas kasur berbau anggur pekat, aku berada di pangkuannya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, tak ada harapan apapun yang tersisa di sana. Tidak ada.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku.."

Aku mendongak, mata kami beradu dalam sela keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucapku.

—_aku membencimu_

"Oya oya, aku ingin kau mengatakan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Aku mencintaimu, Mukuro, dengan segenap hatiku..."

—_aku sangat membencimu, Mukuro—dari dasar hatiku..._

"Anak baik..."

_Peluklah tubuhku sekehendak hatimu, tapi aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh hatiku.._

"Tsunayoshi-kun adalah anak baik, kufufu~"

_Mukuro—kau adalah bunga teratai yang mengapung dalam danau yang kosong. Tak ada apapun yang menantimu di sana, hanya kegelapan._

"...Tapi kegelapan itu telah menjangkaumu, Tsunayoshi..." desis Mukuro sambil menyeringai. Aku tersentak kaget dan tubuhku refleks menjauh darinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui pikiranku?

"Jangan pikir kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tubuhmu, hatimu, kau milikku seutuhnya..."

"TIDAK!"

Aku yang ketakutan saat itu juga menepis tangannya yang berusaha meraihku, kemudian sambil terbungkus selimut tipis, aku melarikan diri darinya. Aku terus berlari di koridor kecil yang gelap, dinding berwallpaper bunga teratai merah-hitam itu membuatku bergidig tapi kupaksakan kakiku untuk terus berlari.

Sesekali kutengok ke belakang kalau-kalau Mukuro mengejarku. Tapi tak ada sosoknya di sana. Syukurlah, sepertinya ia tidak mengejar.

"Mau ke mana Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tepat beberapa meter di depanku, berdirilah dia yang berambut biru zigzag sambil memegang trident di tangannya.

_Mukuro!_

Aku berbelok ke kiri, lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang pertama kali kulihat. Entah ruangan apa. Segera kututup rapat-rapat lalu kuatur nafasku yang terengah. Ruangan ini terlalu gelap, tercium bau yang cukup menyengat dan lantainya basah.

Aku bergeser sedikit ke kiri, mencari tempat yang masih kering, tapi kakiku menendang sesuatu yang tak asing. Aku pun membungkuk untuk meraihnya. Syukurlah, lampu senter!

'PLIK'

Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di ruangan berukuran 6x7 meter itu.

Belasan mayat yang berserakan, tubuh mereka tercabik-cabik dan berantakan, ruangan ini tergenangi oleh darah yang membuat lututku lemas. Aku mual sekali. Aku ingin muntah. Tapi aku berusaha mati-matian agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

_Tahan...tahan Tsunayoshi! Nanti Mukuro menemukanmu!_

Mataku terbelalak lebar saat lampu senter yang kupegang dengan gemetaran menyorot wajah mayat seseorang yang kukenal.

_KY-KYOKO-CHAN!_

Aku menggeser lampu ke kiri.

_HARU! YUNI!_

Mayat-mayat itu...

Semuanya adalah teman-teman perempuanku. Mereka mati mengenaskan, dengan tubuh yang tak utuh dan terpotong-potong.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya?"

Aku menoleh, Mukuro dan Chrome berdiri di ambang pintu. Saking shock nya aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Oya oya, sepertinya aku lupa membereskan mereka," gumam Mukuro sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku ingin sekali mundur, tapi mayat-mayat di belakangku membuatku takut.

"Te-teman-temanku...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMAN-TEMANKU?" Teriakku, antara marah dan ketakutan, aku tak tahu mana yang paling dominan.

"Mereka itu bonekaku juga, tapi mereka tidak bisa membuatku puas. Boneka yang rusak harus dibuang kan?" jawab Mukuro, "Nah, sekarang ayo kemari, nanti tubuhmu kotor..." Mukuro mengulurkan tangan kirinya, tapi aku menggeleng.

"Ayolah Tsunayoshi-kun, jangan memaksaku..."

"MATI SAJA KAU DASAR PSIKOPAT!"

"Oya oya..."

"Mukuro-sama, biar aku yang melakukannya..." Chrome maju sambil memegang Trident Mukuro. Kupikir ia akan membunuhku seperti yang Mukuro lakukan terhadap Kyoko-chan dan yang lainnya, tapi Chrome hanya mengayunkan Trident itu dengan kuat dan seketika ribuan kupu-kupu violet yang terang berhamburan keluar dari tanah lalu terbang mengitariku.

"Uuuh.."

Rasa kantuk yang hebat tiba-tiba saja datang, aku tak bisa memfokuskan mataku lagi. Aku tahu aku akan jatuh ke tangan Mukuro, tapi— aku sudah tak bisa bertahan sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Rasa lelah di tubuhku dan pikiranku ini membuatku ingin membangkang kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari belenggu Mukuro—

.

.

.

Selamanya...

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kemari..."

.

.

.

* * *

Karena Ley menyadari adanya beberapa kekurangan di chapter 1-9, terutama karena banyak typonya dan juga banyak hal gak penting lainnya, jadi Ley upload ulang deh... Dan juga makasih buat** AiharaCodeCyber** yang udah ngasih tau Ley kalo ternyata peringatan untuk anak-anak yang masih dibawah 18 tahun nya tidak dicantumkan secara tegas. :)


	2. Day 2 Painting

****Ley coba buat baca ulang chapter 2, terus Ley gak habis pikir ini ide buat nulis begituan dapet dari mana yah? bisa-bisanya nulis hal mesum kaya gini dengan lancar =u=

* * *

**Day 2. Painting**

..._terkadang kegilaan membuatku ingin cepat mati..._

* * *

Sekarang, meski kesadaranku sudah kembali penuh tapi mataku masih tertutup rapat. Perasaan takut dan ragu yang kian menyelimuti hatiku belum hilang juga. Aku takut sekali, aku takut saat kubuka mataku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Mukuro. Tapi rasa tidak nyaman yang terus mengganggu pergelangan tangan dan kakiku akhirnya membuatku berani untuk membuka mata pelan-pelan.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali agar mataku terbiasa dengan cahaya remang yang dipancarkan lilin-lilin merah di kanan kiri-ku. Seketika kusadari, aku tengah tidur dengan kaki-tangan terikat, terbentang di atas sebuah ranjang berkain sutera merah yang bertaburkan kelopak mawar hitam. Aku tak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakiku, selain karena terbelenggu tali yang dihubungkan ke tiap sudut ranjang, juga karena wewangian asing yang tercium di ruangan itu membuat tenagaku lenyap. Wanginya tidak seperti aroma terapi, melainkan seperti bunga lavender yang dicampur dengan gliserin dan alkohol, semu semerbak.

Lewat sensasi dingin yang meraba permukaan kulitku, aku sadar bahwa aku masih telanjang dan hanya tertutupi selimut tipis berbau anggur. Tapi kakiku yang sempat menapak di kubangan darah itu sepertinya sudah bersih sekarang. Taruhan, pasti Mukuro yang membersihkannya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan di mana sumber suara itu berasal, dan di sana, di sebuah kursi tinggi merah dengan corak emas, kulihat Chrome yang sedang memegang kanvas dan pallet untuk melukis. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan menebarkan pesonanya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku, antara peduli dan tak peduli dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Chrome, pastilah bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku senang.

"Jangan takut, Mukuro-sama hanya memintaku untuk melukismu..." jawab Chrome lembut. Tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang dan sekarang wajahnya berada tepat diatasku, pinggangku berada di antara sela-sela pahanya yang putih. Chrome memasang pose seduksi yang menggoda nafsu lelaki untuk menjamahnya, dan jujur saja, jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat tangannya membelai wajahku, terus ke bawah sampai leher.

"Ka-kalau begitu, untuk apa kau mengikatku segala?" tanyaku, hanya untuk sekedar mematikan aura yang nampak sedikit 'berbahaya'. Aku menelan ludah saat tangannya yang masih bergentayangan itu sudah mencapai dadaku.

"Supaya tidak berontak saat aku melukismu..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, yang entah mengapa membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku percaya setidaknya Chrome sedikit lebih baik dibanding Mukuro. Yah, tapi bagiku ia tetap saja seorang kriminal, kalau aku terbebas nanti, yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah melapor semua kejadian yang kualami pada polisi, termasuk pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan Mukuro. Aku tak peduli bila aku harus menanggung malu nantinya, yang penting kedua orang itu dihukum seberat mungkin.

'KRIEEET'

Suara derit pintu yang tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring itu membuat tubuhku bergidig. Aku tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang dari balik pintu, karena rumah angker ini memang hanya memiliki dua penghuni, yaitu gadis bernama Chrome dan..

"Mukuro-sama!" sapa Chrome sambil segera turun dan menyambut Mukuro yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Mukuro-sama , aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Kulihat Mukuro mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Aku langsung saja mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, setiap mata kami bertemu, perasaan takut yang begitu mengerikan selalu datang dan menyiksa batinku. Sekarang pun, aku tahu ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang abnormal lainnya terhadapku, entah apa.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro sambil membelai lembut rambutku. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menganggap semua kata-katanya sebagai angin lalu. Toh, katanya dia bisa membaca pikiranku, jadi diam pun tak apa-apa kan?

"Tsunayoshi-kun, jawab aku kalau aku sedang bertanya padamu." Kata Mukuro. Ia memaksaku untuk menatap kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna. Warna mata merahnya yang bercahaya dalam gelap membuatku teringat dengan ruangan penuh mayat kemarin. Rasa takutku muncul lagi, kutolehkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak suka ini, Tsunayoshi-kun! Jangan berpaling dariku!"

Aku masih tetap pada pendirianku untuk tidak menatap wajahnya atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan nampaknya hal itu membuat Mukuro kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'PLAAK'

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Aku sedikit shock, namun berhasil untuk tidak berteriak atau mengeluarkan suara. Mukuro diam menunggu reaksiku, tapi aku pun masih membisu.

"Tidak mau bicara ya? Akan kubuat kau berteriak!" geram Mukuro dengan nada murka. Tak berselang dua detik kemudian, ia membuka kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku sangat terkejut sampai nyaris berteriak.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, sampai aku tak menyadari perpindahan posisi Mukuro yang sekarang sudah berada di atas tubuhku yang sedang telanjang bulat. Sebuah kecupuan erotis darinya segera melumat bibirku, sungguh ciuman yang sangat memaksa, aku seolah tak berdaya dibawah 'komando' lidahnya yang menari-nari liar di dalam mulutku. Ciuman basah itu bahkan tak beritme sama sekali, Mukuro tidak tanggung-tanggung membuatku tersiksa.

Sebelum ciuman itu selesai, tangan Mukuro sudah mulai bergerak menelusuri organ di bawah perutku. Aku tersentak. Aku ingin berteriak.

"Kau masih tak mau mengeluarkan suaramu dengan ini? Baiklah..."

Mukuro yang merasa tertantang dengan sifat keras kepalaku langsung meraih sesuatu yang kau-tahu-apa di bawah perutku. Sayang aku tak bisa berontak sama sekali. Gerakan tangannya yang lihai naik-turun-naik-turun di sana membuatku mulai terangsang. Oh tidak, dia akan melakukannya lagi.

"JANGAN!" Untuk pertama kalinya aku berteriak kala itu. Dan kulihat kepuasan di wajah Mukuro, seringainya sebagai iblis terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suara juga kan?" sindir Mukuro, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Chrome yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk di kursi tinggi itu, "Chrome, ayo lukis kami."

Chrome mengangguk, sementara aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Mukuro meminta Chrome untuk melukis kami yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tak lazim ini? Jangan bercanda!

"APA KAU SINTING?" tanyaku dengan emosi yang menderu.

"Itu benar~ aku tak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku..." jawab Mukuro sambil menelusuri tiap senti tubuhku dengan lidahnya, "Yang ada di pikiranku saat aku melihatmu hanyalah seks dan seks, tak ada pikiran apapun selain itu."

Benar kan apa kataku? Mukuro melakukan hal itu hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya belaka, tidak dilandasi dengan perasaan cinta sedikit pun. Menyedihkan, sepertinya pilihan 'mati' lebih menyenangkan daripada tersiksa terus seperti ini.

Mukuro masih terus menjajah tempat yang sama, kali ini lebih kencang dan membuat tubuhku mulai terasa panas, begitu pula dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Gerakannya tak terbayang dibenakku, aku hanya bisa berteriak sambil terus meronta, walau kutahu semua itu tak ada artinya selain membuang-buang tenaga.

"M-mukuro! Stop!"

Aku mulai takut sekarang. Gerakan Mukuro perlahan-lahan memberikan kenikmatan asing. Sensasi itu mulanya hanya dibagian vital saja, namun lama-lama menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, membuat syarafku menegang dan aliran darahku menderas. Kalau dia terus menerus melakukan itu, maka aku akan—

"Jangan! Kumohon! Uuh-Aaahhh!"

Gawat! Aku benar-benar terbawa ke dalam permainannya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong, rasanya memang nikmat.

"MUKURO!"

"AHAHAHA! TERUS TSUNAYOSHI-KUN! BERTERIAKLAH! SEBUT NAMAKU!" Iblis itu terus berseru seperti itu sambil mempercepat_ stroking-_nya, yang tentu saja membuatku tak kuasa tuk 'menahan' lebih lama lagi. Pada akhirnya aku selalu kalah dan tak berdaya, bahkan saat cairan itu keluar dan meluapkan seluruh efek nafsu di tangannya, penyesalan selalu ada. Aku tak bisa melawan kenikmatan yang datang menyerang, malah sebaliknya aku membiarkan kenikmatan itu mencicipi tubuhku.

Heh, mungkin aku memang orang yang munafik, aku berseru pada Mukuro untuk berhenti tapi pada akhirnya aku menikmati permainannya. Sungguh rendah. Sekarang aku tak bisa lagi menyalahkan Mukuro atas segala yang ia perbuat padaku.

"Aaa-aaah!"

Aku tersentak saat Mukuro tiba-tiba memasukkan satu digit jari, tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, jari yang lain menyusul. Setelah kedua jari itu cukup dalam menggali, jari ke-3 pun ikut masuk. Aku terlalu shock sampai membiarkan mulutku ternganga dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir, mataku melebar terbelalak menahan sensasi baru yang mengunjungi tubuhku. Tiga digit jari adalah jumlah yang sangat banyak. Frekuensi sensasi baru itu pun datang bergilir, rasa sakit-kenikmatan-rasa sakit-kenikmatan-sakit-nikmat-sakit-nikmat, begitu seterusnya.

Setiap nafas yang kuhela pun berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan , bahkan sesekali tersisip teriakan. Nafasku begitu menderu, aku sendiri tak percaya, apakah ini berarti aku mulai terbiasa?

"Rasamu enak," gumam Mukuro. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Dari sana ia menatapku sambil mengulum satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang memegang 'masa depanku'. Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya merayap-rayap di bagian yang paling sensitif, membuatku kehabisan nafas karena perasaan aneh yang tercampur aduk terus mendatangi seluruh syarafku. Aku sampai nyaris pingsan karena kelelahan kalau saja ia tak menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit salah satu spot di sana dan membuatku terjaga seketika.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Ya,akhirnya aku berteriak lagi. Kugenggam kuat-kuat sprei sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat. kuharap aku kehilangan kesadaran, sehingga saat aku membuka mata nanti, aku tak perlu melihat wajah Mukuro lagi.

Namun entah aku dikutuk atau apa, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ketika aku menutup mata dan mencoba berpaling lagi dari Mukuro, aku bisa merasakan sebuah tekanan kuat yang berusaha menerobos masuk ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Dan aku tahu itu apa.

"Aaaakhh! AH!"

Aku berusaha menyesuaikan nafasku dengan ritme tekanannya untuk meredusi rasa sakit, tapi sesuai dugaanku, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ritme, langsung saja main terobos

"Tsunayoshi-kun~Tsunayoshi-kun~Kau tak pernah lelah tuk melawan~"

Oh, Tuhan—Mukuro memang benar-benar sinting. Di saat melakukan penetrasi seperti ini dia bernyanyi dengan senangnya. Sementara aku mati-matian menahan derita.

"Tapi Mukuro tidak suka~anak nakal yang melawan~"

"Mukuro-sama tak menghiraukan~" Chrome yang masih sibuk melukis ikut bernyanyi juga, "Yang menentangnya~akan dibereskan~"

"Satu gerakan~dua gerakan~tubuhnya pun tumbang~" sahut Mukuro lagi.

"Sambil menangis~ia memohon~tapi tak didengar~"

"Kemudian~BAM BAM BAM~ Tubuhnya pun hancur~kufufu~ "

"Uh! AAAAAH! AH!" Teriakanku yang satu ini lebih keras, lebih spontan, dan kesannya seperti mengerang senang.

"Uh-oh~Jackpot, I found your spot~" gumam Mukuro girang, bisa kurasakan gairahnya bertambah dan ia terus-menerus menabrak tempat yang sama, spotku yang paling sensitif. Hasilnya, kalian pasti bisa bayangkan sendiri, seperti apa suaraku yang keluar dan bagaimana respon dari tubuhku.

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi, pandanganku pun mengabur, kegilaan apa gerangan yang mengelilingiku ini? Semuanya serba abnormal!

"Ngghh!"

Gawat, aku mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh!"

Tidak! Jangan! JANG—

"Ahh! AAHHHNN!"

"Suaramu tadi sexy sekali, Tsunayoshi-kun," komentar Mukuro. Aku mengatur nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara beraturan. Lelah sekali rasanya—

Melelahkan—

.

.

.

Dan menyedihkan—

.

.

.

Untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku membuka mata. Aku sudah berada di ruangan yang berbeda lagi, kali ini ruangan itu agak cerah karena sebagian sinar matahari pagi membias di jendela tinggi di samping tempat tidur. Tangan kakiku juga sudah tak diikat, dan ajaibnya aku sudah berpakaian sekarang, kaos dan jaketku yang kukenakan saat pertama kali masuk ke sini! Ah, betapa aku merindukan mereka.

Ketika aku bangkit, yang pertama kali kurasakan adalah rasa sakit sebagai akibat dari perbuatan bejad Mukuro, membuatku kesulitan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk melihat keadaan.

Sepi.

Lilin-lilin yang biasanya menyala di koridor itu pun padam. Aku berjalan terpincang-pincang sambil menahan keseimbanganku di dinding. Aneh, aku sama sekali tak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan Mukuro di sekelilingku. Apa dia sudah mati? Kuharap demikian.

"Mau ke mana?"

Aku spontan berbalik, kulihat Chrome berdiri sambil membawa sebuah botol di tangannya. Bau bensin.

"A-aku—aku mencari—Mukuro."

Bodoh! Apa yang kukatakan? Sudah bagus tidak ada Mukuro, aku malah bilang mencarinya, alasan macam apa itu!

"Kau tak akan bisa menemui Mukuro-sama siang hari," jawab Chrome tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Kenapa?"

Chrome tak menjawab, ia pergi begitu saja melewatiku dengan botol berisi bensin. Karena penasaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya diam-diam setelah ia berbelok di salah satu persimpangan koridor, tapi aku tiba-tiba kehilangan jejaknya.

"Ke mana dia?"

Aku mengecek satu persatu pintu yang berderet di sepanjang koridor, hampir semuanya terkunci, tinggal pintu terakhir. Dengan harapan bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka, aku pun mencoba memutar kenopnya.

Terkunci.

"Ke mana Chrome?"

Tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara air yang disiram dari arah jendela di ujung koridor yang menghadap ke luar. Tak usah menunggu lama aku pun bergegas pergi ke sana, dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa posisiku sedang berada di lantai dua. Mataku berkeliling mencari sumber suara, kemudian tak jauh dari bangunan ini, aku melihat Chrome sedang menyiramkan isi botol yang ia bawa tadi ke dalam lubang yang berisi—tumpukan mayat.

Lubang itu penuh dengan tumpukan mayat perempuan yang telanjang, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mereka terbakar lautan api. Pemandangan mengerikan itu langsung membuat mataku perih, apalagi saat aku melihat bahwa Kyoko-chan, Haru, dan Yuni juga ada di sana, bergabung bersama pesta api yang menghanguskan mereka.

Aku segera kabur dari tempat itu, tak lagi mempedulikan rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhku, untungnya pelarian buta arah itu membimbingku pada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Aku langsung meloncati dua anak tangga sekaligus dan sampai di lantai satu dengan singkat. Tapi—

"Apa ini?"

Tapi sesuatu yang terpajang di dinding dan diekspos dengan cahaya matahari yang menyoroti semua permukaannya membuatku berhenti. Lututku tiba-tiba lemas. Itu adalah lukisan yang sepertinya dibuat Chrome saat Mukuro menjamahku. Jelas, di sana aku seperti di bawa ke masa lalu. Melihat dua tubuh itu bersatu dalam ranjang dengan tali yang terhubung.

Tapi yang membuatku lemas bukanlah gambar yang seperti nyata itu, melainkan kalimat di bawah lukisan yang ditulis dengan cat merah,yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang tidak bisa kabur dari sini.

Baiklah, aku menyerah...

.

.

.

_'Can not escape from me'_

.

.

.

'Kufufu'

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai permintaan reader, sekarang Q pake acara ikat-mengikat dan kejadiannya agak diperjelas, tapi mohon maaf kalau memang masih kurang jelas dan gore scene nya masih kurang, di chapter-chapter berikutnya, mungkin akan ada gore scene seperti req pembaca sekalian :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Tolong review nya ya!


	3. Day 3 Demon Spade

Yah..mumpung lagi liburan...update fic ahh! Hehe, tapi satu-satu, mulai dari yang ini dlu..

* * *

**Day 3. Demon Spade**

_...Demon—berarti Iblis..._

* * *

"Kemari..." Chrome menuntunku yang masih jalan dengan sedikit terpincang pelan-pelan, tangannya yang putih pucat dengan kuku-kuku tajam bersentuhan dengan tangan kananku yang masih sedikit gemetaran. Dia pasti merasakan getarannya, karena sesekali mata violet itu memperhatikan tanganku yang terus ia genggam.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara lagi dan meng-iyakan apapun yang diminta Chrome. Tadi ia sempat memintaku untuk tidak berontak, maka aku tidak berontak, ia juga sempat memintaku untuk memakai baju mewah yang rumit, maka aku memakainya tanpa banyak mengeluh atau bertanya. Sudah kubilang kan, aku menyerah. Aku menyerahkan apapun yang kumiliki pada Mukuro, sesuka dia lah mau bagaimana. Sudah tidak ada apapun yang bisa kupertahankan, tubuhku, bahkan juga hatiku.

Kami berdua berhenti di sebuah pintu kembar tinggi yang terlihat beda dengan pintu-pintu lain. Ukiran naga emas yang memenuhi engsel pintu tersebut membuatku mengernyitkan alis.

"Nanti, tolong jaga sikapmu saat makan malam." Kata-kata Chrome membuat pandanganku teralih dari pintu besar itu dan menatap sebelah matanya yang jernih.

"Ya," jawabku pendek sambil sedikit menghela nafas.

Chrome membuka salah satu daun pintu dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam ruangan luas dengan sederet meja penuh hidangan. Spontan tubuhku merinding, mengingat bahwa saat pertama kali aku datang kemari waktu itu, aku mengunjungi ruang makan yang persis seperti ini dan berakhir dengan diracuni.

Lilin-lilin merah tak pernah absen menghiasi sebuah ruangan. Kali ini pun, berpuluh-puluh lilin dengan cahaya remang berjajar rapi di tengah-tengah meja panjang berhiaskan taplak berwarna emas. Saat aku melewati meja yang tingginya sepinggang itu, aroma puluhan hidangan ala restoran berhasil membuat air liurku hampir menetes.

"Duduklah!" Chrome menggeserkan sebuah bangku untukku, aku pun duduk sesuai permintaannya, kemudian ia menuangkan segelas sampanye ke dalam gelasku. Adegan ini pernah terjadi sekali, dan sedikit membuatku trauma dengan sesuatu yang disuguhkan Chrome.

"Bi-bisa kuminta air putih saja?"

Chrome menatapku sebentar, "Baiklah."

Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang letaknya berjauhan dengan pintu besar tadi, tak lama kemudian Chrome kembali dengan sebotol air mineral dingin dan gelas yang baru.

"Kau mau menuangkannya sendiri?" tanya Chrome sambil meletakkan botol dan gelas itu di samping piring yang telah disediakan.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Mukuro-sama akan datang sebentar lagi, tunggulah!"

DEG.

Mendengar nama Mukuro, tubuhku seketika tersentak, tapi aku berusaha keras agar tidak membuat reaksi mencurigakan dan bertingkah sewajarnya.

"Mukuro-sama akan membawa teman-temannya yang lain, kalau kau mau selamat, jangan melawan dan ikuti alur mereka," bisik Chrome, aku mengangguk kecil. Heran juga, rupanya makhluk seperti Mukuro juga memiliki teman ya?

Tak sampai 15 menit kemudian, sesuai perkataan Chrome, Mukuro pun datang bersama empat orang rekannya. Semua dari mereka tentu saja tidak ada yang kukenal. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang itu sekali pun.

Mereka berjalan berendengan; Di paling kiri, ada seorang gadis berambut biru air panjang yang mengenakan gaun hitam hingga menutupi kedua lututnya. Di samping gadis itu ada seorang lelaki yang keperawakannya mirip sekali dengan Mukuro, baik mimik wajah maupun model rambut, semuanya hampir sama persis. Di tengah sudah pasti ada Mukuro yang mengenakan stelan formal kerajaan, membimbing para tamunya menuju meja makan. Di sebelah Mukuro, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan serba merah yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh plester dan perban, mungkin usia anak itu seumuran denganku. Sementara yang paling mencolok adalah laki-laki jangkung dengan penampilan serba putih, laki-laki itu sempat melirik ke arahku saat rombongan itu menghampiri tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Chrome segera bergerak cepat untuk menuangkan sampanye ke gelas mereka masing-masing. Saat itu bisa kurasakan kalau semua mata tertuju ke arahku dalam keheningan yang panjang, membuatku resah dan tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

"Tidak keberatan kalau kau mengenalkan pada kami siapa anak manis itu, Mukuro?" Tanya pria bermodel rambut sama seperti Mukuro.

Mukuro berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatiku, lalu mulai memperkenalkanku pada mereka dalam bahasa resmi.

"Seperti yang pernah kuceritakan," kata Mukuro sambil memegang bahuku dari belakang, "Dia ini adalah yang terkasih satu-satunya, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_-yang terkasih?_

Apa Mukuro tidak bisa membedakan mana yang terkasih dan mana yang tersiksa?

"Tsunayoshi-kun, yang di ujung sana adalah Kozato Enma," kata Mukuro sambil menunjuk lelaki serba merah itu, "Dia adalah salah satu dari saudara jauhku yang sering berkunjung kemari, lalu di sebelahnya Demon Spade, kakak tiriku, di sampingnya lagi, Bluebel, dan ini—adalah Byakuran."

Byakuran memperlihatkan senyum lebar padaku saat namanya disebut, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi—senyumnya jahat.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Tsunayoshi-kun!" sapa Byakuran, aku melempar senyum palsu sambil mengangguk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Byakuran."

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Kuharap juga demikian."

Mukuro kembali ke kursinya, di samping kursiku, Chrome yang sudah selesai menuang sampanye pun duduk di sebelahku dengan anggunnya.

"Untuk leluhur kita!" seru Mukuro sambil mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Untuk leluhur kita!" sahut yang lain. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang kami lakukan. Pertemuan ini terlalu formal kalau hanya untuk sekedar upacara penyambutan teman. Tapi, siapa peduli? Yang kucemaskan sekarang adalah perutku, aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku makan.

"Silakan nikmati jamuan kami, saudara sepupu." Kata Mukuro, kemudian masing-masing dari kami mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengambil makanan pembuka terlebih dahulu, tapi aku langsung saja menyambar makanan utama dan kumakan dengan lahap namun hati-hati agar tak terlihat norak.

Sambil makan, aku memperhatikan wajah mereka satu-satu. Anak yang bernama Enma itu rasanya pernah kulihat di suatu tempat entah di mana, aku lupa tapi aku yakin pernah melihatnya. Secara tak sengaja mata kami bertemu saat Enma juga menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, namun ia tak membalasnya dan malah memalingkan muka. Sombong sekali. Yah, tak apalah, aku juga tidak ingin berteman dengan kawanan iblis.

Mataku beralih pada Spade yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Bluebell, aku tak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, tapi lewat ekspresi Spade yang selalu tersenyum itu sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan bagi mereka, tapi tidak bagiku.

Kemudian pandanganku pindah lagi pada Byakuran yang ternyata juga sedang memperhatikanku, ia tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan sendoknya pelan, mau tak mau aku pun membalas senyumannya lalu cepat-cepat beralih pada Mukuro yang duduk di sampingku.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro saat ia menyadari kalau aku terus menatapinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku pun kembali terpaku pada piring yang masih penuh. Tiba-tiba saja selera makanku hilang.

"Mungkin dia sakit." Ujar Byakuran. "Wajahmu dari tadi terlihat pucat."

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Hm, mungkin gara-gara kamu masih merasa asing dengan kami?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Dan percakapan pun terputus saat aku kembali menyantap hidangan di depanku, meski sebenarnya aku sedikit mual dengan makanan berkadar lemak tinggi. Kemudian suasana kaku itu dipecahkan oleh suara Byakuran yang terdengar jelas dibawah dentingan sendok-garpu.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian saling mencintai?"

Aku ingin sekali meralat pertanyaan pria yang duduk di sebrangku ini, kami ini tidak saling mencintai sama sekali, bahkan aku membencinya.

"Tiga hari," jawab Mukuro tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

_Ya, dan selama tiga hari itu kau menyiksaku..._

"Sedekat apa hubungan kalian?"

"Sangat dekat..."

"Bagaimana dengan seks?"

'TRAANG'

"Oh, ma-maaf, sendokku jatuh." Aku yang terlalu kaget mendengar Byakuran menanyakan tentang seks secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendokku, membuat semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan heran yang terlalu aneh.

"Tidak perlu diambil, Chrome ambilkan sendok yang baru untuk Tsunayoshi-kun." Titah Mukuro. Chrome segera menjalankan tugasnya dan memberiku sendok baru. Tapi sungguh, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tak nafsu makan. Pikiranku pun mulai tak terkendali karena rasa tidak nyaman, satu-satunya yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari perkumpulan ini secepat mungkin.

"Tsunayoshi, kau terlihat tegang, sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Demon Spade.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hmmh...apa karena kau mendengar kata seks barusan?"

"—Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Hening dan saling pandang. Mata Spade jelas-jelas memperlihatkan perasaan tidak suka dengan sikapku barusan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan seks?" tanya lelaki berambut double-zigzag itu, garpu di tangan kanannya terarah padaku.

"Aku tidak suka kalian membicarakan hal itu saat kita sedang makan."

"Tidak suka bagaimana? Bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan Mukuro?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" gertakku sambil berdiri dan sedikit membanting sendok-garpu ke atas meja, "Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal itu terus? Kau membuatku mual!"

Kemudian dalam gerakan singkat, mata Spade dan mataku bertemu, saling melempar delikan tajam sebelum semua yang ada di sana tiba-tiba menghilang.

Menghilang—

Menghilang...

Mulanya aku seperti tersedot ke dalam saluran WC besar yang gelap, kemudian saat membuka mata, aku berada di dalam dunia baru yang hanya kuhuni seorang diri.

Tapi mataku—oh aku tak bisa mempercayai semua yang kulihat saat itu. Ratusan bahkan ribuan tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di tanah merah tandus dengan kubangan darah yang dikelilingi kobaran api. Sebagian dari mereka dirantai, dirajam, digantung, dibelah, tertusuk tombak tajam, tertimpa baja, terlindas roda besi raksasa. Kulit yang terkelupas, bola mata yang nyaris keluar, tubuh mereka telanjang hanya tertutupi darah dan organ dalam yang berceceran.

"Ahh..akh.." Aku kesulitan membuat kedua kakiku tetap berdiri, pemandangan mengerikan itu sampai membuatku lupa untuk bernafas. Keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisku jatuh dan seketika berubah menjadi uap begitu mencapai permukaan tanah. Aku seperti sedang terbakar, di sini luar biasa panasnya.

"J-Juudaime!"

Aku berpaling, mataku yang sudah berkunang-kunang menangkap siluet Gokudera yang tertutup kepulan asap. Kemudian syaraf motorikku tiba-tiba berfungsi, aku berlari menghampirinya sambil memanggil-manggil nama "Gokudera-kun" berulang-ulang.

"Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

Dengan tersenggal-senggal, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok si rambut perak yang mengenakan seragam Namimori kotor berlumuran darah di balik puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari Juudaime?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tempat apa ini?"

"Ini—mimpi buruk, iblis itu senang membuat dunia yang seperti ini."

"Iblis itu?"

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Kami berdua menoleh ke belakang, di atas sebongkah puing bangunan besar, berdirilah Demon Spade yang menatap lurus ke arahku sambil tersenyum sinis. Bagai raja yang menguasai dunia, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil tertawa keras, menggema secara keseluruhan hingga menembus langit yang berwarna merah darah.

-_Dia gila..._

"Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu," ujar Spade sambil lompat dari atas puing dan berjalan di atas tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa untuk menghampiri kami, "Bagaimana menurut kalian duniaku yang indah, kalian suka?"

"KAU SINTING SPADE!" Teriak Gokudera sambil maju melindungiku, "IBLIS MACAM APA KAU INI HAH?"

"Iblis? Hmmm...bahkan Iblis pun tunduk padaku..."

Seringai tajam, pandangan mata tiada belas kasihan, kata-kata dingin yang lancar seolah tak ada perasaan bersalah, itulah yang kurasakan saat memandanginya. Nafas Demon Spade begitu tenang dan stabil, tak ada perasaan tertekan, tak terganggu dengan pemandangan penuh mayat di sekelilingnya. Mungkin kalau dibandingkan dengan Spade, Mukuro jauh lebih baik dalam tanda kutip.

"Demon Spade—apa yang—telah kau lakukan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, suaraku bergetar karena emosi yang beraduk dan bergulung. Takut? Ya, aku memang ketakutan, tapi aku juga marah, sedih, gundah, tak bisa mentolerir apapun yang ada di sini.

"Kau tanya apa yang telah kulakukan? Fufu—hahahahaha! BODOH! Kau tidak bisa melihat sekelilingmu hah?" Spade tetap tersenyum khas seorang psikopat, "Aku bermain-main dengan mereka," lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibir seolah-olah ia telah menyantap sesuatu yang lezat.

"MANUSIA ITU BUKAN MAINAN, BRENGSEK!"

"Gokudera-kun..."

Tatapan Demon Spade menajam, "Nufufu—perhatikan posisimu saat kau berteriak, bocah!"

Kemudian, aku tak sempat berkedip saat Demon Spade tiba-tiba berada di depanku sambil mencengkram leher Gokudera. Waktu terasa begitu lambat, detik-detik ketika tangan berlumuran dosa itu menghancurkan leher Gokudera dengan sekali remasan kuat terasa seperti berjam-jam dan nafasku kembali terhenti.

"Tidak..."

Tuhan—kenapa aku tidak terlahir buta saja? Melihat kegelapan yang tak kunjung usai rasanya lebih damai dibanding melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tak ingin kusaksikan.

Tangan haus darah milik Demon Spade tak cukup puas hanya dengan memutuskan leher Gokudera, ia mengambil kepala tak bertubuh itu kemudian mencongkel mata hijau-abu nya—dengan sendok yang kujatuhkan saat makan bersama.

"Goku—dera—kun.. tidak..."

Aku bahkan tak sempat mendengar suara teriakan Gokudera. Secepat itu kah Spade merenggut nyawanya?

"Tsunayoshi..." Demon Spade beralih padaku sekarang, dengan kedua bola mata Gokudera di tangan kanannya yang masih berdarah-darah, "Kau mau satu? Ambillah!" Dia melempar satu bola mata, tapi tanganku tak refleks menangkap, membiarkan benda bulat itu terjatuh dengan gerakan lambat dan menggelinding ke sepatuku.

Aku hanya meredam suara saat melihat Spade memakan mata Gokudera seperti snack makan siang yang renyah.

"Gokudera-kun—" Air mataku yang mengalir untuk menangisinya terasa terbuang percuma, Gokudera sudah tak ada di sini, meski tubuhnya tergeletak di depanku dan kepalanya masih digenggam Spade, "Gokudera-kun..."

Spade melempar kepala Gokudera ke sembarang tempat, tragisnya kebetulan saja menancap di atas tonggak besi tajam hingga menembus ubun-ubunnya.

"Wah, wah Tsunayoshi—ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Kurang ajar—"

"Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas, Tsunayoshi.."

"KURANG AJAAARR!"

Emosi ku tak terkontrol, tubuhku maju tanpa perintah otak untuk menyerang Spade dengan tangan kosong. Bodoh sekali.

"Nah, itu baru semangat—"

"!"

"Tapi kau banyak celah—"

Pukulanku tak sampai, Spade sudah berhasil menghentikan gerakanku dengan tinjunya yang telak mengenai ulu hati. Aku pun jatuh tersungkur di sebelah tubuh Gokudera, terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang seadanya di atas tanah panas.

"Kau tahu, Mukuro pernah cerita padaku kalau rasa tubuhmu enak—"

Spade menjambak rambutku dengan kasar, sambil menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang putih pucat. Tahu apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya? Dia menciumku, aku bisa merasakan lidah panjangnya bergulat tak seimbang dengan lidahku, dan terasa darah serta sisa kunyahan mata Gokudera di mulutnya. Kukira ini akan berangsur lama, tapi syukurlah ia langsung melepasnya.  
"Ternyata memang nikmat—aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini..."

Lagi-lagi kulihat pandangan mata yang dipenuhi nafsu birahi, mata kejam pengincar kepuasan dunia. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menjamahku seperti yang dilakukan Mukuro?

'ZLEEBB'

"Nah, sekarang bangun dulu—Tsunayoshi~"

Tonggak besi yang memajang kepala Gokudera sekarang menancap di perutku, rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuat mataku gelap—

Gelap—

Gelap—

.

.

.

Kuhembuskan nafas yang selanjutnya, dan aku sudah kembali ke dunia di mana seharusnya aku berada: Meja makan penuh hidangan, dengan semua mata bisu yang tertuju ke arahku.

"Uhuk..."

Sedetik kemudian aku terbatuk kecil dan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirku. Sebelum Mukuro sempat menanyakan keadaan, tubuhku sudah tumbang dengan kesadaran yang masih utuh.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, mungkin dia tidak enak badan..."ujar Spade sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "Biar aku yang membawanya ke kamar, kau harus menemani yang lainnya selesai makan, Mukuro."

_Jangan—kumohon! Jangan Demon Spade yang mengantarku..._

"—Baiklah."

_MUKURO!_

"Aku akan segera kembali~"

Spade mengangkat tubuhku, bau parfumnya yang mencolok segera membiusku hingga aku tak memberikan perlawanan dalam bentuk apapun. Dia membawaku ke kamar terdekat dan meletakanku ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Mataku yang setengah terbuka masih bisa menangkap sosoknya yang menghadap cermin.

_Khayalan singkat tadi membuatku takut kepadanya..._

"Itu bukan khayalan, Tsunayoshi..."

_Eh?_

"Kau ingat dengan ini?"

Spade menunjukkan benda mengkilat berlumuran darah segar. Itu adalah—sendok yang kujatuhkan dan yang dipakai Spade untuk mencukil mata Gokudera.

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kau ingat hmmm?—" Spade naik ke atas ranjang, membuka pakaian rumit yang kukenakan satu-satu, menciumi wajah dan leherku, kemudian mencium bibirku dengan kasar. Rasa darah masih tersisa, rasa yang datang ke lidahku ini sama dengan rasa ciuman Spade dalam lamunanku. Tadi itu tidak diragukan lagi nyata!

_Mukuro—MUKURO!_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu—Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading minna!

Next, I'll update my Il Mio Amore, but..review please? ^^


	4. Day 4 Byakuran

Akhirnya oh akhirnya... Q bisa update juga huhuhuhu Thanks God! (pembukaan gak mutu)

Makasih y buat review-review kaliaaaaan! Gomen gk sempet bilang makasih lewat PM, soalnya agak males hahaha (jujur) tapi beneran, makasih m(_ _)m

Oh iy, terus menjawab review dari Rin Sakana-san, nanti di chapter 6 bakal Ley jelasin tentang semua kekuatan Mukuro yang sesungguhnya heheh

ok...!

Please enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Day. 4. Byakuran**

_...iblis sahabat kematian..._

* * *

Aku menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ber-relief dengan mulut bisu dan pikiran yang seperti kertas putih. Aku baru saja terbangun sore itu, beberapa garis cahaya matahari masih menembus kegelapan hutan dan membias di jendela besar di samping tempat tidur. Satu hal yang kusyukuri saat ini: untunglah aku masih sempat melihat cahaya.

Ke dua bola mataku terasa sekali berat dan perih, aku pun segera bangun terduduk lalu menerawang ke arah bayanganku di cermin besar yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur. Mataku sembab. Ah, sepertinya aku habis menangis lagi ya.

_Kali ini kenapa aku menangis?_

Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab setelah aku mengubah posisi duduk. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa segera menyerang bagian belakang tubuhku dan rasa darah samar-samar masih tersisa di bibir. Aku tiba-tiba saja mengingat semua kejadian yang terekam. Satu persatu dengan detail, dimulai dari datangnya tamu-tamu Mukuro, acara makan malam, perbincangan mengenai seks, kemudian—

"Gokudera—"

Mulutku mengeja nama yang sudah kukenal betul. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik, saat sosok iblis itu merenggut nyawa sahabatku dengan mudah, mencukil matanya, melempar kepalanya. Ya, aku tidak mungkin melupakan pemandangan keji seperti itu. Detik-detik terakhirku bersama Gokudera.

_Gokudera!_

"UAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil merobek bantal mewah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, kasur kini dipenuhi taburan bulu angsa putih. Namun tentunya aku tidak puas bila hanya sekedar merobek bantal, Demon Spade telah merobek sesuatu yang berharga bagiku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku dan mulai turun dari tempat tidur, merusak semua barang yang terjangkau oleh tanganku sambil terus menangis, menumpahkan semua emosiku seperti hewan liar.

Aku berhenti menatap cermin tinggi sebentar. Rasanya mengenaskan sekali melihat bayanganku dari dekat. Rambutku yang coklat berantakan dan gelap, mataku merah berkantung mata, leherku juga dipenuhi _kiss mark _yang mencolok, baju mewah pemberian Chrome yang hanya sekedar tergantung di tubuhku tidak memberi kesan bahwa aku adalah seorang bangsawan seperti Mukuro.

Heh.

_Aku seperti pelacur—_

'PRAAANG'

Benci dengan diriku yang seperti ini, aku memecahkan cermin dengan satu hantaman. Rasa sakitku bertambah lagi sekarang, lewat darah yang menetes-netes dari tangan kananku dan bercampur dengan serpihan kaca tajam.

Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku tak peduli walau beberapa pecahan kaca masih menancap di sela-sela jemari. Percayalah, ini masih belum seberapa.

_Aku lelah dengan semua ini—_

Lemas, aku terduduk di antara serpihan kaca dan vas yang kupecahkan. Bagus sekali, sekarang paha kiriku tergores dan berdarah. Tapi tetap saja masih belum bisa mengimbangi luka batin yang kupikul. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

Ya, tidak ada. Kecuali—

Kecuali kalau aku mengakhiri hidupku.

Di tempat ini.

Sekarang juga.

_Ah, itu bukan ide yang buruk kan? Toh, suatu hari nanti aku juga akan mati._

Aku meraih kepingan kaca yang paling tajam dan kuarahkan pada leherku. Diam sesaat, aku ingin mati tenang agar tak ada satu hal pun yang kusesali. Sepertinya mati di tanganku sendiri adalah jawaban yang tepat.

_Kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang?_

Tapi—seperti apa ya rasanya mati? Apa rasanya sakit? Gokudera yang serba tahu itu tidak pernah memberi tahuku. Aku pun tidak menanyakannya, karena kupikir ajal masih lama menjemputku, dulu kupikir aku masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan keluargaku, tertawa dengan lelucon-lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu.

Tapi sekarang—

Nah kan, aku meneteskan air mata lagi. Mengingat hal yang tak mungkin terulang malah menambah luka batin saja. Tapi yah, tenang saja hehe, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari semua ini, pergi dari duniaku yang semakin gelap, dan yang terpenting adalah pergi dari Muku—

"Dia akan mengejarmu bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Aku tersentak. Spontan kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu berdirilah si rambut putih sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada tembok ber-wallpaper ungu dengan angkuhnya.

Byakuran, tersenyum menatapku yang hendak bunuh diri, pandangannya tajam seperti meremehkan. Apa dia pikir aku sedang bercanda?

"Tak ada gunanya meski kau berniat mempersingkat waktu hidupmu, Rokudo Mukuro tetap akan pergi ke tempatmu, kau juga tahu itu kan?"

Kata-kata Byakuran berhasil membuatku berpikir sejenak, tapi aku tak menurunkan kepingan kaca yang menempel di leherku. Biar sajalah iblis itu ikut bunuh diri juga, setidaknya mungkin tidak akan ada lagi korban selain aku. Cukup aku saja yang pergi ke neraka.

"Percaya padaku, neraka itu bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untukmu."

"...Tempat ini sudah seperti neraka bagiku."

Byakuran tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku. Memang apanya yang lucu? Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rumah tua ini memang sudah seperti neraka tak berpintu.

"Kau bisa bicara begitu karena belum pernah melihat neraka yang sesungguhnya." Sisa-sisa tawa masih terdengar di kalimatnya barusan.

"Seperti kau sudah saja." Sahutku.

"Hmm, sebenarnya beberapa kali aku menghabiskan waktuku di sana."

"Hah?"

"Lupakan."

"..."

"Yang jelas, aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Katanya seraya membalikkan badannya dan pergi .

"Tunggu!" teriakku spontan sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh. Byakuran seketika berhenti lalu berbalik lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, seperti telah menduga bahwa aku akan memanggilnya kembali.

"Kau tahu seperti apa—rasanya mati?"

Byakuran sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Sebaliknya, dia malah memperlihatkan seringai yang menakutkan seolah-olah semuanya telah diatur dan berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" gumam Laki-laki serba putih itu sambil pura-pura berpikir, tubuhku refleks mundur ketika ia datang mendekat lalu berjongkok di depanku. Mata kami bertemu dalam pandangan singkat karena aku buru-buru berpaling. Aku tidak ingin berkontak mata dengan iblis manapun. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu. Kau mau coba?"

"Maksudmu, kau akan membunuhku?"

"Bukan, aku hanya akan menunjukkan prosesnya padamu, bagaimana Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Aku ragu. Hati nuraniku berkata untuk tidak mempercayai siapa pun yang berada di rumah ini. Tapi ternyata rasa penasaran lebih dominan dibanding rasa takutku sekarang. Setelah sempat semenit berpikir, akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Sekarang pejamkan matamu!"

Kuturuti permintaanya.

Aku bisa merasakan Byakuran mengangkat daguku dengan perlahan, lalu tak sampai 5 detik kemudian sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirku. Tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui bahwa laki-kaki ini sedang menciumku sekarang. Jelas saja, karena dia menggunakan lidanya untuk menerobos dan menekan lidahku agar tidak bergerak.

Di menit selanjutnya, tiba-tiba kakiku terasa sakit luar biasa. Rasanya bukan seperti karena tergores benda tajam atau tertimpa benda berat. Melainkan seperti sedang tergilas sebuah gigi mesin yang besar dan kakiku hancur menjadi ribuan serpihan kecil.

_Sakit!_

Rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, tangan, perut, sampai ke dada. Aku seperti sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup, rasa sakitnya tak bisa kutahan.

_Hentikan!_

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi mulut Byakuran meredamnya. Dan saat aku ingin berontak, kedua lenganku yang sudah membantu tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku tak berdaya.

_Tolong hentikan! Byakuran! _

Bodohnya aku! Aku lupa bahwa Byakuran bukanlah Mukuro yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Dia tentu tidak bisa mendengar aku menjerit kesakitan dalam hati. Nah, sekarang bagaimana Tsunayoshi? Makhluk di depanmu ini sepertinya benar-benar berniat membunuhmu.

_BERHENTI! BYAKURAAAAANNN!_

Pikiranku mendadak saja menjadi netral. Entah bagaimana, aku lupa rasanya sakit, aku lupa cara bernafas, aku melupakan semuanya. Semua yang ada di sekelilingku memudar, seolah-olah termakan kabut putih dan menghilang ke dalam satu pusat lingkaran.

_Apa aku akan benar-benar mati?_

Di saat kuyakin bahwa dalam hitungan detik jantungku akan benar-benar berhenti, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa diguncangkan dengan keras oleh seseorang. Kemudian kabut-kabut putih itu mengembalikan semua benda yang hilang satu per satu, aku kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada, tubuhku terasa sakit seperti seharusnya dan aku bisa kembali menghirup udara, walau terasa sulit memang.

"—Shi! Tsunayoshi!"

—_Hmm? _

Kesadaranku sudah pulih, namun aku tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jari pun. Aku menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga yang semakin menipis untuk melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari suara yang memanggil namaku berulang kali. dan saat itu pula aku menangkap wajah Mukuro yang menatapku dengan sedikit ketakutan, rasa panik samar-samar terpancar di mata merah-biru-nya yang bercahaya. Aku mengedipkan mataku lalu menatapnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

_Mukuro—kau—?_

"Byakuran—kembalikan dia!" geram Mukuro, ke arah Byakuran yang kini duduk di kasur yang sudah berantakan, "Kembalikan dia seutuhnya!"

"Sayang sekali tidak bisa~"

"Aku serius Byakuran—"

"Hmm, kau lupa ya, kalau aku—-"

Aku tak tahu apa yang Byakuran ucapkan selanjutnya, telingaku hanya mendengar dengungan dan pandanganku diliputi kegelapan. Mukuro terlihat sangat marah. Kenapa? Apa karena perabotannya kuhancurkan semua?

Ah, sudahlah, lagipula apa sih peduliku?

Aku sudah sangat lelah—

.

.

.

Aku ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

Cahaya perapian yang hangat memantulkan bayangan Mukuro yang duduk di sebuah kursi mewah dengan sandaran tinggi. Tak jauh dihadapannya, Byakuran dan Demon Spade menempati kursi mereka masing-masing, duduk menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal tak penting sambil sesekali membicarakan sesuatu.

Ketiga orang itu kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan agak gelap, tampaknya ruangan itu bukan salah satu bagian dari rumah tua yang kutinggali saat ini, ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kamar dalam rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi hutan pinus.

Malam itu hujan cukup deras disertai gemuruh petir. Sebentar-sebentar kulihat Mukuro menerawang ke luar jendela seperti sedang menanti-nanti kedatangan seseorang.

"Dia akan segera tiba." Kata Demon Spade. Sepertinya dia menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya sedikit tidak sabar." Sahut Mukuro seraya berpaling dari jendela dan menatap Demon Spade. Baru kusadari bahwa mata Mukuro keduanya berwarna biru. Biru dan bening layaknya laut di siang hari. Apa yang terjadi dengan mata merahnya?

Setelah agak lama, satu-satunya pintu yang ada di tempat itu terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan ditemani seorang gadis yang dituntunnya ke hadapan Mukuro. Pakaian mereka agak basah, Mukuro menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk mengusap wajah mereka yang putih pucat karena kedinginan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata si anak laki-laki. "Aku sempat mengalami kesulitan saat membawanya kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Enma, sekarang duduklah!" Sahut Mukuro. Anak itu segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan begitu juga gadis yang tadi bersamanya. Mataku terpaku pada gadis itu, entah kenapa dia tampak sangat familiar bagiku.

"Jadi, kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan kemarin?" tanya Demon Spade. "Itu berarti kau akan meninggalkan kami ya?"

Mukuro mengangguk sekali sebelum menjawab, "Ini keputusanku sendiri."

"Dan bagaimana bila kakak tertua tidak menyetujuinya?" tanya Byakuran.

Mukuro terdiam sesaat, ia menatap mata gadis di sampingnya sebelum menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Byakuran lagi, "Kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat membenci manusia dan—"

"Aku tahu," potong Mukuro, ia kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah perempuan berambut cokelat panjang di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum menyambut tatapan lembut Mukuro, "Lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikan kami berdua—"

.

.

.

"—Iya kan, _Tsuna_?"

.

.

.

"Tsuna!"

Aku membuka mata pelan-pelan. Butuh waktu kira-kira 10 detik untuk menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di pelukan Mukuro sekarang. Kedua bola mataku berkeliling lemah untuk mengenali keadaan.

Oh—ternyata aku masih berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama, ruangan yang kuhancurkan karena mengamuk, tapi sosok Byakuran sudah tidak ada di sana, dan entah bagaimana hal itu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Mukuro mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukanku di tepi kasur yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu angsa putih. Saat aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya—

'PLAAK'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku, cukup keras, mungkin menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang mencolok.

"Anak nakal—" desis Mukuro dingin, "Kau berniat lari dariku dengan mengakhiri hidupmu?" Mata merah Mukuro menatap mataku dengan tajam, darah di nadiku tiba-tiba saja mengalir lebih cepat dan jantungku terasa seolah-olah tertusuk dua pedang sekaligus. Tak berani menghadapi, aku hanya bisa menunduk, setidaknya bisa membuatku merasa lebih tenang dengan menghindari tatapan Mukuro.

Ragu-ragu aku memberanikan diri membuka mulut, "Aku—"

"Apa yang kau minta dari Byakuran?" potong Mukuro sebelum aku menyelesaikan satu kalimat.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini, namun bohong pun percuma, karena iblis itu pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya.

"Aku—memintanya untuk memberitahuku bagaimana rasanya mati."

'PLAAK'

Satu tamparan lagi menambah bekas kemerahan di pipi kananku. Ajaib, aku merasa sakit saat telapak tangannya itu menyentuh pipiku dengan keras, padahal tadi aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika tanganku menghantam cermin atau pahaku tergores pecahan kaca. Tapi saat Mukuro menamparku—rasanya perih.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Gawat kalau misalnya dia akan menamparku lagi hanya karena aku menangis.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Byakuran padamu tadi?" tanya Mukuro, nadanya seperti sedang mengetesku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tadinya aku berniat menjawab kalau iblis putih itu hendak membunuhku, tapi daripada aku salah dan kena tampar lagi, lebih baik aku diam.

"Kalau aku tidak datang tadi, dia akan memakan jiwamu sampai habis."

Aku mendongakkan kepala karena kaget, apa maksud perkataan Mukuro barusan? Takut-takut, aku pun bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia memakan jiwaku sampai habis?"

"—Aku tak ingin membahas hal itu. Yang penting jangan meminta apapun dari Byakuran."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan menurutlah, Tsunayoshi!" gertak Mukuro, ia menyobekkan kain lengan bajunya lalu berlutut dan membalutkannya di paha kiriku yang tergores serpihan kaca.

Mendengar ia menyebut namaku barusan, aku jadi teringat dengan gadis dalam penglihatanku tadi. Mukuro memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tsuna' yang berarti kependekan dari namaku.

"Mukuro, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Tsuna selain aku?" Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk menanyakan hal itu. Mukuro mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mataku lekat-lekat, mungkin ia sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku.

"Pernah."

Hatiku berdebar-debar karena rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Aku menelan ludah sebelum mulai bertanya lagi.

"...Siapa?"

Mukuro berniat untuk tidak menjawab, aku tahu itu karena dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Tadi kau tidak memberitahuku mengapa aku tidak boleh meminta sesuatu dari Byakuran, dan sekarang juga kau berniat untuk tidak menjawab, apa kau tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku?" tanyaku dengan suara tinggi.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Mukuro kembali menatap mataku, pandangannya yang tajam seketika membuat mulutku bungkam. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada sejarah yang menyedihkan dibalik warna merah pada matanya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Aku tak menjawab. Seringai Mukuro bukanlah pertanda baik. Selang beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya lalu membisikkan beberapa kata tepat di samping telinga dan membuatku terbelalak.

.

.

.

"Dia adalah pengkhianat."

.

.

.

"Yang kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

.

* * *

Geh, mau update fic aja susah banget, huweeee, maafkan Ley ya reader-sama! *sujud ala Gokudera* Terus tadinya mau update Gola TV kok malah ini duluan yang udah jadi? Il Mio Amore aja yang Ley janjikan dari dlu belum nyampe ampe setengah halaman *sweat drops*

Haha, soalnya tergantung mood juga sih...hehe *slapped*

Iya deh iya, tar Ley bakal usahain SEEEEEEEcepat mungkin apdet fic-fic ku yang lain...

:D

Review please?


	5. Day 5 Reflection

OH GOD! Lama banget update fic yang ini, kalo gini terus bisa-bisa lupa plot yang udah direncanakan, mana draft pas bikin alurnya ilang. Hmm—moga aja gak kena WB. Amin

Oh iya, mulai dari sini ceritanya bakl agak sedikit kompleks, soalnya, Tsuna-nya ada DUA! Yaitu Tsuna yang jadi tokoh utama, sama Tsuna yang cwe. Jadi, biar readers gak bingung, Ley meng-italic nama Tsuna yang cwe.

Tsuna =Tsunayoshi (tokoh utama)

_Tsuna _= Tsuna cwe yang ada dalam penglihatan Tsunayoshi.

Bisa kan?

_Then, please enjoy minna!_

* * *

**Day 5. Reflection**

_...aku takut untuk menerima kenyataan..._

* * *

"_Dia adalah pengkhianat yang kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."_

Kalimat itulah yang menyambut pikiranku ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari, di kamar baru yang disediakan Chrome sesuai perintah Mukuro.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dan duduk sambil menggisik mataku beberapa kali. Ah—rasanya aku masih mengantuk.

Kemarin semalaman, kugunakan seluruh waktuku untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang Mukuro bisikkan waktu itu hingga aku tertidur. Apa yang dikatakan Mukuro berbeda dengan yang kulihat di mimpiku (sebut saja begitu karena aku tak yakin bahwa itu adalah mimpi atau bukan). Yang pasti, aku yakin bahwa Mukuro memang berkata jujur, suaranya yang dingin dan dalam menunjukkan bahwa kalimat itu telah diyakininya selama bertahun-tahun, maka tak heran bila dendam menahun itu telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang iblis.

Namun di mimpiku, gadis yang bernama _Tsuna_ itu seperti orang yang paling berharga bagi pemilik sepasang mata _bi-color_ itu. Mukuro bisa menatapnya dengan lembut, tatapan yang tak akan mungkin ia berikan padaku, Mukuro bisa berkata padanya dengan halus, kata-kata yang mungkin tak akan kudengar bahkan bila aku menuruti semua keinginannya sekalipun.

Aku masih bisa mengingat sosok _Tsuna_ dengan baik, keanggunan yang sanggup membuat pandangan setiap mata tertangkap oleh auranya, parasnya yang rupawan, dan wangi tubuhnya yang harum, makhluk yang benar-benar cantik. Tak ada segaris kecacatan pada raganya, kehadiran _Tsuna _di ruangan itu seolah-olah seperti malaikat di tengah-tengah kawanan kaum iblis.

Aku berkata begitu, tapi bukan berarti _Tsuna _adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku berpikir berulang kali, sejujurnya misteri mengenai mata Mukuro juga membuatku penasaran. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa yang kulihat di mimpiku waktu itu, mata Mukuro dua-duanya berwarna biru. Tapi sekarang—mata kanannya berwarna merah. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua itu yang tidak kuketahui.

Pegal karena terlalu lama duduk, aku pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan ke luar kamar sambil berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus bersarang di seluruh tubuhku. Ukh—kalau begini terus, aku yakin tak sampai satu bulan tubuhku benar-benar tidak akan bisa digerakkan.

Susah payah aku menyeret kakiku untuk berjalan lurus dan seimbang. Lorong-lorong gelap tak berjendela yang kutelusuri dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan besar berfigura emas yang sudah tua dan agak berdebu.

Kuperhatikan semua lukisan itu dengan seksama, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenal semua subjek yang tersenyum sinis di _canvas_ berukuran kurang lebih setinggi badanku. Mereka semua sama-sama memakai pakaian mewah ala Eropa. Pandangan mata yang tegas dan bahu yang tegap menggambarkan bahwa orang-orang itu pasti bukan manusia, entah bagaimana aku sangat yakin.

Dengan agak sempoyongan aku menuruni tangga berkarpet merah yang mengeluarkan suara decitan kecil tiap kali aku melangkah , begitu sampai di dasar tangga, mataku langsung saja tertuju pada satu-satunya lukisan yang kukenal, lukisan yang mengabadikan momen kegilaanku bersama Mukuro.

Jemari tangan kananku meraba pelan _canvas _yang ada di hadapanku, beberapa adegan gila sempat tersirat sesaat, aku menghela nafas panjang untuk mencoba menerima ingatan yang tak kuhendaki itu.

Sebenarnya Chrome adalah anak yang pandai melukis, aku bisa jamin. Warna-warna kombinasi yang ia goreskan tampak realistik, apalagi mengingat bahwa ia melukis dalam keadaan ruangan yang gelap waktu satu hal yang kusayangkan, kenapa ia harus melukis pemandangan yang seperti ini?

"_Mukuro-sama memintaku untuk melukismu."_

Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa kalau Chrome selalu menuruti perintah Mukuro. Jujur, aku juga penasaran mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Wajah mereka begitu mirip, mungkin masih sedarah ya? Tapi bagiku Chrome terlihat seperti abdi Mukuro yang kehilangan hak atas kemerdekaannya, seperti kupu-kupu yang terjerat sarang laba-laba, tak lebih dari itu.

Puas memandangi lukisan na'as itu, aku kembali berjalan melihat-lihat sekitar. Ah, aku ini sebenarnya bodoh atau apa? Berjalan sendirian di 'neraka' yang mungkin saja iblis-iblis itu bisa datang kapanpun lalu menyerangku (lagi).

_Haha._

Tapi percuma saja, aku sudah tak memiliki apapun untuk bisa kupertahankan, tangan, kaki, jantung, bahkan jiwaku semuanya berada di genggaman Mukuro.

_Menyedihkan. _

_Bahkan hidup dan matiku pun hanya ia yang boleh menentukan._

Aku berhenti tatkala melihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kembar yang cukup besar, mirip dengan pintu ruang makan yang kulihat sewaktu upacara penyambutan teman-teman Mukuro, hanya saja pintu yang satu ini tidak memiliki ukiran naga emas. Lebih sederhana.

Aku mencoba membuka salah satu daun pintunya.

_Oh? Terbuka?_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tak bisa menekan rasa penasaranku yang tinggi, aku melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang kurang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah perpustakaan dalam gerbong kereta besar. Aku sedang berada di sebuah lorong dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak-rak besar di kanan- kiriku, atap ruangan yang melengkung dan berhiaskan relief malaikat serta makhluk bersayap lainnya sempat membuatku termenung sesaat karena keheranan.

_Sejak kapan Iblis dan Malaikat terlihat akrab?_

Langkahku terhenti sejenak saat aku melihat sebuah batu kristalmerah besar yang menyala dan melayang di udara, sinar yang dipancarkan kristal itu memantul ke segala arah, membuat ruangan tak berpintu itu jadi terlihat indah karena efeknya.

Bagaikan angin, samar-samar telingaku mendengar bisikan halus yang merayu ragaku untuk datang. Tanpa sadar kakiku sudah melangkah mendekat dan tangan kananku refleks bergerak untuk menyentuh permukaannya. Mataku terfokus pada satu titik kristal, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku dari dalam benda berpijar tersebut, sesuatu yang membuat pikiranku kosong seketika, sesuatu yang terasa dekat—

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang sangat kurindukan—

.

.

.

Mukuro membuka sebuah pintu kembar tinggi dengan ukiran emas _florish _yang menyala, begitu ia melangkah masuk, Mukuro disambut oleh ruangan yang gelap dan dingin. Penerangan di sana mungkin hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang membias di tiga jendela tinggi bertirai sutera halus. Sebuah ranjang luas berkanopi tampak mencolok di ruangan tak berkarpet itu.

"Siapa?" seseorang bertanya dengan suara halus dari balik tirai ranjang.

"Ini aku." Mukuro menyibakkan tabir yang menutupi sosok seorang wanita yang memakai gaun pengantin putih sederhana. Cahaya bulan memandikan tubuh wanita itu dengan sempurna sehingga ia terlihat bersinar semu. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang, mata sayu _caramel, _hidung mancung yang simetris dengan garis bibirnya yang tipis.

Aku mengenalnya—

_Tsuna..._

Perempuan itu mendongak, menatap Mukuro yang kemudian naik ke atas ranjang setelah menanggalkan sepatu dan pakaian rumitnya di lantai. Laki-laki dengan rambut zig-zag itu meraih beberapa helai rambut panjang milik sang gadis kemudian menciumnya.

"Aromamu tetap sama meski kau berada di sini."

_Tsuna _ tersenyum lembut kemudian menarik tangan Mukuro dan menciumi jemarinya tanpa suara.

"Bukankah itu karena kau selalu menjagaku?"

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dalam keheningan cukup lama, tak berkedip dan tak bersuara, kemudian Mukuro mendekap perempuan itu seraya membaringkan tubuhnya. Jemari mereka bertaut satu sama lain, saling bertukar kehangatan. Pandangan mata penuh kelembutan yang dipancarkan sang gadis berhasil membuat tangan Mukuro bergerak untuk membelai pipinya perlahan, kemudian ia mulai menyentuh lehernya yang terlihat rapuh. Sensasi tiap sentuhan yang dirasakan Mukuro membuatnya menelan ludah, dan detak jantungnya menjadi tidak harmonis.

"Aku melihat keraguan dari matamu, apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Mukuro tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan wanita cantik di depannya. Seolah-olah ia enggan untuk berkata.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini." Jawab Mukuro sambil menyentuh bibir sang gadis, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku mau melepas sayapku demi ini." _Tsuna _merangkul Mukuro yang dipenuhi kebimbangan, berharap hal itu dapat membuatnya tenang, namun Mukuro malah melepaskan kedua lengan _Tsuna _yang melingkar di lehernya kemudian berkata pelan,

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifat burukku, sedikit saja kau bersentuhan dengan laki-laki lain, mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya, sementara kesucianmu tidak mengizinkanku untuk menumpahkan darah. Bagaimana aku bisa melewati semua itu?"

_Tsuna _terdiam, ia turun dari ranjang dan mencari sesuatu di lemari kecil di dekat jendela. Setelah membawa sebilah pisau dengan gagang perak, ia kembali duduk di sebelah Mukuro.

"Aku rela meninggalkan semua milikku yang di atas dan turun ke dalam kegelapan untuk menemuimu, aku telah mengucapkan janjiku di depan altar agar aku bisa bersamamu,dan aku bersumpah—"

_Tsuna_ menyayat telapak tangan kirinya, beberapa tetes darah menodai gaun putih yang ia kenakan, namun gadis itu tak mempedulikannya. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan hati yang mantap.

"—Apabila aku mengkhianati yang terkasih satu-satunya, maka aku akan siap menerima—"

_Tsuna _meraih tangan kanan Mukuro, meletakkan pisau dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Kematian yang akan kau hadiahkan padaku."

.

.

.

* * *

Oh waw, pendek sekali chapternya ya?

Haha, jgn salahkan Ley, salahkan mood ngetik Ley /PLAK

Wah, lupa sama peran Enma n Bluebel neh..adoh...

Tapi kayanya mereka muncul di chapter depan (lho kok kayanya?)

Sep, segini dlu deh—

Review?


	6. Day 6 Sorrow part I

AKH! Akhirnya bisa update T_T  
Gara-gara kebanyakan main game online jadi lupa kalau harusnya Ley update ini dari April. Gomen minna! m(_ _)m  
Dan makasih ya buat semua review-review kalian! X)

Sebelum mulai, Ley mau kasih bocoran, di sini Tsuna yang cowok gak akan tampil dulu. Soalnya di sini mau ngebahas past- nya Mukuro. Jadi dia muncul di chapter depan.. ^^a

Terus, chapter ini bukan Tsuna's POV lagi, dan nanti ada istilah asing dari bahasa Yunani.

Nah udah lah pembukanya,

_Enjoy read!_

* * *

**Day 6. Sorrow (part 1)**

..._Lagu terakhir yang kupersembahkan di panggung kematian..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di sebuah istana di dalam kegelapan pekat_

_Ia duduk di hadapan cermin dan berhias_

_Perempuan bergaun, berparas dan bertubuh indah_

_Dialah yang berperan sebagai Cinderella_

_._

_._

_._

"Sudah siap?"

Dari belakang, Mukuro meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu _Tsuna_ yang kecil. Sebuah senyuman terukir lewat cermin besar yang memantulkan kedua bayangan mereka di depannya. Tangan Mukuro membelai halus rambut _Tsuna _yang panjang, jemarinya menyisir penuh kasih sementara kedua bola mata birunya menatap sosok wanita anggun di pantulan cermin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya _Tsuna _seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk dan memutar tubuhnya seperti sedang berdansa, memperlihatkan gaun putih yang ia kenakan dengan bangga di bawah cahaya lampu kristal remang. Lonceng-lonceng kecil yang terpasang pada gelang di tangan kanannya berbunyi tiap kali ia bergerak. _Tsuna _tak bersepatu, tak berhiaskan apapun kecuali gelang pemberian Mukuro, namun sosoknya tetap bersinar bagai permata.

Sementara Mukuro, dengan pakaian formal kerajaannya yang rumit masih berdiri membisu sambil memperhatikan setiap senti lekuk tubuh sang gadis, tanpa canggung dan ragu, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun— sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Warna putih memang cocok untukmu, kau cantik sekali."

Semburat rona merah terlihat semu di pipi _Tsuna_, semakin menambah keindahan pada paras eloknya. Tak ada yang membuatnya lebih senang dibanding dengan sepatah pujian dari pria yang ia cintai.

Mukuro menghampiri _Tsuna _lalu berlutut, meraih tangan kirinya dan menciumnya, sebuah adegan klasik dalam dongeng-dongeng abad pertengahan. Laki-laki berambut zig-zag itu menggandeng lengan kanan sang gadis, kemudian pergi menuju sebuah ruangan luas di lantai dasar—sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berbadan tegap dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

_._

_._

_Cinderella melangkah masuk ke dalam kegelapan_

_Ditemani Pangeran yang menggandeng lengannya erat-erat_

_Ribuan mata tertuju pada sang puteri ketika ia membungkuk_

_Menghormati Raja yang duduk dengan kening berkerut_

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Laki-laki berambut hitam, dengan bekas luka bakar yang memenuhi wajah sangarnya turun dari sebuah kursi paling tinggi dan menghampiri _Tsuna _yang berdiri didampingi Mukuro.

Amarah terlihat jelas dari mata merah _ruby_-nya yang menyala, membuat semua mulut yang hadir di ruangan itu seketika bungkam. Laki-laki beraura hitam itu kini berdiri tepat di depan _Tsuna, _ia mendesis memperlihatkan taringnya, menunjukkan bahwa ialah yang berkuasa atas segalanya di ruangan tak berjendela itu.

"Xanxus, dia adalah 'terkasihku satu-satunya'." Mukuro mengeluarkan suara tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun walau hidungnya jelas-jelas mencium bau kematian di udara. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, pada akhirnya Mukuro tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya ketika Xanxus mengalihkan pandangan ke arah _Tsuna. _Sungguh, mata mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bola mata _Tsuna _yang cokelat cemerlang membuat Xanxus menyadari suatu keganjilan yang sangat dibencinya.

"Perempuan ini bukan berasal dari kaum kita!" desis Xanxus. Mukuro menelan ludah sebagai respon singkat. Aula tiba-tiba terdengar riuh oleh berbagai suara lalu berhenti sekejap ketika Xanxus memberi tanda untuk diam.

"Ya, dia memang bukan salah satu dari kita," Sahut Mukuro, tangan kirinya yang menggenggam tangan kanan _Tsuna _bertambah erat tiba-tiba. Satu peluh—dua peluh—mengalir dari dahinya ketika suasana kian menegang, Mukuro tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mempertahankan senyum dinginnya sebagai kamuflase, berharap hal itu bisa meyakinkan Xanxus, "Tapi dia adalah pilihanku."

Mata Xanxus menyipit mendengar pernyataan sekawannya, pandangannya tetap fokus pada mata _Tsuna_, seolah-olah ia sedang berusaha menggali rahasia yang terkubur di dalam kedua bola mata cokelat itu.

"Mundur!" titah Xanxus pada Mukuro. Berat namun tak kuasa melawan, dan_ Tsuna_ mulai merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa ketika Mukuro melepaskan genggaman tangannya pelan-pelan. Seolah-olah ia akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

_Jangan takut, aku berada di belakangmu. _

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Xanxus, pelan namun terdengar kuat dan dingin.

"—_Tsuna_." Suara _Tsuna _yang halus membuat Xanxus semakin curiga dan berjalan berputar mengelilinginya, menyapu sosok kaku tegang itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau sama sekali bukan bagian dari kami," geram Xanxus, lelaki kekar itu berhenti tepat di depan _Tsuna_, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku—" _Tsuna_ yang kebingungan melirik ke belakang mencari-cari sosok Mukuro untuk meminta bantuan, namun belum juga ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, Xanxus segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Tsuna, menatap lekat dan tajam gelang dengan belasan lonceng kecil pemberian Mukuro.

_Jangan sampai ia melepasnya, jangan sampai, jangan sampai—_

'TRAAK—criing—criing—'

Suara lonceng-lonceng kecil yang berjatuhan ke lantai marmer memenuhi ruangan ketika Xanxus merenggut gelang yang dikenakan Tsuna dengan kasar, gelang itu kini rusak— bersamaan dengan rusaknya kesabaran Xanxus tatkala pria itu melihat sepasang sayap putih yang bersinar menyembul dari punggung _Tsuna_.

"Άγγϵλοҫ —" (Baca: Àngelos /Angel)

.

.

.

_Raja kian murka ketika Cinderella melepas topeng_

_Kecantikan yang tertutupi kebohongan hanyalah sebuah kehancuran_

_Kebencian terhadap sesuatu telah membutakan hatinya_

_Kemudian hatinya berseru keras-keras _

_BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH!_

_._

_._

_._

"TIDAAAK!"

Mukuro berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Xanxus dan _Tsuna_, tetapi seorang pria berambut putih panjang mencegahnya, ia mengarahkan sebuah pedang panjang yang bersatu dengan tangan kanannya ke wajah Mukuro.

"VOOOOI! SATU GERAKAN SAJA MAKA PEDANGKU AKAN MEMBELAHMU MENJADI DUA!"

"Hentikan, SAMPAH!" Raung Xanxus, pria berambut putih tadi langsung menurunkan pedangnya setelah berdecak keras kemudian kembali ke posisinya .

Xanxus memegangi tubuh _Tsuna _seperti seorang sandera, sementara wanita bersayap itu meronta-ronta ketakutan dalam cengkaraman kuat si pria sangar. Mukuro menggertakkan gigi saat kedua bola mata birunya beradu dengan mata merah ruby Xanxus.

"Àngelos , haha—HAHAHHAHAH! KAU BERNIAT MENJADIKAN SEEKOR ÀNGELOS MENJADI ORANGMU? HAL BODOH APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

Xanxus mencengkram leher _Tsuna _cukup kuat hingga ia merintih kesakitan.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, XANXUS!"

"Heh—sepenting itu kah seekor Àngelos bagimu?" Xanxus mencabut beberapa helai bulu dari sayap _Tsuna _kemudian meremasnya sebelum menjadi serpihan abu yang terbakar, setelah itu tangannya berpindah lagi ke leher _Tsuna_, ia berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada lehernya, mengubahnya menjadi serpihan abu.

"_TSUNA_!"

Lagi-lagi, ketika Mukuro hendak menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai, laki-laki berambut putih panjang menghalaunya, kali ini dibantu oleh seorang pria tinggi besar yang berjanggut dan berkumis sehingga Mukuro sama sekali tak bisa menjangkau Xanxus dan _Tsuna._

"Tunggu dulu, Xanxus!"

Xanxus menoleh, begitu juga _Tsuna, _Mukuro, dan saksi lainnya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba maju ke tengah dan berdiri menghadap Xanxus dengan senyum jahat mengembang, laki-laki serba putih dengan aura tergelap di ruangan itu, Byakuran.

Xanxus mengerutkan dahi, namun tangannya tetap mencengkram leher _Tsuna_.

"Apa maumu?"

Byakuran menatap Mukuro sebentar kemudian pandangannya cepat beralih pada _Tsuna _yang masih juga ketakutan, air mata tampak menghiasi sudut mata cokelatnya.

"Aku mau menawarkan cara yang lebih cerdas untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," Byakuran mendekati _Tsuna_, membelai sayapnya yang halus sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Xanxus, "Dari pada membunuh gadis ini sia-sia dan membuat salah satu bawahan terbaikmu mengamuk, mengapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja dia? Kita bisa menyuruhnya memberitahukan segala hal mengenai Àngelos."

.

.

.

_Entah malaikat entah iblis_

_Ia datang menyelamatkan sang puteri dari kematian_

_Syarat dan batasan sang Raja tak berarti apapun bagi Cinderella_

_Selama ia masih bisa bersama dengan pangeran yang dicintainya hingga malam ini_

_Meski itu artinya ia harus berkhianat terhadap saudaranya sendiri_

_._

_._

_._

Mukuro dan _Tsuna _berbaring bersama di tempat tidur, bersebelahan dan saling merangkul. Setelah semua halangan berat yang mereka lewati, rasa sayang Mukuro pada gadis itu semakin tak terbendung. Sudah lama ia menginginkan wanita dalam pelukannya ini. Kesabaran yang diajarkan _Tsuna _ternyata memang membuahkan hasil, kini kelegaanlah yang merengkuh hatinya setelah semua perjuangan berat mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa restu.

Saat menutup mata, Mukuro teringat akan janji dan sumpah yang diucapkan _Tsuna _di depan semua orang. Detik itu juga ia telah menanggalkan sayap-sayap kebanggannya, ditukar dengan izin dan kepercayaan Xanxus. Tapi hal yang membuat Mukuro senang bukanlah sumpah kesetiaan ataupun izin dari sang pemimpin, melainkan kebersamaan yang mereka lewati saat ini.

Jemari Mukuro menelusuri leher _Tsuna _yang ramping, betapa ia ingin menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Namun ketika Mukuro hendak menyibakkan pakaian pengantin yang menutupi pundak sang gadis, laki-laki itu segera berhenti dan menelan ludah. Tak ia sangka ternyata godaan untuk menodai kesucian wanita yang dicintainya itu begitu besar.

"Aku melihat keraguan dari matamu, apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Pertanyaan _Tsuna _bagai air hangat yang membasuh luka, Mukuro tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab pelan, "Aku takut aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini," jemarinya menyentuh halus bibir sang gadis, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Bimbang, tak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Namun Mukuro telah mempersiapkan hati apabila tak ada izin baginya untuk memeluk raga pujaannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku mau melepas sayapku demi ini." Ucapnya seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Mukuro. Ucapan _Tsuna _justru membuat Mukuro merasa bersalah, sayap-sayap yang semula menghiasi punggung wanita itu kini hilang. Setelah Mukuro tak mampu menjaga keutuhan _Tsuna, _apa ia juga tidak akan bisa menjaga kesuciannya? Tapi satu hal yang paling ditakuti Mukuro adalah: keberadaan _Tsuna_ yang bercahaya dalam kegelapan buta itu akan menarik iblis-iblis lain untuk menggapainya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan apabila kesucian yang senantiasa ia jaga akan rusak di tangan kotor mereka.

Mukuro melepaskan kedua lengan _Tsuna _yang masih melingkar di lehernya seraya berkata, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifat burukku, sedikit saja kau bersentuhan dengan laki-laki lain, mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya, sementara kesucianmu tidak mengizinkanku untuk menumpahkan darah. Bagaimana aku bisa melewati semua itu?"

_Tsuna_ diam, dan Mukuro menyesal telah menunjukkan kelemahan hatinya. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu turun dari ranjang, mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari kecil dan kembali ke sisinya sambil menggenggam sebilah pisau.

"Aku rela meninggalkan semua milikku yang di atas dan turun ke dalam kegelapan untuk menemuimu, aku telah mengucapkan janjiku di depan altar agar aku bisa bersamamu, dan aku bersumpah—"

Mata Mukuro melebar ketika _Tsuna _menyayat telapak tangan kirinya. Sumpah yang disaksikan darah memiliki ikatan terkuat, mereka yang melanggar akan bertemu dengan kematian tragis.

"—Apabila aku mengkhianati yang terkasih satu-satunya, maka aku akan siap menerima—" _Tsuna _meraih tangan Mukuro dan meletakkan pisau berlumuran darah itu dalam genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mantap, "—kematian yang akan kau hadiahkan padaku."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar seiring senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Mukuro. Kata-kata gadis itu telah membuat keyakinannya semakin kuat, _Tsuna _memang yang terkasih satu-satunya.

.

.

.

_Sentuhan, Ciuman, dan Pelukan_

_Sanjungan, Pujian, dan Belaian_

_Kehangatan bagai menyapu bersih semua keraguan _

_Larut dalam cinta, Lebur dalam nafsu_

_Jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu_

_ Namun tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dibalik semua itu, _

_yang tersisa bagi mereka hanyalah kehancuran_

_._

_._

_._

"Nufufu, kini teratai yang mengambang di tengah danau tak lagi kesepian."

Mukuro memicingkan mata dan menyeringai ke arah laki-laki yang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Sindiran jahat," gumam Mukuro, "Mau apa kemari, Demon Spade?"

"Ada kabar buruk dan kabar baik untukmu."

"Oya? Katakan."

"Kabar buruknya, pemimpin Àngelos turun kemari dan ingin bertemu dengan _Tsuna_, dia juga ingin bicara denganmu di aula," Demon Spade berjalan mendekat, "Kabar baiknya, aku bisa membantumu menghadapi pemimpin Àngelos tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mukuro memperhatikan senyum licik Demon Spade yang terbaca jelas oleh matanya, syarat yang diajukan laki-laki itu pastilah sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Pinjamkan _Tsuna _padaku semalam, dan aku akan membuat ilusi untuk meyakinkan pemimpin Àngelos."

"—Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Nufufu, lalu bagaimana cara kau menghadapinya? Kau sama sekali belum pernah membunuh Àngelos dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu kalau harus memberikan _Tsuna _sebagai imbalannya, dan aku minta jangan beri tahu _Tsuna _kalau orang itu datang."

Mukuro bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Spade yang tersenyum sinis. Kedua kaki pria itu melangkah cepat menuju aula, tempat di mana seorang pemimpin kaum Àngelos menunggu. Ruangan yang dulu pernah penuh itu kini hanya berisi 18 orang saja, 5 dari pihak Àngelos, dan sisanya adalah Byakuran dan para bawahan utamanya.

Bola mata Mukuro langsung tertuju pada satu-satunya pria yang paling mencolok di antara mereka, laki-laki pirang dengan 6 sayap keemasan yang menyala-nyala dipunggungnya, aura suci yang dipancarkan laki-laki itu nyaris membuat Mukuro tak bisa berjalan mendekat, mata beriris emas yang dipenuhi sorot keagungan menatap tajam dirinya. Tanpa harus menebak lagi, Mukuro tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pemimpin Àngelos.

"Wah wah, tokoh utamanya sudah datang," gumam Byakuran.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Mukuro?" tanya pemimpin Àngelos itu ketika Mukuro bergabung ke dalam kerumunan.

"Ya."

"Namaku Giotto. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu tujuan kedatangan kami?"

"Ya."

"Kami kemari sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melakukan kekerasan apapun, jadi bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan _Tsuna _secara baik-baik?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"—Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

"Karena _Tsuna _sudah bukan salah satu bagian dari kalian lagi."

"Maaf?"

"Sebulan yang lalu ia telah bersumpah akan setia padaku, dia bukan seorang Àngelos lagi."

"KAU—!" Laki-laki berambut merah muda tiba-tiba maju dan sepertinya ia sudah menghantam Mukuro dengan sebuah tinju apabila pemimpin mereka tidak mencegahnya.

"Tenang G!" Giotto kembali menatap Mukuro, namun kali ini dengan sorot yang berbeda, "Baiklah, aku mengerti bila _Tsuna _sudah bukan merupakan bagian dari kami lagi, tapi alasanku ingin bertemu dengannya, karena _Tsuna _adalah orang yang kucintai."

.

.

.

_Pangeran putih datang bersama para pengawalanya_

_Ia jelas-jelas telah mengumbar perang_

_Mengatakan bahwa Cinderella adalah puterinya_

_Dari sinilah_

_Bermula kehancuran yang mengikis cinta mereka_

_._

_._

_._

"Giotto!"

Pemimpin Àngelos, atau laki-laki yang bernama Giotto itu menoleh, senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat _Tsuna _datang menghampirinya. Sementara Mukuro memicingkan mata ketika ia menyadari bahwa Demon Spade berjalan di belakang wanita itu dengan seringai licik. Si brengsek itu pasti sengaja memberi tahu _Tsuna _mengenai hal ini.

"_Tsuna_!"

Mukuro menarik nafas menahan emosi ketika melihat Giotto dan _Tsuna_ berpelukan di depan matanya sendiri. Cukup lama. Sampai-sampai Mukuro tidak sadar bila ia telah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"_Tsuna_, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Ini sama sekali bukan tempatmu."

"Tidak, ini tempatku, aku berjanji akan selamanya di sini menemani Mukuro."

"Kembalilah, kembalilah ke atas sebentar saja, yang lain sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi—sekarang ini aku sudah bukan seorang Àngelos lagi."

"Kau tetap bagian dari kami, walau kau telah kehilangan sayapmu." Giotto menggenggam tangan _Tsuna. _Sentuhannya membuat wanita itu tersadar bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah lama merindukan mereka, ia merindukan rumahnya yang dulu, ia ingin kembali ke atas. Sebentar saja.

"Mukuro—" _Tsuna _menghampiri Mukuro yang sedari tadi mematung menyaksikan nostalgia mereka bersama Byakuran dan Demon Spade. "Mukuro, boleh aku pergi bersama mereka sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu teman-teman dan keluargaku, aku belum berpamitan pada mereka sejak aku meninggalkan rumah." Hati Mukuro begitu berat untuk mengiyakan, tapi mata _Tsuna _bersinar penuh harap. Selama ini _Tsuna _tak pernah menuntut atau meminta sesuatu, dan ia juga selalu menuruti keegoisan Mukuro tanpa keluhan sedikit pun. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega tidak mengabulkan permintannya?

"Baiklah, tapi hanya tiga hari aja."

"Terima kasih!" _Tsuna _memeluk tubuh Mukuro erat-erat. Laki-laki itu segera membalas pelukannya dan mengusap kepala _Tsuna_ sambil menatap Giotto dengan mata penuh ancaman.

.

.

.

_Cinderella pergi bersama Pangeran putih_

_Tiga hari, itulah waktu yang diberikan kepadanya_

_Sementara kesepian kembali menaungi Pangeran yang menunggunya pulang_

_Tiga hari yang menyiksa baginya sudah lewat_

_Namun Cinderella tak kunjung kembali_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau harus menyusulnya," Byakuran duduk di sebuah kursi, di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah boneka kayu berupa sosok gadis kecil berambut biru. Tangan kanannya sibuk merapikan rambut panjang si boneka, sementara matanya lurus menatap Mukuro yang berdiri menerawang ke luar jendela, "_Tsuna_-chan sudah pergi selama hampir 3 minggu, kau harus menjemputnya kalau tidak ingin kusebut bodoh."

"Nufufu. Dia memang bodoh," Timpal Demon Spade yang duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan Byakuran.

"Aku mempercayainya," Sahut Mukuro, mata tetap terpaku ke luar.

"Kau hampir membuatku tertawa, Mukuro-chan. Διάβολοҫ (Diávolos/Demon) sejati tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun," Byakuran meletakkan bonekanya di atas kursi sementara ia berjalan menghampiri Mukuro, "Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu ragu, tapi kau melepaskannya tanpa pengawasan, kau tidak tahu mungkin saja ia bercinta dengan laki-laki lain di sana."

Kata-kata Byakuran berhasil membuat Mukruo merenung. Dia benar, Mukuro tidak tahu apa yang _Tsuna _lakukan di atas sana, ia tidak tahu apakah _Tsuna _juga merindukannya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tiga hari telah jauh lewat dan _Tsuna _belum juga pulang, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Byakuran benar, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan pergi menyusulnya.

"Aku akan pergi," kata Mukuro seraya berpaling dari jendela.

"Kami ikut."

_._

_._

_._

_Pangeran hitam mengepakkan sayapnya yang gelap_

_Melewati berbagai rintangan untuk sampai ke atas_

_Demi bertemu sang puteri_

_Demi menjemput sang puteri pulang_

_._

_._

_._

"Giotto! Aku ingin kembali!" _Tsuna _memohon pada pemimpin Àngelos, hampir meneteskan air matanya, "Antarkan aku ke tempat Mukuro! Kumohon!"

Giotto memandangi _Tsuna _dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tidak ingin mengembalikan orang yang dicintainya pada kawanan iblis, ia menyangka bahwa dengan membawa _Tsuna _pulang ke atas, maka gadis itu akan melupakan Mukuro. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, semakin jauh _Tsuna _dari Mukuro, maka ia semakin merindukan laki-laki itu.

Sejak _Tsuna _kehilangan sayap, ia tidak bisa lagi terbang melintasi dunia, ia tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Mukuro tanpa sayap di punggungnya. Giotto yang tak menginginkan _Tsuna _pergi memanfaatkan hal ini, ia berniat tidak akan mengantarkan _Tsuna _pulang, selamanya membuat _Tsuna _tetap berada di atas.

Tapi—

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Mukuro!"

Tapi rupanya Giotto tidak bisa mengurung _Tsuna_ di tempat ini, meski di sini penuh cahaya dan satu-satunya tempat yang paling dilindungi Tuhan, dunia atas tak lebih dari sebuah penjara bagi _Tsuna._ Dunia yang tanpa Mukuro tak berarti apapun baginya. Apa yang kurang? Mengapa _Tsuna _lebih memilih tinggal di dalam kegelapan bersama Mukuro dibanding bersama dirinya? Ia tak mengerti, sedalam itu kah cinta yang dimiliki _Tsuna _terhadap kaum Diávolos?

"Giotto! Antarkan aku!" Wajah _Tsuna _yang berurai air mata membuat hati Giotto perih. Ia berpaling, berjalan ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi surat tak tersampaikan. Surat-surat itu ditulis oleh _Tsuna_ selama ia berada di sana. Dua puluh satu surat yang semuanya ditujukan untuk Mukuro. Giotto mengambil beberapa lembar, membacanya sekilas.

_Semuanya ungkapan rindu..._

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu," kata Giotto sambil merapikan surat-surat yang dibuat _Tsuna_, "Tapi aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal sebelum pergi."

"Apapun akan kulakukan."

Giotto tersenyum sedih, "Aku ingin menciummu."

_Tsuna_ tersentak, permintaan Giotto bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia telah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki selain Mukuro menyentuhnya. Tapi bila _Tsuna_ tidak melakukan permintaan Giotto, maka ia akan terus terjebak di sana, tersiksa rasa rindu.

"Baiklah," Akhirnya _Tsuna _berjalan mendekat setelah beberapa menit diliputi keraguan, mata cokelat dan mata emas bertukar pandang sebelum Giotto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang gadis. Beradu dalam roman yang selalu diimpikan oleh pemimpin Àngelos, Giotto tidak merasa cukup bila harus mengakhiri ciuman itu sampai di sini. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh _Tsuna_. Sambil mendekatkan raganya hingga mereka benar-benar merapat, Giotto memperdalam ciumannya.

_Ini yang terakhir—_

'BRAAAAAAK'

Ciuman mereka dirusak oleh suara bantingan keras, ketika keduanya menoleh, daun pintu yang semula masih menempel pada engselnya kini hancur di lantai. Mata _Tsuna _melebar saat ia menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di ambang pintu adalah Mukuro.

Dia berdiri di sana—

Mukuro—

Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh, memperhatikan kedua tubuh yang masih berpelukan di depannya. Hati yang pernah teriris perasaan rindu dan khawatir kini hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

_Tsuna _telah berkhianat.

.

.

.

_Waktu terasa berhenti_

_Jantung bagai tertusuk pedang perak_

_Sang puteri telah mengkhianatinya_

_Kegelapan pekat datang merasuki jiwa sang Pangeran_

_Hingga hatinya berseru keras-keras_

_._

_._

_._

_MATI MATI MATI!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ini baru part 1, kalian pasti udah bisa nebak part 2 nya kaya apa, bocoran lagi nih (dari tadi banyak bocoran) Di chapter 2 kayanya banyak adegan action dan gak masuk akal. Hahahah (sarap ah)

Oke, _review please?_


	7. Day 7 Sorrow part II

Oke, emank ngaret banget update fic ini, jadi selain mohon maaf yang sebesar-sbesarnya, Q gk akan ngomong ap2 lagi, trus makasih ya buat review2 kalian :D  
_Enjoy read~_

* * *

**Day 7. Sorrow (part II)**

_...hingga bait terakhir..._

* * *

Ahh—

Gelap—

Mukuro merasakan hatinya begitu gelap dan sakit. Rasanya bukan seperti ketika ia terjatuh ke dalam jurang atau terutusuk pedang tajam, tidak—ini adalah perasaan yang ia kenal betul—perasaan yang dimiliki oleh iblis.

Sempat Mukuro berharap bahwa apa yang disaksikan olehnya lima detik yang lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau ilusi bodoh Demon Spade—yang tentu saja segera ia sadari bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. Kedua mata birunya memberikan delikan tajam diliputi dengan keinginan membunuh, sementara kedua tangannya mengepal menampung emosi yang nyaris tak terkendali. Di depannya, dua sosok yang masih berdekapan erat memasang ekspresi panik dan _shock_ sekaligus, mematung hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka melepas pelukan, membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tak perlu memberi penjelasan apa pun!" Geram Mukuro, suaranya terdengar kejam melebihi Xanxus. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Mukuro menggertak _Tsuna_, hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sementara Giotto yang tahu bahwa Mukuro sedang salah paham tidak berusaha menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia hanya diam merasakan aura kematian yang begitu besar mengelilingi Mukuro seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang berebut mengelilingi setangkai bunga.

"Ayo pulang, _Tsuna_..."

_Tsuna _memperhatikan uluran tangan Mukuro yang mengajaknya pulang. Entah mengapa kali ini hatinya merasa ragu untuk menyambut tangan yang pernah menyentuhnya itu. _Tsuna _tahu bahwa yang menantinya di bawah sana bukanlah dekapan kasih sayang atau ciuman penuh cinta dari laki-laki itu, ia akan menerima hadiah seperti yang pernah disumpahkannya dulu—Kematian. Tapi apakah hal yang ia lakukan tadi termasuk sebuah pengkhianatan? Alasan wanita itu bercumbu dengan pemimpin Άngelos adalah demi bertemu dengannya—dengan Mukuro, yang sekarang diam berdiri di depannya menunggu _Tsuna _kembali.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan _Tsuna _padamu!"

Kata-kata Giotto bukanlah sebuah pernyataan, ia maju menghalangi _Tsuna _yang ketakutan menghadapi Mukuro sambil bertekad kuat: apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mukuro membawa _Tsuna _pergi lagi.

Yah—sudah menjadi legenda bahwa 'melindungi wanita yang dicintai' adalah salah satu ciri khas kaum Άngelos, namun 'mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkan' adalah ambisi bagi kaum Diávolos—dan sekarang, Mukuro menginginkan _Tsuna _lebih dari apapun. Keinginannya yang kuat membuat Mukuro menggunakan senjata yang tidak pernah ia gunakan sejak bertemu _Tsuna, _dan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya sebagai kaum bersayap hitam.

"Kufufu, kalau kau tidak akan menyerahkannya, aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri." Senyum sinis yang kejam menghiasi wajah Mukuro. Dari tangan yang sempat ia ulurkan, kini tergenggam sebuah trident hitam mengkilat. Sementara Giotto mengeluarkan pijar api keemasan di kedua tangannya, _Tsuna _menggigit bibir ketakutan, ia tahu sekeras apapun memohon pada Tuhan, pertempuran sengit di antara kedua orang yang berharga baginya tetap akan berlangsung di kamar luas itu.

_._

_._

_._

_Seiring dengan berdentangnya lonceng kematian di tengah malam_

_Kini sang puteri hanya bisa pasrah menerima_

_Ketika semua yang dimilikinya menghilang dengan cepat_

_Berubah menjadi kabut putih mematikan_

_Cinderella telah kehabisan waktu_

_._

_._

_._

"Giotto hentikan!"

Senjata saling beradu.

"Mukuro! Kalian berdua! Kumohon hentikan!"

Berusaha saling menghancurkan.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berdua berkelahi!"

Nafsu membunuh yang berkobar.

Kedua pemuda kini bertarung untuk tujuan yang sama, keduanya dibutakan oleh ambisi dan tekad. Tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang harus tumpah, tak peduli berapa banyak luka yang harus ditanggung, bagaimanapun caranya, _Tsuna _harus dimenangkan.

Mukuro mengayunkan trident-nya ke arah Giotto secara bertubi-tubi, namun walau sesekali ujung senjatanya yang tajam mengenai lengan atau dada targetnya, luka yang diterima oleh pemimpin kaum bersayap putih itu tak lebih dari sekedar goresan kecil. Sementara nafas Mukuro mulai terengah-engah, luka di pelipis dan bahu kanannya akibat serangan kritikal Giotto membuat pemuda itu sulit bergerak karena menahan sakit yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

'BRAAAAKK'

Satu serangan kuat menghantam kepala Mukuro hingga ia terlempar dan menabrak tembok. Pandangan Mukuro mulai kabur, dan ia mulai kewalahan untuk berdiri tegak. Kondisi mengenaskan yang dialami Mukuro membuat _Tsuna _berteriak histeris dan mulai menangis.

"Kalau kau pergi sekarang, aku akan melepaskanmu dalam keadaan hidup." Kata Giotto.

Mukuro mendecih sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa membawa wanitaku."

Jawaban egois yang keluar dari mulut Mukuro membuat keadaan semakin buruk, Giotto menendang kepalanya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga Mukuro lagi-lagi membentur tembok dengan keras—meninggalkan retakan besar permanen dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepala si pria berambut zig-zag.

"Kau pikir kaum kami tidak mampu membunuh?" gertak Giotto, "Ini peringatan terakhir. Pergi, atau mati?"

Mukuro tersenyum sinis sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, "Fuu—kufufu—kau tuli ya? Sudah kubilang—_uhuk_—" Bangkit dengan bantuan trident-nya, pandangan penuh keinginan membunuh tak memudar sedikit pun dari bola mata birunya yang gelap,"Aku tak akan pergi—TANPA MEMBAWA WANITAKU!"

Giotto mengerutkan keningnya, entah kebodohan apa yang dimiliki Mukuro hingga ia bertindak keras kepala seperti itu. Padahal kalau laki-laki itu terus mempertahankan ambisi, bisa-bisa ia mati dan selamanya tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _Tsuna_.

_Tak ada jalan lain selain membunuhnya_, pikir Giotto. Ia melirik _Tsuna _yang duduk lemas di pojok ruangan sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah merengkuh hati Giotto ketika ia melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari aura gadis tersebut.

_Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Tsuna melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan._

"Mukuro, kalau kau bersikeras akan membawa _Tsuna_, kau harus membunuhku dulu!" Giotto mengepakkan keenam sayapnya dan terbang ke luar jendela setelah mengajukan tantangan.

"Jangan! Mukuro, jangan melawan Giotto!" _Tsuna _berteriak ketika Mukuro mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya, suara tinggi yang dipaksakan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Mukuro, mata mereka bertemu. "Jangan lanjutkan pertarungan ini, aku akan pulang bersamamu—jadi tolong—hentikan—"

Kata-kata _Tsuna _nyaris saja membuat Mukuro beralih haluan, namun yang dipertaruhkan di sini bukan hanya tentang wanita, namun juga menyangkut harga diri, ego laki-laki.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu setelah aku membunuhnya." Dengan begitu, Mukuro terbang menyusul Giotto.

Langit kala itu berada dalam kegelapan yang paling gelap, cahaya bulan dan bintang tertutup awan hitam. Angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa sayap-sayap dan wajah Mukuro. Perih, tapi sungguh, berada di kegelapan seperti ini entah mengapa bisa membuatnya nyaman, jauh lebih baik daripada di ruangan terang yang luas seperti tadi. Ah—sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini, insting liarnya sebagai makhluk berkepribadian kasar bergejolak. Darah iblis yang sempat disegelnya kini mengalir seiring dengan hembusan angin yang semakin kencang saat mengejar Giotto. Berada dalam keadaan liar seperti ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

_Rasanya bebas..._

Mukuro menambah kecepatan ketika sosok Giotto sudah di depan mata, ia menghunuskan trident-nya ke arah sayap kanan Giotto yang lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar. Ternyata melayang di udara cukup menguntungkan, kecepatan serangan Mukuro meningkat dan ia berhasil melukai pundak si pria bersayap emas itu dengan ujung senjatanya. Namun sayang, level kemampuan bertempur Giotto berada jauh di atas Mukuro, luka kecil seperti itu tak mengurangi tenaga pukulannya yang lagi-lagi berhasil mengenai titik vital Mukuro.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk mundur?" tanya Giotto dengan suara tinggi. Meski ia sudah yakin bahwa tak ada jalan lain selain mengakhiri hidup lawannya, tapi sebenarnya pemimpin kaum bersayap putih itu tidak ingin menodai tangannya dengan darah.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu berulang kali? Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa membawa wanitaku!"

"_Tsuna _sudah bukan milikmu lagi, Mukuro!"

"IA MILIKKU!" Raung Mukuro, "Ia tetap milikku. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, semuanya milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya."

"MUKURO!"

Satu pukulan keras di perut.

Satu tendangan cepat di bahu.

"Urgghh!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya!"

Satu hantaman keras di kepala.

"GAHHH!"

_Sial..._

Tubuh Mukuro terhempas ke bawah setelah serangan terakhir yang diterimanya, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika ia meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat. Ternyata pemimpin kaum 'Angelos memang kuat, iblis tak berkekuatan seperti Mukuro sama sekali bukanlah tandingannya. Kalau saja sejak awal ia tidak membiarkan _Tsuna_ pergi, mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sambil tersenyum lirih penuh penyesalan, Mukuro menutup mata ketika kepalanya sudah dekat dengan tanah, siap-siap menghadapi kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

"Dikalahkan oleh rival sendiri, bukankah itu cara yang menyedihkan untuk mati, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro membuka mata, ia merasakan sesuatu—atau seseorang, memangku tubuhnya yang terkulai. Siapa pun dia, yang jelas orang itu telah menyelamatkannya dari ancaman kematian. Sementara Giotto memicingkan mata melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Mukuro, laki-laki dengan rambut double zig-zag dan memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Mukuro.

"Demon Spade—" gumam Mukuro sambil berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Nufufu, seperti itu kah wajah yang kau tunjukkan pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" Mukuro memperhatikan kawannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Spade dipenuhi dengan cipratan darah tapi ia sama sekali tak terluka, bahkan tidak tergores sedikit pun. Mengingat bahwa tadi laki-laki itu juga menghabisi ratusan anak buah Giotto sendirian, iblis yang satu ini pastilah lebih kuat.

"Spade—aku minta sedikit bantuan darimu." ujar Mukuro. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengemis bantuan dari saudara kembarnya itu namun jika ingin mengalahkan Giotto, mungkin hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. "Buatkan aku ilusi untuk mengecohnya."

"Hmm—ini pertama kalinya kau meminta bantuanku." Spade menyeringai. "Tapi kau ingat syarat yang perrnah kukatakan waktu itu kan?"

"—Ya." Mukuro mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan meminjamkan _Tsuna _padamu semalam."

Seringai Spade semakin lebar saat Mukuro menyetujui persyaratan yang ditawarkannya, "Baiklah."

Mukuro sekali lagi mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang menghampiri Giotto yang masih melayang di udara, ia mempersiapkan trident-nya, mengunci tenaga penuh untuk menyerang Giotto. Sedangkan Giotto sendiri mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dalam satu kepalan, pijar api keemasan berkobar di tangan kanannya. Ketika ia bersiap-siap untuk menghantam Mukuro yang semakin mendekat, tepat dua meter sebelum mereka berkontak, wujud Mukuro tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seseorang berambut pirang dengan 6 sayap emas.

_Apa—?_

Detik singkat yang berhasil membuat Giotto lengah merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Mukuro. Kali ini serangan yang dilancarkannya kena telak, Giotto terbatuk keras ketika trident Mukuro menusuk pinggang kirinya, menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam hingga darah merembes ke pakaiannya.

Sambil menahan sakit, Giotto terbang menjauh, matanya memicing ke arah Mukuro. Barusan sekali ia yakin bahwa wajah iblis itu berubah menjadi wajah seseorang—ya, wajah dirinya. Seolah-olah ia baru saja berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri. Tapi dari mana ilusi itu datang? Mukuro seharusnya belum memiliki kemampuan sebagai Diávolos sejati.

_Apa karena iblis yang satunya?_

Giotto mengerling ke arah Spade yang hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan pertarungan mereka sambil tersenyum santai hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Mukuro sudah melancarkan serangan lagi ke arah kepalanya. Kalau saja bukan karena intuisi yang kuat, tonggak besi hitam Mukuro pasti sudah menancap di ubun-ubunnya.

Serangan Mukuro kian cepat, padahal tubuhnya sudah terkoyak seperti itu. Giotto merasakan bahwa setiap ayunan trident yang diarahkan kepadanya semakin lama semakin nyaris mengenai tubuhnya, dan saking cepatnya serangan itu, Giotto hampir tidak sempat melancarkan serangan balik.

"Kau tahu, _Tsuna _pernah bersumpah," gumam Mukuro ditengah-tengah serangannya, "—Bahwa ia akan setia padaku selamanya."

"_Tch!"_

"Bila ia melanggar sumpahnya—" wujud Mukuro lagi-lagi berubah, kali ini tubuhnya menyerupai seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda dengan wajah bertato, sosok yang dikenal Giotto dengan baik hingga sukses membuatnya _stun _dan menerima serangan kritikal kedua Mukuro, "—Ia akan mati!"

Darah yang keluar di pinggang Giotto semakin banyak, kali ini ditambah dengan luka baru yang bersarang di bahu kanannya. Luka itu dalam sekali, hingga membuatnya mengerang dan meringis ketika rembesan darah tampak mencolok menghiasi permukaan pakaiannya. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal tak beraturan, sudah lama sekali ia tidak terluka separah ini, dan rasanya—menyedihkan.

_Aku tak boleh terus-terusan tertipu,_ _aku akan tetap menyerangnya walau ia berubah wujud lagi._

Giotto dan Mukuro sama-sama menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk menyerang. Si pemilik 6 sayap lebih berhati-hati sekarang, persiapan kalau-kalau Mukuro mengubah wujudnya menjadi sosok yang ia kenal lagi. Pertarungan mereka sudah hampir mencapai klimaks, kedua _warrior _itu mulai kehabisan tenaga. Kalau mereka tidak segera mengakhiri duel ini, maka keduanya akan tumbang.

Mukuro yang sadar bahwa energinya sudah semakin menyusut berniat melakukan serangan terakhir, ia terbang ke arah Giotto dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan maksimalnya. Giotto sendiri bersiap-siap untuk menyambut serangan terakhir dari sang iblis, ia mengumpulkan energi terakhir dari setiap sel-sel di tubuhnya.

Semuanya dipertaruhkan di serangan terakhir ini.

Dan pemenangnya—adalah orang yang paling terakhir berdiri.

'ZRAAASH'

Terengah-engah.

Nafas lelaki itu terhenti untuk beberapa detik.

Sebuah trident panjang menembus dada dan sayapnya, seperti sebuah tonggak besi menusuk burung yang sedang terbang. Ironisnya, pemburu yang memegang besi tajam itu adalah seorang wanita. Ah bukan—dia adalah laki-laki, berwujud wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan kilauan mata karamel yang memikat.

Giotto yang semula terbelalak, kini tersenyum lembut ketika mata mereka bertemu dalam selang keheningan yang cukup lama. "_Huff_—aku tak menyangka aku akan melihat wajahmu di detik kematianku, _Tsuna—_"

Mukuro menarik kembali trident dari tubuh lawannya, membiarkan Giotto jatuh dan mendarat di tanah dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

_Kebenaran tidak selamanya menang_

_Pertaruhan mereka dimenangkan oleh Pangeran Hitam_

_Kematian Pangeran Putih akan menjadi kekuatan baru_

_Kekuatan yang membuatnya menjadi makhluk hitam sejati_

_._

_._

_._

Mukuro mendarat menghampiri tubuh Giotto yang sudah tak bergerak, ia berdiri di sampingnya, mengatur nafas sejenak kemudian mengacungkan tridentnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit gelap.

"O φεγγάρι, μου χορηγήσετε μεγάλη δύναμη για τη ζωή που έχω θυσιάσει. Για το καλό όλων των διαθηκών δημιουργός σας, μου κάνει μια πραγματική διάβολος, όπως έχει προορίζονται..."

"(_O moon, grant me the great power for the life I've sacrificed. For the sake of all your creator wills, make me a true devil as it has been destined_...)"

Sinar rembulan yang semula bersembunyi di balik awan hitam kini menghujani tubuh Mukuro dengan cahaya kemerahan, seolah-olah menyahut seruan dan meyambut kemenangan yang telah ia raih. Bersamaan dengan cahaya merah yang kini menimpa kedua matanya, Mukuro merasakan suatu kekuatan bangkit dari denyut nadi dan jantungnya, mengalir sinkron dengan aliran darahnya, membiarkan dirinya bersatu dengan kekuatan baru yang akan ia terima.

Sebelah matanya berubah menjadi merah setelah seruan yang ia ucapkan, pada pupilnya yang senada dengan warna darah terukir simbol kanji 6, jumlah yang sama dengan sayap Giotto. Ia kini telah menjadi Diávolos sejati.

Setelah menerima hadiah atas persembahannya, Mukuro terbang ke tempat di mana _Tsuna _berada. Sesuai yang ia duga, wanita itu masih diam di sudut ruangan yang hancur sambil duduk memeluk kedua lutut. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika menyadari kedatangan Mukuro.

"Mukuro—"

Alih-alih menyahut, laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mengundang _Tsuna _berlarut dalam pelukan.

"Mukuro—maafkan aku. Aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah memafkanmu, kemarilah—ayo kita pulang."

Kata-kata Mukuro membuat _Tsuna _terkejut, tapi ia senang sekali karena lelaki yang dicintainya itu ternyata memberinya ampunan. _Tsuna _berlari kecil menghampiri Mukuro dan memeluknya erat-erat, betapa ia sangat mencintai pria dalam pelukannya ini. Dalam hati gadis itu berjanji apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan melepaskan diri darinya lagi.

Mukuro membalas pelukan yang terkasih satu-satunya, membelai kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

_Ini semua sudah berakhir..._

'JLEEB'

Bagai petir yang menyambar tulang rusuk, tiba-tiba _Tsuna_ merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya, ketika ia menunduk, mata trident yang tajam mencabik perut hingga ujungnya yang paling tinggi menembus punggung sang gadis.

"Kenapa—Mukuro—?" Kesadaran _Tsuna _tiba-tiba menurun drastis, tenaganya lenyap seketika hingga pelukannya mengendur.

"Kufufu, indah kan _Tsuna_? Kau mengkhianatiku setelah mengucapkan sumpah palsu, dan aku membunuhmu setelah membohongimu."

"Mukuro—padahal aku sangat—mencintaimu." Tubuh _Tsuna _merosot terus, hanya butuh waktu 10 detik sampai akhirnya tubuh wanita itu terbaring di lantai dikelilingi oleh genangan darah, air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang sudah tak lagi bersinar, aura memikat yang sempat terpancar kini menghilang perlahan-lahan dari tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Tsuna_—" sahut Mukuro sambil mencabut trident-nya dari tubuh _Tsuna_ kemudian menjilat darah yang menempel di ujungnya. "—Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tak lama setelah _Tsuna _berhenti bernafas, Spade dan Byakuran datang. Mukuro menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, sebelah matanya yang masih berwarna biru meneteskan air mata, tapi bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman, "Sepertinya aku tak bisa meminjamkan _Tsuna _padamu semalam, Spade."

.

.

.

_Hanya sampai sini saja perjalanan cinta Cinderella_

_Mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati_

_Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi tak pernah terungkap_

_Hingga akhirnya Pangeran Hitam menyadari semua kesalahannya_

_Bertahun-tahun ia larut dalam kesedihan_

_Pangeran Hitam tak bisa hidup tanpa ditemani sang puteri _

_._

_._

_._

"Ada apa memanggilku, Rokudo Mukuro?" seorang lelaki muda, berambut merah dengan wajah yang dipenuhi plester menghampiri Mukuro yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku butuh bantuamu," jawab Mukuro tanpa membalikkan badan, "Kau bisa mencari jiwa yang hilang bukan?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu diam sebentar, seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mukuro selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kau mencarikan jiwa _Tsuna _untukku."

"Maaf Mukuro, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus bisa, Enma!" Mukuro membalikkan badan, menghampiri laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat-kuat, "Sejak kematian _Tsuna_, sebelah mataku tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata!"

Kozato Enma memandangi mata biru Mukuro yang gelap dan berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menahan kesedihan dalam waktu cukup lama. Sementara yang sebelahnya lagi—merah membara, jahat, dan penuh dengan emosi.

Enma melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mukuro dari bahunya sambil berkata pelan, "Sebelum kau minta, aku sudah berusaha mencari jejak pergi jiwanya, namun sampai sekarang belum ada kepastian siapa yang memiliki jiwa _Tsuna_. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang berhasil kutemukan, ia berada di suatu tempat di dunia tengah bagian timur."

.

.

.

_Mengetahui belahan jiwanya berada di Timur_

_Pangeran Hitam seorang diri pergi ke sana_

_Mencari jiwa kekasihnya di setiap wanita yang menarik_

_Bertahun-tahun mencari tanpa henti_

_._

_._

_._

Suara erangan pelan terdengar nyaring di kamar gelap dan sempit, nafas yang panas dan memburu terdengar samar dibalik suara angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela terbuka, memainkan tirai yang menutupi siluet dua sosok telanjang di atas sebuah ranjang. Desahan nafas akibat mencoba merasakan kenikmatan duniawi semakin meliar ketika sentuhan demi sentuhan yang merangsang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Ahhh—nnnh—AHH!"

Mukuro memperhatikan detail tubuh wanita pasangannya sambil menelusuri setiap permukaan yang ingin ia sentuh, membuat pasangannya semakin mengerang senang. Tubuh yang cantik, kulit halus yang mempesona, gerakan-gerakan dan ciuman liar, remaja ini sempurna. Namun Mukuro tidak merasakan kepuasan apapun, satu jam ia menjamahinya namun sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Mukuro mencium si wanita dan menggigit bibir bawahya hingga berdarah, ia tak merasakan kenikmatan apa-apa. Setelah klimaks yang singkat, akhirnya laki-laki itu menikam perut sang gadis sambil bergumam kecewa.

"Kau juga bukan terkasihku satu-satunya."

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Mukuro membawa tubuh yang sudah terkoyak itu ke dalam sebuah ruangan dimana tergeletak mayat-mayat wanita telanjang lainnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi di depan jendela, merenung sambil menikmati segelas anggur.

"Di mana pun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Jam berikutnya Mukuro terbang dari sebuah mansion tua yang ia tinggali, melesat menuju perumahan untuk mencari wanita-wanita lain yang mungkin memiliki jiwa _Tsuna_, ketika melewati sungai besar, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri sendirian di tepi jembatan.

"Bukankah berbahaya untuk gadis cantik sepertimu berada di tempat ini sendirian, nona?" ujar Mukuro. Gadis itu menoleh terkejut, sebuah perban tampak menutupi sebelah mata ungunya.

"Kau—siapa? Dan sayap itu—?"

"Oya? Aku terkejut kau bisa melihat sayapku." Mukuro menghampiri sang gadis, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hanya orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian dan mengalami kesedihan yang bisa melihat sosok asliku."

Gadis itu menunduk, tangannya bergetar, "Aku—aku baru saja membunuh orang," katanya. "Ayahku—ia selalu memukuliku tiap sedang mabuk atau marah, beberapa jam yang lalu aku tak sengaja menikamnya dengan pisau _cutter _saat ia mencoba memukulku dengan menggunakan botol bir. Sekarang aku tak memiliki siapapun, aku tak punya tempat untuk pulang, rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku."

Gadis itu mulai terisak. Mukuro tahu gadis itu bukanlah wanita yang ia cari, namun ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dialaminya. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya membunuh orang yang dicintai kemudian menyesal setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kau dan aku memiliki kesamaan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" Mukuro memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan memainkan rambut panjangnya, "Siapa namamu?"

"—Nagi."

"Nagi—lupakan masa lalumu, mulai sekarang kau adalah Chrome Dokuro, pelayanku yang setia."

.

.

.

_Kehadiran si pelayan di sisi sang Pangeran mengurangi kesedihannya_

_Mereka mengerti satu sama lain_

_Saling mengisi kekosongan_

_Bersama-sama, keduanya mencari milik mereka yang hilang_

_Hingga akhirnya suatu hari titik terang menghampiri sang Pangeran_

_._

_._

_._

Kozato Enma berjalan cepat menuju ke sebuah ruangan, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kristal merah kecil yang menyala.

"Chrome, di mana Mukuro?" tanya Enma saat ia berpapasan dengan gadis pelayan Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama ada di dalam." Sahutnya sambil membuka sebuah pintu tinggi. Tanpa bertele-tele Enma langsung masuk menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, di depannya berdiri Mukuro yang menghadap ke luar jendela sambil meminum segelas anggur.

"Ada apa Enma?" tanya Mukuro tanpa menoleh.

"Kau harus melihat ini." Enma menunjukkan kristal merah yang digenggamnya pada laki-laki bermata_ bi-color_ itu. Mukuro meletakkan anggur di atas meja kemudian menutup mata, mencoba menerawang kristal yang kini menyala terang di tanganya.

Lama.

'TRAAANG'

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Mukuro tiba-tiba melempar kristal yang digenggamnya hingga memantul ke dinding. Chrome memperhatikan gerak-gerik tuannya yang tiba-tiba berubah, laki-laki itu seperti kehabisan nafas, tangan kanannya menutupi mata merahnya, beberapa peluh keringat mengalir dari dahi.

"Mukuro-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Fuu—Kufufu. Jadi begitu rupanya? AHAHAHAHAHAHA—HAHAHA. Pantas saja aku sulit menemukanmu."

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Chrome—" Mukuro berjalan ke arah Chrome dengan senyuman dingin terpampang di wajahnya, dalam satu gerakan laki-laki itu mencium bibir pelayannya, kemudian memeluk tubuh sang gadis erat-erat sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kufufu—akhirnya aku menemukannya, Chrome. Aku menemukan _Tsuna_—ah, bukan—"

_._

_._

_._

"_Tsunayoshi—"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yahhh—Q tw lama banget fic ini update nya. Soalnya Q sempet kena WB juga sih, gara2 kebanyakan main Harvestmoon fufu. Terus gara2 lagi seneng mainan game FB juga jadi semua fic ley keteteran AAAAAAAA...

Yahh, reader—setelah chapter ini sebagian misteri udah terungkap kan? Walau ada juga misteri lainnya yang belum terungkap, tapi nanti pasti dibeberkan kok. Terus ley mw tepat janji dehh, pokoknya bakal sering update!

Sesering apa? Yah kita liat aja nanti *smirks*

Oh btw, review please? :D


	8. Day 8 Revealed

Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama reader-sama m(_ _)m *sujud*

Ini, silakan baca chapter barunya, maaf yaaaaa~Q tw updatenya lama banget, tapi jujur deh, kadang-kadang pas buka lappie tu bukannya ngetik tapi malah main game seharian x_x

Terus, makasih buat yang udah mereview, maaf aku belum sempat membalas review kalian huhu, ah, pembukaannya segini dulu deh...  
Please enjoy~

* * *

**Day 8. Revealed**

_...sedikit demi sedikit kenyataan baru mulai terungkap..._

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup aku sangat membenci Tuhan.

Aku tak mengerti, sepertinya Tuhan yang diceritakan oleh banyak orang dan Tuhan yang kukenal itu berbeda. Mengapa Ia bisa dengan tega memberitahukan masa laluku yang kelam lantas menghadapkanku pada kenyataan yang paling kubenci? Apakah tanpa sadar aku pernah melakukan dosa yang berat sehingga Ia menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini? Ataukah memang sejak awal Ia tak pernah peduli padaku?

Aku tak tahu.

Sepuluh menit dalam bisu aku memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan cahaya lilin yang redup. Tubuhku kaku, tak bergerak sama sekali sejak mataku terbuka beberapa saat yang lalu. Aroma bunga lavender dan alkohol yang memenuhi rongga hidungku terasa begitu membius. Kulitku merasakan sentuhan lembut kain sutera dari ranjang yang kutiduri sekarang, samar-samar tercium bau anggur. Aku ingat tempat ini—ini adalah kamar yang sama. Kamar ketika Chrome melukis aku dan Mukuro yang tengah melakukan seks gila. Satu-satunya yang kusyukuri sekarang adalah: setidaknya kali ini aku tidak terbangun dengan kedua tangan dan kakiku yang diikat ke setiap sudut ranjang.

Aku berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Kedua mataku perih, pipiku terasa lembab dan basah. Payah sekali, sepertinya aku baru saja berhenti menangis. Sesedih itu kah mimpi yang kulihat hingga air mataku lagi-lagi mengalir?

Aku mengerjapkan mata lagi. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh hologram-hologram mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata. Begitu banyak kematian yang kulihat semenjak aku terseret kemari, mungkin karena saking banyaknya aku akan benar-benar terbiasa dengan maut suatu hari nanti, dan bisa saja aku tidak akan menangis ketika melihat kematian ayah atau ibuku sendiri. Kau tahu dampak baik dari semua ini? Aku akan berhenti jadi anak cengeng dengan cepat.

'KRIEEET'

Suara derit pintu yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuatku menoleh. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah yang dipenuhi plester dan jubah hitam bertudung yang sekadar menggantung di bahunya. Aku tak perlu berpikir untuk mengingat nama anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku itu.

_Kozato Enma._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Enma. Suaranya parau dan pelan, nyaris saja tak terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Kau tidur selama tiga hari," katanya sambil menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Mataku membulat kaget, selama itu kah aku tertidur? Tak heran bila tubuhku sekarang terbaring lemas.

Aku mendelik ke arah Enma, menyatakan rasa tidak sukaku pada iblis merah itu lewat pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku. Intonasiku lebih terdengar seperti menantang daripada bertanya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

Aku agak terkejut ketika kedua tangan Enma menggenggam tangan kiriku, respon yang benar-benar terbalik dari Mukuro. matanya yang merah dan sayu menatap mataku lekat-lekat, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan benciku. Kami bertatapan cukup lama tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap, saling berusaha mengungkap rahasia dibalik iris masing-masing. Aneh, aku tak melihat apapun dari sorot mata Enma, seolah laki-laki itu tak pernah menggunakan emosinya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya ya, Tsuna-kun?" tanya Enma.

Aku curiga Enma memegangi tanganku bukan untuk membuatku tenang, tapi karena si serba merah itu ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak berbohong. Oh, aku lupa kalau iblis tidak mudah percaya dengan sesuatu.

Aku mengangguk seadanya. Kening Enma mengernyit sebentar sebelum ia melepas tanganku dan turun dari ranjang. Satu persatu lilin dimatikannya. Ruangan gelap sesaat sebelum laki-laki berplester itu membuka tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Cahaya silau yang menimpa wajahku membuatku berkedip beberapa kali dan rasa sakit di mataku semakin bertambah saja.

"Kau bisa bangun, Tsuna-kun? Ayo kita ke ruang makan."

.

.

.

Sarapan bersama.

Hal rutin yang sudah kulupakan sejak aku mengikuti kegiatan _camping _dan terjebak di mansion ini seminggu yang lalu. Suasana ruang makan yang sepi seperti ini membuatku rindu dengan rumah, aku merindukan ayah dan ibu. Tapi tentu saja aku tak mungkin kabur dari sini dan pergi menemui mereka, itu adalah cara terbodoh untuk melarikan diri dari Mukruo selain memilih untuk mati, bagaimanapun juga iblis itu pasti akan mengejarku hingga ke dasar neraka sekalipun.

Aku menghabiskan setengah gelas air mineral dalam sekali tegukan sebelum kembali memakan potongan daging panggang di depanku. Melihat daging yang dipenuhi saus merah seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan potongan mayat gadis-gadis yang jadi korban Mukuro.

Aku ingin muntah.

Sejak awal aku tak bernafsu untuk makan. Sudah kucoba tuk menolak ajakan Enma namun laki-laki itu mengatakan ia akan memberitahu semuanya dari awal kalau aku menemaninya sarapan, dan percaya tidak? Akhirnya aku terbujuk juga.

"Tsuna-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Enma di sela-sela makan. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari piring dan menatap matanya yang sudah lurus memandangku.

"Apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu?" tanya Enma lagi, dengan intonasi dan wajah datar.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Mimpi buruk."

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil berpaling. Enggan sekali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang kulihat di mimpiku. Semuanya terlalu menyedihkan. Hanya dengan mengingat sosok Mukuro yang menjamahi ratusan wanita saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku memuntahkan semua potongan daging yang susah payah kumakan.

"Kau melihat gadis berambut cokelat panjang di mimpimu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki pirang dengan enam sayap?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, kemudian ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Enma kembali berkata dengan lirih.

"Tsuna-kun, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya ini. Kristal merah yang kau sentuh beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuatmu dapat melihat masa lalu yang kau lupakan, dan wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang kau lihat di mimpimu adalah—"

"Aku."

Mata Enma menyipit saat aku memotong kalimat terakhir, ia nampak sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan makanan yang masih menempel di garpunya. Kini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah," benakku melamunkan sosok _Tsuna_ dengan gaun serba putihnya, tersenyum manis ke arahku, ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah seseorang—ke arah Mukuro yang kemudian memeluknya sambil menyeringai jahat. "Aku mengetahuinya begitu saja."

Denting garpu dan pisau kembali terdengar, aku berhenti makan setelah tiga suap terakhir. Perutku rasanya mual sekali, sesegera mungkin aku menyingkirkan piring yang masih menyisakan potongan daging panggang itu dari hadapanku dan menghabiskan minumanku dalam sekali teguk.

Baru kali ini memakan seonggok steak terasa begitu menyiksa.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Enma dengan sabar menuntunku menuju perpustakaan. Aku terdiam melihat ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Meski aku masih merasa lemas karena tiga hari tak bergerak sama sekali, tapi tetap saja—menurutku ia tak perlu sampai harus menuntunku seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar yang tinggi. Enma membuka pintu dan membawaku masuk. Aku terpana pada langit-langit perpustakaan untuk kedua kalinya, menatap penasaran pada relief-relief malaikat dan makhluk bersayap lainnya di permukaan cekung itu.

"Kisah itu berawal dari sini." Enma menunjuk sebuah relief tepat di atas pintu masuk yang menggambarkan seorang lelaki berjubah, ia memegang sebuah tongkat dan jam pasir setinggi botol bir. "Empat ratus tahun yang lalu, ia adalah seorang penyihir dari Yunani yang hidup dalam kesepian, dijauhi oleh seluruh penduduk dunia karena kekuatan sihirnya yang terlampau kuat sehingga menyebarkan ketakutan di mana-mana. Karena menderita selama bertahun-tahun akibat terasingkan, penyihir itu menciptakan 'teman-temannya' sendiri. Ia menciptakan Άngelos dari cahaya dan Diávolos dari kegelapan." Telunjuk Enma mengarah ke relief lain, dua makhluk bersayap hitam dan putih yang saling menautkan jemari.

"Didampingi dua ciptaannya yang setia, penyihir itu berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, tak ada satu pun kejadian buruk yang menimpanya saat itu, Άngelos dan Diávolos pun masih akur satu sama lain. Namun suatu hari, ia tiba di sebuah desa yang memperlakukan semua penyihir dengan kejam. Penyihir yang berani menampakkan diri di desa mereka akan dibakar hidup-hidup, dan abu sisa pembakarannya akan ditebarkan di kandang babi. Nasib sial akhirnya menimpa si penyihir, ia dijebak, kemudian ditangkap dan dibakar, sementara Άngelos maupun Diávolos tak berdaya melakukan apa-apa karena mereka telah disumpah untuk tidak menyakiti manusia."

Telunjuk Enma berpindah lagi ke relief yang menggambarkan sang penyihir sedang dibakar oleh sekumpulan orang di sebuah tiang. Mataku belum selesai mengamati tapi Enma sudah berpindah lagi, kali ini ia menunjuk relief yang agak jauh, dua makhluk bersayap yang saling menghunuskan pedang dengan latar matahari dan bulan.

"Perseteruan di antara Άngelos dan Diávolos pun terjadi tak lama setelah kematian penciptanya. Diávolos mengatakan mereka harus membalas perbuatan keji para manusia yang telah membunuh si penyihir, namun Άngelos menolak, ia tak akan merusak sumpahnya untuk tidak menyakiti manusia. Mendengar pernyataan itu Diávolos berkata dengan keras bahwa sumpah itu tak berlaku lagi karena tuan mereka telah mati, dan yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah balas dendam untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan mereka pada si penyihir. Tapi Άngelos membantahnya kuat-kuat, ia bilang, kalau mau menunjukkan kesetiaan, maka mereka harus menjaga sumpahnya. Akhirnya, keduanya bertarung untuk mempertahankan prinsip masing-masing. Άngelos meminjam kekuatan matahari, sementara Diávolos meminjam kekuatan bulan. Keduanya seimbang, setelah lama masa yang mereka lewati, pertarungan mereka tak pernah mencapai akhir dan keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara waktu."

Enma duduk di sebuah bangku, diam menatap relief-relief yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak relief di langit-langit itu, dan apabila aku yang harus menjelaskan cerita dibaliknya, aku pasti akan sangat kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka menikahi manusia yang mereka cintai, membuat koloni dan dunia masing-masing. Setiap awal bulan baru, keduanya akan saling bertempur satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah pertempuran yang paling hebat pun terjadi. Di dalam pertempuran yang banyak memakan korban itu, Mukuro bertemu dengan _Tsuna_." Jelas Enma.

Enma diam lagi, sepertinya ia menunggu reaksiku, tapi kali ini pun aku ikut terdiam. Jujur, aku takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya meski aku sangat yakin dengan pasti—

"Setelah itu—mereka saling jatuh cinta kan?"

Kukira Enma akan segera mengiyakan tebakanku, tapi nyatanya, ia hanya menghela nafas sambil bergumam kecewa, "Tsuna-kun, sepertinya mimpi yang kau lihat itu tidak memperlihatkan semuanya ya?"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Tsuna-kun, aku tak bisa meneruskan ceritaku sekarang." Kata Enma sambil beranjak dari kursi. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung tak mengerti di perpustakaan sendirian.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa maksud Enma?

Aku tak mengerti.

Aku telah melihat semuanya di mimpi buruk itu, aku telah mendengar dongeng kuno dari Enma, aku menghubungkan keduanya dan hal itu sangat cocok, lalu apalagi yang belum kulihat?

Semua ini sungguh membuatku hampi gila. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak mau tahu lagi tentang semua ini. Silakan saja kalau _Tsuna _memang mencintai Mukuro, tapi aku yang sekarang bukan lagi _Tsuna_, dan kalau aku sampai benar-benar mencintai Mukuro, berarti aku memang sudah benar-benar gila.

"Hahaha—ya ampun, kau mematung seperti orang gila setelah mendengar dongeng lama."

Aku membalikkan badan. Suara yang nyaris tak asing di telingaku, kulihat seorang gadis berambut biru air itu berjalan ke arahku sambil terkekeh-kekeh menyebalkan. Kalau ingatanku tak salah, maka seharusnya gadis itu bernama Bluebell. Tapi sungguh, aku berharap aku lupa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Daritadi aku mendengar percakapan kalian," jawab Bluebell sambil tersenyum lebar, harus kuakui bahwa melihat ekspresi wajah anak ini ternyata lebih menyebalkan dibanding dengan mendengar suara tawanya. "Jadi kau yang bernama _Tsuna _itu?"

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketus.

Kulihat senyum Bluebell melebar dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi seringai sebelum ia menjawab riang, "Bermain."

Ya, aku punya firasat hal ini akan semakin menyebalkan bila aku tak segera pergi dari sini. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku dan pergi, kemudian hal yang terjadi setelahnya memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Bluebell melumpuhkanku dengan sekali hantaman di punggung, aku tersungkur di lantai dengan mudahnya setelah kepalaku terbentur dengan keras. Ia menindih tubuhku, gerakanku terkunci sempurna sementara aku mengerang kesakitan karena benturan.

"Hei! Kubilang aku mau bermain, kenapa kau malah pergi?"

"Ukhh—menyingkir dariku!" Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Enma. Kalau saja ia tidak memaksaku untuk sarapan tadi, aku tak akan memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menjatuhkan Bluebell dari tubuhku dan menendangnya hingga ia terpental.

Pandanganku yang agak berkunang-kunang mempengaruhi keseimbanganku untuk berdiri. Aku ingin segera lari dari sini tapi apa daya? Aku hanya bisa berjalan terseret-seret sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Mau pergi ke mana _Tsuna?_" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Bluebell bangkit dan berjalan mengejarku dengan cepat. Dari jarak lima meter, aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang dingin dan kejam, dan—astaga, mulutnya menyeringai sangat lebar dari satu telinga ke telinga lain. Cukup! Iblis apa lagi yang muncul di depanku?

Aku berhasil meraih gagang pintu, di saat bersamaan Bluebell berhasil menarik bahuku. Aku berteriak ketika gadis itu membanting tubuhku ke daun pintu, tulang rusukku rasanya seperti akan patah.

"Kau tak akan pergi ke manapun!"

Aku tak menyangka kalau gadis ini kuat sekali. Ia dapat melempar tubuhku sejauh sepuluh meter dengan mudah, seolah-olah aku hanyalah segumpal bantal besar yang ringan.

Akkhhh! Hebat, kali ini kepala belakangku kena.

Kepalaku terasa melayang, telingaku mendenging, pandanganku semakin blur, aku hanya bisa mengerang lemah ketika Bluebell mendekatiku lagi. Gadis gila itu menyeret kedua kakiku dan tertawa-tawa mengerikan. Aku tak tahu ke mana ia akan terus menyeretku, tapi aku berani jamin kalau kami sudah berada di luar perpustakaan sekarang, perlahan-lahan cahaya dalam pandanganku yang masih blur mulai menghilang.

Bluebell tak berhenti menyeret bahkan ketika ia menemukan tangga menurun. Parahnya, ia menuruni tangga itu setelah menggulingkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu. Aku berteriak panjang hingga suaraku serak. Tak perlu kuberitahu rasa sakit yang kurasakan setelah tubuhku terbentur-bentur puluhan anak tangga dan mendarat di dasar tangga dengan posisi telungkup, kemudian dengan senang hati Bluebell menginjak punggungku dan mulai menyeretku lagi.

Seluruh tubuhku lemas, terkulai tak berdaya. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulutku. Telingaku masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Bluebell, tapi mataku nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Tuan! Coba lihat apa yang kubawa?" Suara Bluebell menggaung di ruangan gelap itu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Hmm, kau sebaiknya jangan bermain-main dengan boneka kesayangan Mukuro seenaknya, Bluebell."

Aku menahan nafas saat mendengar suara laki-laki yang kukenal. Tubuhku merinding kesemutan. Aku sangat yakin sekali bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah iblis putih yang pernah nyaris memakan jiwaku hingga habis. Keadaanku benar-benar gawat sekarang.

"Tapi aku bosan dan ingin bermain!" rengek Bluebell.

"Pergi dan carilah orang lain untuk menemanimu bermain. Mukuro-kun bisa memotong-motongmu saat ia kembali kalau kau memperlakukan Tsunayoshi-kun seperti ini."

Aku mendengar Bluebell menggerutu kesal sebelum pergi.

Byakuran mengangkat tubuhku, aku ingin sekali berontak, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merintih kesakitan. Ia meletakkan tubuhku di atas sesuatu yang empuk, barangkali sebuah sofa atau sejenisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Byakuran sambil menyalakan beberapa lilin hingga aku bisa melihat tampangnya sekarang. "Maaf, sepertinya bonekaku terlalu kasar padamu. Ia tidak tahu kalau kau yang sekarang hanya manusia biasa."

Byakuran menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan mulutku. Boleh saja ia terlihat menghawatirkan keadaanku tapi maaf saja ya, aku tak akan tertipu.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Byakuran berbisik di telingku. Wajahnya begitu dekat, aku merinding ngilu. Ia sepertinya menyadari kalau aku ketakutan karena laki-laki itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Tsunayohi-kun, apa kejadian yang kau lihat setelah menyentuh kristal merah beberapa hari yang lalu membuatmu takut padaku? Aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang."

Aku diam berpikir. Aku baru ingat kalau Byakuran adalah iblis yang sudah bersama-sama dengan Mukuro sejak dulu. Kalau begitu, ia pastilah mengetahui semua kejadian masa lalu, bahkan mungkin yang tidak sempat kulihat.

"Byakuran—" aku bergumam pelan, sempat terbatuk beberapa kali setelahnya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau dulu aku adalah seorang perempuan bernama _Tsuna_."

"Ya, aku juga sudah menebak kalau kau pasti mengetahuinya." Byakuran tersenyum tipis. "Kristal yang kau sentuh itu membuka tabir masa lalu yang terlupakan atau sengaja dilupakan."

"Enma juga mengatakan hal yang sama tadi. Ia menceritakan semuanya dari awal." Aku menarik nafas panjang sejenak. Berbicara dengan wajah penuh luka ternyata sulit. "Tapi ia mengatakan padaku kalau aku belum melihat semuanya. Aku tak mengerti, bukankah kau juga bilang kristal itu membuatmu dapat melihat masa lalu?"

Byakuran tertawa kecil, ia memandangiku dengan sorot mata penuh iba sekaligus menghina. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan tatapannya yang seperti itu. Tapi satu hal yang kuyakin pasti, ia memang mengetahui segalanya, sesuai dugaanku.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kristal merah itu tidak benar-benar membuatmu dapat melihat masa lalu, benda itu memang memberitahumu sebagian dari ingatan yang terkubur, tapi ia tidak akan memberitahukan masa lalu yang benar-benar ingin kau lupakan."

Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengar penjelasannya. Enma tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku. Memangnya masa lalu seperti apa yang ingin kulupakan?

"Tapi aku mengetahuinya, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran menyeringai, ia membelai wajahku, memainkan rambutku dengan jemari dan kuku-kuku tajamnya. "Kenyataan yang ingin sekali dilupakan oleh _Tsuna_, gadis itu menguburnya dalam-dalam bahkan Mukuro-kun pun tidak menyadarinya. Ia adalah aktris yang baik, kau tahu? Aktingnya di depan Mukuro sangat sempurna sampai detik terakhirnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Tsunayoshi-kun, apa aku harus memberi tahumu secara langsung?"

.

.

.

"Bahwa sejak awal _Tsuna _tidak pernah mencintai Mukuro.".

.

.

.

* * *

Ah, akhirnyaaaaaa~ maaf yah kalau lagi-lagi ada misteri dan Q belum memasukan unsur yaoi dsb ke dalam sini. Hoho... (gak tanggung jawab banget).

Review please?


	9. Day 9 The Past

Ya ampun! Gak percaya! Beneran gak percaya Q bisa update fic! WOOOO Mukjizat! Padahal masih kena WB, mana udah lama gak visit2 FFn lagi, tapi gak tau kenapa rasanya pengen bgt update fic, tapi baru yang 27DIH sih, fic yang lain masih belum terjamah hehheh *plaked

Sedikit curhatan: pas balik lagi ke FFn, terus liat review2 manis kalian *hegh , Q jadi semangat bikin fic TuT. Ah, dan sebelumnya Q minta maaf bgt buat para reader yang udah nunggu luamaaaaaaaaaaaa bgt untuk fic ini huhuhu, dan Q gak menepati janji sama kalian buat sering update TAT. Tapi tenang aja, setelah ini Q janji bakal sering update kok *wink wink dan fic2 yang lain juga diusahakan fast update haha. Duh udah bulukan kali ya fic2 Q di sini? Ck ck.. Kaget juga ternyata banyak author baru dan fic2 baru yang wajib buat dibaca nih. (Wow ternyata lama bgt dong yang Q absen?)

Ok deh, jangan kebanyakan ngomong, disclaimernya udah di chapter pertama aja yahh. Please enjoy m(_ _)m

.

* * *

**Day 9. The Past**

_..."waktu" adalah saksinya..._

* * *

Sore itu aku berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat sambil pura-pura tidak merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhku, meski sesekali meringis dan merintih. Sulit sekali untuk tidak menghiraukan tulang punggung dan pinggangku yang rasanya seperti patah akibat perlakuan Bluebell kemarin. Kepalaku dibebat perban, beberapa plester menempel di wajah, dan setidaknya dua atau tiga luka memar tampak kebiruan di kaki dan pinggangku. Wajar saja, gadis _psycho _berambut biruitu tak tanggung-tanggung menyeretku dari perpustakaan sampai ruang bawah tanah tempat Byakuran melakukan sebuah ritual aneh. Sungguh ajaib iblis putih itu mau menolongku, ia bahkan merawat semua lukaku hingga aku bisa berdiri kembali sekarang.

Dari kemarin siang sampai pagi ini, aku terus berbaring di ruang bawah tanah yang lembab dan dingin. Byakuran merasa bersalah karena 'boneka'-nya membuatku terluka, ia menemaniku seharian, sedikit banyak bercerita tentang beberapa kejadian penting yang terlewat di mimpiku. Kejadian bagaimana Xanxus bisa menjadi pemimpin kaum Diávolos, peristiwa perang yang hampir membunuh Demon Spade, sampai kejadian di mana Mukuro bertemu dengan _Tsuna. _Tapi hanya satu hal yang membuatku berpikir kebingungan, yaitu isu bahwa _Tsuna _tidak pernah mencintai Mukuro.

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti.

Setelah melihat semua adegan yang terjadi dalam mimpiku, tak diragukan lagi bahwa gadis bernama _Tsuna _ itu mencintai Mukuro dengan segenap hati, bahkan ketika aku melihatnyatewas di tangan sang iblis pun, telingaku mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata terakhirnya—ia benar-benar mencintai Mukuro. Tak ada sedikit keraguan apapun dalam intonasinya yang lirih.

Aku tidak tahu, entah Byakuran mencoba membohongiku atau apa. Sampai detik ini aku tak ingat dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Apakah aku ini memang reinkarnasi dari _Tsuna _atau hanya kebetulan saja nama kami serupa? Pertanyaan semacam itu membuat pikiranku terganggu, aku ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku merasa bahwa sang iblis putih memang berkata jujur. Meski jahat, aku percaya Byakuran bukanlah iblis bodoh, ia tidak akan membohongiku tanpa tujuan pasti.

Aku memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mencari kebenaran di balik dongeng yang membingungkan ini, namun sepertinya cara tercepat adalah dengan menanyakan hal tersebut pada Enma. Byakuran sempat menawarkan bantuan, namun aku teringat dengan pesan Mukuro untuk tidak meminta apapun dari iblis putih tersebut. Kalau Mukuro menamparku saat aku minta sesuatu dari Byakuran untuk pertama kalinya, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku yakin ia akan mengikat tubuhku lagi di ranjang dan dipaksa untuk menemaninya melakukan seks gila 24 jam, atau bahkan lebih buruk.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu perpustakaan pelan-pelan kemudian masuk sambil mencari-cari sosok Enma. Tempat yang dipenuhi buku-buku tak tersusun rapi itu tampak remang bahkan di siang hari. Lilin-lilin merah yang sering mendominasi ruangan padam seluruhnya. Aroma dari buku-buku tua yang sudah menguning tercium di udara. Aku berjalan menelusuri ruangan itu sambil memanggil nama Enma beberapa kali.

Kosong.

Kozato Enma tak ada di sana meski sudah kucari hingga ujung. Aku hendak berbalik, namun pada saat itu telingaku mendengar suara dentingan logam. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun kakiku bergerak ke arah sumber suara.

Ah—sial sekali.

Bukannya bertemu dengan Enma, sekarang aku malah menemukan Bluebell duduk di sudut ruangan dekat lemari besar yang terkunci.

Aroma buku yang menguning tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh bau amis menyengat, membuatku bergidig singkat. Gadis _psycho _itu nampak sedang bermain dengan sesuatu.

—boneka?

Bukan, benda yang dipegangnya itu sama sekali bukan boneka, melainkan seekor kelinci hutan. Hewan malang yang bersimbah darah, seluruh dagingnya tercabik, telinganya hanya tinggal sebelah, sekarat namun masih bernafas.

Nafasku tercekat.

Sial dua kali. Saat aku hendak berbalik pergi, Bluebell menyadari kehadiranku, ia menolehkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah, menatap tajam sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan sisi sadisnya.

"Tsuna!" teriaknya riang. Gadis itu berdiri dan melangkah menghampiriku, di tangan kanannya tergenggam pisau pemotong daging yang besar, melihat darah segar menetes dari ujungnya membuatku menelan ludah.

"Kau mau main bersamaku?"

"T-Tidak." Sahutku sambil mundur perlahan-lahan sementara Bluebell menghampiriku dengan cepat. Aku segera sadar posisiku sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.

Gadis itu tampak tidak senang mendengar jawabanku, ia memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa yang terasa dibuat-buat, "Awww, _Tsuna_, aku kesepian, teman baruku yang di sana tidak menyenangkan!" katanya sambil menunjuk mayat kelinci yang sudah tersobek-sobek. Astaga aku mau muntah.

"B-Byakuran—melarangku bermain-main denganmu."

Kata-kataku membuat Bluebell berhenti dan menatapku dengan mata lebar.

"Tuanku bilang begitu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, berharap dalam hati ia akan percaya, beberapa detik terdiam, kemudian gadis itu membanting pisau di tangannya ke sembarang tempat, menggerutu keras dan mengacak-acak tumpukan buku yang sejak awal sudah tidak rapi sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku setelah meruntuhkan tumpukan buku yang terakhir.

"Kau tidak boleh bermain denganku. Lalu mau apa datang ke sini?"

" E-Enma—aku mencari Enma. Apa—kau tahu di mana dia?"

Bluebell berkedip dua kali, mata birunya menyipit sebelum menjawab dengan intonasi kesal.

"Si Kepala Merah itu? Dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit sebelum kau datang."

"Pergi ke mana?"

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah luar.

Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Bluebell menyadari bahwa aku berbohong. Aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti teman baru Bluebell, terkoyak dengan telinga yang tinggal sebelah. Baiklah, berada di tempat ini memang membuatku ingin cepat mati, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu.

Setelah berlari agak jauh, aku berhenti di depan sebuah jendela besar untuk menarik nafas. Sulit rasanya berlarian di lorong gelap dengan kondisi tubuh tak mendukung.

Mataku menerawang ke luar jendela. Langit begitu gelap, awan mendung berkumpul menghalangi sinar matahari senja, membuat tempat ini terkesan seperti berada di dalam gua yang gelap. Melihat langit hitam seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan pertarungan antara Mukuro dan Giotto. Dua laki-laki dari dunia yang berbeda bertarung untuk memperebutkan _Tsuna_, tapi setelah Mukuro berhasil membunuh Giotto, laki-laki itu malah membunuh _Tsuna_ juga. Aku sungguh tak mengerti cara berpikir iblis.

Di tengah-tengah lamunan, mataku menangkap sosok Enma di pinggir danau dekat jembatan. Ia tampak melempari sesuatu ke dalam danau, sebentar kemudian melakukan gerakan aneh dengan kedua tangannya.

_Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?_

Tak ada waktu untuk menerka. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga, melewati lukisan Chrome, kemudian terburu-buru menghampiri pintu utama.

Terkunci.

Aku berkeliling. Tak ada pintu yang menuju ke luar selain pintu utama. Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan melompat dari jendela. Aku melangkah menghampiri jendela terdekat, syukurlah daun jendela yang penuh debu itu masih bisa terbuka dengan sedikit paksaan.

Dengan hati-hati aku melompat dari bingkai jendela yang tingginya satu meter dari permukaan tanah dan mendarat di tanah becek. Kakiku yang telanjang segera dipenuhi oleh lumpur dingin.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Tsuna-kun."

Enma bersuara tanpa membalikkan badan. Aku segera menghampiri laki-laki itu dengan langkah cepat sampai nyaris tersandung batu yang terhalang oleh rerumputan tinggi.

"Kau dari tadi menungguku?" tanyaku dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku baru saja selesai membuat portal dimensi, tadinya aku akan pergi tanpamu."

"Eh?"

Aku hendak menanyakan apa itu portal dimensi, tapi cahaya merah yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari dalam danau membuat pikiranku kosong dan memandanginya.

Terpesona.

Bunga-bunga teratai yang mengapung bersinar terang. Seketika danau itu menjadi sumber cahaya kemerahan yang silau hingga aku harus melindungi mataku saking terangnya. Saat itulah Enma tiba-tiba menarik lenganku, sedetik kemudian ia menjeburkan diri ke dalam danau. Tanpa sempat berteriak, seluruh tubuhku segera diselimuti air dingin membeku yang terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang.

.

.

.

Aku—sering tenggelam.

.

.

.

Setidaknya enam kali dalam setahun aku pasti akan tenggelam, entah itu di laut saat liburan musim panas, atau di kolam renang sekolah saat pelajaran olahraga. Aku bahkan pernah tenggelam di bathtub kamar mandiku sendiri.

—payah.

Bagi anak seusiaku, tidak bisa berenang adalah aib. Pernah suatu ketika aku tenggelam di sungai saat dijahili teman-teman sekelasku, mereka bersorak-sorak senang melihatku menggapai-gapaikan tangan dan berteriak minta tolong. Menurut mereka bermain-main dengan kelemahan orang lain adalah hal yang lucu. Ketika melihat aku sudah benar-benar tenggelam, empat anak nakal itu kabur, untunglah waktu itu ada orang yang menolongku.

Tapi sekarang?

Tenggelam di danau terpencil yang dalam seperti ini. Aku pesimis akan ada orang yang bertindak sebagai pahlawan. Kalau tahu aku akan mati tenggelam, sepertinya lebih baik aku bermain bersama Bluebell tadi. Setidaknya aku akan mati dengan cepat daripada detik demi detik tersiksa karena kehabisan oksigen.

'SPLAASH'

"Uhuk...uhuk...!"

Aku membuka mata, menarik nafas panjang dan terbatuk-batuk dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tsuna-kun?" Enma memegangi tangan kananku yang gemetaran, ia mengangkatku dari dalam air hingga aku bisa muncul ke permukaan. Aku mengangguk sekali sebelum melihat berkeliling. Pemandangan sekitar membuat mataku melebar. Kami seharusnya berada di tengah-tengah danau yang dipenuhi bunga teratai, namun tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti kolam besar dibanding danau. Ini sama sekali bukan tempat di mana Mukuro mengurungku.

Hujan deras membuat pandanganku sedikit kabur saat aku berusaha mengenali sekitarku. Tempat yang asing sekali. Di mana-mana banyak pohon pinus. Tak jauh dari kolam tempat kami berada, berdiri sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar kayu tinggi yang mengelilinginya.

"Ini di ma—"

"Sssh, diam." Bisik Enma sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya.

Dua sosok dengan jubah bertudung berlari menembus hujan dari kejauhan. Mereka melewati kolam tempatku dan Enma berada, syukurlah sepertinya kehadiran kami tidak mereka sadari. Aku memperhatikan dua sosok itu dengan seksama ketika mereka berhenti di depan rumah sederhana yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari kolam.

Kedua orang itu membuka jubah mereka yang basah kuyup, memperlihatkan wajah mereka yang basah dan sedikit pucat karena hujan. Aku mungkin sudah berteriak kalau saja Enma tidak menutup mulutku. Berulang kali aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Apakah ini ilusi? Atau aku sedang bermimpi? Dua sosok yang berdiri di sana itu adalah _Tsuna _dan Enma.

Aku menoleh pada Enma yang masih membekap mulutku, namun ia memberi isyarat agar aku tetap diam. Setelah menanggalkan jubah di luar, keduanya masuk ke dalam, dan Enma segera melepas tangannya dari mulutku.

"Kita berada di masa lalu," kata laki-laki berambut merah itu sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apapun, tapi pernyataan Enma sudah menjawab semua hal yang ingin kutanyakan. "Kita hanya punya waktu sejam sebelum portal dimensi tertutup, ayo!"

Enma menarik tanganku lagi. Kami menepi dan berlari ke arah yang sama dengan dua orang tadi, rumah sederhana dengan pagar kayu yang mengelilinginya.

"Kita akan masuk ke dalam." Kata Enma.

"A-apa?" suaraku mulai bergetar karena kedinginan.

Enma tak mengulang perkataannya, ia membuka pintu dengan sangat hati-hati setelah memberi isyarat agar aku tak bersuara sedikit pun. Kami berjalan pelan-pelan menuju sebuah ruangan paling ujung dengan pintu sedikit terbuka.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya..." Sebuah suara terdengar cukup jelas dari dalam ruangan. Tak perlu mengintip ke dalam untuk mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut, aku berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah suara Mukuro.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini suara Byakuran yang terdengar.

Aku menoleh pada Enma yang berada di belakangku. Ia mengangguk. Kemudian kami berdua, dengan sangat hati-hati mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, mendapati Mukuro, Byakuran, Demon Spade, Enma serta _Tsuna _sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di dekat perapian.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat membenci manusia dan—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Mukuro. "Lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikan kami berdua—iya kan, _Tsuna_?"

_Tsuna _yang duduk di samping Mukuromengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang apa rencanamu? Kalau gadis ini kau bawa ke tempat kita, darah murni dalam tubuhnya akan memperlihatkan sosok aslinya. Xanxus pasti murka bila ia sampai melihat sayap _Tsuna_."

"Aku sudah memikirkan jalan keluarnya." Jawab Mukuro. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dengan lonceng kecil-kecil kemudian memakaikannya ke pergelangan tangan _Tsuna._

"Magikó vrachióli? Kau bermaksud menyembunyikan sayap _Tsuna _dengan gelang itu?" cela Demon Spade. "Xanxus mungkin tidak terlalu pintar, tapi ia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk tertipu oleh trik murahan seperti itu."

"Ini hanya untuk sementara, sampai _Tsuna _jadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Hmmph." Spade tersenyum menghina, "Apa kau tidak sadar? Satu-satunya cara agar Xanxus mau memberi persetujuan adalah dengan memotong sayap _Tsuna_."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Bantah Mukuro cepat.

"Jangan naif, sobat. Ini sudah jadi resiko karena kau mencintai gadis dari alam yang berbeda, mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mau melukai _Tsuna_ sedikit pun."

"...Kalau Mukuro tidak mau melakukannya, aku yang akan memotong sayapku sendiri." Aku baru pertama kalinya mendengar suara _Tsuna _selain dalam mimpi. Suaranya jernih, tegas, namun juga lembut. Suara yang sanggup menenangkan kegelisahan.

"..._Tsuna_? Jangan! Nanti kau— "

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau itu bisa membuatku terus bersamamu." Sahut _Tsuna _tersenyum.

"Tapi—" Mukuro terlihat ragu dan agak terpukul. Namun setelah pandangan matanya menatap kedua mata sang gadis yang penuh keteguhan, akhirnya iblis itu mengalah, "Baiklah—tapi hanya kalau Xanxus mengetahui wujudmu yang sebenarnya."

"Ya, aku janji." Sahut _Tsuna_.

"Dan Byakuran, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika keadaan terlihat berbahaya bukan?" tanya Mukuro.

"Tenang saja," Byakuran menjawab riang, "Selama ini aku tak pernah mengecewakanmu kan?"

"Jadi aku tak akan ikut campur ya?" Kata Demon Spade sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Mukuro melirik saudaranya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _Tsuna_, kedua matanya yang masih berwarna biru menyipit tidak suka.

"Tidak Spade, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Belum," ralat Spade, "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membutuhkanku."

"Aku berharap 'saat' itu tak akan pernah datang."

"Nufufu—dasar naif."

"Hmmm, sepertinya pertemuan kita sudah selesai ya? Kalau tak keberatan aku mau pulang, ada yang harus kukerjakan di bawah sana." Potong Byakuran. Mukuro kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang iblis putih.

"Di luar masih hujan."

"Tidak masalah, aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku."

"...Baiklah, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, Byakuran."

"Sama-sama, saudaraku." Byakuran menyeringai, "Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja."

Enma menarik tanganku dari belakang sebelum iblis putih itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo pergi!" bisik Enma. Aku segera mengikuti laki-laki itu menuju ke luar. Hujan deras segera menerpa wajahku. Sakit, namun tidak sesakit punggung dan kepalaku. Enma memegangi tanganku erat-erat sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke dalam air kolam untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Cepat sekali.

Ia bahkan tak memberiku waktu untuk mengambil nafas.

.

.

.

Aku terbatuk-batuk keras begitu kepalaku menyembul ke permukaan. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku ingin berteriak saat punggungku membentur benda tumpul. Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya mengerang tertahan sementara Enma menarikku ke daratan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Enma begitu melihat aku kesakitan. Aku mengangguk seadanya.

"Di sini gelap sekali." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha fokus. Meski nyaris tak ada cahaya, tapi aku masih bisa melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat ini seperti gua yang besar, saking besarnya hingga hutan tumbuh di dalamnya. Jauh di langit-langit, sebuah lubang hitam menganga dikelilingi kabut putih aneh, berputar-putar ganjil pada orbitnya. Beberapa suara hewan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah jeritan sayup-sayup terdengar dibalik pepohonan di sekeliling kami. Keadaan di sini membuatku teringat dengan uji nyali dulu.

"Di mana kita?" Tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas.

"Ini dunia tempat kaum Diávolos berada." Enma membersihkan lumpur dan tanaman air yang menyangkut di pakaiannya. Sementara aku melepas perban di kepalaku yang sudah basah dan kotor. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, kemudian berlari memimpin jalan keluar dari hutan angker yang dipenuhi suara-suara menyedihkan.

Sesaat sebelum kami keluar dari tepi hutan, Enma menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi di balik semak mawar liar.

"Lihat ke sana."

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Enma dan terbelalak. Tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang, berdiri sebuah kastil besar dengan ratusan obor menyala yang berjejer di atas setiap menara. Saking besarnya kastil itu hingga aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku 90 derajat untuk melihat puncaknya. Parit yang lebar dan sangat dalam mengelilingi kastil tersebut. Satu-satunya akses untuk keluar-masuk hanyalah gerbang besar di depan kami yang dijaga oleh dua makhluk kerdil bertelinga panjang.

Entah bagaimana, kastil itu terlihat seperti tempat pemotongan daging ilegal bagiku. Rantai-rantai besi terjulur dari jendela tak berkaca, tonggak-tonggak besi menancap kuat di dinding kastil yang berkerak. Penghuni di dalamnya pastilah makhluk-makhluk kasar yang jahat.

"Kita akan masuk ke dalamnya?" tanyaku ragu. Mengharapkan sebuah jawaban 'tidak' dari Enma.

"Ya, tapi kita harus menunggu mereka datang dulu."

"Mereka?" aku mengerutkan kening, "Siapa?"

"Kaum Άngelos."

"Untuk apa mereka datang ke tempat ini?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Jawab Enma. Sepertinya ia malas bila harus menceritakan sesuatu yang nanti akan kulihat sendiri.

Aku merenung sebentar, bergeser dari posisiku semula dan mendekat ke arah laki-laki di sebelahku. Pemandangan di sini mengerikan sekali. Aku mulai berpikir, mungkin terkurung di mansion tua bersama Mukuro tidak terlalu buruk bila dibandingkan dengan tinggal di tempat ini. Meski aku belum tahu makhluk apa saja yang berada di dalam kastil itu, aku bisa merasakan bau aura jahat yang pekat. Mungkin saja ada iblis yang lebih jahat dibandingkan Mukuro di sana. Ah, percayalah, aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kita datang ke masa lalu?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja ketika aku membuka salah satu plester yang masih menempel di wajah.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan semuanya padamu selagi Mukuro tidak ada." Jawab Enma sambil terus memperhatikan dua penjaga gerbang yang mematung. "Tadinya aku mengatur waktu agar kita muncul di saat Mukuro pertama kali bertemu dengan _Tsuna_, tapi meleset sedikit."

"—Kalau kau mau menunjukkan masa lalu padaku kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Aku merapatkan kakiku. Udara mulai terasa dingin di sini. "Untung aku tadi datang karena mencarimu, kalau tidak, kau mungkin akan pergi tanpaku."

"Awalnya aku memang akan pergi tanpamu." Enma mengeluarkan sebuah kristal merah berbentuk kubus kecil yang mengeluarkan pijar kecil, bersinar lemah di tangannya yang pucat dan basah. "Kristal ini akan merekam semua peristiwa yang kulihat. Tadinya kalau aku pergi sendiri, aku akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu begitu aku kembali."

Tanganku bergerak untuk meraih kristal itu, namun Enma segera menariknya kembali sebelum telunjukku sempat menyentuhnya.

"Mereka datang." Bisik Enma.

Tepat pada saat itu, petir menyambar tempat kedua penjaga gerbang berada. Makhluk-makhluk kerdil itu terpental dan seketika tak sadarkan diri karena menabrak dinding kastil. Aku menyipitkan mataku ke arah petir yang silau itu. Seseorang—ah tidak, beberapa orang tampak berada di dalam bungkusan cahaya itu. Semakin lama semakin pudar. Hingga akhirnya tak sampai lima belas detik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan enam sosok bersayap yang mengeluarkan aura suci.

"...Giotto?" gumamku secara tak sadar. Enma segera membekap mulutku.

"Jangan bersuara. Mereka bisa mendengar."

Giotto dan rombongannya berjalan menuju gerbang besar. Baru saja lima langkah, gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan suara berat dan decitan besi yang memekik. Aku merasa ngilu mendengar suara besi yang beradu sampai-sampai harus menyumbat telingaku dengan kedua tangan.

Dari balik gerbang kayu raksasa itu, muncul Demon Spade dengan sayap hitam besar menyerupai sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Ia mendelik ke arah dua penjaga yang pingsan kemudian mata birunya beralih ke rombongan Giotto sambil memperlihatkan seringai setan.

"Kupikir siapa orang yang mengeluarkan aura suci begitu kuat hingga sayapku keluar seperti ini." Kata Demon Spade. Ia mengibaskan sayapnya beberapa kali. Menimbulkan angin hebat sebelum kedua sayap itu terhisap masuk ke dalam punggungnya. "Lama tak jumpa, Giotto."

"Spade—pengkhianat sepertimu tidak pantas menyebut namanya!"

"Tenang G. Kita ke sini bukan untuk mencari masalah." Lerai Giotto. Pemimpin Άngelos itu maju beberapa langkah menghadap Spade.

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang."

"Aku sudah tahu, ikut aku." Spade membalikkan badan dan berjalan masuk menuju kastil, diikuti oleh Giotto dan orang-orang bersayap putih lainnya. Gerbang pun kembali tertutup.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyaku seraya menoleh pada Enma.

"Tunggu di sini." Enma keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa seonggok pakaian lusuh beserta ikat pinggang dan penutup kepala. Aku bisa menebak pasti barusan ia habis mempereteli dua penjaga gerbang yang pingsan. "Mereka bisa mengenali kita dari bau. Gunakan ini untuk menyamar."

Aku segera mengenakan pakaian bagianku. Tubuhku jadi tercium aneh setelah selesai memakai semua pakaian lusuh itu. Rasanya memang tidak nyaman, tapi berkat pakaian ini setidaknya aku tak terlalu kedinginan lagi.

Enma membimbingku menuju ke hutan di belakang kastil. Kami menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil yang terlihat seperti kandang kuda di sana. Dengan bantuan penerangan lampu pijar yang baru saja dinyalakan Enma, aku bisa melihat isi seluruh ruangan kecil itu. Seperti kandang memang, hanya saja sama sekali tidak menyerupai kandang kuda. Banyak rantai-rantai yang terhubung ke pengikat leher, beberapa bercak darah yang mengering berceceran di lantai kayu. Bahkan di beberapa sudut tercium bau bangkai.

Enma meraih lampu pijar di atas meja. Ia menggeser sebuah peti besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Di bawah peti tersebut terdapat pintu yang menuju ke bawah tanah. Begitu Enma membuka pintu itu, aku segera terbatuk-batuk hebat. Tapi tentu saja, Enma tidak mau menunggu batukku hilang terlebih dahulu, ia segera menarikku ke bawah dan menutup pintu dalam hitungan detik.

Ruangan bawah tanah tempatku berada sekarang terlihat seperti lorong di penambangan. Gelap. Pilar-pilar kayu yang sudah tua dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Kakiku terasa sakit tiap kali melangkah di atas kerikil tajam sepanjang lorong tak terurus. Ke mana sebenarnya lorong ini menuju? Entahlah. Aku hanya berharap semoga ini bukan lorong buntu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pertanyaan itu terjawab. Kami tiba di ujung lorong, namun sesuatu yang terbuat dari kayu menutupi jalan keluar.

"Jalan buntu?" desahku kecewa.

"Bukan. Pegang ini." Enma menyerahkan lampu pijar yang digenggamnya. Ia meraba-raba kayu tersebut kemudian menendangnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar.

Aku cepat-cepat keluar dari lorong gelap itu. Rasanya sesak sekali di sana. Seperti terkubur hidup-hidup.

"Sekarang kita sudah berada di dalam kastil." Ucap Enma sambil merebut lampu pijar dari tanganku dan menaruhnya di meja paling dekat. "Kita tidak akan ketahuan selama kau tidak bersuara atau bertingkah mencurigakan."

Aku memberi anggukan sebelum mengikuti Enma menaiki tangga berputar. Tangga ini terhubung dengan koridor tak berjendela. Dua batang lilin besar terpajang di dinding batu yang lembab, membuat koridor tersebut bersinar remang dan mengingatkanku dengan mansion tua yang dihuni Mukuro. Beberapa orang dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya berjalan melewati kami tanpa menaruh curiga. Syukurlah, sepertinya penyamaran payah ini berhasil.

Enma memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor kastil yang luas. Beberapa kali Enma mengingatkanku untuk bersikap tenang ketika berpapasan dengan makhluk bersayap hitam. Tapi percayalah, bersikap tenang ketika melewati sesuatu yang membuatmu takut bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Begitu belok di koridor terakhir, kami menemukan pintu kayu kembar yang tinggi. Dua obor menyala di kiri dan kanan pintu tersebut. Aku yakin itu adalah pintu yang menuju ke aula. Tempat Giotto dan _Tsuna _bertemu.

Ah, sesuai dugaan.

Ketika Enma mendorong pintu itu pelan-pelan, aku bisa melihat _Tsuna_, Mukuro, Giotto, dan beberapa iblis lainnya berkumpul di tengah-tengah aula. Mungkin mereka tengah membicarakan kepulangan _Tsuna_.

Kupikir Enma akan menyuruhuku untuk menunggu mereka keluar, tapi ia mulai menarik lenganku lagi hingga kini di depan kami terdapat sebuah pintu kembar tinggi dengan ukiran _florish _yang menyala.

"Ini—"

Enma membuka salah satu daun pintunya. Tampak sebuah ranjang bertirai terekspos di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah cermin besar berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang tersebut, aku mengenali ruangan ini.

"Ini kamar _Tsuna_." Jelas Enma.

Sesuai dugaanku.

Enma memberi isyarat untuk masuk, aku segera mengikutinya sebelum makhluk-makhluk bersayap hitam memergoki kami. Begitu kakiku menginjak lantai kamar, aku merasakan sensasi yang tak asing, rasanya seperti nostalgia. Ruangan ini membuatku nyaman dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Aku melihat sebuah lukisan kecil berfigura di meja rias kemudian menghampirinya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Lukisan kecil itu adalah potret Mukuro yang berdiri merangkul _Tsuna _dari belakang, keduanya tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka tampak bahagia. Di balik figura terdapat tulisan tegak bersambung yang dicetak miring dan menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Enma, apa arti tulisan ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan bagian belakang lukisan itu pada Enma.

"Untuk yang terkasih satu-satunya, aku dan dirimu tak terpisahkan, bahkan oleh maut sekalipun." Eja Enma, ia membalik lukisan tersebut dan menatap potret Mukuro yang merangkul _Tsuna_. "Dulu Mukuro benar-benar mencintai gadis ini."

Enma memberikan lukisan itu padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya ke tempat semula. Setelah aku menaruh lukisan itu ke meja, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat.

"Sembunyi di sini, Tsuna-kun!" seru Enma. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengikuti Enma bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Dari balik kain sprei yang tipis, sosok _Tsuna _yang muncul dari balik pintu bisa terlihat dengan jelas, ia tampak tergesa-gesa mencari-cari sesuatu. Semua isi lemari digeledah satu persatu.

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan mencari sesuatu ya?" Byakuran tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu, membuat gadis itutersentak kaget. Jangankan Tsuna, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Byakuran ada di sana.

"Byakuran—ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir mungkin nona sedang mencari ini?" Byakuran menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kristal merah yang menyala, persis sama dengan kristal merah yang dimiliki Enma, hanya saja ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Melihat benda yang digenggam sang iblis, raut muka _Tsuna _langsung berubah drastis, seperti ketakutan dan gelisah.

"Kau—bagaimana bisa—?"

"Aku harus bertepuk tangan karena selama ini kau berhasil mengelabui kami," potong Byakuran sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Byakuran."

"Hahaha, manis sekali, kau masih saja menyangkal padahal beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku sering melihatmu berkeliling ke tempat terlarang sambil membawa kristal ini." Sekali lagi Byakuran menunjukkan kristal merah dalam genggamannya tepat di depan mata _Tsuna_. "Jadi selama ini kau memata-matai 'rumah' kami hmm?"

_Tsuna _diam membeku, meski matanya mendelik ke arah Byakuran, tapi aku tahu iris kecoklatan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya.

"Jadi ternyata selama ini kau hanya menggunakan perasaan Mukuro agar bisa sampai ke sini ya?" Mata Byakuran yang tajam ikut mendelik namun seringai khasnya tetap bertahan di wajah sang iblis. Wajah pucat yang penuh dengan kegelapan itu terpaku pada wanita di hadapannya. "Kau pura-pura mencintainya agar ia membawamu ke tempat ini dengan aman, lalu mengorbankan sayapmu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Xanxus, dan setelah resmi menjadi pengantin Mukuro, kau jadi bebas berkeliaran di 'rumah' kami sambil membawa benda ini." Laki-laki itu sekali lagi menunjukkan benda merah yang menyala-nyala di tangannya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali bersuara, "Oh? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa aku salah?"

_Tsuna _menarik nafas seadanya sebelum membalas tatapan Byakuran dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan,"Tidak, kau benar." Jawab _Tsuna_, "Kau memang benar, aku diutus kemari oleh Giotto untuk memata-matai tempat ini."

Mataku melebar. Kata-kata gadis berambut cokelat itu terasa seperti belati yang menusuk. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar beberapa detik lalu. Jadi—selama ini _Tsuna _adalah pengkhianat? Kenapa rasanya hatiku sakit sekali mendengar pengakuan gadis itu?

"Hoo—pengakuan yang tak terduga."

Byakuran tiba-tiba saja menyergap leher _Tsuna_ dengan tangan kanannya hingga gadis itu terbatuk kesakitan. Aku menoleh pada Enma namun laki-laki itu memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam dan menyaksikan.

Sepasang sayap yang berkilauan menyembul dari punggung Byakuran. Sayap yang bening seperti kristal, bulu-bulunya yang transparan mengeluarkan cahaya perak yang berjatuhan ke lantai seperti kembang api. Sayap yang terlalu indah untuk seorang iblis. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi Byakuran, yang tersisa di hatiku hanya kengerian dan perasaan merinding yang tak bisa kuhilangkan walau memalingkan muka.

"_Kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak,_" suara Byakuran terdengar berbeda dari biasanya, nada yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lebih rendah, berat dan serak. "_Sayang sekali tapi sepertinya aku harus menghancurkanmu."_

_Tsuna _lagi-lagi terbatuk ketika ia berusaha untuk meronta. Ekspresi Byakuran semakin terlihat keji, seringainya seolah menikmati penderitaan gadis itu, mencekik leher yang rapuh dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat. Aku menggigit bibir, entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan tangan sang iblis putih mencekik leherku juga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bagaikan ditarik oleh suatu kekuatan yang tidak terlihat, Byakuran tiba-tiba terlempar ke dinding dengan suara 'brak' yang sangat keras. Iblis itu jatuh terduduk, sayap-sayapnya yang berkilauan kembali terhisap ke dalam punggungnya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegangi wajahnya yang berdarah, Byakuran memperhatikan _Tsuna _yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Ah, aku lupa," gumam laki-laki itu, ia bangkit kemudian memperhatikan tangannya yang juga berdarah, "Aku terikat kontrak dengan Mukuro untuk tidak menyakitimu."

_Tsuna _membalas pandangan Byakuran namun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Hmm merepotkan saja, sepertinya aku tak ditakdirkan untuk membunuhmu." Byakuran melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum ia pergi dari kamar, laki-laki itu sempat menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata pelan dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan, "Tenang saja, aku mungkin tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Mukuro," kemudian pintu besar itu pun tertutup.

Aku memperhatikan _Tsuna _dari belakang, ia gemetaran. Namun dibalik sosok yang lemah itu ternyata adalah seorang mata-mata sekaligus pengkhianat.

—kesal.

Aku kesal sekali, ternyata Byakuran benar, selama ini gadis itu tidak benar-benar mencintai Mukuro, ia hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali meneriaki _Tsuna_? Kenapa ia bisa dengan tega mempermainkan perasaan Mukuro yang benar-benar tulus padanya? Apa hanya karena Mukuro berbeda alam?

Kenapa?

"Mukuro—"

Aku mendongak, _Tsuna _sedang memperhatikan lukisan kecil di atas meja yang tadi kuperlihatkan pada Enma.

"Maaf."

_Tsuna_ menidurkan lukisan itu hingga gambarnya menghadap ke permukaan meja, kemudian ia pergi dari kamar dan ruangan kembali sepi.

Aku dan Enma segera keluar dari bawah tempat tidur tak lama setelah _Tsuna _meninggalkan ruangan, ia mengajakku untuk segera pergi mengikutinya tapi aku masih berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk ketika laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Tsuna-kun?" tanya Enma, ia berjalan mendekatiku karena aku tak menjawab, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi portal dimensinya tertutup."

"Cukup. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya, kita pulang saja."

"Apa maksudmu Tsuna-kun? Kita belum—" Aku menepis tangan Enma ketika ia berusaha untuk menyentuh wajahku. Enma memasang ekspresi kaget, tapi aku tahu kalau ekspresi kagetnya bukan karena aku menepis tangannya, melainkan karena ia melihat wajahku yang seperti menahan emosi dan tangisan sekaligus.

"Aku tak mau melihat masa lalu lebih jauh lagi!" Mataku mulai terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, tanganku ikut bergetar karena menahan perasaan yang kacau, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu kesal dan kecewa sampai ingin menangis."Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, Byakuran memang benar, _Tsuna _selama ini tidak pernah mencintai Mukuro.

Semuanya terasa begitu memuakan. Mukuro, Byakuran, dan _Tsuna_, semuanya membuatku kecewa.

Aku benci.

Aku membenci semuanya.

Masa lalu—

Diriku—

Kehidupanku—

Kenapa kenyataan selalu saja pahit?

Sekarang aku tak bisa menyalahkan Mukuro lagi. Penyebab semua ini adalah _Tsuna_. Yang memulai tragedi ini sebenarnya adalah gadis itu, atau aku di masa lalu.

Aku tak ingin melihat bagaimana Mukuro terluka karena dikhianati, aku tak ingin melihat Giotto mati karena membelaku, aku tak ingin melihat pertumpahan darah hanya karena mempertahankan seorang pengkhianat yang memanfaatkan perasaan orang lain. Aku kesal sekali, aku marah, tapi juga sedih. Mengetahui bahwa diriku dulu adalah seorang pengkhianat—aku merasa menyesal telah lahir.

"Tsuna-kun, kau bukan _Tsuna_." Enma bergumam kecil sambil menarik sebuah plester yang hampir lepas dari wajahku. "Walau kau memiliki jiwa yang serupa dengan _Tsuna_, tapi Tsuna-kun adalah Tsuna-kun, kau bukan seorang pengkhianat."

Aku menatap Enma. Ia tersenyum. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Berbeda dengan senyuman Mukuro yang memperlihatkan aura kesadisan, senyum Enma sungguh sangat polos dan jujur, membuatku ragu kalau laki-laki ini adalah seorang iblis.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, masih banyak yang harus kau lihat." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Aku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menyambut tangannya yang pucat.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kegelapan menyambut kami ketika aku dan Enma muncul dari permukaan air di tempat berikutnya. Kali ini kami muncul dari sebuah kolam air mancur yang hangat. Tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga asing yang tak tumbuh di bumi mengelilingi kolam tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang, berdiri sebuah kastil yang menjulang. Kastil beraura tenang yang sangat berbeda dengan kastil milik kaum Diávolos.

"Ini dunia kaum Άngelos tinggal." Jelas Enma sambil membantu menarikku keluar dari kolam. "Waktu kita hanya sedikit lagi, mungkin ini tempat terakhir yang bisa dikunjungi."

"Enma? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengerutkan kening. Enma nampak lebih pucat dan nafasnya seperti kelelahan.

"Berpindah-pindah melewati waktu dengan menggunakan media air cukup menguras tenagaku."

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu sebentar."

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Lepaskan penyamaranmu Tsuna-kun, kalau mereka mencium bau kaum Diávolos kita akan kena masalah."

Aku segera melepas pakaian lusuh yang kukenakan dan mengikuti Enma berlari diam-diam menuju kastil putih. Ia masih memegangi tanganku, bahkan ketika kami bersembunyi di balik pilar bangunan yang besar.

Enma mengajakku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan sebelum mencapai tangga berkarpet merah. Ruangan sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari tempat tidur, sebuah meja dan lemari pakaian. Entah kamar milik siapa.

"Kita harus mengganti pakaian, kamar _Tsuna _dijaga oleh makhluk buas dengan indera penciuman yang sangat tajam." Kata Enma sambil melempar sebuah pakaian dari lemari ke arahku.

Aku segera membuka pakaianku yang basah dan menggantinya dengan pakaian baru yang diberikan Enma. Pola pakaian yang cukup rumit, tapi terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Kami meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Kemudian mulai berjalan cepat menuju ke arah menara tinggi. Beberapa kali kami berpapasan dengan orang-orang bersayap putih yang tersenyum sambil menyapa dengan ramah, benar-benar perbedaan yang kontras dengan sifat orang-orang bersayap hitam yang kasar dan sangar.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba di pintu masuk menara, dan sesuai perkataan Enma, menara itu dijaga oleh seekor makhluk buas yang menyerupai harimau putih berukuran raksasa dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Ia mendengkur keras dengan mata tertutup.

Aku mengikuti Enma berjalan jinjit di depan wajah harimau itu, untunglah makhluk itu tak terbangun walau hidungnya sempat bergerak-gerak tak nyaman ketika kami lewat. Makhluk itu tak berkalung ataupun dirantai, kalau ketahuan menyusup, maka ia bisa mengejar kami dengan bebas.

Enma menuntunku menaiki tangga berputar menuju ke puncak menara. Pendakian tangga itu berakhir di depan sebuah pintu kayu jati yang tebal. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Enma membuka pintu itu. Ruangan yang terang dan kosong. Ia langsung mengajakku masuk ke dalam setelah dipastikan aman.

Akhirnya kami tiba di kamar _Tsuna_.

"Sebentar lagi _Tsuna _datang, sembunyi di sini Tsuna-kun!" Enma menarikku masuk ke sebuah lemari pakaian yang penuh dengan kain-kain sutera, ia menyisakan sedikit celah dari pintu lemari sehingga kami bisa mengintip hampir seluruh isi ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa tumpukan kertas. Ia menaruh tumpukan kertas itu ke meja dengan kasar kemudian melempar diri ke atas tempat tidur. Walau samar, aku bisa mendengarnya terisak. Gadis itu menahan tangis dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

_Kenapa ia menangis?_

"_Tsuna?_" sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari balik pintu kemudian terdengar ketukan tiga kali. _Tsuna _buru-buru bangun sambil menghapus air matanya sebelum membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

"_Tsuna_, maafkan aku, tadi aku tak bemaksud untuk membentakmu." Kata Giotto pelan. _Tsuna _menundukkan kepala, tak menyahut.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau suka."

"Kalau begitu—antarkan aku pulang."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke tempat Mukuro."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana saja, selain ke tempat itu."

"Giotto! Aku ingin kembali!" _Tsuna _mendongakkan kepalannya menghadap wajah Giotto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Antarkan aku ke tempat Mukuro! Kumohon!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membalas tatapan _Tsuna _dengan sendu, seakan tak rela mendengar ucapan gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Mukuro!" _Tsuna _mulai menetskan air mata. Meski aku tahu ia adalah seorang pengkhianat, tapi melihat gadis itu begitu menderita rasanya membuat hatiku perih.

"Giotto! Antarkan aku!"

Laki-laki pirang itu menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah meja tempat _Tsuna _menyimpan tumpukan kertas yang barusan dibawanya. Ia membaca beberapa helai kertas sebelum berpaling ke arah _Tsuna_ dan berkata dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ia merapikan tumpukan kertas yang telah dibacanya kemudian berjalan ke arah _Tsuna_, "Tapi aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal sebelum pergi."

"Apapun akan kulakukan." Jawab _Tsuna _bahkan tanpa sempat berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

Aku melihat _Tsuna _terkejut. Sesaat ia berpikir sambil melempar tatapan tak percaya pada pria di kemudian iris kecoklatan itu menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum saling menautkan bibir, berpelukan, saling membelai cukup lama, larut dalam romantika yang membuatku mual, sampai suara bantingan keras dari arah pintu mengangetkan keduanya, termasuk aku yang hampir saja menjerit ketika melihat Mukuro datang dengan penuh luka. Oh ya ampun, seharusnya aku sadar lebih cepat, ini adalah peristiwa di mana Mukuro bertarung dengan Giotto untuk memperebutkan _Tsuna._

Enma menggenggam tanganku keras untuk mengingatkanku agar tak bersuara, aku memberi anggukan kecil sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Mukuro.

"Kau tak perlu memberi penjelasan apapun!" suara Mukuro tiba-tiba menggema dalam ruangan itu, suaranya yang tinggi dan penuh emosi itu sampai membuatku bergidig ngeri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah _Tsuna._ "Ayo pulang, _Tsuna..._"

"Aku tak kan menyerahkan _Tsuna _padamu!" kata Giotto tegas. Mukuro mengerutkan kening kemudian mengeluarkan senjata kesayangannya, sebuah trident hitam yang mengkilat tiba-tiba tergenggam di tangan kanannya yang semula terulur. Seringai iblis segera ia perlihatkan di wajah yang penuh dengan sayatan itu.

"Kufufu, kalau kau tidak akan menyerahkannya, aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Giotto mengeluarkan pijar keemasan dari kedua tangannya. Wajah dan tatapan yang penuh keyakinan membalas tatapan benci dari Mukuro.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar logam saling beradu.

Aku sama sekali tak menyempatkan diri untuk membuka mata ketika pertarungan antara Mukuro dan Giotto terjadi. Meski berbagai suara bantingan, teriakan, dan suara barang-barang rusak terdengar puluhan bahkan ratusan kali, aku tak berani untuk menyaksikan pertumpahan darah di antara keduanya.

Aku mungkin memang pengecut. Ya, aku sudah lama meyadari hal itu. Namun bila aku adalah seorang pemberani dan dengan tanpa perasaan bersalah menonton pertarungan antara kedua orang yang telah kulukai hatinya, lebih baik aku menjadi seorang pengecut selamanya.

Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Mukuro dan Giotto, aku ingin menebus dosaku atas apa yang telah kulakukan dulu. Aku berulang kali mendengar _Tsuna_ berteriak dan menangis, memohon pada keduanya untuk berhenti saling melukai, tapi aku tahu hal itu sia-sia saja. Semakin sering _Tsuna _berteriak, aku semakin merasa bersalah, karena aku tak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk Mukuro dan Giotto, dan aku juga tak bisa menyelamatkan _Tsuna _ketika ia tewas di tangan Mukuro.

Apa aku tak bisa mengubah tragedi ini?

Apa aku hanya bisa menonton tanpa berbuat sesuatu?

Percakapan penuh emosi masih terdengar dari balik lemari baju ini, disusul suara tangisan _Tsuna_ yang tersedu. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menutup mata, keadaaan sudah sepi di liar sana, hanya terdengar suara isak Tsuna. Tapi aku juga tak ingin mengintip.

"Mukuro—"

Ketika _Tsuna _melafalkan nama itu, mataku terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dari balik celah sempit lemari ini aku bisa melihat Mukuro berdiri di dekat jendela sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk _Tsuna_. Pandangan dingin dan tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu membuatku bergidig. Aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda di balik rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Hawa jahat dan nafsu membunuh yang ditutupi dengan rapi

"Mukuro—maafkan aku. Aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kemarilah—ayo kita pulang."

_Jangan!_

_Jangan terjebak, Tsuna! Dia berniat membunuhmu!_

_Tsuna _berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampiri Mukuro, serta merta gadis itu memberi sebuah pelukan penuh kasih pada pria yang berdiri di depannya. Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian—

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas.

Trident hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Mukuro dari udara, menembus tubuh wanita yang masih dipeluknya itu. Akubsudah tahu dengan kejadian ini dan seharusnya tak terkejut, namun melihat _Tsuna _jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir deras membuatku berteriak tanpa suara.

"Kufufu, indah kan _Tsuna_? Kau mengkhianatiku setelah mengucapkan sumpah palsu, dan aku membunuhmu setelah mengucapkan dusta."

"Mukuro—padahal aku sangat—mencintaimu."

Aku terhenyak. Kata-kata itu jujur dari hati. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan _Tsuna_, aku merasa kalau iamemang mencintai Mukuro.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Tsuna_—aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mataku tak lepas dari sosok gadis yang kini terbaring tanpa nyawa dengan genangan darah di sekelilingnya. Lucu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri meregang nyawa. Apakah saat aku mati nanti, aku akan terlihat seperti itu juga? Tak beraura, hanya raga kosong yang tersisa.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ketika melihat Byakuran datang bersama Demon Spade. Mukuro juga menengok, wajahnya yang berlumuran darah tersenyum, sementara matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa meminjamkan _Tsuna _padamu semalam, Spade."

Kedua iblis yang semula berdiri kaku itu kemudian menghampiri Mukuro.

"Kau membunuhnya?" tanya Byakuran dengan nada suara datar. Mukuro merogoh sesuatu di balik baju bangsawannya yang sudah tercabik, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kristal merah menyala-nyala kemudian melemparnya pada Byakuran.

"Ini—"

"Aku menemukannya di kamarmu sebelum kita berangkat." Jawab Mukuro pelan. "Kristal itu merekam tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi _Tsuna_, juga pembicaraanmu dengan _Tsuna _sebelum ia pergi."

Air mata Mukuro mengalir, seolah menahan kesedihan yang menyakitkan. Namun mulutnya tetap tersenyum, terlihat pasrah dan dipaksakan.

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Selama ini—ia hanya—memanfaatkanku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Mukuro tumbang. Demon Spade yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengannya refleks menangkap tubuh yang kelelahan itu. Tidak khawatir akan terkena lumuran darah di tubuh Mukuro.

"Apa maksudnya hanya memanfaatkan?" tanya Demon Spade, ia menoleh ke arah Byakuran, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

Iblis putih itu menatap _Tsuna _sejenak kemudian berpaling ke arah Demon Spade sambil tersenyum, senyum penuh maksud yang sempurna.

"Tidak."

Byakuran mengambil trident Mukuro kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berkilauan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum keadaan bertambah menyusahkan." Ia terbang ke luar jendela, diikuti oleh Demon Spade yang juga mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar hitamnya yang lebar.

Aku dan Enma segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian, menghampiri _Tsuna_ yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia sudah tak bernafas. Jari-jariku refleks mengelus pipinya yang terasa sedingin es. Kulit pucat dan lembab karena air mata, iris cokelat yang tak bercahaya, darah segar yang mengalir seperti taburan mawar merah—seolah melihat kematian diriku sendiri.

"Tsuna-kun, kita juga harus pergi." Enma menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Waktu kita sebentar lagi akan habis!"

Aku segera mengikuti Enma berlari menuju ke tangga berputar, ia nampak sangat terburu-buru dan panik. Aku jadi berfirasat buruk.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau waktunya habis?"

"Kita akan terjebak di masa lalu selamanya, kecuali kalau ada orang yang menjemput kita dari masa depan."

Mendengar penjelasan si laki-laki serba merah itu, aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian kami tiba di lantai dasar, namun karena terlalu terburu-buru terpacu waktu, baik aku maupun Enma sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa makhluk buas yang menjaga kamar _Tsuna _telah menanti di mulut pintu.

Harimau raksasa itu mengaum keras ketika melihat kami berdua keluar dari pintu menara, ia terlihat marah karena dua orang yang tak dikenal telah berani masuk ke wilyahnya. Makhluk itu menatapku dan Enma secara bergantian kemudian menggeram keras, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang besar dan siap mencabik. Ok cukup, aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Aku dan Enma mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Sementara hewan raksasa itu merentangkan sayapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda menerkam.

"LARI TSUNA-KUN!"

Perintah Enma langsung kulaksanakan tanpa berpikir ulang. Aku berhasil menghindar tepat ketika harimau itu melompat ke arahku. Kau bisa sebut itu suatu keberuntungan.

Kami berdua melarikan diri ke hutan di belakang menara. Sayangnya harimau itu tak mau menyerah, ia tetap mengejar kami meski terhambat pepohonan karena tubunya yang besar. Suara geramannya yang liar tedengar jelas di belakang kami.

Kepanikan dan rasa takut membawa kami dalam pelarian tak berarah. Aku mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di punggung dan kepalaku, di tambah telapak kakiku yang menginjak ranting-ranting tajam. Hal itu memperlambat lariku, dan Enma terpaksa harus memegangi tanganku agar aku tak tertinggal. Hutan ini memang tak segelap hutan di tempat kaum bersayap hitam, cahaya bulan yang terang masih bisa menembus sela-sela pepohonan sehingga membantu penglihatan kami, namun—

'JBUUUUR'

Kenapa aku tak melihat kalau di depan kami ada tebing dan sungai?

Sial. Arusnya deras sekali. Ah, yang penting aku harus bisa menahan nafas sampai berteleportasi ke tempat berikutnya. Iya kan Enma?

_Tunggu—mana Enma?_

Aku baru menyadari kalau genggaman tangan Enma terlepas. Mungkin ia terseret arus. Celaka, ini benar-benar gawat. Sukar mencarinya dalam air yang terus bergerak seperti ini.

Aku hendak berenang ke permukaan, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Arus sungai membuat tubuhku terombang-ambing tak karuan, dan pakaian rumit kaum Άngelos sama sekali tak membantu keadaan.

Dadaku mulai sesak.

_Ukh_

Kalau aku tak segera bernafas, aku akan—

.

.

.

Mati—

.

.

.

Oh?

Suara apa ini?

Dingin dan basah.

Hujan?

Aku membuka mataku. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat saat itu adalah langit gelap seperti sisa pembakaran. Tetesan air hujan yang jatuh tajam ke wajah membuatku mengernyitkan alis dan merintih pelan. Ah, terima kasih hujan, sekarang selain kesakitan aku juga kedinginan.

Setelah mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, aku bangun dalam keheranan. Bukankah tadi aku tenggelam di sungai? Tapi tempat ini sangat asing. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat hamparan rumput yang luas dan hujan, tidak ada satu sungai pun.

"Oh? Ini kejutan yang tak terduga."

Aku membalikkan tubuh . Suara yang khas itu sangat kukenal betul. Ya, aku tak mungkin salah mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu,Tsunayoshi."

Gadis itu berjongkok di depanku. Wajah pucat yang tersenyum, iris kecoklatan yang sendu dan sayu. Rambut hazel memanjang hingga punggung. Pesona yang pernah kurasakan.

_Tsuna...?_

Ia menyentuh pipiku, jari-jarinya yang kurus dan dingin menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandanganku hingga mata kami bertemu. Ia lurus memandangku dengan tatapan serius. Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang ketika ia berkata tanpa ragu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya, semua kebenaran yang kau cari. Juga—"

.

.

.

"Kenyataan yang tersembunyi di balik tragedi—"

.

.

.

* * *

Wew ah, ternyata ujung2nya misteri lagi yah? =u= Memang 27DIH gak jauh dari misteri sih, Q jadi kepikiran buat ganti judul dari 27 Days in Horror jadi apa pun.. Soalnya rencananya Q bikin 27 Days itu gara2 niatnya bikin 27 chapter (panjang banget yah?) sekalian yang jadi tokoh utama di sini kan si Tuna itu lho, jadi kan sinkron haha.

Dan gak tau kalian sadar atau gak sadar, chapter ini terpanjang di antara semuanya, lebih dari 7500 kata nih (ternyata Q beneran niat banget bikin chapter yang ini =u=). Dan sepertinya karena lama gak nulis, gaya bahasa untuk 27DIH jadi terlalu biasa-biasa saja ya? O_O Yah soalnya agak bingung juga waktu secara otomatis ganti2 POV di tiap adegannya, kadang Tsuna POV, kadang normal =u=  
Tapi syukurlah seenggaknya draft plot buat 27DIH masih ada di lappie sampe sekarang XD jadi plotnya gak akan terlalu menyimpang dari plot semula.

Ah, last words. Maaf Q belum semepet bales review2 kalian m(_ _)m. Q agak bingung pake fasilitas PM yang sekarang (katro bgt ya?) Waktu mau update aja sempet lupa passwordnya apaan, jadi sepertinya Q bakal bales di tiap chapter aja ya? Gak apa-apa kan? :D

Ok, minna-san, thanks for reading and review ^^v


	10. Day 10 The Truth part I

MAAF! MAAAAAAAF banget banget banget, buat reader yang udah pada jamuran nunggu Q update fic *sujud ala Gokudera* Bukannya Ley males atau kena WB, tapi gara2 laptop kesayangan Ley ilang di bis huwaaaaa! Pas turun dari bis Jakarta-Bandung, dengan watadosnya berlalu begitu saja, setelah 10 menit jalan kaki, baru nyadar kalo tas laptop ketinggalan lah, sedih hiks hiks... jadi waktu itu Ley sama sekali gak megang laptop nih, papa juga ngambek gara2 kecerobohan Ley yang parah, jadinya harus ngumpulin uang sendiri buat beli laptop baru T_T makanya publishnya lama banget huhu

Tapi tenang saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air, karena sekarang... JENG JENG! Ley udah beli laptop baruuuu! Hehehe *sombong* *plak* jadi pubishnya gak akan tersendat-sendat deh cihuy!

Ok, intermezzo nya cukup sampai di sini, soalnya pasti udah gak sabar pengen baca kan?

Please enjoy read! ^^

.

* * *

**Day 10. The Truth part I**

_...Mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak diketahui, harus dibayar dengan kematian..._

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengernyitkan alis, dengan mata menyipit menatap gadis yang sekarang duduk di depanku.

Hujan turun semakin deras seiring dengan bertambahnya awan hitam yang berkumpul menutupi langit. Rasa dingin terasa mencabik, seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Aku mulai kesulitan melihat sekeliling dan nafasku mulai tidak beraturan, tapi aku masih bisa melihat gadis di depanku itu tersenyum.

Sungguh sebuah senyuman yang sama persis, ia juga memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan _Tsuna_—terlalu mirip. Dan gestur yang ramah itu, yang seolah-olah tak pernah mencurigai orang asing, adalah sifat khas _Tsuna _yang paling mencolok.

Aku mungkin sudah memanggil namanya kalau saja sesuatu di dalam hatiku mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah _Tsuna _yang selama ini kuketahui. Di samping semua kemiripan pada fisiknya, gadis ini memiliki aura yang berbeda. Sorot mata yang sayu itu teralu kosong, dan tangan pucat yang semula membelaiku dengan lembut itu terasa terlalu dingin. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun dengan keberadaannya, ia begitu hampa, seolah-olah ia tidak hidup, tapi juga tidak mati.

"Siapa kau?" Suaraku terdengar sangat pelan di tengah derasnya hujan.

Aku diam menunggu jawaban, namun alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu malah memelukku—membuatku terkesiap, kaget dan kebingungan dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Selama beberapa detik aku bahkan tak bereaksi sama sekali, melotot seperti orang bodoh, dan begitu sadar tubuhku sudah bergerak membalas pelukannya, merangkul tubuh yang ringan dan dingin seperti es.

Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk perempuan selain ibuku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Aku tidak malu dan canggung ketika tangan kananku bergerak membelai rambut panjangnya yang basah. Meski tubuhnya terasa dingin hingga menusuk sampai ke tulang, dekapan gadis itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat dan nyaman dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Maaf." Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku—sebuah kata yang sama sekali tidak kuprediksi dalam pelukannya yang semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku."

_Kenapa...?_

"Maaf."

Kenapa ia meminta maaf dengan nada yang sedih seperti itu? Seperti menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau pasti menderita selama ini, maafkan aku Tsunayoshi."

Tahu-tahu air mataku jatuh begitu saja, berbaur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhku. Aku hanya diam membiarkan gadis itu terus mengulang-ngulang kata yang sama sambil memelukku.

Tapi aku tak mengerti—

Mendengar gadis ini meminta maaf seperti itu membuat hatiku berdesir. Seakan-akan aku telah lama merindukannya. Rasanya seperti kembali bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai setelah terpisah sekian lama. Perasaan yang aneh dan sejuk.

Sedikit demi sedikit hujan mulai reda. Gadis berambut coklat itu melepas pelukannya setelah enam menit berlalu, kemudian kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang masih sama, tatapan yang masih sama, namun kali ini aku tidak meragukan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"_Tsuna?_"

Ia tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau masih hidup?"

Secercah harapan membuatku hampir tersenyum senang, namun aku mengurungkan niat begitu melihatnya menggeleng.

"Tapi—"

"Aku yang sekarang ini hanyalah sebuah jiwa." Katanya.

Aku berkedip, _Tsuna _pasti bisa membaca tatapanku yang seolah-olah memberinya sebuah tanda tanya besar.

"Jiwa?"

Iakembali mengangguk.

"Tapi—kau terlihat sangat nyata."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak nyata, yang ada di sini pun semuanya tidak nyata, termasuk tempat ini."

_Tempat ini tidak nyata?_

Aku melihat sekeliling. Padang rumput kecoklatan yang hampir mati mendominasi tempat ini, awan hitam masih berkumpul di langit lepas, hawa dingin masih merasuki tubuh. Sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang indah.

"Sebenarnya ini di mana?"

"Alam sadarmu." Jawaban dari gadis itu membuat mataku membulat. Ia tertawa singkat sebelum memberi penjelasan yang lebih sederhana, "dengan kata lain, tempat ini seperti suasana yang ada di dalam hatimu."

Aku diam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata _Tsuna _sementara gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandangiku, menunggu untuk pertanyaanku yang lain.

"Kalau aku berada di alam sadarku sendiri—apakah artinya aku sudah mati?"

_Tsuna_ tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai di tempat ini, tapi bila memang kau sudah mati maka aku dan tempat ini seharusnya akan hilang."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Maksudku—bukankah ini alam sadarku?"

"Karena aku tinggal di sini, Tsunayoshi."

"Tinggal?" Aku mengernyitkan alis, "sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau lahir. Tempat ini sudah tercipta sejak kau lahir."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari _Tsuna_.

_Tempat ini tercipta sejak aku lahir...?_

Tanganku mencoba memetik daun rerumputan yang rapuh dan basah. Meski luas seperti tak berbatas, namun tempat ini miskin akan kehidupan, sama sekali bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali.

"Apa suasana di sini...dari dulu sudah seperti ini?"

"Tidak, dulu di sini indah sekali." _Tsuna _membetulkan posisi duduknya, kini ia duduk bersebelahan denganku. "Dulu tempat ini sangat hijau, langitnya cerah, hawanya hangat, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran, seperti pemandangan yang ada di dongeng."

"Lalu kenapa bisa jadi sampai seperti ini?"

"Karena suasana hati manusia itu berubah-ubah Tsunayoshi, itulah yang terjadi pada tempat ini. Berubah-ubah, sesuai dengan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Saat kau kesepian, sedih, atau kecewa, hujan akan turun. Ketika kau marah, kesal, atau murka, badai akan datang. Dan pada waktu kau sedang bahagia, senang, atau gembira, tempat ini akan dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah sekali." _Tsuna_ tersenyum, seperti sedang membayangkan ketika tempat ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga yang menghiasi hamparan tanah. Kemudian senyum itu memudar perlahan-lahan ketika ia melanjutkan, "Tempat ini menjadi seperti ini, sejak kau bertemu dengan Mukuro."

Oh tentu saja.

Tentu saja Mukuro lah yang membuat tempat ini jadi hampir mati. Sejak bertemu dengan iblis itu rasanya aku menjadi gila, ia jelas-jelas telah merusakku. Semua yang kumiliki dihancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Ia mengklaim semua yang kumiliki dan terlebih lagi aku tak bisa melarikan diri darinya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini sudah tak bisa seindah yang kau ceritakan lagi, _Tsuna_."

_Tsuna _menoleh, aku pun menoleh. Kami berdua kembali bertatap-tatapan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, sama sekali tak terbesit perasaan heran. Mungkin ia sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau tempat ini jadi seperti ini sejak aku bertemu dengan Mukuro? Mungkin kau juga tahu kalau Mukuro tak akan pernah melepaskanku, jadi tempat ini akan selamanya begini, mungkin sampai aku mati."

"Masih bisa." Kata _Tsuna _mantap, "masih bisa seperti dulu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Rokudo Mukuro bukanlah orang yang selama ini kau bayangkan, Tsunayoshi. Pandangan burukmu terhadapnya lah yang membuat tempat ini mati, kau menutup hatimu rapat-rapat, dibutakan oleh rasa takut dan kebencian." _Tsuna _membetulkan posisi duduknya lagi, kami kembali berhadap-hadapan. "Sekarang aku akan memperlihatkan semuanya padamu, Rokudo Mukuro yang sesungguhnya dan kenyataan yang selama ini kau cari."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan dahinya yang dingin ke dahiku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukannya, aku hanya menutup mata, kemudian gambar-gambar abstrak tiba-tiba saja terbayang di benakku.

Berputar-putar.

Dan suara-suara itu—

Semakin lama semakin jelas di telinga.

.

.

.

_Kala itu takdir mempertemukan kami dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan_

_Tidak seperti kisah cinta dalam romantika yang indah_

_Saat itu kami berdua tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan dan darah_

_Berdua, bersama-sama, berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari malaikat kematian_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau janji?"

.

.

.

"Kau janji tidak akan membunuhku?"

Perempuan itu duduk bersandar pada dinding tanah yang basah. Suaranya terdengar serak di antara nafasnya yang letih. Tangan kanannya memegangi luka sayatan yang memanjang di lengan kirinya. Darah segar mengalir dari kulitnya yang pucat dan penuh goresan, menggenang di pakaiannya yang tak lagi putih dan utuh. Sesekali ia merintih menahan sakit, sesekali mengatur nafas agar tetap tersadar. Gadis itu nyaris sekarat, luka-luka di tubuh dan sayapnya memberinya jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sehari.

Tiga meter dari sang gadis, laki-laki bersayap hitam dengan pedang emas yang menancap di kaki kirinya sama-sama bersandar pada dinding tanah. Sama-sama terluka.

"Aku janji." Laki-laki itu bergumam.

Sudah hampir empat jam mereka berdua terjebak di sebuah jurang yang gelap dan dalam dengan keadaan terluka. Tak ada seorang pun yang turun menolong, padahal suara prajurit dengan semangat juang yang berkobar masih terdengar di atas sana. Mulut jurang yang tertutup oleh tanaman-tanaman berdaun lebar membuat mereka berdua luput dari mata prajurit lainnya. Mustahil akan ada yang menyadari bahwa di dasarnya terdapat dua makhluk dengan latar belakang yang kontras sedang bertahan melawan maut.

Peperangan antara kaum Άngelos dan Diávolos memang berlangsung lama, dalam tiap masa bertempur paling tidak akan memakan waktu sampai 365 hari—dan ini hari ke 301, tapi mereka berdua tidak akan bertahan selama itu dengan tubuh yang terluka parah, tanpa makanan atau minuman, dan tanpa perlindungan.

Satu-satunya pilihan agar bisa bertahan hidup, tentu saja adalah dengan keluar dari jurang, terbang menggunakan sayap mereka. Tapi sayap milik gadis itu terluka cukup parah, ia tidak bisa menggerakannya sama sekali, bila dipaksakan bergerak maka resikonya akan patah.

Sementara sayap hitam laki-laki di depannya masih utuh dan kuat. Entah bagaimana caranya ia berhasil meminimalisir luka yang diterima sayap-sayap hitam itu ketika jatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan saat ini iblis itu mungkin saja sudah terbang kalau sebuah pedang emas yang terus mengeluarkan cahaya dalam kegelapan tidak menancap di kaki kirinya.

Ierá spathí—pedang suci milik kaum Άngelos . Yang bisa menyentuhnya hanyalah keturunan murni kaum bersayap putih. Ierá spathí menembus kakinya hingga ke tanah, memastikan ia tak bisa bergerak ke manapun sebelum salah satu kaum Άngelos mencabutnya.

"Jadi kau akan mencabut kembali pedangmu atau tidak?" tanya sang iblis, nada suaranya lebih terkesan seperti sedang menantang daripada bertanya. "Kalau kau tidak membebaskanku, kita berdua akan mati di sini."

Perempuan itu ragu. Selama ini orang-orang Diávolos terkenal dengan tipu daya dan akal licik mereka, makhluk paling munafik yang pernah ada. Siapa tahu begitu ia mencabut Ierá spathí, laki-laki itu akan membunuhnya, atau mungkin pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja hingga ia mati sendrian di dasar jurang.

"Hei, jangan diam saja!" Diávolos berambut zig-zag kusut itu mulai tampak tak sabar.

"Sebelum itu, beritahu dulu namamu."

Mengangkat sebelah alis karena heran, laki-laki itu bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Kalau setelah aku membebaskanmu...kemudian ternyata kau membunuhku, aku akan ber-reinkarnasi kemudian mencarimu dan membunuhmu."

Iblis itu diam sesaat kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga suaranya menggema di antara dinding-dinding jurang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kufufu, baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Άngelos yang bodoh sepertimu."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening kesal, tampak jelas garis mukanya bahwa ia tidak menyukai sebutan bodoh yang dilontarkan si Diávolos.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memberitahu namamu." Kata pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau ternyata karena kebodohanmu itu kau tidak jadi membebaskanku hingga kita berdua mati di tempat ini, aku akan ber-reinkarnasi kemudian mencari reinkarnasimu dan membunuhnya." Jawab iblis itu dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas dalam kegelapan jurang.

"Orang-orang Diávolos memang pendendam."

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali bilang kalau reinkarnasimu akan membunuhku?"

"Setelah kubebaskan, kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku di sini?"

"Aku janji."

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, nampaknya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba membebaskannya.

Setelah bergerak susah payah ke arah sang iblis, ia memeriksa luka yang ditimbulkan Ierá spathí di betisnya. Luka yang dalam, bagaimana mungkin iblis itu bisa menahan luka separah ini tanpa merintih atau mengeluh sedikit pun? Ia menarik nafas lagi untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, kemudian meraih gagang pedang yang bersinar seraya menatap laki-laki yang menunggu kebebasannya sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Rokudo Mukuro." Jawab si iblis, "namamu?"

"Kau cukup memanggilku _Tsuna_."

_Tsuna _mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk mencabut Ierá spathí. Ternyata besi yang bercahaya itu benar-benar menancap dalam hingga membuat Mukuro merintih kesakitan akibat gesekannya. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk lepas, karena tepat di saat seluruh mata pedang terlepas dari kaki Mukuro, beberapa bebatuan besar tiba-tiba menggelinding dari atas jurang, siap menghujani tubuh mereka berdua.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat—

_Tsuna _sama sekali tak sempat bereaksi atau bahkan menjerit. Kini seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah terluka terasa remuk tertimpa benda berat, ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jangankan bergerak, untuk bernafas pun rasanya sudah begitu menderita. Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi malaikat maut akan menarik roh dari tubuhnya.

"Hei,"

Suara itu mengalihkan _Tsuna _dari rasa sakitnya. Menghilangkan bau kematian yang sudah tercium dari jauh.

"Kau—masih hidup?"

Pelan-pelan, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Melihat sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah pucat yang menahan sakit itu membuat matanya membulat. _Tsuna_ bukan tertimpa batu, melainkan tertimpa tubuh Mukuro yang melindunginya dari bebatuan. Sayap-sayap Mukuro tercabik karena ia membentangkannya untuk melindungi mereka berdua, lebih dari itu, darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan menetes di wajah _Tsuna _yang masih _shock_.

"Kau—" Mukuro terbatuk dua kali, nafasnya yang kepayahan berhembus panas di hidung _Tsuna_. Terengah-engah, namun ia berusaha keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya, "—dasar wanita bodoh."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum Mukuro kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

_Kejadian itu membuka mataku_

_Mukuro memang menyerangku dalam pertempuran_

_Dan aku menancapkan pedang di kakinya_

_Tapi ia bukanlah makhluk yang jahat dan kejam layaknya kaum Di__á__volos_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah melindungiku."

.

.

.

"Mukuro—kau mendengarku?"

Mukuro menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap mata cokelat yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya fajar. Gadis yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang itu diam menunggu jawaban dalam sela waktu yang lama, menatap sepasang mata biru yang sendu dengan sabarnya. Namun Mukuro hanya memalingkan kepalanya lagi, memperhatikan langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang tak bisa ditebak, seolah enggan menghadapi wajah familiar dari gadis yang pernah ditemuinya.

_Tsuna _tak bisa menyalahkan sifat dingin Mukuro. Hal yang wajar, karena ruangan besar dengan berbagai ukiran indah pada dindingnya itu mungkin terasa seperti penjara baginya. Terbaring di ranjang besar, dengan perban yang melingkari kepala, tubuh penuh luka yang telah ditangani obat tradisional, dan rantai yang diberi mantera suci membelenggu tangan kanannya, semua itu membuat dirinya terlihat lemah dan payah.

Adalah tabu bagi pemuda Diávolos untuk 'bersinggah' ke wilayah Άngelos dengan keadaan tak berdaya, memperlihatkan sisi terlemahnya, hal itu sama dengan menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai kaum bersayap hitam yang maha kuat. Andai saja pemimpin Diávolos yang tengah berkuasa saat ini bukan Xanxus, peraturan itu pastilah tidak akan ada, dan mungkin sekarang sikap Mukuro tidak akan sedingin ini terhadap gadis yang telah merawat luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maaf kau harus dirantai seperti ini. Ini satu-satunya syarat agar mereka memperbolehkanku merawatmu. Besok aku akan minta Giotto agar kau bisa be—"

"Bagaimana kita bisa selamat?" Suara Mukuro begitu serak. Sejujurnya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan empat kata dengan pelan saja sudah membuat tenggorokannya sakit, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di jurang tempo hari yang lalu.

Apa yang terjadi setelah ia pingsan karena melindungi wanita bodoh itu dari bebatuan yang jatuh?

"Tak lama setelah kau pingsan, Giotto dan Alaude menemukanku. Giotto melihat cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Ierá spathí ketika terbang melintasi jurang, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kita dari sana."

"Kenapa kau menyelematkanku?"

"Menyelamatkanmu? Justru kau yang menyelamatkanku, Mukuro. Kau melindungiku dari bebatuan yang berjatuhan."

"—Jangan salah paham, waktu itu aku tak berniat menolongmu, kalau saja ketika kau mencabut pedang itu tidak ada bebatuan yang jatuh, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu di jurang."

"Bohong."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Mukuro mendelik ke arah _Tsuna_, dan ia cukup heran melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Karena yang mengatakan bahwa kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku adalah hatimu."

.

.

.

_Mukuro dingin namun jujur_

_Ia kuat secara fisik namun lemah pada batinnya_

_Ia selalu bersikap tidak peduli namun pemerhati sebenarnya_

_Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh hari aku bisa mengenal Mukuro sampai sejauh itu_

.

.

.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran."

.

.

.

Mukuro melirik _Tsuna_ untuk pertama kalinya siang itu, sendok berisi sup herbal yang hampir saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya terhenti begitu saja di tengah jalan, dikembalikan ke mangkuk yang dipegangnya sementara perhatian Mukuro tertuju pada gadis yang tengah menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu kan, Mukuro?"

"Membaca pikiran—" ulang Mukuro seakan-akan dua kata itu adalah sebuah penemuan bersejarah, "Kufufu, jadi itu sebabnya mengapa selama ini kau tahu apa saja yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Benar," _Tsuna _menyodorkan segelas air yang tadi dituangnya pada Mukuro.

"Dan alasan mengapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di jurang waktu itu juga karena kekuatanmu?"

_Tsuna _mengangguk.

"Kekuatanku memang tidak terlalu spesial bila dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, tapi sangat berguna ketika kau bertemu dengan orang asing yang pertama kali kau kenal, kau akan mengetahui apakah ia bermaksud baik atau buruk—hanya dengan satu sentuhan seperti ini." Gadis itu menyentuh tangan Mukuro yang dingin, setelah beberapa detik yang singkat, ia menarik kembali tangannya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Barusan kau berpikir kalau kekuatanku mengagumkan."

"Omong kosong." Sanggah Mukuro sambil kembali memakan sup di tangannya. Setelah suapan terakhir, ia memberikan mangkuk kosong itu pada _Tsuna_, meminum air yang telah disuguhkan dengan sekali tegukandan kembali membaringkan tubuh di ranjang.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan kalau kau memberi tahu kekuatanmu padaku kan?" tanya _Tsuna._

Mukuro menghela nafas, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi _Tsuna_.

"Aku tak punya kekuatan spesial seperti yang lainnya." Nada lirih pada suara Mukuro yang barusan terdengar jelas di telinga _Tsuna_, hingga senyum yang semula masih menghiasi wajah cantik itu menghilang seketika.

Mukuro memandangi tangan kirinya yang masih terbalut perban dengan perasaan benci.

Ia benci.

Sampai detik ini, dirinya tak memiliki kemampuan yang patut dibanggakan. Bila dibandingkan dengan saudara tirinya yang memiliki kemampuan dalam menciptakan ilusi terbaik, atau sepupu jauhnya yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengikat kontrak, ia sama sekali tak berarti apapun. Mungkin itu pula sebabnya mengapa Xanxus memanfaatkan Mukuro sebagai _decoy_ dalam setiap peperangan.

Karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan sejati sebagai kaum bersayap hitam.

Karena ia tak sekuat yang lainnya.

Karena ia lemah.

Ia benci sekali.

"Kalau begitu mau kuajarkan agar kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?"

Mata Mukuro membulat, ia kembali membalikkan badan menghadap _Tsuna_.

"Mengajarkan kekuatanmu?" Dibalik perban yang melilit kepalanya, alis laki-laki itu berkerut. "Bagaimana caranya?"

_Tsuna _hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Aku membaca pikirannya saat itu_

_Mengetahui betapa ia sangat membenci dirinya yang lemah_

_Maka aku janjikan Mukuro kekuatanku_

_Sebagai ganti nyawa yang telah kuhutangi padanya_

.

.

.

"_Anágno̱si̱ tou myaloú_ (membaca pikiran) hanya bisa kau lakukan apabila hatimu bisa mendengar."

.

.

.

Mukuro hanya bisa menatap _Tsuna_ yang sedari tadi memainkan air kolamdengan tampang ragu sekaligus tak percaya.

Ini malam ke dua puluh satu sejak Mukuro dirawat. Luka-luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya perlahan membaik, begitu pula dengan luka-luka _Tsuna_. Bahkan gadis itu sembuh lebih cepat. Perban yang semula melilit di lengan kirinya sudah lepas sejak enam hari yang lalu.

Di malam ke dua puluh satu ini, _Tsuna _sudah berjanji akan mengajarkan _anágno̱si̱ tou myaloú_ pada Mukuro. Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, di tepi kolam belakang kastil, duduk berhadapan tanpa obrolan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Mukuro.

"Hanya itu."

Mukuro mendengus, "Kau mencoba membohongiku?"

"Kau ini, belum apa-apa hatimu sudah tertutup begitu." _Tsuna _memukul kepala Mukuro pelan dengan punggung tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu merintih. "Setidaknya kau coba saja dulu."

"Memang bagaimana caranya agar hati bisa mendengar?"

"Dengan mendengarkan alam."

"Kau ini gila?"

"Sudah kubilang coba saja dulu!" Lagi-lagi _Tsuna _memukul kepala Mukuro, kali ini agak keras dan tepat di bagian lukanya yang baru saja sembuh. "Alam juga sebenarnya seperti kita, mereka bisa mendengar dan berbicara, hanya saja kita tak bisa mendengarnya karena sejak awal kita selalu menyangka mereka bisu dan tuli, sehingga suara mereka tak terjangkau oleh kita."

"Jadi, kalau aku bisa mendengar alam berbicara, aku bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Tepat."

"Konyol."

Lagi-lagi _Tsuna _mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Mukuro, hanya saja kali ini Mukuro berhasil menghindar. Laki-laki berambut zig-zag itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi kesal _Tsuna_ karena pukulannya meleset.

"Kalau begitu sekarang coba dengarkan nyanyian air, kalau kau bisa mendengarnya, kuanggap kau sudah bisa."

Lagi-lagi Mukuro menatap mata _Tsuna _dalam keraguan, tapi gadis itu benar-benar serius akan hal ini. Tak ada pilihan, akhirnya Mukuro mengalah. Ia mencelupkan tangan kirinya ke air kolam, menutup mata sejenak sambil berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan.

"Tidak terdengar apa-apa." Ujarnya setelah sepuluh detik berlalu.

"Jangan berusaha mendengar suara air dengan telinga, dengarkan dengan hatimu."

Mukuro menghela nafas kemudian mencoba lagi. Ia memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik, tapi mendengarkan dengan hati bukanlah keahliannya, ini pasti akan sulit.

"Masih tidak terdengar."

"Sudah kubilang kan, belajar menguasai _anágno̱si̱ tou myaloú_ itu tidak mudah, kau harus mencoba terus."

"_Tsuna._"

Sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Giotto!"

Laki-laki dengan enam sayap keemasan itu menghampiri _Tsuna _dan Mukuro. _Tsuna _segeraberdiri untuk menyambut laki-laki itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Sementara Mukuro hanya memandangi mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi.

Giotto katanya? Dia kah laki-laki yang disebutkan _Tsuna _waktu itu? Yang menyelamatkannya dari jurang tiga minggu yang lalu? Tampangnya masih muda namun sudah memiliki enam sayap, ia pasti bukan Άngelos biasa.

"Kau sudah kembali? Mana yang lain? Bagaimana pertempurannya?" tanya _Tsuna. _Giotto hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Walau hanya sesaat, Mukuro merasakan sebuah lirikan tajam dari mata emas pemimpin Άngelos yang ditujukan padanya, sebuah lirikan yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu sebentar." Kata Giotto.

_Tsuna _mengangguk, gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk memperingati Mukuro agar ia terus berlatih 'mendengarkan' air sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Giotto menjauh dari kolam menuju ke sebuah lorong berpilar.

"Ada apa Giotto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu agar kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Dengannya? Maksudmu Mukuro?"

"Ugetsu mengatakan padaku kalau selama tiga minggu ini kau selalu berduaan dengannya." Nada bicara Giotto meninggi.

"Aku tidak berduaan dengannya Giotto, aku hanya—"

"Merawatnya sebagai balas budi karena telah menyelamatkan nyawamu?" sambung Giotto. "Apa kau harus merawatnya setiap hari seperti itu? Sampai memberikan perhatian lebih padanya selagi aku tidak ada?"

"Hei, kenapa kau marah Giotto? Bukankah kau yang waktu itu memberiku izin untuk merawatnya?" tanya _Tsuna _lembut, tangan kanannya meraih wajah Giotto yang bersinar terkena cahaya bulan, kemudian ketika gadis itu menatap matanya, ia segera menyadari apa yang berusaha disampaikan laki-laki itu, "kau cemburu?"

Giotto menurunkan tangan _Tsuna _dari pipinya sebelum ia menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin, "Apakah aku tidak boleh cemburu apabila tunanganku dekat dengan laki-laki lain yang bahkan tidak kukenal?"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membalas budi padanya, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Ini bukan soal balas budi atau semacanya, _Tsuna_. Apa kau tidak menghargai perasaanku? Aku hanya khawatir kau akan—" kata-kata Giotto terhenti. _Tsuna _memeluknya sangat erat, sampai ia bisa merasakan degup jantung gadis itu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Giotto, kau tahu itu."

Mendengar pernyataan _Tsuna_, Giotto membalas pelukan gadis itu sambil memejamkan mata pelan-pelan, menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan kekasihnya. Tak ada yang lebih menenangkan daripada dipeluk dengan orang yang kita cintai.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, kau belum pernah sedekat itu dengan laki-laki lain sebelumnya."

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, tapi aku hanya sekedar membalas budi, aku tidak akan menaruh perasaan apapun padanya, aku janji."

.

.

.

_Kupikir aku bisa menjaga janji itu dengan baik_

_Kupikir aku tak akan sedikit pun berpaling darinya_

_Namun sikap manis Mukuro telah mengubah segalanya_

_Perlahan-lahan menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang yang menggenang di hatiku_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ke-dua puluh empat—

"Maukah tuan putri menerima setangkai mawar dariku?" canda Mukuro sambil memberikan setangkai mawar putih pada _Tsuna _yang tengah berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau dengan mata terpejam. Gadis itu membuka matanya sambil bangkit perlahan –lahan.

"Terima kasih." Pipinya bersemu merah ketika menerima bunga berwarna terang dari tangan Mukuro. Ia belum pernah melihat mawar putih di hutan sebelumnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia sering sekali mengunjungi hutan itu terutama ketika sedang bosan. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana."

"Jalan-jalan? Kukira kau kemari untuk belajar mendengarkan' hutan?"

"Coba kemari, akan kusimpan di rambutmu." Tidak mempedulikan perkataan _Tsuna_, Mukuro mengambil kembali mawar dari tangannyadan memasangkannya di telinga kiri sang gadis.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan perha—"

"Ah, sudah kuduga, cantik sekali."

_Tsuna _terdiam. Kata-katanya tenggelam di tenggorokannya setelah mendengar sepatah pujian dari Mukuro.

"Warna putih cocok untukmu, kau kelihatan cantik."

Betapa ia terpesona dengan senyuman Mukuro saat itu, hingga tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang sanggup keluar dari bibirnya. Susah payah berusaha agar wajahnya tidak berubah merah, namun tentunya hal itu sia-sia saja. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia begitu cantik, _Tsuna_ sangat gembira.

Hari ke-dua puluh lima—

"Hahaha, apa-apaan kau itu?" _Tsuna _tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Mukuro basah kuyup tersapu ombak besar ketika sedang berbaring di pantai untuk mendengarkan laut. Laki-laki itu segera berlari menjauh dari ombak-ombak lain yang mengejarnya, menghampiri _Tsuna_ sambil bersin dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Air laut di sini rasanya asin." Ungkap Mukuro sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ditawarkan _Tsuna_.

"Semua air laut kan rasanya pasti asin."

"Laut di tempatku berbeda—"

"Oh ya?" _Tsuna _memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menangkap wajah Mukuro, "aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

Mukuro tersenyum menatap binar-binar yang dipancarkan mata gadis itu. Tiap kali _Tsuna _menginginkan sesuatu, matanya akan bersinar penuh harap hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan luluh. Tapi laut dunia bawah tempat Mukuro tinggal tidak seindah laut di sini. Airnya berwarnya merah pekat dan kental seperti darah, beracun, dan pasir-pasir tepinya sangat mematikan, menenggelamkan siapapun yang menapakkan kakinya di sana.

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin mencemari matamu dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan." Jawab Mukuro sambil meletakkan handuk basah yang dipakainya ke kepala _Tsuna_. "Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah—lebih indah dari matamu." Kemudian ia kembali pergi berbaring di pantai dengan mata terpejam, mendengarkan suara laut. Sementara di balik handuk basah yang masih menutupi kepalanya, _Tsuna _tersenyum malu.

Hari ke-dua puluh enam—

_Tsuna _mengajak Mukuro terbang bersama untuk mendengarkan angin, mengelilingi kastil dengan sayap-sayap mereka yang sudah pulih, bersenda gurau di langit senja hingga malam hari.

Rasa letih yang datang setelah terbang selama dua jam penuh membuat keduanya beristirahat di atap sebuah menara, berbaring terlentang bersebelahan sambil memandangi ribuan bintang.

"Mereka indah sekali ya saat malam." Komentar _Tsuna_. Tangan kanannya mengacung ke atas seperti berusaha meraih ribuan benda langit yang bersinar itu, "kuharap aku bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"...Kau ini membuatku bingung." Respon Mukuro.

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi sesuatu yang indah hanya pada saat malam sementara kau sendiri indah baik siang dan malam."

"Haha Mukuro—kau ini...selalu membuatku senang."

Sepi sejenak.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat bintang jatuh." Gumam _Tsuna_ setelah hening selama enam menit.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bintang jatuh?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Legendanya bintang jatuh itu dapat mengabulkan harapan."

"Terdengar konyol."

"Yah, itu kan hanya legenda." _Tsuna _menghela nafas panjang, memaklumi sifat Mukuro yang selalu menganggap konyol hal-hal berbau fantasi.

"—Tapi kalau memang benar-benar bisa mengabulkan harapan, aku bersedia menunggu bintang jatuh setiap malam." Ungkap Mukuro.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Aku memiliki harapan yang sangat ingin terkabul."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Tangan kiri Mukuro yang terasa hangat tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan _Tsuna _yang kecil, membuatnya kaget sekaligus keheranan, namun ia tak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan laki-laki itu. Bukan karena kehangatannya membuat _Tsuna_ nyaman atau karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan Mukuro, tapi karena ia memang tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Terutama setelah ia membaca pikiran Mukuro—

'_Aku ingin terus begini, bersama-sama, berdua dengan Tsuna...'_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ke-27, 28, 29—aku semakin tertarik pada Mukuro_

_Hari ke-30, 31, 32—aku jadi sangat menyukai Mukuro_

_Hari ke-33, 34,35—aku mulai menyayangi Mukuro_

_Namun pada hari ke-36, Giotto mengetahui segalanya_

_._

_._

_._

Di ruangan besar tak berjendela, enam petinggi Άngelos berseragam resmi mengisi deretan meja sidang dengan wajah tak menyenangkan, tiap-tiap mata mereka tertuju pada orang yang sama, pada perempuan berambut coklat yang duduk di sebuah kursi tunggal dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sidang tertutup itu sudah berlangsung selama empat jam tanpa jeda istirahat, namun suasana tegang sama sekali tak menurun sedikit pun sejak para petinggi itu membahas kesalahan-kesalahan _Tsuna_ yang dianggap melampaui batas toleransi.

"Jadi, apa saja kesalahanmu tadi, nona?" Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kain merah yang diselendangkan pada bahunya bertanya seolah menguji apakah _Tsuna _bisa menarik kesimpulan dari persoalan yang dibahas selama empat jam tadi atau tidak.

_Tsuna _mendongakkan kepala, berusaha memasang ekspresi menyesal yang terlihat meyakinkan. Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena kalau tidak, laki-laki itu—yang biasa disapa Knuckle oleh Giotto, akan memberinya ceramah tambahan yang mungkin saja akan menghabiskan waktu puluhan menit. Knuckle adalah pendeta dengan religi yang sangat kuat dan penentang budaya kaum Diávolos tergigih, pengagum sang pencipta paling fanatik yang sangat sensitif bila sudah menyangkut kesucian, dosa, dan pemurnian. Tak mungkin ia akan melewatkan dosa sekecil apapun mengotori kaum sekawannya.

Sidang yang melelahkan ini tidak akan ada kalau saja kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

Sungguh—_Tsuna_ sama sekalitidak berpikir panjang dan waspada ketika ia pergi sendirian ke perpustakaan inti yang letaknya terpencil dan sangat rahasia. Tiada maksud untuk membocorkan rahasia apapun, gadis itu hanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Mukuro.

Perpustakaan inti—yang menyimpan semua sejarah, rahasia, kekuatan, dan kelemahan orang-orang Άngelos—adalah tempat di mana _Tsuna _untuk pertama kalinya menemukan buku bersampul kulit tua berwarna merah, berisi langkah-langkah untuk menguasai teknik membaca pikiran yang ia ajarkan pada Mukuro.

_Tsuna _bermaksud akan menyerahkan buku setebal 332 halaman itu padanya hingga ia tak perlu lagi menemani Mukuro berlatih. Dengan begitu, mungkin ia masih bisa menyelamatkan perasaannya. Mungkin—dengan mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan mereka, _Tsuna _tidak akan menyimpan perasaan yang terlalu jauh pada Diávolos tersebut, sehingga ia masih bisa menepati janji pada Giotto untuk tidak mencintai Mukuro.

_Tsuna _sebenarnya tidak menyesal menyayangi Mukuro, namun ia menyesal karena nyaris melanggar janji penting pada tunangannya—Giotto. Sayang memang, karena bila ia menyerahkan buku tua itu, maka _Tsuna _ tak akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu sesering sebelumnya, ia tak akan lagi mendengar kata-kata manis dan pujian-pujian menyanjung dari Mukuro yang selalu membuatnya senang. Tapi di samping semua itu, Giotto jauh lebih penting.

_Tsuna _memeluk buku tua itu seolah-olah benda itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, ia menghela nafas sejenak, dan ketika berbalik—kejutan yang sama sekali tidak ia prediksi menyerang jantungnya.

Mata _Tsuna _melebar, di iris cokelat itu terpantul bayangan Mukuro yang tersenyum menyapanya. Ia berdiri tepat di sana—selangkah di depan _Tsuna_—di koridor perpustakaan inti yang menyimpan banyak deretan buku dan ilmu rahasia Άngelos.

'Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini?'

Otak _Tsuna _berputar-putar berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Namun ia segera menemukan jawaban yang paling memungkinkan: Mukuro membuntutinya.

Laki-laki itu gemar membuat 'kejutan-kejutan' kecil untuk _Tsuna _agar ia bisa melihat ekspresinya saat terkejut. Mukuro sering mengagetkan _Tsuna _dari belakang saat gadis itu sedang membaca buku di kamarnya, ia sering mencipratkan airketika mereka di laut, ia juga sering sekali membawakan bunga-bunga indah dan unik yang dibawanya dari hutan. Dan kali ini pun, ia pasti membuntuti gadis itu diam-diam dari belakang untuk membuatnya kaget, tanpa tahu bahwa tempat yang dikunjungi _Tsuna _merupakan tempat yang paling rahasia bagi Άngelos.

Dalam panik, _Tsuna _segera pergi sambil menarik tangan Mukuro. Ia harus membawa laki-laki itu keluar dari perpustakaan secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang melihat, atau akibatnya akan fatal—sangat fatal. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para petinggi Άngelos bila mereka mengetahui hal ini.

Namun—

Sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan nasib.

Atau mungkin Ia ingin menghukumnya karena melanggar janji? Entahlah...

Yang pasti, apapun akibat fatalnya, hal itu akan segera menimpa _Tsuna _dalam waktu dekat.

Karena tepat ketika ia menggeser pintu perpustakaan yang dikunci dengan kode rumit, yang menunggu di balik pintu penuh ukiran itu adalah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan enam sayap emas.

"Nona, tolong-sebutkan-apa saja-kesalahanmu." Ulang Knuckle. "Satu persatu."

_Tsuna _tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, tapi pikirannya masih melayang. Ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan adegan ketika Giotto menangkap basah mereka berdua, dan yang lebih parah lagi—laki-laki itu memergoki _Tsuna _memegangi tangan Mukuro. Maka tak heran di sidang tertutup ini, orang yang memasang tampang paling masam adalah Giotto.

"Aku berduaan dengan Mukuro selama lebih dari waktu yang diperbolehkan." Jawab _Tsuna _tak semangat.

"Berapa batas waktu yang diizinkan?"

"Tiga puluh hari."

"Baiklah, lalu apalagi?"

"Mengajarkan _anágno̱si̱ tou myaloú _pada Mukuro tanpa persetujuan enam petinggi."

"Ya, dan—? "

"Melanggar janji...pada Giotto."

"Baiklah, selain itu?"

"...Me-membiarkan... Diávolos memasuki perpustakaan inti."

"Nah, itu yang paling fatal, seharusnya kau dihukum seberat mungkin akibat kecerobohan yang bisa membahayakan Άngelos, tapi dengan mempertimbangkan jasa serta bantuan yang telah kau lakukan selama ini, kami memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pengasingan bagi _Tsuna_—

.

.

.

"Dan hukuman mati bagi Rokudo Mukuro."

.

.

.

* * *

Huaaaaaa...ngegantung yaaa? Hahah *plak* Q terpaksa motong Chapter ini jadi 2 part, kaya pas Sorrow, habisnya kepanjangan banget, ntar bosen lagi bacanya. Terus masih berputar2 sama si _Tsuna_, padahal Ley mau ngeluarin adegan Full 6927 secepat mungkin, tapi timingnya belum bagus x_x

Dan ampun! Skali lagi maaf yaaaaaa buat semua reader yang nunggu2 Q publish chapter. Padahal janjinya bakal update tiap minggu, tapi gara2 laptop ilang di bis jadi tersendat2 HUWAAAA! *nangis*huhu padahal itu laptop kesayangan banget... mana didalemnya ada draft fic2 yang lain T.T

Tapi yah, lupakan yang lama, sekarang ada laptop baru yang siap menemani! :D  
Jadi moga2 aja dengan laptop baru yang sebenernya gak bagus-bagus amat ini, Ley makin lancar publish fic, AMIN!

OK, sekian dlu minna-san! ^^

Tapi sebelumnya, review plis? Biar makin semangat publish chapternya hehe X9


	11. Day 11 The Truth part II

Reader-sama... *berlutut* maukah anda sekalian memaafkan author karena telat (banget) update nyaaa? Hontou ni gomenasaiiiiii~ *sujud2*. Yah, sebenernya ada beberapa faktor yang bikin Ley ngaret (banget) update, tapi gak bisa dijeasin di sini *plak. Habis kalo dikasih tau, Ley jadi maluuuu aaaaaaa nooooo! *apa sih?*

Udah aja deh bacotnya segitu dulu, silakan membaca m(_ _)m

.

* * *

**Day 11. The Truth part II**

_...dulu aku melukaimu karena cinta, dan sekarang kenyataan membayar segalanya..._

* * *

Sesungguhnya, _Tsuna_ tidak pernah takut pada kegelapan.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya wanita keturunan _Ά__ngelos_ itu menempa diri dengan serangkaian latihan mental yang sulit, berharap kelak ia akan sanggup mencapai kekuatan yang setara dengan para _Ά__ngelos_ jantan, agar suatu hari nanti ia dapat ikut berperang melawan kaum bersayap hitam yang bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan dan membawa kemenangan pada kaumnya.

Melawan gelap dan ilmu hitam tidaklah menjadi suatu halangan berat bagi _Tsuna _yang sekarang_._ Bahkan kalau ia boleh sombong dan menyepelekan, hal itu sudah terlalu mudah baginya.

Ya, mudah sekali.

Seharusnya memang demikian—

Namun, mengapa sekarang kegelapan lorong bawah tanah yang dingin dan lembab sanggup membuat tubuhnya merinding? Padahal di tangan kanannya yang berkeringat, tergenggam erat sebuah lilin, memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk membantu penglihatannya. Dan di tangan kirinya tergenggam Ierá spathí –pedang yang selalu melindunginya dari ancaman dan bahaya. Tapi kedua hal itu sama sekali tak mengusir rasa takut dan keraguan yang sedari tadi terus menggerogoti pikirannya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia merasa takut hanya untuk kegelapan yang tak seberapa?

Gema yang dihasilkan oleh tapak-tapak kakinya terdengar begitu nyaring meskipun ia telah berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin. Uap air dari tiap nafas yang dihelanya terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya lilin. Hawanya begitu sesak dan dingin di sini. Gadis itu merapatkan mantel lusuh yang hampir menutupi seluruh badannya, sementara kakinya terus melangkah meninggalkan gema, menyusuri lorong sempit seorang diri.

Tiga puluh menit lamanya _Tsuna_ berjalan, namun lorong itu bagai tak memiliki ujung, tiada satu pun tanda-tanda dari tempat yang ingin dicapainya.

Melepas lelah sejenak, gadis itu berhenti dan bersandar pada dinding berlumut. Ia membuka tudung mantel sebelum tubuhnya merosot lemas, samar-samar memperlihatkan mimik letih dan sedih di wajahnya yang kotor dan berkeringat.

Sungguh, keadaan dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebanyak apapun tak berhasil membuatnya tenang. Emosi yang labil, tekanan batin, bimbang dan putus asa, semuanya ia rasakan sekaligus, berkecamuk dalam hatinya yang mulai rapuh.

Sesak sekali—

.

.

.

"_Hukuman mati, sayang_

_Itulah hukuman yang paling pantas baginya_

_Karena mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak diketahui—_

_Harus dibayar dengan kematian"_

_._

_._

_._

Betapa _Tsuna _ingin sekali meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang didengar olehnya sepuluh detik yang lalu itu adalah salah. Tapi Knuckle telah melantunkan kalimat yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, dengan intonasi yang sama, tegas dan sangat jelas.

"Tapi kenapa? Hukuman mati? Apakah— itu tak terlalu berlebihan?" Pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat _Tsuna _merasa bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga sifat keputusan enam petinggi adalah mutlak. Berapa kali pun ia bertanya dan menawar, meski memohon sambil berurai air mata, jawabannya akan tetap sama—

"Tidak."

Sesungguhnya _Tsuna _ tak mengira bahwa enam petinggi itu akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada Mukuro semudah ini. Sedalam itu kah kebencian di antara _Άngelos_ dan _Diávolos_ hingga mereka akan saling membunuh satu sama lain tanpa pikir panjang? Lalu apa yang membedakan keduanya? Apa yang membedakan kaum _Άngelos _dari kaum _Diávolos_bila ternyata mereka bisa merenggut sebuah kehidupan semudah itu?

Sifat Mukuro yang berbeda dari makhluk sejenisnya membuat _Tsuna_tersadar bahwa orang-orang _Diávolos_ tidaklah seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Mungkin Mukuro sepintas memang agak menakutkan dari luar, tapi sifatnya tidak seperti yang diceritakan dalam buku-buku sejarah tebal atau dongeng yang diceritakan secara turun-temurun. Ia adalah _Diávolos_ yang penyayang, perhatian, dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Tak pernah sekali pun pria itu berusaha mengorek informasi mengenai _Άngelos_, lalu pantaskah ia dihukum mati hanya karena secara tidak sengaja memasuki daerah yang terlarang baginya?

Tidak.

Mukuro tidak bersalah.

Kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya _Tsuna _lebih berhati-hati. Seandainya saja ia tidak mengajarkan Mukuro ilmu membaca pikiran, seandainya ia tidak memohon pada Giotto untuk merawat Mukuro, seandainya ia tak memasuki perpustakaan, maka laki-laki itu tidak akan divonis mati, dan ia tidak akan merasa kalut seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi keenam petinggi _Άngelos_ masih tak mau mengubah keputusan meskipun gadis itu menjelaskan bahwa kasus ini adalah murni karena kesalahannya, kemudian _Tsuna _yang nyaris menyerah, tak memikirkan jalan lain selain memberikan penawaran terakhir:

"Aku akan memata-matai kediaman _Diávolos_."

Keheningan yang panjang kembali mengisi ruang sidang. Tawaran terakhir tadi terdengar menguntungkan. Pasalnya beberapa prajurit terdahulu sering mencoba memata-matai kediaman _Diávolos_, namun mereka tak pernah kembali.

Para petinggi saling melirik satu sama lain dalam bimbang sebelum akhirnya semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada sang pemimpin.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu yang barusan?" tanya Giotto. Pandangan matanya menajam.

_Tsuna _menelan ludah, berdoa dalam hati semoga tawaran ini bisa menghancurkan sifat keras kepala mereka.

"Mukuro dihukum karena mengetahui salah satu tempat rahasia di kediaman kita, kalau aku menyusup masuk ke dunia _Diávolos_ dan mencari informasi mengenai rahasia di kediaman mereka juga, bukankah itu adil?"

Tiga dari enam petinggi itu berdiskusi, sisanya bersikap tak peduli, kemudian salah satu dari mereka, laki-laki berambut merah pucat dengan tato abstrak yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya, bertanya dengan intonasi menguji, "Lalu bagaimana caramu menyusup ke dunia mereka?"

_Tsuna _berpikir sebentar. Ia harus hati-hati dalam berkata, karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk memberikan penawaran lainnya. "Aku—akan memanfaatkan Mukuro. Ia sangat mempercayaiku, kalau aku berkata padanya bahwa aku ingin pergi dari sini dan tinggal bersamanya di dunia bawah, maka ia tak akan menolak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau ia mempercayaimu?"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa jauh kedekatan kami." Jawab sang gadis. Giotto mengepalkan tangan mendengar pernyataan tersebut, dadanya terasa panas dan bergejolak karena cemburu, ia baru saja akan menyanggah ketika _Tsuna _melanjutkan, "Karena kami terlalu dekat, aku sampai mengkhianati janjiku pada Giotto, bukankah itu adil bila aku mengkhianatinya juga dengan bertindak sebagai mata-mata?"

Keheningan lainnya berlangsung selama sepuluh detik.

"Kau tahu apa resikonya kalau kau gagal?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang pucat, "Memata-matai kediaman musuh bukan tugas yang mudah dilakukan oleh seorang gadis kecil, kau pikir sudah berapa prajurit yang gugur karena tugas ini?"

"Aku menggunakan metode yang berbeda dengan mereka, Alaude." Jawab _Tsuna_, "Aku akan hadir di sana secara terang-terangan, sebagai tamu, sama seperti saat Mukuro tinggal di sini bersama kita, kemudian diam-diam mengambil informasi penting dari mereka."

"Jadi kau akan bertindak sebagai musuh dalam selimut?" tanya laki-laki berambut hijau bergelombang.

"—Ya."

"Kau yakin, _Tsuna_?" tanya Giotto, ia lebih terlihat khawatir dari pada tidak percaya, namun _Tsuna _mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, sebagai tunangan pemimpin kaum _Άngelos_, tentu aku tidak akan gagal."

Iris cokelat yang memancarkan cahaya itu terlihat sangat jujur, membuat Giotto tersadar bahwa ternyata _Tsuna _masih mencintai dirinya, gadis itu masih mengakui dirinya sebagai tunangan sang pemimpin. Dan pernyataannya yang tegas barusan memang terdengar begitu meyakinkan.

Giotto menghela nafas, tak menyangka bila akhirnya ia akan terbujuk.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan mengutusmu ke dunia _Diávolos_sebagai ganti dari hukuman pengasingan dan hukuman mati bagi Mukuro, misimu adalah mencari segala informasi mengenai tempat-tempat rahasia di kediaman mereka, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau adalah tunanganku yang kelak akan mendampingiku seumur hidup, maka sudah sepantasnya kau menjaga perasaanmu, jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, terutama pada Mukuro."

_Tsuna _mengangguk menyanggupi. Beberapa petinggi lain masih tampak keberatan, tapi apa daya mereka melawan keputusan langsung dari sang pemimpin? Tak lama kemudian tiap-tiap dari mereka mengetuk palu, tanda telah tercapainya mufakat dan ditutupnya sidang yang berlangsung selama lima jam penuh.

.

.

.

_Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan_

_Hanya itu satu-satunya harapan_

_Tiada pilihan lain yang bisa ia tawarkan lagi_

_Selain bekerja sebagai pengkhianat kaum hitam_

.

.

.

_Tsuna _menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berdiri dan menysuri lorong panjang. Tubuhnya masih sedikit merinding, tapi istirahat singkat tadi membuat pikiran dan hatinya lebih tenang sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _Tsuna _tiba di terowongan yang agak luas, dengan langit-langit tinggi dan empat obor yang menyala terang di dinding kanan-kirinya. Ia menyipitkan mata, menerawang ke depan.

Lima meter di hadapannnya, dua buah daun pintu kembar besar yang terbuat dari besi berdiri dengan kokoh, ukiran-ukiran mantera sulit dan rumit di seluruh permukannya memberi kesan mistik.

Gadis itumeletakkan lilin di tanah kemudian kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dinding pintu besi, sementara tangan yang kiri tetap menggenggam Ierá spathí.

Setelah lima detik mengumpulkan konsentrasi, _Tsuna_ melafalkan mantera panjang secara fasih, kemudian kedua daun pintu kembar itu mulai bergeser dengan suara keras dan berat, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap hingga cahaya empat obor tak mampu menembus ke dalamnya.

"Siapa...?"

Suara pelan dan menusuk terdengar jelas dari dalam ruangan hitam tersebut. _Tsuna _tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab dengan lembut,

"Ini aku, Mukuro."

"—_Tsuna?_"

Mukuro tampak bergerak menuju cahaya di mana gadis _Άngelos _ ituberdiri, tiap langkahnya diiringi dengan suara gema besi yang menggesek permukaan tanah. Tatkala pria itu menampakkan diri, keluar dari kegelapan yang menutupi wujudnya, sekelebat perasaan perih menyayat hati _Tsuna_ hingga senyum tipis yang sempat menempel di wajahnya hilang tak berbekas.

Keadaan Mukuro jauh lebih parah dari yang ia duga, jauh, jauh lebih parah. Rambut biru dengan style unik yang menjadi ciri khasnya terlihat sangat kusut, seperti semak-semak kering yang sekedar menempel di kepalanya. Kulitnya pucat, kotor dan penuh luka. Pakaian tahanannya yang tak lebih bagus dari kain pel hanya menutupi dada, perut, paha, hingga lutut. Kedua kakinya telanjang dan terbelenggu rantai panjang, membatasi setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya. Tetapi, meskipun keadaannya kian memprihatinkan, _Diávolos_ bermata biru itu masih bisa memperlihatkan senyuman tulus tanpa beban pada _Tsuna_, seolah-olah ia tak mengetahui bila dirinya telah dijatuhi vonis hukuman mati.

"Aku senang masih bisa melihatmu lagi."

Kata-kata Mukuro yang barusan melelehkan air mata _Tsuna_. Belum pernah ia melihat pemandangan sesedih ini sebelumnya.

"Aku juga senang." _Tsuna _menjatuhkan pedangnya kemudian memeluk Mukuro, menangis tertahan di bahunya yang dingin sambil terbata-bata meminta maaf. Tapi lelaki itu hanya mengelus rambut sang gadis, berkata pelan-pelan dengan tegar bahwa peristiwa di perpustakaan itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya, meskipun sekarang ia telah dijadikan tawanan yang sudah tak membutuhkan perawatan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu sekarang." _Tsuna_ melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengambil Ierá spathí kemudian mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memotong rantai yang mengikat kedua kaki Mukuro. Sayang ternyata untaian besi panjang itu lebih keras dari kelihatannya, _Tsuna _harus menghantamkan Ierá spathí dengan kekuatan penuh sebanyak dua puluh kali hanya untuk memotong satu rantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mukuro memandangi wanita yang berjuang keras melepaskan rantai kakinya dengan persaan khawatir. Kedua tangan _Tsuna _lecet, tapi ia tak mengeluh, "Tanganmu terluka, _Tsuna_, jangan dipaksakan."

"Ini tak seberapa!" sahut _Tsuna _sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya, "Aku-harus-membebaskanmu-sekarang juga!"

Akhirnya kedua rantai pun putus setelah hantaman ke empat puluh, _Tsuna _berlari membimbing Mukuro menuju jalan keluar, menyusuri lorong yang sempat dilaluinya hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu masuk terowongan.

Mukuro mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya yang lebar, mengepakkannya dua kali sebelum ia melayang di udara.

"Ikutlah denganku _Tsuna_." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berharap _Tsuna _akan segera menyambutnya. "Ikutlah denganku ke dunia bawah."

_Pergi ke dunia bawah..._

Memang itulah tujuan _Tsuna _membebaskan Mukuro, memancing agar lelaki itu mengajaknya pergi ke dunia tempat kaum _Diávolos_ tinggal, seperti dalam skenario 'penyelamatan Mukuro' yang disiapkan Giotto.

Tapi kalau ia pergi bersama Mukuro sekarang, laki-laki itu mungkin akan memegangi tangannya selama berjam-jam, dan bila dalam perjalanan _Tsuna _tak hati-hati menjaga pikirannya, maka ada kemungkinan rencana pengkhianatan yang telah disusun dengan rapi akan terbaca oleh.

Kemampuan membaca pikiran Mukuro memang belum sempurna, tapi ia cerdas dan tajam. _Tsuna _tak akan siap bila pergi sekarang.

"Aku ingin ikut pergi bersamamu, tapi ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu, selain itu aku harus menutupi jejak kepergianmu."

Mukuro terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu."

"Jangan, mereka akan segera meyadari keberadaanmu, kau tidak boleh datang lagi, terlalu beresiko."

"—Kalau begitu, aku akan menyuruh seseorang, tunggulah tiga hari lagi di tempat ini."

Tiga hari—sepertinya waktu yang cukup untuk mengkamuflase pikirannya.

"Baiklah."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Tsuna_."

Sedetik kemudian, Mukuro mengepakkan sayapanya, terbang menuju sumber kegelapan tak terbatas.

.

.

.

_Tiga hari setelah waktu yang dijanjikan,_

_Skenario pengkhianatan telah tersusun rapi,_

_Panggung drama kematian telah digelar_

_Sang puteri siap berakting_

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

_Tsuna _membalikkan badan, matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan beberapa plester yang menempel di wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti anak normal berusia 15 tahun, seluruh tubuh anak itu basah dari kepala hingga kaki, tertutup oleh mantel bertudung yang ia kenakan.

"Kau—"

Anak itu membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, kemudian memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan seraya berlutut ala ksatria di depan _Tsuna_. "Namaku Kozato Enma, aku diutus oleh Rokudo Mukuro untuk menjemputmu."

_Tsuna _terpaku sesaat, sedikit heran mengapa Mukuro mengirim seorang anak kecil untuk membawanya pergi. Selain itu tubuhnya basah semua.

"Kenapa tubuhmu bisa basah kuyup begitu, Enma?"

"Aku berpindah dimensi dengan media air." Jelasnya.

"Berpindah dimensi?" Mata _Tsuna _melebar sesaat, seolah menyadari sesuatu yang sangat ganjil, "apakah kau—"

"Maaf, tapi waktu kita hanya sedikit," potong Enma, "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, tolong ikuti aku."

_Tsuna _membiarkan kakinya berlari mengikuti langkah si laki-laki berambut merah. Keduanya memasuki hutan yang gelap sampai menemukan sebuah sungai besar dengan air yang tenang. Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi, Enma menggenggam pergelangan kiri _Tsuna_ seraya memberikan instruksi.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam."

Detik berikutnya, mereka menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

.

.

.

_Ksatria merah datang menjemput sang puteri_

_Mengantarnya melintasi langit gelap_

_Menuju panggung babak pertama_

_Menemui Pangeran Hitam yang menunggu kedatangan mempelainya_

_._

_._

_._

Hujan deras adalah hal yang pertama kali _Tsuna _rasakan begitu ia muncul ke permukaan untuk menarik nafas. Telinganya berdenging dan pandangannya samar-samar terhalang air, tapi gadis itu cukup yakin kalau ia tengah mengambang di sebuah sungai lebar dengan arus yang cukup kuat untuk menghanyutkan tubuhnya.

_Tsuna _ sadar bahwa ia harus berenang, namun mantel yang dikenakannya mempersulit gerakan, untunglah Enma yang tepat berada di sebelahnya segera menarik gadis itu untuk menepi.

"Aku meleset," suara Enma yang pelan di tengah derasnya hujan terdengar runyam, dan _Tsuna _hanya berlutut di tepi, terbatuk-batuk karena sempat meneguk air sungai.

"Kita ada di mana?"

"Dunia tengah." Enma memperhatikan sekitarnya, pohon pinus mendominasi sejauh mata memandang, "Aku keliru memperkirakan tempat, kita berada kira-kira dua kilometer dari tempat berkumpul."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya diberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menjemputmu," kata Enma seraya membantu _Tsuna _berdiri, "Kau bisa berlari?"

Gadis itu mengangguk,beberapa menit kemudian ia memacu kakinya mengikuti Kozato Enma, menembus jejeran pohon pinus yang menjulang.

Lari menempuh jarak 2 km di hutan gelap dan tanpa penerangan sedikit pun sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah, beberapa kali _Tsuna _nyaris tersandung atau terperosok atau bahkan tertinggal jauh dari Enma. Ia juga sudah lelah, namun Enma tak mengizinkannya beristirahat demi mengejar waktu.

Di sisa nafasnya yang terengah-engah, mata _Tsuna _yang berair menangkap siluet cahaya dari kejauhan. Enma mempercepat larinya menuju sumber cahaya tersebut, membuat _Tsuna _terpaksa menambah kecepatannya juga agar bisa menyusul.

Pelarian mereka berakhir di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat danau. Enma melepas mantelnya, begitu pula _Tsuna_. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk, mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk yang telah disiapkan sebelum menuju pintu di mana Mukuro dan para sepupunya telah lama menunggu.

.

.

.

_Pertemuan itu mengenalkan sang puteri pada iblis-iblis lainnya_

_Pertemuan itu membuat Pangeran Hitam menyatakan rasa sayangnya_

_Pertemuan itu membuat sang puteri harus rela melepas sayapnya_

_Dari pertemuan itulah, ia mulai menjalankan perannya di dunia kaum bersayap hitam_

_._

_._

_._

"Mukuro, seperti apa rupa Xanxus?"

Mukuro menoleh menghadap kekasihnya, ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya agar bisa melihat raut wajah _Tsuna _dengan jelas. Gadis itu nampak lelah setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dari dunia tengah menuju dunia bawah dimana para makhluk bernama _Diávolos_ bersarang.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Mukuro lembut.

"Waktu di pertemuan kemarin, kau menyebut-nyebut nama Xanxus tapi tak menjelaskan siapa dia atau bagaimana rupanya," _Tsuna _mempermainkan gelang berlonceng di tangan kanannya, memperhatikan lonceng-lonceng kecil yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai _ Άngelos_ kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Lagipula kalian semua nampak takut terhadap orang bernama Xanxus ini, aku jadi merasa sedikit khawatir."

Mukuro diam berpikir, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Xanxus tanpa membuat _Tsuna _ketakutan.

"Xanxus itu memiliki kepribadian yang keras, juga kekuatan yang luar biasa, wajahnya sedikit tidak bersahabat, mungkin gara-gara ada beberapa luka bakar di sana, terkadang mudah marah, suka mengatur dan seenaknya, tapi ia sosok pemimpin yang ideal bagi kebanyakan _Diávolos_ karena kemampuan murninya menduduki peringkat teratas." Mukuro membayangkan sosok Xanxus yang sebenarnya jauh lebih berbahaya dan menyeramkan dari penjelasannya barusan, tapi ia tak kuasa mengatakannya.

"Jadi, Xanxus itu pemimpin kalian?" _Tsuna _memiringkan wajahnya, kemudian ia melihat Mukuro mengangguk.

"Besok aku akan mempertemukan kalian, aku harus mendapatkan persetujuannya agar bisa terus bersamamu di sini." Katanya.

"Secepat itu?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Tapi bagaimana bila ia tak setuju?"

"Tenang saja, ia akan setuju selama wujudmu yang sesungguhnya tidak terungkap."

"Lalu bagaimana bila ia tahu kalau ternyata aku adalah seorang _Άngelos_ ?"

"Kalau begitu aku terpaksa harus membuatnya setuju, dengan cara apapun."

"Kau akan bertarung melawannya?" _Tsuna _menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Bukankah ia sangat kuat?"

"Kufufu, jangankan melawan Xanxus, demi mendapatkanmu, bahkan aku tak keberatan melawan Tuhan sekali pun."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, Mukuro."

"Tidak sama sekali," Mukuro mencium kening _Tsuna _pelan, "Tak ada yang berlebihan untuk yang terkasih satu-satunya."

_Tsuna _tersenyum, hanyut dalam rayuan Mukuro yang membuat hatinya nyaman. Lelaki itu kemudian merangkul kekasihnya di tempat tidur hingga mereka berdua jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

_Babak berikutnya sang puteri mengunjungi pemimpin kegelapan_

_Persetujuan yang didapat harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan yang setimpal_

_Ia harus menukar kedua sayap putihnya_

_Kemudian mengucapkan sumpah di depan altar_

_._

_._

_._

"Ucapkan sumpahmu."

Makhluk mengerikan dengan perban yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berkata dengan suara berat dan serak. Matanya yang terlihat seolah tak pernah bercahaya itu memberikan pandangan tajam kepada wanita berambut cokelat dengan sayap putih berkilauan yang berlutut di depannya.

Dikenal sebagai Bermuda von Veckenschtein, salah satu petinggi kaum _Diávolos_ yang bertugas menjaga hukum di dunia kegelapan dan pemilik sihir hitam terkuat, ia mengambil andil sebagai hakim dalam upacara pengesahan _Tsuna_ untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kaum bersayap hitam.

"Aku bersedia menukar kedua sayapku dengan kepercayaan kalian, wahai kaum bersayap hitam, atas sumpahku untuk setia pada Rokudo Mukuro, dan janjiku untuk mempersembahkan pengetahuan tak terbatas dari dunia kami."

Kemudian Bermuda menjulurkan tangan kanannnya ke arah kepala _Tsuna_, dan dari tangan kurus itu memancarlah dua rantai panjang yang tunduk pada perintahnya. Masing-masing dari rantai-rantai itu bergerak membelenggu kedua sayap _Tsuna_ dengan erat hingga ia merintih kesakitan.

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati, Bermuda!"

Bermuda nampaknya tak menghiraukan peringatan Mukuro sama sekali, ia malah menarik rantai dalam genggamannya semakin erat.

_Tsuna _menutup mata rapat-rapat sementara tubuhnya berjuang melawan rasa sakit. Rantai-rantai itu seolah meremukkan sayapnya hingga ke tulang. Saking sakitnya bahkan ia tak sanggup berteriak atau mengerang.

"Kau membuatnya tersiksa, lakukan dengan cepat!"

Pijar api berwarna hitam menjalar di setiap mata rantai, membakar kedua sayap _Tsuna_ dalam hitungan detik. _Tsuna _menjerit, nyaring sekali. Setelah sepuluh detik berlalu, sayap-sayap kebanggan itu sirna tertelan kegelapan, tak menyisakan sehelai bulu pun.

.

.

.

_Sang puteri melepas mahkota kebanggaannya_

_Namun ia mendapatkan Pangeran Hitam yang ia inginkan_

_Kemudian sejak malam itu, sang puteri mengorbankan segalanya_

_Baik kehormatan, kehidupan, bahkan hatinya sekalipun_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tak boleh begini terus..._

_Tsuna _terduduk di kasur, menekuk kedua lutut di depan dadanya sementara kedua tangannya mengusap wajah sambil mendesah depresi. Ia memperhatikan jendela. Meski jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang namun tak ada cahaya matahari yang tampak pada tirai-tirai merah yang menutupi jejeran kaca tinggi. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi kegelapan.

Bola mata _Tsuna _beralih pada pria yang berbaring di sampingnya. Rokudo Mukuro masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini adalah malam ke-21 _Tsuna _tidur bersama Mukuro dan tiap kali ia terbangun pada pagi harinya, rasa sesal menghantui hati gadis itu selama sehari penuh. Ia harus mengakui bahwa sulit sekali berpaling dari rasa sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan Mukuro padanya, dan tiap sentuhan serta pelukan lelaki itu membuatnya semakin bahagia dan juga semakin menyesal.

_Tsuna_ mungkin bisa membohongi Giotto, namun ia tak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya yang terus membisikkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang sejak kedekatannya dengan _Diávolos_ berambut indigo tersebut.

Ia mencintai Mukuro.

_Tsuna _mendesah sekali lagi sebelum turun dari tempat tidur dan berpakaian, ia menatap Mukuro yang masih tak bergerak di tempat tidur sejenak, lantas membuka laci meja rias dengan hati-hati agar tak menghasilkan suara yang dapat membangunkannya.

Tangannya merogoh sebuah kristal berwarna merah, kaum _Diávolos_ menyebutnya _Krýstallo ti̱s mní̱mi̱s _(_Crystal of memory_). Ia menggenggam kristal itu kemudian pergi keluar ruangan.

_Aku harus cepat melakukannya..._

_Tsuna _berjalan setengah berlari menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah yang tersembunyi. Bila apa yang dikatakan buku-buku sejarah itu benar adanya, maka ruangan dengan enam pintu ini adalah tempat rahasia ke-12 yang dimiliki kaum _Diávolos_. Berarti tinggal satu tempat rahasia yang tersisa sampai misinya selesai dan setelah itu ia bisa pulang.

_Pulang—?_

_Tsuna _menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia menyadari sesuatu, kepalanya tertuduk. Baru saja terpintas oleh benaknya, apabila ia menyelesaikan misinya kemudian pulang ke dunia atas, maka ia tak akan bisa melihat Mukuro dalam waktu yang sangat lama, atau bahkan selamanya. Namun bila ia tak menyelesaikan misinya, itu berarti sama saja dengan mengkhianati kaumnya, mengkhianati Giotto yang pernah ia cintai. Sementara di sisi lain ia juga tak ingin mengkhianati Mukuro.

Sekarang harus bagaimana?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Tsuna _tersentak dan seketika menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Penerangan beberapa obor yang terpajang di dinding bata sudah cukup terang untuk memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang kini berdiri di hadapan _Tsuna _dengan wajah datar.

"Kozato Enma—" _Tsuna _bergumam tanpa sadar. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut, tak menyangka akan tertangkap basah saat meneliti ruangan rahasia yang dilarang keras untuk dikunjungi makhluk sepertinya.

Enma menatap kristal merah yang menyala-nyala di tangan _Tsuna_.

"Kupikir siapa yang mengambi kristal di ruanganku dua minggu yang lalu," kata Enma, masih dengan wajah datar, "Sekarang letakkan benda itu di bawah, _Tsuna_."

_Tsuna _ yang tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari iblis merah. Ia meletakkan kristal merah di tanah dengan hati-hati, kemudian kembali berdiri menghadap anak laki-laki yang memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Enma berjalan mendekat, ia menatap mata _Tsuna_ sekejap kemudian membungkuk untuk meraih kristal merah yang dietakkan gadis itu.

"Kau pergi ke tempat-tempat terlarang?" tanya Enma saat ia selesai menerawang ke dalam memori kristal, sekarang _Tsuna _bisa melihat ekspresi keheranan lelaki tersebut. "Jadi rupanya selama ini kau memata-matai rumah _Diávolos_?"

_Tsuna _menelan ludah, panik. Ia tak mungkin berkelit atau memberi alasan yang masuk akal, bagaimanapun juga benda di tangan Enma menyimpan segala buktinya.

"Ya, aku memang memata-matai tempat ini." Jawab _Tsuna _putus asa. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melaporkanku pada pemimpin kalian? Atau kau lebih memilih untuk membunuhku di tempat ini?"

Diluar dugaan, Enma hanya mendengus sambil mengembalikan kristal itu ke tangan _Tsuna _dan berkata, "Aku tidak suka ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, silakan saja kalau kau ingin memata-matai tempat ini."

"Apa?" Kedua alis _Tsuna _berkerut saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Enma, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun padahal aku jelas-jelas melarang hukum di dunia kalian?"

"Itu karena aku bukan salah satu dari mereka." Jawab Enma sambil berbaik pergi. _Tsuna _termenung sesaat. Kemudian ia teringat dengan kemampuan Enma untuk berpindah dimensi dengan media air. Saat itu juga, bola mata _Tsuna yang _indah melebar seolah menyadari sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi.

"Kau—odi̱gós tou chó̱rou (_the wizard of space_)?"

Enma menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian membalikkan badan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, _Tsuna _ melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

_Lahir bukan dari kaum bersayap hitam dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan_

_Iblis merah bukanlah seseorang yang mengambil peran dalam panggung kematian ini_

_Ia adalah satu-satunya penonton yang menyaksikan— _

_Dan bertepuk tangan ketika semuanya selesai_

_._

_._

_._

"Kalau aku mati dan terlahir kembali sebagai makhluk yang lain, aku tidak ingin terlahir sebagai wanita." _Tsuna _bergumam sambil memainkan kristal merah di tangannya. Enma menolehkan kepala ke arah tempat tidur di mana gadis itu berbaring menghadap langit-langit, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada foto berfigura di tangannya.

"Lalu kau ingin terlahir sebagai apa?" tanya si iblis merah.

_Tsuna _berguling agar ia bisa melihat Enma yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Entahlah—" jawab _Tsuna_, ia berguling lagi dan turun dari tempat tidur untuk menyimpan kristal merah di laci lemari. "Yang penting bukan sebagai wanita."

Enma menaruh foto di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu menatap iris kecoklatan yang lurus memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau merasa menyesal karena terlahir sebagai wanita?"

"Mungkin?"

Sang iblis mendesah, "Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak lahir sama sekali?"

"Kalau kau dalam posisiku, Enma, maka kau juga akan lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan daripada terjebak dua pilihan sulit."

"Dua pilihan sulit apa?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan?" _Tsuna _menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak bisa menentukan salah satu dari mereka."

Enma membetulkan posisi duduknya sesantai mungkin sebelum bertanya seolah-olah menguji isi hati _Tsuna._

"Apa kau mencintai Mukuro?"

Gadis itumengangguk, "Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja."

"Tidak bisa, kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintainya, berarti aku mengkhianati tunanganku."

"Sebenarnya kau memang sudah mengkhianatinya dari awal." Tutur Enma, jelas membuat _Tsuna _terkejut, "Katakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Aku—"

'KREK'

Suara daun pintu yang terbuka memotong kata-kata _Tsuna_. Keduanya menoleh untuk melihat Demon Spade masuk sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang penuh maksud.

"Pemimpin_ Άngelos _ datang berkunjung."

.

.

.

_Dan hari bagi pangeran putih untuk menjemput sang puteri pun tiba_

_Cinderella kembali pulang menuju istananya_

_Tapi yang menantinya di sana bukanlah kebahagiaan semata_

_Ia tersiksa rasa rindu akan cinta dari sang pangeran Hitam_

_Ia merindukan cinta sejatinya_

_._

_._

_._

_Namun—_

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya,_

_Pangeran hitam sudah tak lagi mengenal cinta_

"_Kufufu, indah kan __Tsuna__? _

_Kau mengkhianatiku setelah mengucapkan sumpah palsu, _

_dan aku membunuhmu setelah mengucapkan dusta."_

_._

_._

_._

Ruangan luas yang hancur itu kini sepi.

Tak ada suara apapun, hanya keheningan yang meliputi suasana berkabung.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap sosok yang sudah tak bergerak di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh yang telah kehilangan cahaya dan kehangatan di sekelilingnya. Aura suci dan pandangan sejuk yang pernah dimiliki gadis itu sirna, hanya tinggal menyisakan kekosongan dan genangan merah yang pekat.

"Aku pernah bilang, katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya sebelum semuanya terlambat bukan?"

Kozato Enma diam sejenak seolah menunggu jawaban, namun tentu mulut yang selalu berkata manis itu tak lagi bersuara. Ia mendesah, berlutut di samping _Tsuna_, perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap wajah ayu yang kini membeku, menghapus air mata dan menutup iris kecoklatan itu untuk selamanya.

"Γύρνα πίσω σε μένα, ω ψυχή που έζησε ποτέ "  
(_Come back to me, O soul that ever lived_)

Seberkas cahaya yang berkilauan keluar dari mulut _Tsuna_ setelah Enma melafalkan sebuah mantera. Cahaya itu melayang-layang di udara sebelum Enma meraihnya tanpa menyentuh.

"Padahal kau memiliki jiwa yang indah seperti ini," Suara Enma terdengar lirih dan sedih di sela angin yang berhembus dari jendela, suasana ruangan itu menjadi blur dan gelap secara perlahan-lahan, seperti luntur karena hujan. Namun sebelum semuanya menghilang, suara Enma masih terdengar dengan jelas di balik kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

.

.

.

Rasa sesak segera menyerang paru-paruku begitu aku membuka mata.

Dan kegelapan—seperti biasa, adalah hal yang pertama kali kulihat.

_Dingin..._

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk tersadar bahwa aku tengah berada di dalam air sekarang—atau sungai lebih tepatnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku lupa bahwa aku dan Enma tadi tenggelam?

Secara spontan aku menghentakkan kakiku agar muncul ke permukaan, beberapa kali, sambil melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari sosok yang kukenal.

_Enma!_

Pandangan mataku yang masih blur berhasil menyorotnya, Enma terbawa arus dua meter di depanku. Dengan kemampuan berenang yang sangat terbatas, aku bergerak mendekati Enma, tapi rasanya sulit sekali.

Susah payah akhirnya aku dapat meraih lengan Enma dan menariknya ke sisiku. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Ia tak sadarkan diri namun matanya setengah terbuka, dan ia sama sekali tak bereaksi meski aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Diliputi rasa panik, aku menggenggam tangan kirinya erat-erat, seperti yang biasa kami lakukan tiap kali berpindah tempat lewat air, sambil berharap kami berdua akan berpindah dimensi.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik, tak terjadi apapun, dan rasa sesak di dadaku semakin hebat saja. Secara insting, aku mencoba berenang ke permukaan sambil menarik Enma, menggapai-gapai ke atas.

Ah, kenapa rasanya jauh sekali?

Aku sudah semakin lelah, sepertinya kekuatanku tak akan cukup untuk berenang sampai ke permukaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku berhenti bergerak, mataku terpaku ke permukaan air sambil mempertahankan sisa oksigen terakhir di paru-paruku.

..._Bulan yang indah..._

Dari bawah, aku bisa melihat cahaya refleksi benda langit yang terang itu menembus permukaan air. Bayangannya bergoyang-goyang seolah sedang menertawai nasibku. Menyedihkan sekali, apa ini menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang bisa kulihat sebelum benar-benar mati?

_Mukuro..._

Entah mengapa nama itu terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Padahal aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya dari hatiku yang terdalam. Ia telah mencuri seluruh kehidupanku, menghancurkanku hingga berkeping-keping, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membencinya?

Tapi setelah aku melihat semua peristiwa yang _Tsuna _tunjukkan kepadaku, perasaanku padanya berbalik. Ketika aku menutup mata, tak ada hal lain yang terbayang selain mata _bicolour_-nya yang redup. Aku merindukannya.

_Mukuro—_

Aku belum ingin mati, banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, banyak kata-kata yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu. Kumohon—Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengannya sekali lagi. Aku belum meminta maaf atas semua hal yang _pernah _kuperbuat.

Dan kupikir Tuhan membenciku seperti aku pernah membencinya, kupikir Ia tak akan pernah lagi mendengar permohonanku, sampai kemudian kedua tangan itu datang dari permukaan, menarikku dari keputus asaan yang sempat menghampiriku 10 detik terakhir.

_Siapa yang melakukannya?_

Aku mencoba membuka mata, pandanganku buram seperti lukisan abstrak. Aku tak bisa melihat atau mendengar apapun dengan jelas.

"..shi..!"

_Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? _

"...shi...na...fa...s!"

_Aku tak bisa mendengarmu._

"Bernafas, Tsunayoshi!"

Aku segera mengikuti komando suara itu, menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang aku bisa. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan keras, kedua tanganku bergetar, aku terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali sebelum menatap kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna di atas wajahku.

"Mu—kuro?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara Mukuro terdengar sangat marah, juga terdengar seperti khawatir. Aku melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari Enma. Ah, itu dia, Enma terselimuti mantel mewah dalam pangkuan Demon Spade.

Setelah tahu bahwa Enma baik-baik saja, aku kembali menatap Mukuro. Ia benar-benar kelihatan marah sekali, namun aku malah tersenyum lemah, aku bangun berusaha untuk meraih lehernya, memeluk tubuhnya tanpa mempedulikan ia akan kebasahan, tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Demon Spade yang kehereanan. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengatakannya selagi sempat, sebelum mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku,"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mukuro"

.

.

.

* * *

Selamat, anda telah membaca chapter ini sampai tuntas! Horeeee *tabur confetti*. Kayanya setelah chapter ini dipublish _Tsuna _yang cewek itu udah gak akan muncul-muncul lagi deh, sekarang bakal terpusat ke 6927 dan pairing2 kejutan lainnya haha.

Yah, di akhir kata ini, Ley sekali lagi minta maaf telat publish gara-gara waktu itu keasyikanpacaran *plak. Yah,demikianlah pemirsa, tapi sebelum anda sekalian pergi, jangan segan-segan untuk mereview atau memberikan kritik, saran, dan ajuan*?* ;D

sankyuuuuuu~ 3


	12. Day 12 Kozato Enma

Okaaay~ udah lama ya reader-sama? Ley mau upload ini sebelum puasa, soalnya kalo udah masuk puasa bisa bahaya hoho *lho kok?*

Okaaay~ sebelumnya, Ley mau bales review-revoew berharga yang belum sempet dijawab huhu. Jadi Ley jawab di sini aja yaaa, gomen.

**felicia : **iah sayang, nih udah update, maaf yah lama, :* #slapped

**Yukinaga Ezakiya : **Wuaaah, senangnyaaa dibilang bagus hehe, lho? Udah berbulan-bulan yah? Maaf ya huhu, gak kerasa udah selama itu ternyata, diusahakan update lebih cepet deh, *w*

**Icha22madhen : **TEPAT! Ini lagi masuk fase "romance" hahaha dengan bumbu panas dan HOT (bleh) silakan baca :D

**Gasai Zoldyck : **salam kenal juga Gasai, waa syukur deh kalo suka ^^, hahaha, moga2 bisa cepet update buat Day 13 nya

**Charaven : **Maaf yaaa bikin nunggu lama ^^a, sejarah mereka baru sebagiannya aja lho yang tersingkap (spoiler*plak), haha, oke, mudah2an author diberi kekuatan untuk melanjutkan day 13, jadi update-nya gak akan lama.. (Harus!) *w*

**Qhia503 : **Terharu kenapa? Hahaha, ini chapter nya udah update, enjoy read, maaf ya telat *sujud ala gokudere, eh, gokudera

**reza: **Waaa arigatou neee... hehe, ini lanjutannya, enjoy read ^^

**alwayztora: **endingnya kenapa? O.O ini udah update aaa maaf lama yaaaaa *A*

Okay, sekian para reviewer... sebelumnya maaf ya kalo di chapter ini banyak typo, soalnya buru-buru sebelum internet rumah down, jadi gak Ley cek ulang deh.

_enjoy read all~_

_._

* * *

**Day 12. Kozato Enma**

_...Sang penyihir ruang dan waktu..._

* * *

Aku diam terpaku di hadapan sebuah pintu bercat merah mengkilat. Mataku yang masih sedikit mengantuk terpaut pada satu titik, tak berkedip sekalipun. Sebenarnya tak ada yang kulakukan di sana, aku hanya memandangi pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu sejenak sambil menyusun beberapa kata yang hendak kuucapkan.

Perasaan campur aduk yang berkecamuk tak menentu menimbulkan rasa gugup. Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kuutarakan. Mengetahui kenyataan mengenai masa lalu memang membuat rasa penasaranku terpenuhi, namun juga menimbulkan pertanyaan baru.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berharap hal itu dapat membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Sementara tangan kananku mulai mengetuk pintu dengan agak keras.

Terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruhku untuk segera masuk. Aku memutar kenop pintu yang meninggalkan suara decitan kecil saat pintu itu kubuka lebar.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki ruangan—atau kamar pribadi, yang memiliki beraneka ragam benda asing di dalamnya. Dan benda-benda asing itu diletakkan bertumpuk membentuk sebuah gunung perabotan yang akan rubuh hanya dengan satu senggolan pelan. Selain itu juga banyak benda-benda seperti kristal yang menyala-nyala dan jam pasir berbagai ukuran yang hampir mendominasi seluruh isi ruangan, membuat kamar berukuran 4x6 meter itu terlihat sempit.

"Ada apa Tsuna-kun?" tanya Kozato Enma dengan suara halus yang nyaris meleset di telingaku. Perhatianku langsung tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur mewah. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Enma meghembuskan nafas panjang begitu mendengar pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau ia masih lemas gara-gara kejadian kemarin, terlihat jelas dari warna wajahnya yang pucat dan suaranya yang nyaris tak terdengar itu. Dan mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya kondisi Enma jauh lebih parah dari yang kuduga.

Ketika aku terbangun pagi tadi, nama Kozato Enma adalah hal yang pertama kali kupikirkan walaupun pada saat itu Mukuro tengah berada tepat di sampingku. Aku tak tahu apakah laki-laki berambut zig-zag itu sebenarnya tidur atau tidak, karena kedua matanya yang berbeda warna sudah lurus menatapku begitu aku tersadar. Segera setelah kami bertemu pandang, Mukuro menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran tatkala ia melihat ekspresiku yang seolah sedang mengkahawatirkan sesuatu.

Mukuro mengatakan kalau Enma sekarang baik-baik saja dan aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Aku sempat lega mendengarnya, namun iblis yang lihai menggunakan _trident_ itu terihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di baik mata _heterochrome _-nya. Ketika aku bertanya sebanyak 3 kali apakah Enma memang benar baik-baik saja, _Diávolos_ itu pun akhirnya mengaku,

"Enma kehilangan separuh kekuatannya."

Awalnya aku tak mengerti, sampai kemudian aku teringat dengan kemampuan Enma untuk berpindah dimensi menggunakan media air. Apakah kekuatan yang Mukuro maksud adalah kekuatan yang itu? Setelah kehilangan separuh dari kekuatannya, apakah itu berarti sekarang ia sudah tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan uniknya lagi?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu segera terlintas di otakku seolah-olah itu adalah suatu misteri besar yang harus kupecahkan sendiri. Kemudian Mukuro—setelah membaca pikiranku untuk yang kedua kalinya—menjelaskan bahwa untuk berpindah dimensi dan menembus waktu itu dibutuhkan energi yang sangat besar.

'Waktu' pada dasarnya adalah sesuatu yang selalu mengalir dan tak bisa dikendalikan oleh apapun atau siapapun, hanya Sang Pencipta yang bisa, dan hingga saat ini tiada satupun kaum _Diávolos_ yang memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa melawan arus waktu.

Namun Kozato Enma adalah sebuah pengecualian, ia diberkahi kemampuan mustahil itu sejak lahir dan langsung menguasainya dalam waktu sebulan. Meskipun demikian, kekuatan luar biasa itu juga tentu memiliki resiko yang besar.

"Apabila Enma memaksakan diri untuk melawan arus waktu terlalu lama, maka energi di tubuhnya akan terkuras banyak hingga bisa menimbulkan kematian."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Mukuro, aku langsung meminta izin untuk menengok Enma. Laki-laki berambut indigo itu memperbolehkan dengan syarat bahwa aku harus menemaninya sarapan terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja aku langsung menyanggupi tanpa bertele-tele.

Setelah sejam berada di ruang makan bersama Mukuro dan Chrome yang sibuk melayaninya, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar Enma dengan harapan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Enma sudah banyak membantu memecahkan teka-teki tersulit dalam hidupku, dan aku tak ingin ia menanggung resikonya sendirian.

Sayangnya kini aku melihatnya terbaring lemah di depan mataku. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Mukuro memang benar adanya, Enma telah kehilangan separuh dari kemampuannya, entah kemampuan apa yang ia maksud, yang jelas aku merasakan ada aura yang menghilang dari laki-laki serba merah tersebut, namun yang membuatku paling sedih adalah fakta bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"Belum pernah aku merasa selelah ini." Jawab Enma. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Tsuna-kun."

"Tapi Mukuro bilang kau kehilangan separuh kekuatanmu." Intonasi suaraku meninggi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa sangat terganggu saat ia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Keheningan yang dingin berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Ragu-ragu aku menatap mata merah Enma yang menyembunyikan ribuan rahasia di balik warna irisnya.

"Setelah kekuatanmu hilang separuh, apa berarti kau tidak bisa berpindah-pindah dimensi lagi seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanyaku.

Enma tak menjawab, ia hanya merawang ke dalam mataku dalam bisu seolah-olah hendak mengatakan 'iya' namun tak kuasa tuk mengungkapkannya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan bergumam lirih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Tsuna-kun" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Enma terdengar tenang, membuatku mengangkat wajah untuk melihat ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum. Pucat, namun senyuman itu begitu hangat dan tulus.

"Yah, mungkin pada dasarnya aku memang tak sehebat dia." Katanya.

"Dia?"

"Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu bukan? Aku pernah bilang bahwa empat ratus tahun yang lalu ada seorang penyihir Yunani yang menciptakan _Άngelos_ dan _Diávolos_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku adalah keturunan penyihir tersebut."

Mataku spontan melebar begitu mendengar pernyataan Enma. Tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa si serba merah ini adalah keturunan dari penyihir yang menciptakan _Άngelos_ dan _Diávolos_. Namun setelah pernyataan itu, semuanya jadi masuk akal. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Enma bukan termasuk salah satu dari kaum bersayap hitam.

"Penyihir dari Yunani itu bernama Shimon Cozart," Sambung Enma, "Sebelum tewas terbakar, Cozart pernah memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seorang perempuan berdarah Jepang. Tapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik karena orang tua perempuan tersebut tak ingin penyihir seperti Cozart mendekati putri semata wayang mereka. Akhirnya Cozart memilih untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya tanpa tahu bahwa perempuan itu telah mengandung."

Aku tertegun. Kisah yang diceritakan Enma selalu berhasil membuatku terbawa suasana, padahal laki-laki itu hampir tak menunjukkan emosinya sama sekali.

"Jadi, kau adalah keturuanan Shimon Cozart?" tanyaku. "Berarti kau juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan _Άngelos_ dan _Diávolos_?"

"Tidak, kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki oleh Cozart. Aku hanya mampu mengendalikan sihir ruang dan waktu." Enma mengangkat tangan kanan dan menatap telapak tangannya lekat-lekat. "Dulu aku menerapkan sihir itu pada diriku hingga aku tak akan bisa bertambah tua, tapi karena sihir itu sudah hilang, kini aku kembali menjadi manusia normal."

"Tapi bukankah kau memiliki satu kemampuan lagi?" Pertanyaanku membuat tatapan Enma berubah curiga seolah ia mengetahui apa yang hendak kukatakan. Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan itu dan melanjutkan, "Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil jiwa—atau sejenisnya."

Untuk sepersekian detik aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Enma, seolah-olah aku telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya yang ia pendam dalam-dalam.

"Mukuro yang memberi tahumu?" tanyanya.

"Emm—bukan."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu dari mana? Hanya Mukuro yang tahu bahwa aku bisa mengumpulkan jiwa orang yang telah mati."

"_Tsuna_."

"Apa?" Enma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, matanya menyipit bingung.

"_Tsuna _yang memberitahuku, ia menunjukkan semuanya padaku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sahutku. "Saat aku terjun ke dalam sungai waktu itu, kemudian ketika aku membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja aku berada di tempat asing dan bertemu dengannya."

"Tempat asing?"

"_Tsuna _bilang tempat itu berghubungan dengan suasana hatiku—atau semacamnya."

"Oh, begitu." Di luar dugaan Enma cepat memahami penjelasanku. Laki-laki itu menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal aku bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, Tsuna-kun"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dulu _Tsuna _pernah berkata apabila kelak ia mati, ia berharap reinkarnasi sebagai lelaki. _Tsuna _pada saat itu belum tahu bahwa aku bisa mengambil jiwa dari _Άngelos_ atau _Diávolos_ yang telah mati dan mengatur reinkarnasi mereka. Kemudian aku yang memahami penderitaan _Tsuna_ yang terjepit di antara dua pilihan sulit, tergerak untuk mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu. Selama bertahun-tahun aku merahasiakan reinkarnasimu dari Mukuro. Tapi melihat kesedihannya karena kehilanganmu membuatku jadi tak tega untuk memisahkanmu dari _Diávolos_ itu, hingga suatu hari, aku pun memberitahukan keberadaan jiwa _Tsuna_ yang terlahir sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi, sambil berharap bahwa kali ini ia akan membuatmu bahagia," Enma membuka matanya dan menatapku, sekilas aku bisa melihat kilauan cahaya dari iris merah yang memukau itu, kilauan perasaan bersalah dari kornea yang berkaca-kaca.

"Namun sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan besar," lanjut sang penyihir, "Kau terlihat begitu menderita Tsuna-kun, saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya di jamuan waktu itu, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mempertemukan kalian berdua dan membuatmu menderita untuk yang kedua kalinya, maafkan aku."

Penjelasan Enma membuatku terhenyak. Ada sesuatu yang merengkuh hatiku, perasaan aneh yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai perasaan terharu, namun yang kurasakan lebih dari itu. Perasaan hangat yang mengalir dengan tenang di seluruh tubuhku, membuatku merasa lebih 'hidup' dan damai.

"Terima kasih, Enma," aku meraih tangan kiri Enma dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah ataupun khawatir, aku sudah tak menderita sekarang, aku tak lagi membenci Mukuro."

Enma menatapku agak lama.

"Kau—mencintainya?"

"Ya," jawabku mantap, "Perasaan yang sama dengan yang _Tsuna _rasakan dulu."

Enma memperlihatkan senyuman pucat itu lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lebar seolah jawabanku membuatnya puas.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, sekarang keluarlah Mukuro." Ujar Enma.

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain, di mana kabut-kabut putih tiba-tiba berkumpul di satu titik dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki yang seharusnya masih berada di meja makan bersama Chrome sekarang.

"Mukuro?" Gumamku, setengah keheranan setengah takjub, "S-sejak kapan kau—"

"Ia sudah berada di ruangan ini saat kau baru saja tiba di depan pintu, Tsuna-kun." Potong Enma. "Ia khawatir aku akan memberitahukan hal-hal aneh padamu, selain itu ia juga ingin mendengar kepastian bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya."

"Kufufu—kau tak perlu memberikan penjelasan serinci itu padanya, Enma." Mukuro berjalan mendekatiku yang masih duduk di kursi kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leherku dari belakang. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau berduaan dengan Tsunayoshi-kun setelah mengajaknya jalan-jalan melintasi waktu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Itu karena kau enggan memberitahukan masa lalu Tsuna -kun." Tukas Enma, "Padahal semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau saja Tsuna-kun tahu lebih awal."

"Kufufu—aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak memberitahukannya, Enma. Alasan yang sama saat kau merahasiakan kemampuanmu untuk mengatur reinkarnasi jiwa yang telah mati."

"Terserah katamu," Enma menghela nafas, "Sekarang bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku ingin istirahat."

Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku pergi. Aku segera menyambutnya. Ia terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat meski sudah keluar kamar Enma dan sekarang ia menuntunku entah menuju ke mana.

Tak ada percakapan selama ia menuntunku, aku pun hanya sibuk memandangi wajahnya yang kini terlihat lebih 'manusia', tak semenakutkan saat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menorehkan sebilah pisau ke leherku waktu itu.

_Mukuro—_

Kini perasaan benci itu telah sirna, tergantikan oleh perasaan yang sama sekali tak pernah kuprediksi, aku mencintainya, mencintai Mukuro seluruhnya, tak peduli walaupun ia kejam ataupun memiliki hasrat seks tak normal sekalipun, aku mencintai Mukuro karena ia Mukuro.

Laki-laki itu membawaku ke kamar yang biasa kutempati, kami berdua duduk di tempat tidur, menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan.

"Dari tadi pikiranmu berisik sekali, berulang-ulang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," gumam Mukuro sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku yang pernah ditamparnya, perlahan-lahan tangan itu bergerak menggelitik belakang telinga dan leherku, "Sekarang kau harus membuktikan cinta itu."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, melumat bibirku dalam satu gerakan sementara tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai condong hingga membuatku terpaksa berbaring. Dan sang iblis memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melucuti pakaianku yang dapat disingkirkan dengan mudah. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kapan ia membuka bajunya, pikiranku terlalu terpaku pada lidahnya yang berdansa dengan liar di dalam mulutku. Kian liar dan eksotis hingga membuat suhu tubuhku naik beberapa derajat.

Aroma anggur pekat yang tertinggal di bibirnya membuatku bergairah dan mengikuti ritme gerakan lidahnya, membiarkan ia mendominasiku dengan mudah. Ciuman panas itu menjerumuskanku ke dalam kenikmatan semu yang menyenangkan, sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa aku perlu bernafas.

Aku mendorong tubuh Mukuro untuk melepaskan ciuman kami, namun segaris saliva masih menghubungkan lidah yang kini terpisah beberapa cm. Aku menarik nafas hingga oksigen memenuhi seluruh paru-paruku, sementara jantungku sibuk berdegup kencang hingga membuat Mukuro memperlihatkan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Pelan-pelan saja," bisiknya. Hawa panas dari nafas yang ia hembuskan di telingaku membuatku merinding, dan aku berani taruhan kalau wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Oh, tentu saja, seringai Mukuro juga pasti bertambah lebar begitu ia melihat wajahku yang sudah terasa meleleh.

"Tsunayoshi-kun manis sekali~" Sementara aku masih mengatur nafas yang memburu, Mukuro mulai menciumi leherku. Menjilat, menggigit, melakukan semua hal yang ia suka untuk membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Dan saat secara tak sengaja aku mulai mendesah, tangan lelaki itu mulai menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Muku—mmf."

Ah, pintar sekali Mukuro. Saat aku baru saja hendak protes, ia kembali melumat bibirku seenaknya. Aku kembali terbawa dalam permainan _tongue dance_-nya untuk sesaat, sampai tangan Mukuro mulai bergerak naik turun di tempat yang membuat seluruh syarafku tegang.

Dan saat itulah Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya, sementara aku mulai mendesah dan memanggil-manggil namanya seperti orang buta yang kehabisan nafas. Sensasi asing yang nikmat dan panas segera mendatangi tubuhku secara perlahan-lahan, lalu cepat, dan semakin cepat, seiring kecepatan gerakan Mukuro yang begitu lihai. Aku menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat, tak berani berkontak mata dengannya.

Nafasku tertahan saat satu digit jari mulai masuk dari bawah sana, tak lama kemudian jari ke-dua menyusul masuk dan bergerak-gerak seolah sengaja untuk memperlebar pintu masuk. Saat aku bersiap untuk jari yang ke-3, Mukuro malah menarik kedua jari itu dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Kaget dan tak siap, aku tersentak membuka mata.

"M-Muku—ahhhn!"

"Rileks."

Satu kata yang Mukuro ucapkan dengan lembut seakan-akan menyihirku, aku mencoba lebih rileks dan 'menerima' saat ia datang menerobos tubuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Rasa sakit yang biasanya ikut menyertai ternyata tak separah prediksiku. Aneh, rasanya kini Mukuro bersikap lebih 'sopan' daripada saat terakhir ia menjamahku.

Begitu Mukuro berhasil menerobos masuk sepenuhnya, laki-laki itu mulai bergerak-gerak secara bertahap di dalam tubuhku, awalnya pelan, kemudian agak cepat, cepat, hingga membuat nafas demi nafas yang kukeluarkan berubah menjadi desahan yang membuat gerakannya semakin bergairah.

Tubuhku memanas, seluruh syarafku menegang, pikiranku kini dipenuhi oleh Mukuro, Mukuro, dan Mukuro. Begitu lihainya ia bermain dalam api asmara yang menawarkan kenikmatan duniawi paling tinggi.

Kini tak ada lagi jalan kembali yang bisa kususuri, aku tersesat dalam permainan seksnya yang membuai, memanjakan seluruh tubuhku dalam sensasi nafsu tak tertahankan.

Aku menikmatinya.

Aku menikmatinya!

Sensasi ini—

_Ya, Mukuro—_

_Terus!_

_Mukuro—_

Bisakah kau melakukannya lebih dalam? Bisakah lebih cepat? Aku ingin merasakannya sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja. Kenikmatan saat mencapai pucak yang kudaki sedikit demi sedikit. Ya, sensasi yang itu. Aku menginginkan sensasi yang pernah kubenci. Aku menginginkannya, bisakah kau berikan padaku Mukuro?

_Mukuro—_

"Buka matamu Tsunayoshi-kun, tatap mataku."

Aku membuka mataku, aku menatap matamu. Aku menatap seluruh tubuhmu. Aku menatap semua yang ada pada dirimu.

"Katakan sekali lagi, katakan kau mencintaiku, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Ah—aku—mencintaimu—"

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku men—ahhh—aku men-cintaimu—hhh—Mukuro."

"Sekali lagi, teriakkan namaku!"

"Aku mencintaimu—ahhhhnn-Mu-MUKUROOO—"

Ya, Mukuro.

Sensasi ini yang kutunggu. Perasaan yang bergejolak, syaraf yang menegang hebat, kenikmatan duniawi yang tak bisa ditolak—inilah yang kuinginkan, dan kau memberikannya dengan sempurna.

_Kau yang terbaik, Mukuro. Kau tahu itu._

Bahkan saat aku beristirahat sejenak untuk membangkit ulang tenagaku, kau masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menciumi setiap senti tubuhku, menghujaniku dengan cinta yang membuatku takjub.

Aku tak menyangka aku akan mencintaimu seperti ini. Seharusnya kau harus berterima kasih pada Enma yang berhasil membuat hatiku terbuka. Kalau saja Enma tak menunjukkan masa laluku, perasaan bergejolak ini tak akan pernah kutemukan.

"Aku ingin mengenal tubuhmu lebih jauh lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun—" Mukuro tersenyum nakal sambil kembali menggentayangi bagian bawah tubuhku, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Sepertinya satu putaran tak cukup untuk membuat _Diávolos_ yang satu ini puas.

Oh baiklah—

.

.

.

Kau menang Mukuro, sekarang aku milikmu seutuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter ini lebih pendek yah omong2? *w*

Soalnya moment-nya emang kepotong di sini, habis lemonan mereka kan cape, terus tidur, (bleh) tadinya mau dibikin yang lemon ronde ke-2, tapi isinya sama2 aja sih, jadi Ley expose 1 aja deh hahah, aduuuuh, mau puasa malah update beginian, tapi biarin lah, sesekali LOL  
.

OKAAAY~ Review pleaaase? :D :D :D


	13. Day 13 Invasion

Hallo minna-saaaan! Ketemu lagi bersama Ley-chan di sini! Ternyata Ley bisa update 27 DIH lebih cepat dari dugaan Ley hohoho. Hebat ya? *bah (Reader : Terus kita harus bilang wow?)

Ehem, sebelum masuk ke ceritanya, Ley mau balas review kalian dulu ;)

**X-Eddreine-X**** : **Hahaha, sebenernya emang ada beda nya pas Ley ngetik ronde ke-2 *senyumnistapenuhmaksud* Jujur Ley juga sempet lupa lho cerita chapter sebelumnya kaya gimana (Ini author gak bertanggung jawab sama sekali), jadi Ley harus baca lagi biar Day 13 masih rada-rada nyambung. Karena dirimu reviewer pertama, Ley kasih spoiler deh, *kedip-kedipin mata* Kekuatan Enma yang pindah-pindah dimensi itu emang ilang n gak bisa balik lagi, tapi nanti dia bakal sadar kalau dia punya bakat terpendam buat 'mensesuatukan' orang lain (lho kok jadi menjurus?). Apakah itu kekuatannya? Yah kita lihat saja nanti hoho *plak. Hahaha sebelum ngepost fic isi lemon juga dosa Ley udah menggunung, kan sebelum ngepost harus mikirin n ngebayangin dulu adegannya kaya gimana, terus juga harus belajar langkah-langkah yang benernya dari doujin berating R-18. Wahaha (fujo akut) 8D. Puasa kayanya bakal cepet update malah, soalnya Ley lagi libur n gak ada kerjaan buat ngabuburit fufu. Anyway, thank u reviewnya sayang~ muaach~ *ngek.

**charaven : **Haha, ampe berbulan-bulan ya? Gak nyadar *w* Tsuna jadi keliatan kaya maniak yah di Day 12? Haha Ley emang punya bakat buat menghancurkan image tokoh ciptaan Amano Akira rupanya. *disembelihAmano-sensei* Btw makasih buat review dukungannyaaa~ *bighug*

**felicia phantomhive : **Ehmm...kependekan ya? ^^a Gomen. Pagahal udah lama nungguin ya? Tapi tenang aja, habis ini Ley bakal publish kilat kok 8'D. Arigatou buat review nya ^^

**fajrikyokya: **Iyaaaaaa! Ada Enma! 8D *ikutanguling-guling*. Kyaa makasih udah dibilang keren ihiii~*gigit2fajri* *ditebas* Tenang aja, masih belum end kok, malah bakal muncul konflik baru nih hoho. Poor Tsuna. Anyway sankyuu for the review :') *sobs*

**Lavenz Aru: **m(_ _)m Gomen, lama banget ya bikin nunggu? Untuk sementara hot-hotannya distop dulu huhu, tapi kalo Ley lagi mood mungkin ntar diadain lagi :D (author gak bener yang cuma tergantung mood). And so, thank u for ur precious review *bows*

**icha22madhen : **Iya, masih TBC kok, tenang aja, kayanya masih jauh dari kata tamat. Uuuh padahal pengen cepet-cepet tamat terus lanjut fic yang lain *gigitjari* Wah, pengen lebih? Pengen lebih apanya tuh? Jangan-jangan~? *ifyouknowwhatimean* Hahah, makasih dah review yaa ^^

**AN Kozato Gravity Spheres :** Ley baru nyadar barusan, nama pena anda bagus sekali OwO Keren n keliatan macho gtu *plak. Iya, tenang aja, Enma gak akan kenapa-kenapa kok haha, dia bakal tampil keren di chapter depan malah. Makasih reviewnya ya

**alwayztora :** Haha, it can't be helped. Soalnya Day 12 sebenernya cuma anti-klimaks, jadi pendek banget. Tapi yang berikutnya Ley janji ngepanjangin deh :D. Sama-samaaa makasih juga ya buat review nya.

Okay, now... TO THE STORY! Sorry ya kalo masih banyak typo hehe, males ngecek ulang, suka bikin ngantuk *beh

.

* * *

**Day 13. Invasion**

_...di balik kegelapan hutan, mereka mengendap-endap secara rahasia..._

* * *

"_Tsuna-kun._"

Suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinga Tsuna. Suara lembut yang sangat jauh, seperti sebuah gema yang secara tak sengaja terbawa oleh angin. Nada khas pada suara itu terlalu familiar untuk diabaikan, membuat Tsuna membuka matanya secara perlahan dan bangkit dari ranjang yang ia tiduri.

Tsuna melirik sosok yang masi tertidur lelap di sampingnya, pria berambut indigo yang memegangi tangan kiri Tsuna dengan erat. Selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya nyaris tak mensensor bagian privasi Mukuro, membuat Tsuna tersenyum tipis saat menyadari betapa cerobohnya sang kekasih.

Tsuna melepaskan genggaman tangan Mukuro dan menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia merebahkan diri dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan kekasihnya. Suasana nyaman di ranjang berkanopi itu membuat Tsuna menutup mata dan bersiap untuk kembali dibuai alam mimpi, sampai kemudian terdengar suara asing yang kembali memanggil namanya.

"_Tsuna-kun_."

Yakin seseorang benar-benar memanggil namanya, Tsuna segera bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Ia mengambil pakaian terdekat yang bisa dikenakan sementara matanya tertuju pada Mukuro, memastikan agar pria itu tak terbangun karena suara berisik yang ia hasilkan.

Selesai berpakaian, Tsuna segera melihat ke sekeliling sambil menajamkan pendengarannya, menatap semua perabotan dan ornamen di kamar itu dengan teliti. Rasa tegang mulai merasuki seluruh nadi, dan saat itu juga jantung Tsuna berdegup lebih kencang.

Hampir semenit ia berdiri mematung dalam hening. Namun suara misterius yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya itu tak lagi terdengar, hanya suara gemeletuk jendela dan hembusan angin dari beberapa ventilasi yang berada dalam jangkauan gendang telinganya.

_Aneh_.

Tsuna yakin ia mendengar seseorang—atau mungkin sesuatu—memanggil namanya seakan-akan si pemilik suara tersebut sedang mencari dirinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Demon Spade melakukan hal iseng dengan menciptakan ilusi suara di pagi buta seperti ini. Sementara Byakuran mustahil bangun mendahului matahari, dan suara-suara itu sama sekali tak terdengar seperti suara Enma atau Chrome.

Bluebell? Itu lebih mustahil.

_Lalu suara siapa?_

Dua menit berlalu sepi dan Tsuna mulai menyerah mencari asal suara asing tersebut. Berkhayal. Ya, mungkin ia hanya sedikit letih setelah semalaman penuh melakukan aktivitas seksual bersama Mukuro. Siapa tahu terlalu banyak bercumbu cinta ternyata bisa memengaruhi kondisi psikologis seseorang hingga menyebabkan halusinasi?

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah sambil memegangi kepala. Rasanya pening. Jam dinding klasik yang tergantung di seberang tempat tidur menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul empat pagi. Berarti ia baru tidur selama satu jam setelah klimaks terakhirnya. Tak heran bila rasa kantuk mulai menguasai kedua matanya sekarang.

Laki-laki itu berjalan ke ranjangnya yang hangat. Ia duduk sambil membetulkan posisi bantalnya. Bersiap untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan perihal mengenai suara misterius yang tak jelas asal usulnya tersebut. Namun baru saja Tsuna akan berbaring, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara gemeletuk dari bingkai jendela di samping tempat tidurnya.

'GREEK GREEK GREEK GREEK'

Jendela tinggi yang tertutup tirai merah itu bergetar hebat sampai-sampai menghasilkan suara berisik yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan gelap tersebut. Tsuna diam sambil berusaha menerawang jendela di balik tirai mewah itu. Ia menelan ludah. Ketegangan yang sempat hilang pun kembali menggentayangi nyalinya. Tsuna mungkin tidak pintar, tapi ia tahu angin sekeras apapun tak akan membuat suara berisik yang seperti itu.

Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang hendak membuka jendela dengan paksaan keras.

Tsuna melirik Mukuro yang masih terlelap. _Diávolos_ itu terlihat begitu nyaman dengan tidurnya, sama sekali tak terpengaruh suara gemeletuk yang semakin lama semakin menggemuruh. Haruskah ia membangunkannya?

Tsuna bingung. Ia takut, tapi ia juga tak ingin mengganggu tidur Mukuro hanya karena suara horor dari sebuah jendela tua.

Setelah 30 detik mengumpulkan keberanian, Tsuna bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang masih bergemeletuk ria. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya serasa melompat-lompat dan matanya sama sekali tak berkedip saat ia meraih tirai tebal yang menutupi suara berisik itu. Tsuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai berhitung dalam hati.

Di hitungan ke-3, ia akan membuka tabir misteri itu dalam satu gerakan.

.

.

.

Satu

.

.

.

Dua

.

.

.

Tiga

.

.

.

'SREEEK'

Dan suasana kembali hening.

Tsuna berdiri di depan jendela dengan tirai terbuka di kedua tangannya. Ia tak melihat apapun di luar. Tak ada siapapun. Tak ada hal aneh apapun yang ia saksikan dari lantai 3. Fenomena janggal itu membuat Tsuna melotot tak percaya. Ke mana perginya suara horor yang barusan?

Tsuna menggeser kunci dan membuka jendela tinggi itu pelan-pelan. Angin malam yang masih tersisa seketika menyapu wajah pucatnya. Ia merinding. Tiap nafas yang dihembuskannya berubah menjadi kabut putih. Sementara hawa dingin yang menggelitik kulit membuat Tsuna memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Kedua matanya yang masih menyimpan kantuk mulai berkeliling memperhatikan suasana malam di luar.

Gelap sekali.

Mata Tsuna menyipit. Ia juga kembali menajamkan pendengarannya, siapa tahu suara asing yang sempat memanggil namanya tadi sekarang bisa—

"_Tsuna..."_

—terdengar.

"_Tsuna-kun."_

Tsuna menahan nafas. Ya, kali ini tak diragukan lagi.

"_Tsuna."_

Tak salah lagi, memang ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Siapa itu?

"_Tsuna."_

_Siapa?_

"_Tsuna-kun."_

_Siapa yang memanggil?_

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

Di tengah kegelapan yang membayangi puluhan hektar hutan, pandangan Tsuna mendarat pada sebuah sosok di bawah pohon Oak yang rindang. Pohon yang paling mencolok itu menyembunyikan wajah misterius yang melempar seringai dingin ke arahnya. Otak Tsuna segera menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu lah yang sedari tadi menyisipkan suara-suara asing ke kepalanya—suara yang hampir saja membuatnya frustasi.

Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, sosok terbalut bayangan itu menghilang di balik batang pohon Oak. Rasa kantuk Tsuna hilang dalam sekejap. Ia berlari ke luar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Tiga belas hari berada di mansion tua ini rupanya membuat Tsuna hafal segala lika-liku lorong yang menuju ke lantai dasar. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari delapan menit, Tsuna sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama dengan sebuah lampu lentera yang membantu penglihatannya. Dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Dewi Fortuna karena pintu jati penuh ukiran _gothic_ itu tak terkunci, ia bisa keluar mansion dengan mudah tanpa perlu melompat dari jendela.

Deretan hutan di seberang danau membuat Tsuna bergidig ngeri. Efek angkernya terasa kental. Sambil mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari pengaruh buruk film horor, Tsuna mulai berjalan menuju jembatan yang menghubungkan hutan dengan mansion tua Mukuro. Lentera yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya terdekat ia genggam erat-erat di tangannya. Sesekali Tsuna berhenti untuk mengatur nafas, berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya yang meluap-luap.

Jembatan tua yang Tsuna lewati menghasilkan bunyi decit tajam tiap kali ia melangkah. Laki-laki itu menunduk sesaat. Merasa khawatir bilamana jembatan tua itu ambruk hingga ia tenggelam di danau hitam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Oh, jangan sampai!

Tsuna mempercepat langkah ketika ia menyorot sebuah gerbang tinggi yang sudah berkarat. Tanda peringatan 'dilarang masuk' membuatnya teringat dengan momen saat pertama kali menemukan mansion tua Mukuro. Waktu itu—dua belas hari yang lalu—Chrome berdiri di tempat ia berdiri sekarang, menyambut Tsuna dengan kata-kata semanis madu. Kalau dipikir-pikir hal apa gerangan yang membuat Tsuna terpikat ucapan Chrome waktu itu? Sampai-sampai ia nekat masuk ke dalam mansion tua yang dihuni iblis.

...

Oh baiklah— lupakan soal Chrome. Sekarang, pohon Oak. Ia harus mencari pohon Oak yang menyembunyikan sosok misterius yang dilihatnya tadi.

Tsuna mendorong pintu besi karatan itu kuat-kuat kemudian mengangkat lenteranya tinggi-tinggi. Matanya menyipit sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. Ia memang tidak menemukan pohon Oak di sana, tapi matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang menghilang di balik pohon tinggi tak berdaun.

"Siapa itu?"

Meski takut, namun rasa penasaran yang tinggi mendorong Tsuna untuk mengikuti gerakan bayangan yang dilihatnya. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Lentera di tangannya ia angkat lagi tinggi-tinggi, dan bayangan hitam itu kembali menampakkan diri dalam hitungan mili detik, berpindah-pindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pohon tinggi yang lebih jauh. Tsuna buru-buru pergi ke lokasi bayangan terakhir yang dilihatnya. Cahaya dari lentera yang dijinjingnya bergoyang-goyang tak stabil, mempersulit pandangannya yang tetap terfokus ke depan. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa menangkap bayangan yang sedari tadi meloncat-loncat seperti kutu.

Tsuna berhenti di depan pohon tinggi itu, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengintip ke balik batangnya. Ketegangan membuatnya gentar. Tapi rasa penasaran memaksanya untuk terus mencari tahu. Apa gerangan yang bersembunyi di balik batang tinggi itu? Hantu kah? Atau monster barangkali?

Seperti remaja pada umumnya, otak Tsuna mulai berfantasi yang tidak-tidak. Namun ia harus kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan ketika mengetahui bahwa usaha pengejaran bayangan yang dilakukannya ternyata sia-sia.

Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Nihil.

Tsuna merasa lega, tapi juga sedikit kecewa. Bayangan-bayangan nista itu seolah sedang mempermainkannya. Padahal tadi mereka jelas-jelas memanggil namanya tapi sekarang mereka bahkan sama sekali tak menampakkan diri.

"Tsuna-kun."

Suara ajaib itu kembali terdengar, hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih dekat dan jelas. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang berbisik di balik punggungnya. Suara itu dari belakang.

Tsuna spontan membalikkan badan.

"Hai."

Dan sapaan lembut dari wajah itu sukses membuatnya shock hingga ia menjatuhkan lentera dalam genggamannya. Cahaya pun padam seketika. Semilir angin kencang berhembus menggetarkan ranting-ranting pepohonan. Dedaunan yang berguguran di tanah saling berterbangan mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Takut.

Tsuna takut.

Bukan suasana yang bagaikan setting film horor yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bukan juga kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti hutan angker itu yang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran, melainkan senyuman lembut yang melengkung sempurna di bibir manis seorang gadis di depannya.

_Mustahil._

"K-Kyoko-chan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum saat Tsuna menyebut namanya dengan ragu-ragu. Kening Tsuna berkerut. Keringat dingin mengalir laun di tengkuknya. Ia sangat yakin, bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa dua belas hari yang lalu, ia menyaksikan potongan tubuh Kyoko dilalap api bersama tubuh teman-teman wanitanya yang lain. Api yang begitu ganas, menghanguskan puluhan potong mayat yang telah tewas hanya dalam satuan menit.

Ya, seharusnya Sasagawa Kyoko sudah tewas.

"Tsuna-kun, kenapa lama sekali?" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, sementara Tsuna melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati. "Yang lain sudah lama menunggumu."

Tsuna tak bereaksi. Diam. Ia menelan ludah.

"Waktumu sudah habis, kau tahu?" Kyoko meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya dalam gelap. Gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel yang terlalu manis. "Kau membuat yang lainnya khawatir, ayo segera kembali ke tenda."

_Tenda? Tunggu! Apa yang ia katakan?_

"Ah, Tsuna! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Suara ceria yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Tsuna dan Kyoko menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Sosok itu menampakkan diri dari balik kegelapan. Wajah familiar, tubuh tinggi atletis dengan paras rupawan. Tsuna pernah mengenalnya, namun ia lupa. Kemudian Kyoko memanggil nama lelaki itu dengan suara bersahabat, dan mata Tsuna melebar saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang berusaha diingatnya itu adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

"Yamamoto!" teriak Tsuna.

Yamamoto tersenyum cerah. Sayangnya hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun bagi Tsuna. Senyum secerah matahari itu sama sekali tidak mengusir rasa takut Tsuna. Sebaliknya, Tsuna malah mengambil jarak dengan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto tampak memperhatikan Tsuna dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh Tsuna gemetaran. Yamamoto tertawa menghiburnya, "Kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu, Tsuna. Uji nyali ini hanya game kok."

_Uji nyali?_ _Game? Apa maksud mereka?_

Tsuna tertegun dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia lengah. Yamamoto maju dan menarik tangan Tsuna kuat-kuat, memaksanya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mansion Mukuro.

"Ayo kita pergi, Tsuna. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti Gokudera bisa mati khawatir."

"T-Tunggu! Lepaskan aku!" Tsuna berontak begitu ia mendengar nama Gokudera disebut, tapi Yamamoto tak melepaskan genggamannya, dan Rasa panik mulai mengambil alih pikiran Tsuna, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Ia menginjak kaki Yamamoto dengan kuat hingga atlet baseball itu meringis kesakitan. Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali, Tsuna langsung melarikan diri begitu ia terlepas dari cengkraman Yamamoto. Kyoko menjerit histeris. Yamamoto meneriakkan nama Tsuna berulang-ulang. Namun Tsuna hanya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berlari sejauh yang ia mampu, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang kalau-kalau dua orang itu mengejarnya.

_Kyoko-chan sudah mati. Gokudera-kun sudah mati_.

Batinnya berulang kali membuat pernyataan persuasif. Tapi ia tak bisa menghindar dari rasa panik, bingung, dan takut yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tsuna kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan kesialan seolah menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras saat ia jatuh tersandung oleh sebuah akar pohon.

Tsuna merintih. Air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya karena rasa sakit dan perih. Ia bangkit secara perlahan-lahan, kemudian mendongak.

_Pohon Oak._

Angin liar berhembus kencang tiba-tiba di tempat itu, menghancurkan gaya rambut Tsuna yang melawan gravitasi. Mata karamelnya berair, terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri tegak di bawah pohon Oak. Sosok itu tak bergerak, menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan tajam yang sanggup membunuh nyalinya.

Tsuna menahan nafas ketika ia dengan nekat membalas tatapan tajam bayangan hitam itu. Mata hitam yang mengeluarkan kilat-kilat nafsu membunuh—membuat Tsuna membatu dan kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, seakan-akan sosok yang terus menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam itu adalah malaikat kematian.

Angin kencang masih berhembus dan berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuh yang tetap mematung di bawah pohon Oak, kemudian Tsuna melihat malaikat tak bersayap itu membuka mulutnya, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara dinginnya yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—"

.

.

.

Aku tersentak bangun sambil berteriak.

Terlonjak, hingga nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang mewah yang kutiduri.

Nafasku memburu, terasa sesak dan sulit. Seluruh tubuhku basah oleh keringat dingin yang masih mengalir, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan cepat. Sementara kedua mataku melotot ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Aku menelan ludah. Memegangi kepala sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Suara lembut itu membuatku menoleh ke samping. Ia menatapku dengan perasaan heran campur khawatir. "Mimpi buruk?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian Mukuro bangun dan menyibakkan poni yang menghalangi pandanganku. Ia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat sambil mengusap keringat dingin di sekitar leherku.

"Aku mendengar suara." Hanya tiga kata yang kuucapkan namun tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Aku terbatuk sekali. Mukuro langsung mengelus punggungku pelan-pelan.

"Suara siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengingat dengan keras namun yang tergambar di benakku hanyalah bayangan kelabu dan siluet sebuah pohon tinggi yang besar.

"Aku tidak ingat." Kedua tanganku yang masih gemetaran mencengkram sebagian rambutku. Aku menunduk, masih berusaha mengingat, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Semakin berusaha aku mengorek ulang mimpi yang kualami, semakin kabur bayangan yang sempat terekam otakku. Dan hal itu membuatku takut.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro mendekap seluruh tubuhku. Suara detak jantungnya yang tenang terdengar cukup jelas. Tangan kanannya membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang jernih,

"Aku di sini bersamamu, kau tidak perlu takut."

Suara yang tenang bagai kabut, seolah menghipnotis alam sadarku. Aku menutup mata, membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam kehangatan dekapan Mukuro yang begitu erat. Nafas dan detak jantungnya terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagiku. Rasa takut itu sirna dalam sekejap, dan aku tak lagi mempermasalahkan mimpi buruk yang baru saja kualami.

Inikah rasanya didekap oleh orang yang kau cintai? Begitu tenang dan damai, memberikan rasa aman tak terbatas, mengusir segala kegelisahan yang meneror.

Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku tertidur di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih delapan. Aku memandangi Chrome lewat pantulan cermin di depanku.

_Cantik._

Chrome mengenakan sebuah gaun malam hitam yang sangat 'dewasa'. Lehernya yang ramping berhiaskan kalung berliontin batu Ruby.

_Indah sekali. _

Rasanya tak ada kata bosan yang terlintas saat aku memperhatikan wajah cantik Chrome. Aku memperhatikan segala keindahan yang ia miliki dengan teliti. Mata ungu yang cemerlang, bibir mungilnya yang manis, dan jemari lentiknya yang sibuk menata rambutku.

Chrome tampil sempurna malam ini. Bagai bintang yang menarik segala perhatian lelaki. Jujur, aku sedikit iri dibuatnya. Bukan iri karena menginginkan paras cantik seperti Chrome. Namun iri karena Chome adalah seorang wanita.

Wanita dilahirkan dengan segala 'perhiasan' memukau di tubuhnya. Lekuk-lekuk indah yang tak bisa diabaikan itu adalah kelebihan yang tak dimiliki kaum pria. Wanita ditakdirkan untuk cantik. Untuk menarik lelaki yang mereka cintai. Untuk menjadi harta paling berharga yang bisa dimiliki oleh kaum adam.

Aku juga—ingin tampil secantik itu di depan Mukuro. Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Malam terakhir bagi kawan-kawan Mukuro untuk tinggal di Mansion.

Sepuluh hari yang terasa singkat telah berlalu. Setelah ini Enma dan yang lainnya akan pulang ke dunia bawah dan tak akan kembali ke sini lagi untuk sementara waktu.

"Banyak hal yang harus kami kerjakan, Tsuna-kun." Itu adalah jawaban yang kudapat dari mulut Enma saat aku menanyakan kapan ia akan mengunjungi mansion tua ini lagi. Enma tak mengatakan apapun mengenai 'hal' yang perlu mereka kerjakan itu. Lagipula sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli kalau Demon Spade atau Byakuran tak akan kembali lagi. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit kehilangan saat mengetahui bahwa Enma akan pergi—untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku memberi sugesti kekanak-kanakan untuk menyuruh Enma tetap tinggal. Ia tertawa renyah. Aku memasang wajah cemberut hingga ia terpaksa menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian laki-laki yang baru pulih itu tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat sambil membisikkan kalimat yang membuatku terharu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tsuna-kun. Baik-baik selama aku tidak ada ya."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Enma, dan saat itulah Chrome masuk ke kamar, menyuruhku untuk segera bersiap.

Malam terakhir para _Diávolos_ itu akan diisi dengan acara makan malam bersama, sama seperti saat upacara penyambutan mereka waktu itu. Kami akan makan di ruang makan super luas dengan berbagai hidangan ala restoran bintang lima. Berpakaian seperti bangsawan sambil membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Yah, semoga saja kali ini tak ada obrolan mengenai seks atau semacamnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah siap." Kata Chrome sambil meletakkan sisir yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menata rambutku. "Sebentar, aku akan memanggil Mukuro-sama."

Sesuai perkataan Chrome, tak lama kemudian Mukuro masuk ke kamar. Aku berdiri dari kursi untuk menyambutnya, namun Mukuro malah berdiri mematung sejenak di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikan tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum. "Warna putih memang selalu cocok untukmu, kau cantik sekali."

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah karena sepatah pujian yang diucapkan Mukuro. Rasanya senang sekali melihat ia memandangku dengan mata terpesona seperti itu.

Mukuro berjalan mendekat lalu berlutut ala ksatria di depanku. Ia meraih tangan kiriku dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Sebuah adegan yang sama persis dengan masa lalu yang kulihat.

"Ayo kita pergi, _amore mio_."

Mukuro menggandeng tanganku. Aku menunduk, merasa malu dan senang sekaligus. Laki-laki beraura Pangeran kerajaan itu terus menggandengku hingga akhirnya kami tiba di ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Tsunayoshi-kun manis sekali malam ini~." Goda Demon Spade sambil bersiul. Aku memberi senyuman kecut ke arahnya sebelum melahap potongan _Beef Wellington _dengan garpu antik. Aku senang saat Mukuro memanggilku cantik, tapi saat Demon Spade menyebutku manis, entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar tiga pisau sekaligus ke arah wajah mesumnya.

"Jangan menggoda kekasih orang lain, Spade." Tegur Mukuro.

"Nufufu, sejak kapan kau jadi mudah cemburu seperi itu, Rokudo Mukuro-kun?" Spade menyeringai ke arah adik tirinya. "Lagipula kau curang sekali memonopoli Tsunayoshi sendirian. Kemarin saja aku sampai tak bisa tidur gara-gara semalam mendengar Tsunayoshi merintih 'ahhh Mukuro...ahhh...sudah, hentikan...'."

...

Sumpah, melihat wajah Demon Spade saat ia meniru suaraku dengan menjijikan seperti itu benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun adalah 'yang terkasihku satu-satunya'. Memonopolinya sudah menjadi hakku."

"Hmmm, kau selalu pelit terhadap kakakmu sendiri." Gerutu Spade. Kemudian laki-laki berambut doublezig-zag itu menyeringai ke arah Chrome yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi 'yang terkasihku satu-satunya'?"

Sebelum Chrome sempat berkata apa-apa, sebuah pisau menancap tepat ke sandaran bangku Spade, hanya berjarak sesenti dari kepalanya.

"Oya oya. Berani sekali kau menggoda Nagi di depanku, Spade."

"Sudah punya Tsunayoshi tapi Chrome pun tak boleh kuambil, kau ini serakah sekali!"

"Aku tak peduli." Sahut Mukuro.

"Pelit!"

"Biar saja."

"Dasar nanas."

"Semangka."

"Nanas _psycho_."

"Semangka cabul."

"Nyuuuu! Kalian berisiiiik!" teriak Bluebell. Anak berambut biru itu melemparkan buah tomat ke arah Mukuro dan Spade. Mukuro berhasil menghindar sementara Spade kena telak. Byakuran tertawa. Enma-kun yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum puas. Sementara Chrome hanya menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Ah, ya ampun, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata suasana makan malam dengan para iblis bisa sehangat ini. Rasanya mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku.

'DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK BRAAAK'

.

.

.

_Waktu terasa begitu lambat_

_Aku tak tahu berapa detik waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk terkejut_

_Sosok tinggi berpakaian serba hitam itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit-langit_

_Berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang di atas meja penuh hidangan_.

.

.

.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mendongak dengan wajah shock yang berlebihan. Semua sayap hitam yang menjadi identitas kebanggan kaum hitam mencuat keluar dari tiap-tiap punggung mereka. Merobek pakaian bangsawan yang tak ternilai harganya. Sementara makhluk yang berdiri di atas meja makan itu menyeringai tajam, ia hanya mengatakan satu kata dan acara makan malam terakhir kami hancur seketika.

"Ciaossu!"

"ANGELOS!" Byakuran berteriak. Sedetik kemudian terdengar rentetan peluru yang membahana, memporak-porandakan ruang makan mewah bergaya Eropa tersebut. Aku kaget dan terjengkang dari kursi. Kau tidak tahu sesakit apa tubuhmu ketika kau jatuh menimpa puluhan garpu dan kepingan piring gelas yang tajam.

Sambil menahan sakit, aku bergerak merangkak mencari-cari Mukuro. Suara tembakan yang seolah tanpa henti ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku berguling ke bawah meja makan. Dari bawah sini aku masih bisa mendengar suara jeritan Bluebell dengan jelas.

Sambil membersihkan serpihan piring dan gelas yang menancap di lenganku, Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak merayap ke tepi. Sakit memang, tapi ini satu-satunya cara teraman agar tak terkena tembakan. Begitu sampai di tepi kolong, aku menyibakkan taplak emas yang menghalangi pandanganku.

"Mukuro!" Aku berteriak keras saat melihat _diávolos_ yang kucintai tersungkur di dekat dinding dengan dua luka tembakan di bahu kanannya. Cairan kental berwarna merah segar mengalir membentuk genangan darah di lantai. Dua lubang yang mengenai tulang selangkanya mengeluarkan asap seperti bekas terbakar.

Mukuro menoleh ke arahku, ia merintih kesakitan namun masih sanggup berteriak nyaring.

"Enma! Chrome! Bawa Tsunayoshi-kun pergi!". Dua orang yang namanya dipanggil Mukuro langsung menghampiriku. Enma membantuku duduk sementara Chrome yang memegang trident persis seperti milik Mukuro bersiaga melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Spade-san dan Byakuran-san sedang membuat penyusup itu sibuk, ini kesempatan kita untuk lari." Seru Chrome.

"T-Tapi, Mukuro—" Aku sudah hampir menangis saat itu, melihat Mukuro merintih dan menderita karena tertembak dua peluru membuat hatiku perih."K-Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Mukuro!"

"Pergi, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro terbatuk. Ia berdiri susah payah dengan bantuan trident-nya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi!"

"Ayo Tsuna-kun!" Enma menarikku dari bawah meja makan. Chrome menunjukkan jalan keluar sedangkan Enma berlari sambil memegangi tanganku. Suara tembakan peluru semakin menjauh. Kukira kami sudah aman saat itu. Namun ketika berbelok di salah satu persimpangan lorong, seseorang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk lewat jendela, menyebabkan serpihan kaca bertebaran di udara dalam gerakan lambat.

Kami berhenti seketika saat si pelaku berpakaian hitam itu berdiri. Laki-laki itu lebih pendek dari penyusup sebelumnya, namun auranya sama-sama memberi sinyal bahwa ia sangat berbahaya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—"

Laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu menoleh perlahan-lahan. Suaranya dingin dan dalam, seolah terdengar seperti sedang membisikkan kematian. Dan bola matanya—bola mata hitam itu lurus menatapku bagaikan hewan buas yang mengintai mangsa. Tajam dan berbahaya.

Malaikat kematian. Itulah istilah yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan figur laki-laki tersebut. Aku diam membatu melihat sang malaikat menyeringai, memperkuat aura mematikan dari tatapannya sebelum bergumam dengan nada menantang.

.

.

.

"_Kami korosu."_

.

.

.

* * *

Fiuhhh, ternyata Day 13 lebih cepat selesai dari dugaanku, padahal Ley kira yang Collapse bakal selesai duluan hahah. Mungkin gara-gara Ley lagi galau, jadi aja bisa menginspirasi fic ini (apa hubungannya coba?)

Daaaaan! Jeng jeng! Akhirnya Yamamoto muncul, yah meski cuma bentar banget sih, jadi hantu pula (I'm sorry Yamamotooo). Terus kalian bisa nebak kan siapa 2 sosok hitam yang berperan sebagai Angelos di sini? Hayo hayo? Siapa cobaaa? :D Kufufu.

Ok, segini dulu deh, moga-moga Day 14 sama fic Ley yang lain bisa update kilat. Nah, sekarang—review please? ;D


	14. Day 14 Death

AAAAA! Lama banget gak apdeet! *plak. Salahkan game online bernama 'Seal' yang bikin Ley ketagihan sampai menelantarkan fic-fic Ley yang udah pada jamuran. Tapi Ley seneng banget huwaaa! Ternyata banyak readers yang review 27DIH, makanya sekarang Ley bela-belain begadang buat ngelanjutinn fic ini, heheh X). Oke, pertama-tama, Ley bales duu review2 kalian yaa!

**Guest: **Wah, selamat, anda orang pertama yang memberikan review di chapter 13. Walau Ley gak tau siapa nama kamu, tapi, makasih banyak udah review :)

**Charaven : **Iyaah Hibari muncul dengan gagahnya hoho. Soal muncul atau enggaknya Giotto, Ley gak bisa ngasih spoiler, tapi request mu akan Ley pertimbangkan, anyway thanks for ur review :D

**icha22maiden: **ya rencananya sih 27 chap, kalo kesampean hoho. Mengenai ending, Ley adain poll di profil Ileyra, silakan kasih vote dan makasih buat reviewnya ;D

**AN Kozato Gravity Spheres: **Wah, kalo cewek terus gak ada yaoinya donk? *plak. Sayangnya di sini yang bertarung sama Hibari bukan Enma, tapi Chrome yang unyu-unyu haha, maaf mengecewakan, tapi baca saja, semoga berkesan, thank u review nya yaa! :)

**alwayztora: **unyu sebelah mananya ya? 8D iya, tepat sekali, Reborn dan Hibari LOL. Maaf ya update cepetnya cuma sekali, m(_ _)m tapi makasih buat review nya yaa :D

**fajrikyoya: **strong? 8D as strong as Tsuna? *slapped. Tadi sih rencananya mau ada adegan Hibari raep Tsuna *wth tapi ntar ceritanya jadi gak karuan dan Tsuna di sini makin dilema *poor Tsuna. Iya, mudah2an jadi 27 chapter, doain aja. BTW! Makasih buat reviewnya yaaa fajri sayang! *hug ;D

**Qhia503: **Waa, syukur deh kalo suka sama ceritanya hehe. Ng, sebenernya Ley gak matok kapan Ley update x_x nunggu mood ngetik dulu soalnya, biar ceritanya gak berantakan. Kalo gak mood suka ngaco jadinya. Iya, mereka Reborn n Hibari haha. Makasih buat reviewnya ya! :)

**Ace-aihara: **lho? Siapa itu baka-hiroshi? O.O. Aish, makasih udah dibilang keren, wahh jadi melayang nih LOL. Thx for ur review :D

**Azriel1827: **Wah, Azriel psti penggemar 1827 nih! Samaan dong kita? YESH! Maaf yah udah bikin galau gara2 lama update u.u, tapi makasih dah ngikutin dari chapter 1, jadi terharu Ley. Iya, dua orang itu memang Reborn dan Hibari, tapi Ley gak bisa ngasih spoiler kenapa ceritanya bisa begitu heheh, grazie mille, buat review mu! ;D

**Ochie94: **ini update, maap yaa lama T.T mengenai maksud mereka datang ke sana bakal dijelasin di chapter ini kok, makasih buat reviewmu yang berharga

**Jerapah361: **Wah, pen name mu unik sekali ya 8D. Ahaha, banyak yang bilang kok kalo chapter 1 mirip sama trick or treat versi Reborn, tapi Ley bikin fic ini sebelum nonton video itu lho. Terus kan pas publish ada yang bilang katanya plotnya mirip sama video itu, pas Ley tonton ternyata emang mirip banget ya? -_- tapi kemiripan itu hanya kebetulan semata, soalnya fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi buruk seseorang yang identitasnya dirahasiakan haha. Wah, anda tak suka yaoi tapi nekat baca fic ini? Ley kagum OuO. Ng, soal panggilan semangka, memang itu t_rademark-_nya Daemon Spade kan? Soalnya model rambutnya dia mirip semangka gitu nufufu. Baju Tsuna beda-beda sebenernya. Ley sih pas ngetik fic ini, ngebayangin dia pake baju ala eropa gitu, tapi urusan model, silakan bayangkan sendiri *plak. Btw, makasih buat review nya yah, Jerapah-san :D

**Hanibal: **iyaa, maksudnya itu Reborn yang dewasanya. Ley lupa kalo pas versi adult, dia ngomongnya pake chaos, tapi dah Ley ganti kok, makasih yaaa buat review dan masukannya! ;D

**Chocolochi: **Iya, itu udah pasti Reborn dong yang muncul XD. Hmmm, adegan 1827 ya? Ntar Ley pertimbangkan, soalnya tadinya mau fokus ke 6927 ahah. Akan Ley usahakan update asap, makasih buat review dan dukungannya

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka: **Halo Hana-san. Jujur Ley kaget banget soalnya Hana-san ngereview panjang, heheh, tapi seneng juga sih, kayanya review dari Hana-san yang paling paaaaaanjang di antara review-review yang lainnya deh. Duh, makasih yaa udah meng-alert dan meng-fave fic ini, jadi makin terharu aja, apalagi dibilang keren segala. Wogh, baca review dari Hana-san jadi bikin Ley semangat ngetik nih, _I'm so flattered_ ;w; dan maafkan soal typo mengganggu yang luput dari scanner anti-typo Ley *_* lalu soal Mukuro OOC, Ley juga ngerasa dia OOC kok pas Ley baca ulang ceritan ini dari Day 1. Ga tau waktu itu Ley lagi mikirin apa sampe bikin Mukuro jadi kaya gitu, kayanya ke_blend_ sama karakter anime lain deh, soalnya Ley bikin fic ini sambil baca manga dan nonton anime atau sejenisnya. Dan perihal Tsuna yang terlalu girly... Nyahaha, apa mau dikata, Ley bikin dia jadi Tsuna yang belum pernah mengenal Reborn, jadi masih dame-Tsuna gitu, cuma Ley menghapus kebiasaan dia teriak-teriak "HIEEEEE!" jadi emang keliatan lebih girly. Nah sekarang, karena Hana-san ngereview panjang, jadi Ley bisikin spoiler deh, ntar bakal ada kok, someday, Tsuna bakal henshin jadi manly, terutama pas dia udah kenal Reborn hoho. Kalo sekarang dia girly aja dulu dehh, soalnya masih day 14 ini, masih ada sekitar 13 day lagi sampai the end, jadi mau Ley bikin pelan-pelan aja deh haha. Makasih banyak yaaa buat review panjang yang berharga ini, Ley usahain update secepat mungkin deh :D

**Suzugamori Ren: **Yoo Ren-san! Wow, tumben sekali ada silent reader yang sempet ngasih review, sutu kehormatan bagi Ley *halah. Okey! Akan Ley pertahankan, makasih buat reviewnya yaaa! Mengenai adegn hot, Ley berusaha meyisipkan sesering mungkin, tapi gara2 pada dasarnya ini fic misteri campur horor campur action campur romance dsb, jadi agak susah nyelipin lemon di tengah-tegah plot. Takutnya jadi gak nyambung gitu, tapi pasti ada adegan hot lagi kok. Thanks a lot for ur review, Ley bakal berusaha upadate kilat biar Ren-san gak lumutan ;D

Okey, karena balasan reviewnya udah panjang banget, langsung aja deh ya, Enjoy read!

* * *

**Day 14. Death**

_...ia malaikat kematian, aku tahu itu sejak matanya berusaha membunuhku..._

* * *

Ia menyebutkannya.

Ia menyebutkan namaku. Sawada Tsunayoshi—dengan suara yang seolah telah lama mengenalku. Namun aku yakin tak mengenalnya. Sosok gelap itu tak pernah ada dalam ingatan. Ia tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku, tidak sedikit pun.

_Lalu bagaimana bisa?_

"LARI!" Adalah perintah Chrome saat kami semua akhirnya tersadar dari shock kecil yang sempat membuatku menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Sayang aku tak sempat berkutik saat itu, pikiranku masih tertangkap oleh dua iris hitam yang bergeming menghujaniku dengan tatapan kematian.

Menyadari aku tak bergerak sesuai komando, Enma segera menarik lenganku dan kami berlari menjauhi malaikat malam yang mengeluarkan sesuatu di kedua tangannya. Sebuah senjata. Sepasang tonfa yang berkilat.

Rentetan peluru di ruang makan masih terdengar meski samar. Suara tembakan yang seolah tanpa jeda itu membuat pikiranku terbagi dua, cemas memikirkan antara keselamatan Mukuro dan juga keselamatan diriku sendiri. Perasaan pesimis yang berlebihan membuat otakku membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin sedang menimpa Mukuro sekarang.

_Apakah ia tertembak lagi? Apakah ia sekarat? Apakah—_

Oh Tuhan, aku tak sanggup bila harus membayangkan Mukuro tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan puluhan peluru yang melubangi tubuhnya.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran kacau membuatku tak melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun saat sesuatu yang keras tiba-tiba menghantam punggungku. Aku terlepas dari pegangan Enma, jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan telungkup sambil memekik.

Ukh, sakit sekali.

Kepalaku membentur lantai tak beralas, sukses menghadirkan rasa pusing berlebih. Saat itu aku yakin bahwa Enma berteriak memanggil namaku—dengan keras tentu saja—dan wajah pucat itu terlihat panik saat ia berlari kembali menghampiriku. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara lagi ketika jarak kami mulai terhapus, seraya meneriakkan sesuatu seperti "awas", "menyingkir" dan sebagainya. Ah—tapi maaf Enma, suara yang sampai di telingaku tak lebih dari sekedar gumaman kecil yang terdengar jauh.

Pandanganku memburam dan aku tiba-tiba tak bisa bernafas. Sesak. Ada seseorang yang menginjak punggungku dengan salah satu kakinya secara kasar, dan aku tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Malaikat hitam itu. Ya, aku berani menjamin.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara dentingan logam saling beradu. Suaranya begitu nyaring hingga telingaku yang agak berdenging bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. Kemudian beban di punggung yang membuatku sulit bernafas itu menghilang dengan cepat sehingga aku bisa duduk sekarang, namun Enma yang sudah berada di sampingku memaksaku untuk berdiri. Mau tak mau aku harus memaksakan kakiku untuk bertumpu secepat yang aku bisa.

"Chrome!" Enma kembali berteriak. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, mendapati gadis itu berdiri tegak di depan kami seolah-olah tengah melindungi kami berdua. Dan ya, aku harus mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia memang sedang melindungi kami, karena saat malaikat kematian itu berlari ke arahku dengan kecepatan abnormal, Chrome berdiri di sana, menghalaunya dengan sebuah trident yang ia genggam erat-erat. Tak lama kemudian, suara dentingan logam yang saling beradu kembali menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Kalian berdua mundur!" Gadis itu berteriak di sela-sela pertahanannya. Enma menarikku menjauh namun pandangannya tak lepas dari dua sosok yang masih beradu senjata.

Duel mereka tidak seimbang. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jeli. Sang malaikat unggul dalam berbagai aspek. Kecepatan, kekuatan, ketangkasan, dan gaun pesta Chrome benar-benar semakin mempersulit keadaan. Namun syukurlah karena gadis itu memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang sanggup mengimbangi segala keunggulan sang malaikat. Sebuah kemampuan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya.

Ilusi.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat wanita berambut ungu itu memunculkan beberapa semburan magma panas yang indah hanya dengan sekali ayunan trident-nya. Cahaya dari ilusi kasat mata itu membuatku tergugah, menyadari bahwa Chrome—yang selama ini kuyakini adalah satu-satunya manusia di antara kumpulan para iblis itu—ternyata memiliki kemampuan mistis yang tak boleh kuremehkan. Meski masih belum sepadan dengan ilusi Demon Spade, namun magma yang terus menyembur itu berhasil mendesak si malaikat untuk menjauh beberapa meter.

Jam tua yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi kami tiba-tiba berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali. Sudah tengah malam rupanya? Aku sempat heran karena pada saat itu tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bergerak, semuanya diam terhipnotis oleh suara dentang beraturan yang seolah memberi peringatan bahwa kami telah kehabisan waktu.

"Serahkan ia padaku."

Aku menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Laki-laki itu masih menatap kami—ah, tidak—ia menatapku, dengan kilatan tajam di balik magma panas yang menutupi sosoknya. Lewat pandangan yang mengumbar aura permusuhan itu, aku segera tahu siapa 'ia' yang dimaksudnya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengigit kalian sampai mati kalau kalian menyerahkan dia padaku."Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berkata lagi.

"Dan kenapa kami harus menyerahkan Tsuna-kun padamu?" Enma menyahut dengan intonasi menantang, membuat mata si malaikat kematian menyipit tak suka. "Kau—dan temanmu yang merusak acara makan malam kami tadi—tiba-tiba saja menyerang secara brutal, kau pikir kami akan ketakutan dan melakukan semua hal yang kau minta?"

Laki-laki itu diam sejenak, menatapi kami secara bergantian, kemudian seringainya terlihat mengembang dan aku tahu bahwa itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

"Hn. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain aku merebutnya secara paksa?"

Enma melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam lenganku, kemudian maju menjajarkan dirinya bersama Chrome dan memasang kuda-kuda bertempur. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka berdua dari belakang. Bingung. Perasaan geram dan takut menjadi satu, berkecamuk dan bergejolak tak menentu. Entah apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya, yang jelas aku ingin segera keluar dari suasana yang terlihat berbahaya ini.

Malaikat hitam tanpa sayap itu mulai berlari menerjang Chrome, seolah-olah semburan magma panas yang selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba bukanlah suatu ancaman besar baginya. Dan meski awalnya aku agak ragu dengan kekuatan Enma yang baru saja pulih, namun gaya serangan mereka ternyata bisa menghasilkan kombinasi yang baik. Apabila Chrome terdesak, Enma akan bertindak sebagai pengalih perhatian, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ketika Enma sedang dijadikan sasaran, Chrome akan menggunakan ilusi untuk menipu mata si penyerang.

Namun...

Tak lama kemudian aku menyadari bahwa mereka berdua selalu menjadi pihak yang bertahan, benar-benar tak sebanding dengan variasi serangan liar yang dilancarkan sang malaikat. Meski menolak untuk menerima, namun aku tahu—bahkan Enma dan Chrome pasti lebih tahu persis—bahwa cepat atau lambat, serangan-serangan liar itu tak akan bisa mereka tahan, bahkan dengan kombinasi serangan sebaik apapun, dan hal itu dibuktikan dengan terpelantingnya Enma sejauh tiga meter setelah terkena pukulan telak di ulu hatinya.

"Enma!" Aku memekik, berlari menuju Enma yang berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia terbatuk keras dan merintih tertahan. Kepanikan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku begitu aku melihat darah segar dengan kuantitas tak sedikit menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Kozato Enma tidak akan bisa bertarung lebih dari ini.

"Awas! Di belakangmu!"

Aku membalikkan badan begitu mendengar Chrome berteriak. Dan di sana—hanya berjarak satu meter dariku—sang malaikat hitam berdiri dengan tonfa berduri yang siap mencabik mangsanya. Aku lengah. Terlalu kaget melihat Enma terluka hingga tak menyadari bahwa pemiliki iris hitam itu sudah berada di belakangku dan siap menyerang. Aku juga pasti sudah habis dihantam sekarang, kalau saja sulur-sulur teratai yang kuat tidak melilit di sekujur tubuh lelaki itu, mematoknya agar ia tetap berdiri di sana—dalam waktu yang tak lama.

"Bawa Enma pergi!" Chrome berteriak lagi. Sementara aku mulai memproses perintah gadis itu, aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Gadis itu terlihat bersusah payah menahan gerakan sang malaikat.

"Larilah sejauh mungkin! Aku akan berusaha menahannya sebisaku."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Aku balas berteriak. Ilusi magma yang masih terus menyembur ini membuat suaraku terdengar samar. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chrome."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Gadis itu membalas dengan keras. Meski terlihat ketakutan tapi suaranya terdengar sangat yakin—terlau yakin, sampai membuatku sulit untuk percaya pada kata-katanya yang barusan. "Mukuro-sama memintaku untuk membawamu pergi. Karena itu, larilah selagi kau bisa."

Kepanikan itu kini disertai perasaan ragu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Chrome menghadapi makhluk buas ini sendirian. Oh Tuhan, yang benar saja! Dia itu perempuan, kenapa ia berusaha melindungiku? Mengapa aku yang laki-laki tak bisa melakukan apapun?

Malaikat kematian di depanku mulai melawan sulur-sulur yang masih membelenggunya. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai ia benar-benar terbebas.

"Lari!" Chrome berteriak sekali lagi. Suaranya semakin serak. Aku menatapnya dengan ragu, dan ia membalasnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku ingin melindungi Mukuro-sama dan semua hal yang ia cintai. Jadi larilah, selamatkan dirimu—kumohon."

Aku menggertakan gigi, melingkarkan lengan kiri Enma ke leherku dan sebisa mungkin menjaga agar ia tetap berdiri. Rasanya sulit sekali, tapi Enma sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, dan aku tak yakin kuat bila harus menggendongnya sambil berlari.

Sekali lagi, aku menoleh ke arah Chrome sebelum beranjak pergi. Gadis itu terlihat lega dan mengangguk kecil agar sisa keraguanku hilang.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja." Kataku, berharap ia akan mengangguk dengan pasti.

Aku bisa melihat mata Chrome melebar sedetik, kemudian sorot matanya melembut dan ia tersenyum. Ia tak membalas kata-kataku. Ia tak berkata "ya" atau "tentu saja" atau apapun yang bisa membuatku sedikit tenang. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertamanya yang akan tetap terlintas di kepalaku bahkan saat aku memapah Enma pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar." Sang malaikat bergumam pelan saat suasana mulai sepi. Chrome memberenggut trident-nya dan membalas tatapan tajam dari manik hitam pekat itu. Meskipun Chrome tak mengatakan apapun, namun mimiknya secara tak sengaja menunjukkan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan _kesalahan apa maksudmu?._ Dan malaikat hitam itu mengerti. Ia, lagi-lagi, menyeringai memberikan pertanda yang tak baik.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, Tsuna-kun."

Enma menegakkan badannya, berusaha terlihat kuat di balik ekspresi kesakitan yang ia sembunyikan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," sahut Enma seraya meraba perut atasnya dengan hati-hati, "Lumayan sakit, tapi tenang saja, aku cepat pulih."

Aku melepaskan lengan kiri Enma yang masih melingkar di leherku, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Rupanya tanpa sadar aku memapah laki-laki itu sampai ke luar mansion, bahkan sekarang kami berdua sudah berada di seberang jembatan dan berdiri tepat di depan gerbang masuk hutan.

Suara jendela pecah dari arah mansion membuatku menoleh, begitu juga Enma. Dari kejauhan kami bisa melihat dengan jelas adegan saling memburu antara Byakuran dan si penyusup yang tak henti-hentinya menembakkan peluru. Para petarung itu melayang di udara, terbang menghindar dan menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga nyaris luput dari pandangan. Tak lama kemudian Demon Spade ikut bergabung, dan pertarungan mereka kian meliar.

"Mana Mukuro?" gumamku saat aku menyadari bahwa Mukuro tidak ikut berpartisipasi. Aku menoleh cemas pada Enma, namun laki-laki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya secara ambigu.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tak sempat menyahut, suara tembakan yang menggila itu terdengar sangat dekat di atas sana. Aku mendongak untuk menyaksikan Demon Spade yang mulai kewalahan menghindari serangan beruntun si penyusup, beberapa peluru bersarang di kakinya, tampak menyakitkan.

"Oh, bukan kah kau Tsuna?"

Aku buru-buru membalikkan badan saat mendengar suara orang asing yang tiba-tiba menyebut namaku dari belakang, di depanku kini berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang menggenggam sebuah cambuk di tangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi orang yang tak kukenal, namun auranya begitu familiar dan ia terlihat mengenalku dengan baik. Sorot keemasan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua bola matanya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

_Siapa dia?_

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini, kukira Reborn dan Kyouya yang akan menjemputmu." Laki-laki pirang itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kami. Namun di luar dugaanku, Enma segera bereaksi.

"Jangan mendekat!" gertaknya. "Jangan coba-coba dekati kami!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Enma, bermaksud untuk menanyakan siapa laki-laki pirang di hadapan kami sebenarnya. Namun ekspresi pucat dan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Enma membuatku lupa untuk bertanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia ketakutan seperti itu?

Padahal bila dibandingkan dengan malaikat kematian tadi, laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya.

"Kozato Enma?" si pirang itu bertanya ragu. "Aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu barusan, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaanku, Haneuma."

Laki-laki pirang yang dipanggil Haneuma itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, nampak sedikit kebingungan dan ragu-ragu.

"Haneuma?" gumamku tanpa sadar. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia adalah pemimpin mereka," Enma menjawab tanpa menoleh, pandangannya tetap terpaku pada si pirang, "_Ángelos_ yang menggantikan posisi Giotto setelah ia tewas."

Mataku sekonyong-konyong melebar. Oh, pantas saja aura pria ini terasa familiar, sosoknya yang penuh wibawa dan pancaran keagungan itu sungguh mengingatkanku pada Giotto.

"Terima kasih, Enma." Sahut si Haneuma, "Tapi aku tak begitu suka dengan sebutan pemimpin _ángelos_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Enma dingin, mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka yang belum selesai.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ceritanya agak panjang kalau kujelaskan dari awal, yang penting sekarang aku harus membawa Tsuna pergi dari sini." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Haneuma itu memperhatikan Enma lekat-lekat, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. "Biar kutebak, kau tak akan membiarkanku membawa Tsuna pergi begitu saja, ya kan?"

Enma menggertakkan giginya, memasang posisi siaga yang terlalu dipaksakan. Sepertinya luka akibat serangan yang mengenai ulu hatinya barusan benar-benar parah.

"Begini, bisakah kita selesaikan dengan jalan damai saja? Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu."

"Aku juga tak ingin menyerahkan Tsuna-kun padamu."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini, biarkan aku bicara dengan Tsuna sebentar, lalu ia boleh memilih, mau ikut denganku, atau tetap di sini."

"Aku tak mau ikut denganmu." Sahutku. "Apapun yang kau bicarakan, aku akan tetap di sini."

"Hei, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tsuna. Kau seharusnya tidak be—."

"Jangan dekati dia!" potong Enma. "Tsuna-kun akan tetap di sini bersama kami."

Hening. Detik-detik bisu yang terasa panjang. Aura laki-laki itu berubah seketika saat enam sayap emas di punggungnya mencuat keluar. Enam sayap yang sama persis dengan milik Giotto.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat." Desisnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menyiapkan cambuknya, bersiaga, lalu berlari setengah terbang ke arah kami. Nampaknya aku harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menganggap bahwa Haneuma terlihat tidak berbahaya. Ia lebih kuat dari kelihatannya, ia jauh lebih cepat, lebih tangkas, dan lebih gesit dari pada si malaikat hitam. Semua gerakannya tak satu pun memberikan kesempatan pada Enma untuk menyerang. Laki-laki ini sempurna, tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk melakukan serangan balasan, dan mengetahui hal itu benar-benar membuatku takut.

Serangan demi serangan dihantarkannya tanpa ragu. Kepala, dada, perut, pinggang dan punggung, sudah hampir semua bagian tubuh Enma terkena serangan cambuknya, namun Haneuma terus menyerang dengan pola yang tak bisa terbaca, membuat Enma semakin terdesak hanya dalam hitungan detik.

'DRAAAK'

Setelah menerima serangan ke sembilan belas, Enma terpelanting menabrak sebuah pohon pinus kemudian terkapar di tanah. Baju kebangsawanannya sobek-sobek, kotor, dan penuh noda darah segar. Mengenaskan, namun ia terus berusaha bangkit untuk melawan. Semangatnya tak padam meski tubuhnya hampir hancur. Kondisi Enma yang seperti itu membuat kenekatanku muncul.

Kau boleh menyebutnya keberanian atau kebodohan, karena aku tergerak untuk menyerang pemimpin _ángelos_ yang maha kuat hanya dengan bersenjatakan sebuah ranting berduri.

'TRAAK DUAAK'

Ah ya, tentu saja, Haneuma tanpa ragu menangkis serangan murahan itu dan balas menyerangku. Hanya satu serangan ringan, namun sudah cukup untuk menbuatku tak bisa bergerak di tanah berumput.

Pandanganku memburam lagi, namun aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa si Haneuma mulai menjauhi Enma dan menghampiriku. Siluetnya yang terang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Ia menyentuh kepalaku pelan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Ts-Tsuna-kun!"

Mata emas itu menatapku dengan lembut, membuatku tak menghiraukan teriakan Enma. Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, namun rasanya ada pesan di dalam sorotan matanya. Ada kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan secara rahasia, namun aku tak menyadarinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, lalu berbisik.

"Ini bukan duniamu, Tsuna."

_Bukan duniaku?_

"Kau tidak boleh berada di sini."

_Tidak boleh?_

_Kenapa?_

"Terlalu lama di sini akan membahayakanmu."

_Bahaya kenapa? Apa maksudmu?_

"_STAMAT__I__STE_!" (BERHENTI!).

Aku menengokkan kepalaku, mendapati Enma yang sudah berdiri tegak sambil memegangi dada dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan ia naikkan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Haneuma yang masih berada di sampingku ikut naik seiring gerakan tangannya, seolah-olah gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti komando tangan kanan Enma.

"_Mi̱n ton angízete_!" (Jangan sentuh dia!).

Kemudian Enma mengibaskan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat ke samping. Dan saat itu pula, Haneuma terpelanting ke arah yang sama, bagaikan terkena pukulan oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Susah payah laki-laki berambut pirang itu bangkit sambil merintih pelan, ia memandang Enma dengan ekspersi terkejut untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Eseís..._" (Kau...), gumam sang pemimpin _ángelos_, "_To kókkino odi̱gós_?" (Si penyihir merah?)

"_Eán xérete poios eímai , tóte gonatízoun_!" (Kalau kau tahu siapa aku, berlututlah!)

"Ukh!"

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua, aku tak mengerti. Begitu sadar, Haneuma sudah berlutut di tanah sambil menahan kekuatan transparan yang seolah menekan punggungnya. Dan Enma...

Enma nampak berbeda dalam banyak hal, pandangan matanya menajam. Aura laki-laki itu bertambah kuat secara drastis. Aku jadi semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"_Den boreíte na to kánete af̱tó gia ména, _Enma." (Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Enma).

"_Boró̱ na káno̱ ó, ti thélo̱ , ópo̱s ton élencho tou só̱matós sas!_" (Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, termasuk mengendalikan tubuhmu!) Enma mengibaskan tangannya ke sana kemari, membuat tubuh Haneuma menabrak pohon beberapa kali. "_Tó̱ra na vgei apó ta mátia mou_!" (Sekarang enyah dari hadapanku!)

Enma mengibaskan tangan kanannya lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya, sampai-sampai Haneuma yang malang terlempar jauh hingga jatuh ke dalam danau.

Aku mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku untuk bangkit dari tanah yang dingin. Bekas hantaman si malaikat hitam dan pukulan laki-laki pirang itu benar-benar menyiksa, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengutuk mereka.

Haneuma meluncur keluar dari dalam danau dengan enam sayapnya, ia melayang sebentar di udara kemudian mendarat di atas jembatan tua. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil terus memandangi Enma dari kejauhan dengan tatapan waspada.

"Reborn, Kyouya, kita harus mundur." Gumamnya. Ia berbicara seolah-olah sedang bertelepati dengan dua sosok hitam yang tadi menyerang kami.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, kita harus menyusun rencana baru."

Sekali lagi, Haneuma melirik Enma dan menyipitkan mata, sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Lagi-lagi sebuah tatapan dalam yang penuh arti.

Namun sorotan itu hanya bertahan selama tiga detik, karena pada detik berikutnya, tubuh dengan enam sayap emas itu tiba-tiba terbungkus oleh sebuah cahaya silau yang tak sanggup kupandangi. Dan begitu aku membuka mata, ia sudah lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan riak kecil di permukaan danau.

.

.

.

Byakuran menggendong Enma yang sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang menuju mansion yang sudah separuh hancur karena pertempuran antara makhluk-makhluk bersayap dengan kekuatan abnormal mereka.

_Diávolos _ berambut putih itu tak mengatakan apapun saat ia datang menjemput kami. Ia bahkan tak menanyakan keadaan Enma yang terlihat sekarat. Byakuran hanya mengecek keadaanku sebentar, kemudian menggotong Enma dengan hati-hati di punggungnya.

Byakuran terus membisu di sepanjang langkahnya. Sorot matanya redup, sementara wajahnya yang kharismatik dipenuhi oleh luka bekas serpihan kaca dan sabetan peluru meleset. Namun secara keseluruhan, ia tampak baik-baik saja. Baju mewahnya agak kusut dan kotor memang, tapi tak ada satu pun bekas sobekan atau darah yang terlihat merembes dari luar. Meskipun luka di wajahnya berpotensi membekas dan nafasnya yang agak cepat memberi kesan bahwa ia sangat kelelahan sekarang.

"Byakuran—" suaraku terdengar serak. Aku berdehem sekali sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Jawab Byakuran pendek, tanpa suara seceria biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mukuro?"

Hening sebentar, lalu ia menjawab dengan nada bercanda yang dibuat-buat.

"Cukup parah, tapi ia tak akan mati begitu saja, percaya deh."

Kemudian aku melirik Enma di belakang punggung si pria serba putih itu. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan ekspresi kesakitan yang ia tunjukkan tak memudar sedikit pun sejak ia rubuh beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bocah ini juga akan baik-baik saja." Kata Byakuran, sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Enma. "Kau juga tadi lihat sendiri kan? Dia masih punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka, dia ini kuat."

Aku tersenyum tipis, sedikit lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari si _diávolos _ putih. Aku masih tak yakin bahwa Mukuro dan Enma memang baik-baik saja, tapi berpegangan pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Byakuran tadi membuat perasaanku lebih tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di depan ruang makan lantai tiga. Tanpa pikir panjang, Byakuran menendang daun pintu yang dipenuhi lubang peluru itu dengan keras hingga terlepas dari engselnya. Aku segera berhambur masuk dan langsung menemukan Mukuro yang duduk di atas meja makan sambil membalut luka tembak di bahunya.

"Mukuro!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Ia segera turun dari meja, berjalan ke arahku dengan mimik gembira campur lega. "Kau tak terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Mukuro menoleh ke arah Byakuran yang tengah membaringkan Enma ke atas meja makan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya saja bocah ini memaksakan diri menggunakan 'kekuatannya' untuk mengusir _ángelos_." Sahut Byakuran. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memandangi bahu Mukuro yang tertembak. "Dan kau sendiri?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

"Heh, kau tidak perlu sok kuat di depan Tsunayoshi-kun," desis Byakuran sambil meraba luka tembak Mukuro, "Kau sudah hampir mati tadi, peluru ini bukan peluru biasa."

Mukuro menepis tangan Byakuran dan menjawab dengan dingin, "Sudah kubilang aku jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Hmm, terserah."

"Hei, kalian tidak menanyakan keadaanku?" Suara Demon Spade yang mendadak terdengar dari arah pintu masuk membuat kami semua menoleh serempak. Ia berdiri terpincang di sana, tangan kirinya memegangi engsel pintu untuk menjaga keseimbangan, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah boneka kayu berambut biru air yang terkulai begitu saja. "Kakiku tertembak, berjalan dari hutan ke tempat ini saja rasanya sudah membuatku kehilangan setengah nyawa."

Demon Spade melempar boneka kayu di tangannya ke arah Byakuran—yang sukses menangkapnya sebelum benda itu menyentuh lantai.

"Bonekamu mati." Kata Spade datar, "Aku menemukannya tergeletak di samping pintu kamarmu barusan."

"Terima kasih kau mau memungutnya, tapi Enma tak akan bisa mencarikan jiwa yang baru untuk Bluebell sampai ia benar-benar pulih," Byakuran menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam tak semangat, "Lagipula Bluebell sebenarnya sudah rusak, mungkin aku harus mencari boneka baru sebagai penggantinya."

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Demon Spade malas, ia memperhatikan kami secara bergantian, kemudian bertanya dengan nada heran dan ekspresi kebingungan, "Omong-omong, mana Chrome?"

.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk dengan manis di dinding merah.

Telanjang.

Tercabik.

Tangan kanannya terpisah.

"Chrome..."

Ia tak menyahut seruan tuannya. Ia tak menengok. Ia tak bereaksi seperti biasanya.

"Chrome."

Ia tak bernafas, hanya mengalirkan cairan merah dari perutnya yang berlubang. Gaun pesta mewah yang sempat melindungi tubuh indah itu kini tak lebih dari sehelai kain tak beraturan yang tersobek-sobek menjadi puluhan bagian.

Aku jatuh terduduk di sana. Di samping trident Chrome yang telah patah dan hancur. Meneteskan air mata, tanpa suara.

Byakuran dan Demon Spade masih berdiri tegak di belakangku, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, tak ada gerakan apapun, hanya memandang pilu ke arah Mukuro yang tengah merangkul tubuh Chrome.

"Chrome sayang." _Diávolos _ berambut zig-zag itu berbisik halus ke telinga sang gadis. Kemudian ia terdiam sesaat, seolah menunggu jawaban dari manusia yang telah lama mengabdi padanya. Sayang, yang membalas suaranya hanyalah hembusan angin kecil semata, dari jendela tak bertirai yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Mukuro mencium kening Chrome dengan perasaan tulus dan sayang, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat sebelum menidurkannya seraya berkata lembut, "Aku melepaskanmu."

Setelah itu Mukuro bangkit berdiri, menggenggam trident-nya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan geram dan amarah yang meluap-luap. Lalu ia berteriak melepaskan semuanya, dan menancapkan trident-nya ke lantai di mana sebuah tulisan pengantar kematian Chrome berada.

Sebuah pesan dari darah yang ditulis dengan tangan kanan Chrome yang terpisah.

.

.

.

'Aku akan datang lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi'

.

.

.

* * *

Nah lho, Chrome dan Bluebell tewas, Enma sekarat, sisanya luka-luka. Jahat banget ya _ángelos_? Ck ck. Well gimana readers? Semua masukan bakal Ley terima kok :D

Oh btw, Ley bikin polling buat ending 27DIH, ada sad ada happy ending, tapi dua2nya udah Ley pikirin kok, udah ada konsepnya, Ley cuma bingung mau pake yang mana, jadi para readers silakan memilih, vote ending yang kalian harapkan di profil Ley sebelum masuk ke Day 22, soalnya plotnya bakal bercabang di sekitar situ.

Ok, last words: Review please? ;D


	15. Day 15 Chrome Dokuro

Halo my lovely loyal reader! Akhirnya Ley bisa update juga setelah chapter ini terbengkalai begitu lama. Hahaha. Well, banyak kejadian yang terjadi sampai-sampai Ley lupa update, gomenasaaaiii~! Oke oke, sekarang kita balas dulu review-review kalian :D

**Core Abyss: **Nah, it's fine kalau Core-san dulunya silent reader, dulu juga Ley silent reader kok. Dan makasih buat penilaiannya yang positif ;w; terharu jadinya. Iya, lemonnya gak terlalu hot soalnya makin ke sini makin fokus ke plot aslinya, jadi lemonnya udah bakal agak jarang, tapi bakalan tetep ada. Yah Ley bakal usahakan untuk update cepet deh, tapi gak janji ya? :D *plak. Thank u reviweya :D

**Ace Aihara: **Sad ending ato Happy ending itu semua terserah reader, Ley bakal bikin ending sesuai pollingnya tapi masih rahasia dong hoho. Makasih sayang, dah nunggu buat apdetannya :* maaf ya nunggu lama. ;)

**Rin-X-Edden: **Oh begitu toh hahah Ley kira reader baru, dan sekarang Rin-chan ganti pen name lagi ya? Yang bunuh Chrome sih jelas Hibari. Reborn kan sibuk india-indiaan sama Byakuran & Spade :D *plak. Makasih yaaa buat review nya :)

**Qhia503: **Peran diavolos dan angelos di sini memang sedikit dibuat rumit untuk menjebak reader *w* hoho. Wah boleh juga tuh masukannya, nanti Ley pikir-pikir deh, soalnya untuk happy ending belum kepikiran hawhaw. Oh yaaaa? Padahal KHR famous loh gara2 banyak cowok ganteng yang bisa dibikin pairing. Awal-awal sih pas Ley ngikutin manganya emang kaya yang gak menarik, tapi makin ke sini makin ganteng pemerannya & ceritanya juga bikin penasaran *w*. Sayangnya KHR belum pernah tayang di Indonesia T_T manganya juga belum masuk kayanya, Indonesia lemot sih *slapped by SBY(?)* Tapi thanks ya dah review :D

**Guest: **Kenapa yaaa kira2? ;) pokoknya gak akan Ley kasih spoiler hoho. ni udah update, sori ya lama )X n thank u review nya ;)

**Azriel1827: **Ley sebenernya suka semua pairing selama Tsuna jadi uke. Go ultimate uke! Tsuna! YAAAY! *ngibarin bendera uke!tsun* Hahaha, ending yang seperti itu sama sekali gak terpikirkan, tapi akan Ley pertimbangkan :D. Iya, aksi si Reborn gak diceritakan soalnya Tsuna nya keburu kabur. Tokoh utmana di sini kan Tsuna meski OOC kebangetan hahah. Kalo alasan angelos nyerang untuk ngebawa Tsuna sih itu masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A *kedip2in mata*. Yah, di sini Chrome yang malang jadi tindak asusila Hibari *tonfa'd* boong deng, dia jadi sasaran bad moodnya Hibari. Dia telanjang gitu kan soalnya kena cabikan maut dari tonfa berdurinya si skylark, pakaiannya jadi robek2 deeeeh. Makasih ya udah penasaran dengan misteri abal yang Ley buat hoho :)

**Chocolochi: **Iya, chapter yang kemaren lebih pendek daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya u.u soalny banyak detail yang dipotong dan dibuang. Terus kenapa Dino bilang gitu sama Tsuna, karena Tsuna yang di sana sebenernya bukan manusia *ohok* di chapter ni di kasih tahu identitas Tsuna yang sebenernya. Awww, maap yaaa apdetnya emang lama, soalnya sekarang Ley lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Anyway makasih karena sudah setia membaca sampai sekarang, kalau urusan happy ending sama sad ending, itu masih SECRET hehe :D

**Nox Pleiades: **Halo Nox-san, gapapa, tahu Nox-san baca dari chapter 1 aja Ley udah seneng kok hehe. Waaaa makasih buat pujiannya, serasa melayang niii baca review dari Nox-san haha *plak* yang memberi Ley dorongan kuat untuk ngetik itu review nya Nox-san lho ;D Soal ending, masih dipikirkan nanti, nunggu polling selesai aja hehe. Thank u for ur review ;)

**Jerapah361: **Wow jerapah-san, review darimu bersemangat sekali :D wah kalau bisa dijadiin novel bagus tuh, tapi nanti kena tuduhan plagiat gara-gara pake Char-nya KHR, terus nanti Ley kena cambuk amano-san u,u. Makasih yaaa dah review :)

**Ochie94: **Wow banyak reader yang speechless yah? Ley sampe bingung kalian terpana atau melongo gara2 plotnya aneh & rumit? Soalnya temen Ley melongo gara2 ada part yang dia gak ngerti hahahah. Kalo ending sih, masih dipikirkan. Anyway thanks for ur review :D

**alice hitomura: **gak apa2 alice-san, yang penting review hehe. Makasih yaa udah repot-repot mau review. Salam ceria jugaaa ;)

**alwayztora: **Hahahah, reviewnya jadi 2x, ^^ lho, unyu sebelah mananya ya? ahwhahwa, untuk sementara adegan romansunya di-cut dulu. Wah buat masalah ending, nanti Ley pikirkan dulu, entah mau buat 2 versi atau gimana haha. Thank u yaaa udah review :)

** : **Wow, masih 13 tahun? O,o jangan2 fic Ley yang ini meracuni otakmu yang masih suci? Tebak-tebakan yaaa? hmmm-kayanya meleset ehehe *plak. Banyak reader yang nebak plot Ley tapi rata-rata meleset ahahah, soalnya banyak ide baru bermunculan dan agak menyimpang dari plot aslinya ini -" untung masih bisa Ley lanjutin. Makasih yaa hiro-saaan udah mampir & review :D

**seravi13: **Mau happy ending atau sad ending, bakal ditentukan sesuai polling dari readers, kalo sera-chan mau, tinggal ikut voting aja di profil Ley. Btw, thanks for reviewing ;)

Fuh, banyak juga yaaa bales reviewnya. Yah, gak akan banyak bacotan lagi, enjoy read~ :)

.

* * *

**Day 15. Chrome Dokuro**

_...Gadis itu tetap cantik di mataku meski terbaring dalam sebuah peti mati..._

* * *

"Chrome tewas, Tsunayoshi."

Kalimat itu menyambut telingaku saat aku baru saja membuka kedua mata beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti selama satu detik yang singkat. Sedikit tak terduga memang, setelah proses penyelamatan yang susah payah dilakukan Mukuro untuk bisa membuat jantung Chrome kembali berdenyut, pada akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar dipastikan tewas tadi pagi. Tapi aku tak terlalu menghiraukan kenyataan pahit itu, atau mungkin—sebenarnya aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Sambil mengingat-ingat tragedi penyerangan semalam, aku berusaha bangun dengan tenaga seadanya. Sementara Demon Spade—laki-laki yang membawa kabar buruk itu kini memiringkan wajahnya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat, nampak sedang berusaha menangkap perhatianku, sayangnya pandanganku yang kosong hanya tertuju pada hamparan selimut hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan ranjang.

Aku nyaris tak memberikan reaksi pada berita kematian Chrome. Ekspresi wajahku tak memberikan perubahan yang berarti, sama sekali tiada perasaan terkejut ataupun sedih yang berlebih. Di lain sisi, justru Spade lah yang merasa keheranan karena aku tak memperlihatkan mimik apapun di depan batang hidungnya.

Aku bukanlah makhluk tak berperasaan layaknya pemimpin kaum bersayap hitam. Kalau aku mau berduka, aku bisa saja mengurung diri di kamar sambil menangisi kematian Chrome seharian, atau juga bertindak bodoh dengan bunuh diri karena tak ingin lagi melihat kematian, atau mungkin pergi ke tempat persembunyian _ángelos_ dan membalas dendam? Yah, intinya banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk menggambarkan rasa sedih karena kehilangan Chrome.

Tapi tidak.

Aku tidak berniat melakukan semua itu.

Aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun saat ini. Bahkan tadi aku nyaris kehilangan hasrat untuk bernafas saat Demon Spade datang dan membeberkan kabar buruk pada orang yang baru saja siuman.

Aku bersandar pada bantal besar di belakangku, acuh tak acuh pada Spade yang mulai berjalan tak menentu di sekeliling ruangan. Ia tampak gelisah terhadap sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku mulai menutup mata, sambil bermain-main dengan kepingan ingatan terakhirku.

.

.

.

_...Chrome_...

.

.

.

_Chrome._

Gadis itu mendatangi mimpiku semalam.

Saat itu aku tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan langit cerah berarak. Matahari bersinar terang di atas sana, tertutup gumpalan awan tebal yang bergerak lamban. Benar-benar sebuah tempat asing yang damai dan tentram.

Aku mulai berjalan mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Sejauh mata memandang hanya rerumputan hijau yang terlihat, sampai tak lama kemudian mataku menyorot sebuah danau kecil yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter di depanku. Di tepiannya yang berumput tinggi, aku menyaksikan seorang gadis berdiri membelakangiku. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, sebuah gaun pendek berwarna putih yang sederhana. Ia menoleh, wajah itu tersenyum merona ketika melihatku, semburat kemerahan di pipinya samar-samar terlihat di balik rambut ungu gelap yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Cantik sekali.

"Chrome...?"

Aku bergumam memanggil namanya, di saat yang bersamaan senyum di wajah itu mulai memudar. Kemudian pelan-pelan ia berjalan mendekat hingga jarak di antara kami hanya tinggal tiga langkah, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memelukku dengan erat—sangat erat. Aroma bunga jasmine yang semerbak di tubuhnya membuatku terbius hingga membuatku lupa untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Chrome sambil melepaskan pelukannya, kulihat sorot matanya meneduh dan masih menatapku dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Aku belum sempat mengucapkannya waktu itu, terima kasih."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Perasaan bingung dan tanda tanya memenuhi ruang di kepalaku. Lantas aku pun bertanya, "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah peduli padaku," Chrome kembali mengulas senyum, namun jawaban itu tak cukup untuk menjelaskan apapun, maka ia kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Waktu _ángelos_ menyerang, kau berkata begini padaku, 'berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja', namun sayang aku tak bisa menepati janji itu."

"Ah? Tapi itu—"

Chrome menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum aku sempat menyampaikan kalimat apapun, jari telunjuknya menempel di bibirku, memberi isyarat tak langsung agar aku tak bersuara, kemudian ia kembali memelukku.

"Waktuku tak banyak." Kata gadis itu, sedikit terdengar lirih pada suara khasnya. "Padahal aku masih ingin tinggal bersamamu dan Mukuro-sama lebih lama, tapi mengetahui bahwa kau peduli padaku—itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang, terima kasih."

Aku yang kehabisan kata-kata hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dalam bisu. Aku menutup mata, merangkul Chrome layaknya seorang kekasih yang telah lama menahan rindu. Tubuh gadis ini terasa kecil dan rapuh, seolah-olah ia akan hancur hanya karena sebuah sentuhan lembut. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku, ia semakin ringan. Kehangatan yang semula bersemayam di balik kulitnya pun perlahan menghilang.

Beberapa detik setelah aku membuka mata, Chrome yang berada di depanku kini tak lagi berwujud manusia, melainkan menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu violet yang terbang menjauh mengikuti hembusan angin. Ia meninggalkanku.

Di sana, aku berdiri menyaksikan kupu-kupu terakhir pergi. Air mataku jatuh. Di saat yang bersamaan bibirku bergetar menahan sesak. Aku terduduk di tepian danau itu sendirian. Terisak, hingga akhirnya aku terbangun di sebuah ranjang berselimut hitam. Selang tujuh menit kemudian setelah mataku terbuka, Spade datang memberi kabar tentang kematian Chrome.

Ironis sekali.

.

.

.

Aku melirik Spade yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Cahaya matahari yang redup menimpa hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pandangan pria itu menerawang keluar dengan ekspresi yag tak bisa kubaca.

"Kau tahu Tsunayoshi," Ucap Spade tanpa menoleh, "sebelum Chrome datang, aku sering mengunjungi Mukuro di sini. Keadaan laki-laki itu berbeda jauh dengan yang sekarang. Bisa kukatakan dulu itu dia seperti mayat hidup yang tak mengenal perasaan. Tiap malam selalu terbang keluar untuk mencari orang yang memiliki jiwa seperti _perempuan_ _itu_, hampir setiap gadis ia jamah, tak pandang penampilan, tak pandang usia, dan bila Mukuro sampai tidak puas, maka ia tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya."

Demon Spade membalikkan badan. Kami bertatapan sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kemudian suatu malam ia bertemu dengan Chrome, gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengannya, ia sama-sama pernah merenggut nyawa orang yang ia cintai, mereka sama-sama memiliki tangan yang berlumuran dosa. Sejak saat itu Mukuro mulai berubah, pertemuannya dengan Chrome menumbuhkan perasaan baru selain duka dan kesedihan."

Spade duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap lurus ke tempat tidur, ia masih menatapku dan menunggu respon yang kuberikan, namun aku hanya membalas tatapannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan hal itu—entah bagaimana bisa membuat Spade terlihat jengkel.

"Kau mungkin pernah berpikir kalau kami adalah makhluk yang kejam, Tsunayoshi." Ujar Spade sambil menyeringai sinis, "Tapi sebenarnya kami juga memiliki kelemahan, kau tahu apa itu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening.

_Kelemahan kaum diávolos?_

"Cinta." Jawab Spade. Mataku spontan melebar. Sebuah jawaban yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. "Dari reaksimu yang barusan sepertinya kau tidak percaya?"

"—Tidak mungkin."

Spade terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama suaranya berubah menjadi sebuah tawa menggelegar yang menakutkan.

"Kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini yang membuat Mukuro hancur adalah karena ia mencintaimu?" teriak Spade lantang. Ia tertawa lagi. Tawa dengan nada yang memperolokku. "Aku heran, apa yang ia cari darimu hingga rela membuang-buang nyawanya?"

"Tapi aku juga mencintainya."

Dalam hitungan milidetik setelah mendengar pernyataanku, Spade mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya kemudian terbang menyergapku di tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tak sempat tersentak, ia terlalu cepat.

"TAHU APA KAU TENTANG CINTA?" Ia menggeram keras, wajah Spade yang terlihat murka hanya berjarak tak kurang dari sejengkal di atas wajahku. Sementara kedua tangannya menahan lenganku dengan kuat agar tak berontak. "Tidak Tsunayoshi. Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Seperti. Apa. Itu. Cinta."

"M-menyingkir dariku!" Kata-kata Spade membuatku takut. Ekspresinya yang seolah ingin membunuhku, membuatku merasa dekat dengan malaikat kematian. Aku ingin berontak tapi semua gerakanku terkunci total.

"Ssshhh—dengar—" Laki-laki berambut gelap itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, nafasnya terasa panas di antara kata-katanya yang dingin. "Bangsa kami—seharusnya tidak pernah mengenal cinta. Karena itulah kami mengganti istilah 'orang yang kucintai' dengan 'yang terkasih satu-satunya'. Kau ingin tahu alasannya, Tsunayoshi, hmm?"

Spade berpindah posisi, kedua sayapnya yang terbentang kembali terhisap ke dalam punggungnya. Tangan kanannya menahan kedua tanganku sementara tangan yang satunya mulai membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu. Aku menelan ludah, firasat buruk tak menentu datang menggelitik otak. Seringai iblis sekali lagi menghiasi wajah tampan di atasku. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan melancarkan tatapan penuh ancaman ke arahnya, namun seringai Spade malah semakin lebar, seolah itulah reaksi yang ia harapkan dariku.

"Bagi kami, cinta itu seperti racun," Bisik Spade. Jemarinya yang dingin dan panjang bergerak pelan dari bawah, merayap sedikit demi sedikit dan berhenti tepat di atas dadaku. Ia menancapkan kuku tajamnya di sana hingga aku meringis menahan sakit. "Saat kau mengenal cinta, ia akan memanipulasi otakmu. Ia bersarang di jantungmu tanpa terlihat. Kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit ia akan menghancurkanmu dari dalam, ia akan mencabik-cabikmu dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa kau sembuhkan. Dan ketika cinta selesai memanipulasi otakmu dengan fatamorgana kebahagiaan, ia akan berbalik mengkhianatimu, ia akan membeberkan kenyataan-kenyataan kejam, dan setelah itu—satu-satunya yang akan kau pikirkan hanyalah—kematian."

"Hentikan!" Aku berteriak nyaring saat iblis di atasku ini tiba-tiba menjilati telingaku. Semakin aku berontak, lidahnya menari semakin liar. "Spade!"

Sial.

_Diávolos_ ini mulai menggerayangi leherku, meninggalkan sensasi aneh yang sangat kutakuti. Aku berusaha keras menahan perasaan asing yang menyerbu, namun kemampuan Spade terlalu kuat untuk kulawan. Bila terus begini, dalam waktu singkat aku dipastikan akan jatuh ke dalam permainannya.

Tangan kiri laki-laki ini bergerak ke bawah perut, jemarinya menyelinap ke dalam tanpa suara. Oh, akhirnya aku tahu alasan mengapa sedari tadi firasat buruk itu terus menggelitik. Spade brengsek. Aku memicing benci padanya, tapi iblis ini malah terkekeh senang.

"Ahh!"

_Tidak!_

Dengan kekuatan yang meningkat secara konstan, sang iblis mulai meremas organ paling sensitif di bagian bawah. Aku harus mati-matian menahan agar tak ada satu pun 'rasa nikmat' seks yang lolos. Dan percayalah, hal itu hampir mendekati mustahil. Aku harus mengakui bahwa Spade memang mahir 'bermain', tapi bukan ini yang kuharapkan, aku tidak menginginkan ini.

Air mataku meleleh. Aku tak bisa berteriak lagi karena Spade melumat bibirku di bawah pengaruh nafsu. Berontak pun percuma, hal itu malah akan semakin memperparah keadaan. Sampai kapan aku bisa menahan gairah Spade yang bergejolak? Aku tidak tahu. Kini aku hanya bisa mengikuti permainannya sambil berharap ada keajaiban yang datang menyelamatkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Spade?"

Gerakan itu pun terhenti tiba-tiba. _Diávolos_ brengsek ini melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Oya—Byakuran."

Aku ikut menoleh saat Spade menyebut nama Byakuran. Beberapa meter di samping ranjang, terlihat sosok si iblis putih dengan pakaian bangsawannya, melempar pandangan tak bersahabat ke arah _diávolos_ yang masih berada di atasku.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk beristirahat hingga kakimu pulih, dan kau malah bermain-main dengan libido seksmu?"

"Nufufu, aku hanya ingin berolahraga sebentar," sahut Spade sambil turun dari ranjang. Sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa cara jalan laki-laki itu sedikit terpincang, sepertinya luka tembakan _ángelos_ yang sempat mengenai kakinya memang belum pulih.

"Spade, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Tsunayoshi-kun, kau bisa keluar dan menjaga Enma sebentar."

"Kau lupa mengatakan kata tolong, sayang." Canda Spade sambil tersenyum menggoda, namun ekspresi Byakuran terlihat serius dan senyum Spade hilang seketika, "Ahh, terserah."

Suara daun pintu ditutup terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Byakuran menoleh ke arahku setelah si iblis brengsek itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Enma?" Aku bertanya sambil berusaha membetulkan posisi tidur dan menghapus air mata yang sempat terbendung.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, Enma-kun harus beristirahat total selama seminggu penuh, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja." Byakuran berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil membetulkan kancing bajuku. "Spade tidak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu, ia sedang gelisah."

"Gelisah?" Aku nyaris tersenyum menghina mendengar bahwa laki-laki itu bisa gelisah. Coba bayangkan, _diávolos_ seperti Spade yang hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan seorang _psycho_, ternyata bisa merasa cemas terhadap sesuatu? Lucu sekali. "Gelisah karena apa?"

"Mukuro." Jawab Byakuran. Keinginanku untuk senyum dan menertawai Spade langsung musnah seketika. "Spade dan Mukuro memang tidak terlalu akrab dari luar, tapi sebenarnya Spade sangat peduli pada Mukuro."

"Lalu di mana Mukuro sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Iris ungu yang sangat memukau itu memandang lurus ke arahku, sorot yang begitu serius dan menyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya.

"Itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Nafasku terpotong-potong dan tenggorokanku terasa kering. Sudah lama aku tidak berlari seperti ini, baru kusadari ternyata ini sangat melelahkan.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas tepat di depan lukisan vulgar mengenai aku dan Mukuro yang pernah dibuat Chrome. Kuperhatikan lukisan berfigura itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian aku menerawang ke arah jendela yang hampir gelap.

Siluet oranye di langit semakin pudar dan menghilang di ujung sana. Kalau yang dikatakan Byakuran benar, maka hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja hingga akhirnya malam yang mengerikan itu tiba.

_Mukuro..._

Aku kembali memicu langkahku secepat yang kubisa. Pikiranku dipenuhi bermacam-macam hal negatif yang membuatku cemas, dan juga hal-hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

_Sial. Sial. Sial!_

Kenapa aku tak lebih sensitif bertanya mengenai Chrome dan sangkut pautnya di dunia kaum bersayap hitam? Sekarang setelah Byakuran memberi tahuku, semuanya sudah terlambat. Kalau sudah begini apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Mukuro!"

'BRAAK'

Aku menerobos pintu perpustakaan keras-keras. Sebelumnya Byakuran memberi tahuku bahwa Mukuro seharian penuh berada di perpustakaan bersama Chrome yang sudah terlelap selamanya. Karena itulah aku berlari sampai ke tempat ini bermaksud untuk menemui laki-laki itu.

Namun ruangan ini—

Ruangan yang semula dipenuhi ribuan buku-buku kuno dan relief bersejarah, kini disulap menjadi interior sebuah katedral _gothic_ yang mewah. Puluhan—bahkan ratusan bunga bakung putih bermekaran di lantai tak berkarpet. Jejeran bangku-bangku yang tersusun rapi menuntunku ke depan mimbar.

"Mukuro?"

Laki-laki itu duduk tegap di bangku paling depan, menghadap ke sebuah peti mati yang terbuka. Ragu-ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku di antara ratusan tanaman bakung dan menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah melakukan segala cara Tsunayoshi-kun." Gumam Mukuro pelan. Arah pandangnya masih terpaku pada peti mati hitam. Di balik iris matanya yang terlihat kosong, ia menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya. "Ia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi."

_Chrome..._

Gadis itu kini terlelap selamanya, dalam balutan gaun putih sederhana yang kulihat di mimpiku. Ia masih tetap terlihat cantik walau rona merah yang sempat menghiasi pipinya sekarang telah sirna sepenuhnya. Lengannya yang putus telah tersambung, luka-luka di tubuhnya tertutup sempurna. Ia terbaring dalam peti sambil memeluk sebuah kanvas kecil yang terbalik. Aku tak berani untuk mengintip lukisan dalam pelukannya, aku bahkan sama sekali tak berani untuk menyentuhnya.

Entah ini adalah sebuah ilusi atau hanya sekadar imajinasiku, tapi Chrome yang cantik terlihat seperti tengah tertidur, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa jantung gadis itu telah berhenti berdenyut sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menduga bahwa tubuh indah ini pernah hancur tercabik.

Tangan Mukuro tiba-tiba menarikku dengan kuat hingga aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya memelukku dengan erat dan semakin erat dan aku pun tak bergerak, diam membiarkan kehangatan yang terasa mengalir seadanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu." Bisik Mukuro. "Aku tak akan kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Aku hendak membalas pelukannya, namun pada saat itu tiba-tiba segelintir ingatanku akan perkataan Byakuran membuatku tersadar. Aku mendorong Mukuro kuat-kuat hingga aku terlepas dari rangkulannya. _Diávolos_ itu menatapku keheranan, tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, aku sudah membuka mulut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau Chrome adalah tunangan Xanxus?" tanyaku lantang. Aku yakin kedua mata Mukuro sempat melebar selama sepersekian detik sebelum ia kembali menatapku dengan tajam. Ah, sudah lama aku tak melihat ekspresi terkejut yang seperti itu.

"Byakuran yang memberi tahumu?" Meskipun aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi sepertinya Mukuro sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan karena pelukan tadi. Ia menyipitkan kedua mata kemudian kembali melempar tatapannya ke arah peti mati. "Tidak Tsunayoshi-kun, mereka sebenarnya tidak bertunangan."

"Lalu kenapa—?"

"Aku yang menyerahkan Chrome pada Xanxus."

"Apa?" Mataku spontan melotot tak percaya. Mukuro menyerahkan Chrome pada Xanxus? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa bebas tinggal di sini dan meninggalkan koloniku?" Mukuro berdiri, ia menghampiri peti mati di depannya dan mengelus pipi Chrome yang telah membeku. "Aku membuat perjanjian dengan Xanxus."

Keningku berkerut. "Perjanjian seperti apa?"

Awalnya Mukuro ragu-ragu, enggan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini telah ia sembunyikan. Tapi dengan desakanku yang kuat akhirnya ia mengalah. Ia menceritakan segala yang tidak kuketahui—dari awal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak diizinkan pergi ke manapun sejak aku membunuh _Tsuna_. Xanxus mengetahui bahwa _Tsuna_ adalah pengkhianat, dan aku dikarantina di penjara bawah tanah." Mukuro bercerita dengan intonasi yang tenang, tapi sinar matanya yang redup seolah menahan kepedihan menahun. "Selama masa karantina itul, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa _Tsuna_, gadis itu adalah segalanya bagiku. Bertahun-tahun dalam penyesalan, akhirnya datang kepadaku sebuah mimpi yang mengubah hidupku, aku bermimpi _Tsuna _bereinkarnasi sebagai manusia, hingga timbul lah sebuah kepercayaan bahwa aku masih memiliki harapan untuk bertemu dengannya."

Mukuro menarik nafas panjang. Ia membalikkan badan menghadapku, namun kedua matanya sama sekali tidak memandang wajahku, hanya terpaku pada ratusan bunga bakung di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin pergi mencari _Tsuna_ tapi Xanxus tidak mengijinkanku," lanjut Mukuro. "Akhirnya aku memberi alasan palsu mengapa aku ingin mencarinya—yaitu untuk membunuhnya sekali lagi, agar _Tsuna _selamanya hilang dan membalaskan dendam kaum kami. Setelah itu ia mengijinkanku pergi, dan aku mencari jiwa _Tsuna _yang hilang dengan bantuan Enma. Dalam pencarian itu aku bertemu dengan Nagi yang kemudian mengabdi kepadaku dengan nama Chrome. Tak berapa lama setelah aku bertemu Chrome, akhirnya aku menemukan _Tsuna_, aku menemukanmu."

"Lalu Xanxus mengetahui bahwa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Tidak, aku yang memberi tahunya." Mukuro akhirnya berani memandang mataku, meski hanya bertahan selama lima detik. "Kau ingat hari di mana kau dan Enma pergi ke masa lalu?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. Mana mungkin aku lupa, itu adalah saat di mana aku meregang nyawa karena nyaris kehabisan oksigen di dalam danau yang dingin.

"Di hari yang sama, aku dan Spade pergi ke dunia bawah, memohon pada Xanxus agar aku diberi kesempatan untuk tinggal bersamamu. Ia menolak keras, tapi keinginanku yang kuat membuatku berpikir pendek. Aku menawarkan Chrome pada Xanxus agar aku bisa memilikimu. Xanxus menerima. Kemudian aku kembali ke sini untuk mengabarkan berita itu pada Chrome. Dalam perjalanan pulang aku mengalami perang batin, Tsunayoshi-kun. Bagaimanapun juga aku menyayangi Chrome, ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku bimbang. Namun ketika aku sampai di sini, aku melihatmu dan Enma tenggelam di danau, dan saat itu kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku sangat senang sekali, sampai-sampai aku membulatkan tekadku untuk mengorbankan Chrome demi bersamamu."

Mukuro memberi jeda sesaat. Ia memegangi bahu kanannya yang pernah tertembak si _ángelos_ serba hitam sebelum mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku memberi tahu Chrome bahwa ia akan segera tinggal bersama Xanxus dalam waktu dekat. Gadis ini terlihat sangat keberatan, tapi pada akhirnya, ia setuju. Aku memberi tahu Xanxus bahwa kesepakatan kami bisa dilakukan dan ia mengatakan padaku akan menjemput Chrome dalam waktu dekat."

"Kenapa?" Tenggorokanku terasa kering kembali. Aku tak pernah menyangka ada peristiwa seperti ini yang menimpa Chrome, padahal dari luar ia terlihat tegar dan baik-baik saja. "Padahal kau tahu kalau Chrome sangat keberatan, tapi kenapa kau memaksanya agar ia setuju?"

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya Tsunayoshi-kun. Ia memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia setuju." Mukuro mengambil kanvas kecil dalam pelukan Chrome dan melemparnya padaku tanpa memberi peringatan. Untunglah aku masih sigap hingga berhasil menangkapnya sebelum lukisan itu jatuh ke lantai. Dan aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mengetahui gambar yang terlukis rapi pada kanvas tersebut adalah gambar seseorang yang kukenal.

"Itu karena Chrome menyukaimu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ia tidak mau mereka datang ke sini dan membunuhmu."

Aku memandangi lukisan di tanganku dengan takjub. Ya, ini adalah potret diriku. Chrome melukisku yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Lukisan yang indah dan hangat. Lukisan yang—

'BRAAAK'

.

.

.

"VOOOOOOIII!"

.

.

.

Suara menggelegar bagaikan petir membuatku kaget hingga menjatuhkan kanvas yang kugenggam. Interior katedral dan hamparan bunga bakung yang tadi memenuhi rungan kini menghilang seketika, kembali menjadi perpustakaan biasa yang dipenuhi buku-buku tua berhalaman tebal. Hanya ilusi, sudah kuduga.

"MANA ROKUDO MUKURO!"

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan angkuhnya, berteriak sangat nyaring sampai menimbulkan gema berulang. Aku menelan ludah, teringat pada kata-kata Byakuran bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana Xanxus akan membawa Chrome. Tapi sekarang gadis itu telah beristirahat selamanya, Mukuro tak lagi bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perjanjian yang telah disepakati, dan Xanxus yang kecewa—pasti akan murka.

"VOOOOI! ROKUDO MUKURO!"

Laki-laki sangar dengan wajah penuh luka bakar ikut melangkah masuk setelahnya. Atmosfer ruangan berubah gelap seketika, udara terasa dingin dan cahaya serasa semakin menjauh. Mata merah menyala itu mengeluarkan tatapan keji yang angker, dan suara dari tiap langkah kakinya mampu mengubah suasana setenang apapun menjadi horor.

_Xanxus..._

Mukuro menarikku ke sisinya, menggenggam bahuku dengan tangannya yang kokoh. Aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan perasaan khawatir namun ia terlihat siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Muku—"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu." Suara yang mantap dari Mukuro mengurangi sedikit keresahanku. Perhatianku kembali teralih pada pemimpin _diávolos_ yang terus berjalan mendekat. Di belakang pria sangar itu terdapat lima ajudannya yang setia, dua di antaranya menyergap Spade dan Byakuran, sementara laki-laki dengan topi kodok raksasa menggendong Enma yang masih belum siuman.

"Sampah—" Xanxus menggeram dingin, sorotannya terpaku pada mata _bicolor _Mukuro. Kemudian—

'DUAAK BRAAAAK'

Entah apa yang terjadi, aku tak bisa menangkap adegan itu dengan mataku. Padahal tadi posisi Xanxus masih berjarak lima meter di depan kami, namun dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di belakang dan menendang punggung Mukuro dengan kuat. Pemilik sepasang mata heterokromik itu pun terpental hingga menabrak sebuah rak buku tinggi yang menempel pada dinding. Puluhan buku jatuh menimpanya.

"MUKURO!" Aku menjerit keras sambil berlari menghampirinya. Kalau saja seorang _psycho _berambut pirang tidak menahanku, aku pasti sudah berada di samping Mukuro sekarang. "L-lepaskan aku!"

"Shishishi, jangan bergerak kalau kau tak melukai lehermu, anak manis." Si pirang berponi lebat itu menempelkan sebuah pisau perak ke leherku. Laki-laki ini terlihat lemah dari luar, tapi cengkraman tangannya sanggup menahan semua gerakanku.

_Celaka._

Xanxus menghampiri peti mati di mana Chrome berbaring tenang. Matanya memicing memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Keheningan berlangsung selama sepuluh detik sebelum sang pemimpin kau hitam menendang peti mati itu hingga hancur separuhnya. Tubuh Chrome terjatuh, mendarat ke lantai dengan suara yang memilukan.

"SAMPAH! APA-APAAN INI HAH!" Raungan Xanxus membuat tubuhku bergetar. Ketika pandangan dari mata ruby itu melayang ke arahku, saat itu juga aku menutup mata sambil menahan nafas. Rasa takut yang luar biasa menjalar dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung kaki.

Sebuah tangan yang besar tiba-tiba mencengkram rahangku dengan kuat, mau tak mau aku terpaksa memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata walau seluruh tubuhku masih bergemetar. Oh Tuhan, wajah mematikan itu hanya berjarak sejengkal dari hidungku. Segala pikiran buruk langsung datang tanpa henti menusuk-nusuk batin.

_Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Membunuhku? Mengubahku menjadi debu?_

Apapun itu, yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Xanxus!" Mukuro bangkit susah payah dengan tangan kiri yang memegangi luka di bahu kanannya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah trident yang selama ini ia banggakan. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar berat menahan sakit, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghadapi Xanxus layaknya seorang ksatria. "Kalau kau memang marah, bunuh saja aku, lepaskan Tsunayoshi-kun."

Xanxus terkekeh seperti orang gila, diikuti bawahannya yang sama-sama tertawa mencemooh. Ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi kembali membahana dengan tawa para iblis. Sedangkan Byakuran dan Demon Spade yang terbawa suasana tegang hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi di tangan masing-masing penyandera.

"Sampah lemah sepertimu tak bisa memerintahku!" Geram Xanxus sambil mengeluarkan senjata api dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA XANXUS!" Mukuro mengayunkan trident-nya ke angkasa. Kabut putih menyebar dengan cepat dan mengaburkan pandangan semua yang ada di perpustakaan. Fenomena itu hanya terjadi selama sepuluh detik. Pada detik berikutnya, Mukuro berdiri di dekat mimbar sambil menahan tubuh Enma, dan ujung senjatanya yang runcing menempel ke leher sang penyihir merah.

Mata Xanxus melebar sedikit, spontan ia menoleh ke salah satu bawahannya yang bertugas menyandera Enma.

"Cih, sampah tidak berguna." Umpat sang pemimpin _diávolos_ saat melihat laki-laki bertopi kodok raksasa itu sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Kalau kau membunuh Tsunayoshi-kun, aku juga akan membunuhnya." Ancam Mukuro. "Aku tahu kau masih membutuhkan Enma, Xanxus."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro!" Aku memberanikan diri angkat suara, sayang Mukuro tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Bahkan Byakuran memberiku isyarat untuk diam.

"Hmmp. Kau menggertakku, sampah?"

"Aku serius." Mukuro menggores leher Enma dengan trident-nya. Segaris darah segar menetes perlahan, membuat Xanxus terlihat sangat waspada dan ketegangan pun semakin meningkat.

"Bagaimana ini, Boss?" tanya salah satu bawahan Xanxus yang menawan Byakuran. "Sepertinya dia memang serius."

"Kita tidak bisa kehilangan Enma-kun sekarang, Boss." Bawahannya yang berpose menjijikan ikut berkomentar.

"VOOOOI! Jangan bercanda brengsek! Kau juga membutuhkan anak itu!" Pria berambut putih panjang kembali berteriak nyaring.

"Kufufu kau salah, Squalo." Mukuro menyahut seraya melempar seringai sadis ke arahnya. Sekali lagi laki-laki itu menggores leher Enma, menambah kuantitas darah segar yang mengalir. Wajah Enma jadi terlihat lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya, luka itu bukan ilusi semata.

"VOOOOIIII! HENTIKAN!"

"Aku tak membutuhkan siapapun selain Tsunayoshi-kun." Pernyataan Mukuro yang tegas membuat Xanxus berdecak keras. Kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang cukup lama untuk mempertahankan egonya masing-masing. Tapi sorot mata Mukuro yang bergeming membuat Xanxus jengkel dan mengalah dengan tidak sudi.

"Lepaskan dia Belphegor." Titah si pemilik mata Ruby seraya menurunkan senjatanya. Cengkraman laki-laki kurus yang sedari tadi menahanku akhirnya terlepas. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ukh, rupanya rasa tegang dan takut yang bercampur aduk membuat energiku terkuras cepat.

Mukuro menjatuhkan trident-nya. Pada saat itulah kedua anak buah Xanxus yang menawan Byakuran dan Demon Spade mengambil tindakan cepat dengan menyergap Mukuro dan mengamankan Enma. Sementara Belphegor menggendong laki-laki bertopi kodok yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Cih. Buang-buang waktu saja." Xanxus mengeluarkan enam sayap hitam yang sangat lebar, diikuti oleh semua anak buahnya. Mereka serempak mengepakkan sayapnya masing-masing, menimbulkan angin ribut yang memporak-porandakan ribuan buku, memadamkan semua cahaya dari lilin-lilin merah yang bertengger di dinding.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Suara khas seseorang yang sangat kukenal terdengar di antara suara angin yang menderu. Suara dari laki-laki yang paling kucintai. Sambil melindungi kepalaku drai buku-buku yang berterbangan, aku mendongak ke arahnya. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman, bukan seringai sinis seperti yang sering kulihat, namun sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat hatiku berdesir. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tak sempat membalas kata-kata terakhirnya. Ketujuh prajurit hitam dari kegelapan terbang dengan cepat menerobos jendela. Mereka membawa pergi Mukuro dan Enma ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa kujangkau.

_Tidak..._

_TIDAAAK!_

Apa lagi ini?

Setelah semua rintangan yang kulalui—setelah semua penyerangan _ángelos_—setelah kematian Chrome—

_Kenapa selalu ada hal keji yang menimpaku? Apa lagi yang harus kukorbankan sekarang? _

_Apa lagi yang akan kalian rampas dariku?  
_

Angin malam berhembus masuk melalui jendela tak berbingkai, mempermainkan rambutku seperti nasib mempermainkan takdirku. Hampa lagi. Kosong lagi. Kesedihan tiada akhir. Aku tak peduli. Mati. Ingin balas dendam. Murka. Menangis. Putus asa. Cinta. Kasih sayang. Perasaan apa ini?

Semuanya memenuhi rongga dadaku hingga terasa sesak. Jantungku berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengalir. Rasa sakit yang terlampau aneh mengitari seluruh tubuhku. Sebuah energi yang bergejolak. Sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari setiap sel di tubuhku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak keras. Meledak karena puluhan perasaan yang bertumpuk sudah melewati batas kewarasanku. Rasa nyaman yang asing mengalir lambat laun, memberi kekuatan baru untuk bangkit dari seluruh siksaan batin. Aku berdiri menghadap jendela yang pecah, memandangi diri dari sisa kepingan kaca yang masih menempel di sana.

Ya. Inililah yang kubutuhkan.

Sosok yang tak lagi terlihat lemah. Sosok yang bisa menyelamatkan Mukuro dan membalaskan dendam Chrome sekaligus.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyeringai pada bayanganku sendiri. Tak mempedulikan sama sekali Byakuran dan Spade yang tercengang seperti melihat sebuah keajaiban Tuhan. Sementara aku terus berdiri di sana—

.

.

.

_memandangi sepasang sayap hitam dan putih yang mengembang lebar di punggungku._

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf yaaaa buat reader yang nungguin lemon, adegan seksi itu gak muncul di sini, tapi muncul di beberapa chapter berikutnya. Btw udah lama gak ngetik, kemampuan Ley jadi menurun yaaa? T,T Gomen kalo mengecewakan dan terlalu pendek. Soalnya Ley ngetik ini ngebut sehari, percaya gak percaya, tapi ini beneran lho! Sekalian sambil nonton Dunia Lain hahah. Jadi mungkin banyak typos bertebaran juga.

Yah, oke, sekian dlu, mata dah tinggal 5 watt. *_*. Anyway, review pleaaase? :D


	16. Day 16 Determination

Lama update yah? I know... *sujud* Banyak kejadian menyedihkan yang membuatku lupa untuk membuka laptop hiks... Jadi, readerku tercinta, kalau kalian merasa lupa dengan ceritanya, mohon maaf silakan baca ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya *_*

**Qhia503 **: Iya dia berubah jadi makhluk gak jelas :D *plak. Byakuran aja sampe bingung. Kalo gembar gembor sih udah pasti ada dong. Habis ini kan dia tampil makin keren (aw) Thanks for review :D

**Rin-X-Edden : **gak apa-apa, yang penting Edden ku sayang mereview X9 *slapped. Lirina? OC-mu kah? Wah, mungkin masih saudara sama Tsuna yah? Hahaha (Tsuna: apaan? -_-). Eng... sebenernya Xanxus marah karena pas mau di ambil, Chrome nya tewas. (Sori Chrome). Ley udh berusaha buat update mingguan, tapi susah T.T Anyway, thank for reviewing ;)

**Azriel1827: **Kalo Byakuran gak datang buat nyelametin Tsuna, nanti ceritanya jadi panjang haha. Iya, jadi semacam gitu deh. Emang sengaja dimunculin Varia di sini, nanti di cahpter depan mereka bakal lebih eksis lagi, dan alasan si Xanxus mau nerima Chrome itu nanti diceritain kok, sabar yah, no spoiler :D. Ya Tsuna jadi half angel-demon gitu. Wajahnya sih emang kaya di HDWM cuma matanya merah OwO. Okeee, makasih buat review nya

**Rikkagii Fujiyama**** : **Wah akhirnya Ley melihat anda lagi. Kangen deh uuuw~ *big hug. Iya, dia akhirnya...setelah melewati masa panjang yang penuh dengan kenistaan sampe-sampe penen banget bunuh diri... punya kekuatan untuk bales dendam, keren kan? *w* Di sini ekspresi muka Tsuna pas lagi ada sayap emang kaya pas HDWM, cuma matanya merah. Hmmm...sebenernya Xanxus itu cemburu sama Tsuna, makanya Mukuro-nya di ambil xixi *ditembakmati. Thank you for reviewin :D

**Eroica: **Eh? Lho... memangnya kemana aja selama ini? Mukuro dibawa karena mau di raep bareng-bareng sama varia *dilempar nanas. Eh, maksudnya dihukum. Tentang endingnya, masih pertimbangan. Tapi Ley usahakan biar original dan gak terlalu klise. Btw, thank u dah review ;)

**Core Abyss: **Ah, ya... gak apa-apa kok~ kadang-kadang Ley juga suka skip-skip pas baca fic orang fufu *w* Wah, syukurlah kalau suka, tadinya ragu pas mau diupdate, rasanya berasa gimanaaaa gitu. Haha, gara-gara fic ini, kayanya banyak reader yan jadi benci Spade ya? *dibompakesemangka. Oke, makasih buat reviewnya ya

**Nox Pleiades: **Emm... tidak tepat yah pas bersambungnya? Gomen, kebiasaan -_- " hihi. Oho, baguslah kalo merasa excited. Soalnya beberapa reader ada yang curhat lewat PM kalo alurnya terlalu kompleks jadi susah ngertinya. Banyak juga yang nanya ini itu. Jadi di chapter ini Ley perjelas deskripsi settingnya. Juga—banyak reader yang menyayangkan Chrome mati. Haha. Ley juga baru sadar ternyata karakter perempuan di sini semuanya cuma selingan doang. Jahat banget ya? -.- Makasih yaaa buat reviewnya Nox sayang :D *plak.

**shikitsu: **Hahaha, banyak yang bilang lupa cerita gara-gara Ley update lama. Gak apa-apa, yang pentin sekarang dirimu mereview :* Iya, emang sengaja bikin full konflik biar kaya gunung naik turun (apaan? -_-) Anyway, thank u for the review ;)

**alwayztora: **Ley juga bingung sebenernya sama chapter ini. Tapi semoga gak bikin bingung. Makasih buat reviewnya yah

**Ochie94: **Iya, Half Angel-demon. Unyu kaaan~? *bah. Wah syukur deh kalo penuh kejutan. Tsuna bakal ngapain? Cuma latihan doang kok haha. Btw makasih yaaa udah review :D

**Jerapah361: **Ley salut banget sama review mu yang panjang, dua kali lagi, haha. Wow, arigatou ^^ Heee? Dirimu masih kecil? O.o berapa tahun kah? Tapi.. tapi..ta-tapi.. ngerti adegan begituan gak? Uw, hati-hati yah, kadang ada lemonnya di sini. Ehm, update nya satai aja lah, jangan buru-buru, kalo buru-buru biasanya melenceng dari konsep. Kalo ide-ide sih, kadang dapet dari komik lain, dari novel, dari film horor, dari mana-mana bisa dapet ide hehe. Tapi kebanyak dari novel. Wah, maaf ya kalo update lama, hiks, habisnya ternyata emang susah ngetik fic kalo lagi gak mood, harus nunggu mood dulu biar hasilnya gak gampang ketebak. Haha, gak ah, malu kalo jadiin novel, tapi kalo emang dijadiin novel juga gak akan homo kok. Iya, mereka gak terlalu modern, dan bajunya—emm—bayangkan aja bangsawan eropa deh. Mengenai Bluebell, nanti diceritakan asal-usulnya. Sabar aja yah hihi. Btw makasih yaaa buat reviewnya heee ;)

**Ace-Aihara: **Halo ai-chan ku yang manis *hug. Duh maaf ya jadi bikin lama nunggu. Iya, sayapnya beda gara-gara half angel-demon gitu. Baca aja di chapter ini. Emm.. yah, itu udah pasti dong, kan gantian sekarang Tsuna harus nolon Xanxus. Makasih yaa buat reviewnya

.

* * *

**Day 16. Determination**

_...saat kau terjatuh, saat kau membutuhkanku, biarkan aku melindungimu..._

* * *

Dini hari sebelum fajar terbit, aku berdiri di atas atap menemani sisa-sisa angin malam yang mulai berubah mejadi embun. Cahaya bulan sabit masih terlihat terang di atas sana, namun tiada satu pun bintang yang berani menampakkan diri.

Semilir angin bertiup pelan di belakang tengkuk. Hawa dinginnya sangat terasa saat aku menarik nafas panjang. Menggelitik rongga hidung hingga ke paru-paru. Secara logika seharusnya suhu dingin yang menusuk tulang ini mungkin sudah membuatku hipotermia sekarang, namun ajaibnya, aku bahkan tak menggigil.

Aku diam menutup mata sambil merefleksikan diri sejenak. Membiarkan perasaan lain datang menyingkirkan hawa dingin. Perasaan yang mampu menutup semua luka batin yang serasa masih menggores-gores di dalam. Entah itu amarah, dendam, kebencian—emosi yang dimiliki oleh kaum bersayap hitam kini mulai melekat. Menelan semua luka yang tak bisa kusembuhkan dengan kegelapan tak berujung.

Iris cokelat karamel berubah menjadi merah yang terang, menghapuskan semua kepolosan dan keluguan yang pernah tertanam dalam sifatku. Aku sempat melihat Spade nyengir saat kupandangi lelaki itu dengan tajam. "Seram," katanya. Yah, mungkin hanya itu pendapatnya dari luar.

Hanya seram dan tak memiliki keistimewaan apapun. Namun sayangnya, Spade si iblis brengsek itu salah sangka. Banyak kekuatan yang kudapatkan saat kedua sayap ini muncul.

Hanya dalam waktu 7 jam saja daya penglihatanku meningkat sampai 5 kali lipat. Aku hanya perlu menyipitkan mata dan pandanganku berubah menjadi makro. Aku dapat mengetahui setiap detail benda yang kulirik. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas debu yang menempel pada benda-benda yang jaraknya 10 meter dariku. Aku bisa melihat apapun—dengan detail.

Menakjubkan bukan? Anugerah pemberian Tuhan ini seolah memberiku petujuk untuk mulai bergerak. Sekarang tak akan ada lagi Sawada Tsunayoshi yang payah dan lemah. Tak akan ada lagi aku yang selalu menunggu bantuan datang saat menghadapi masalah. Sawada Tsunayoshi kini bisa balik menyerang saat diserang, bisa lebih tegar, lebih berani, dan lebih kuat. Bahkan aku yang sekarang mungkin sanggup membunuh tanpa pikir panjang.

Bicara tentang membunuh...

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan sayapku sambil menyeringai sadis. Entah mengapa membayangkan kehancuran ángelos dan Xanxus secara bersamaan dapat membuatku bergairah. Rasanya pasti akan menyenangkan bila aku dapat menyaksikan ekspresi ketakutan dan kehilangan harapan di wajah para bedebah itu. Kemudian, saat mereka percaya harapan terakhir mereka untuk selamat telah sirna, aku akan menghancurkan jantung mereka dengan tanganku ini. Satu persatu.

_Hehe..._

Aku mulai tak sabar.

Kupandangi tangan kananku sambil membayangkan jantung Xanxus yang masih berdenyut-denyut di sana. Aku menelan ludah. Darahku tiba-tiba mengalir cepat dan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ada perasaan yang bergejolak di dadaku. Ah...perasaan apa ini? Rasanya tegang dan menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti—

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Aku menoleh. Mendapati Byakuran yang sudah berdiri lima meter di belakangku dengan sayap kristalnya yang bening. Seperti biasa, sayapnya yang indah dan mengeluarkan pendar perak itu selalu berhasil membuatku tertegun. Tapi raut mukanya yang terlihat tidak senang benar-benar merusak semua keindahan yang dimilikinya. Tidak bisa kah ia memperlihatkan wajah yang sedikit lebih ramah?

"Jangan seperti itu." Katanya pelan. Lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang sedang memberi nasehat pada adiknya.

"Jangan seperti apa?"

"Jangan menyimpan perasaan buruk seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Perasaan buruk?" aku menyipitkan mata sambil mendengus. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau bahkan tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain." Jawab Byakuran sembari berjalan mendekat. "Tapi aku bisa merasakan hasrat membunuhmu yang berkoar-koar. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi? Mencincang tubuh Xanxus menjadi seratus bagian?"

_Hasrat membunuh? _

Jadi seperti itukah rasanya hasrat membunuh? Pantas saja kaum bersayap hitam gemar mencabut nyawa tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Hasrat membunuh memberikan gairah menyenangkan yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpikir demikian?" aku menyahut ketus larangan Byakuran sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang, aku bisa melihat iris keunguan itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Oh, bahkan Byakuran pun belum terbisa dengan mataku."Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, Byakuran. Kau tidak berhak melarangku."

"Aku tidak melarang, Tsunayoshi-kun yang manis, hanya memberi nasehat yang sangat bijak." Ia berhenti tepat lima langkah di depanku. Sayapnya mengembang sedikit, kemudian lama-lama melebar sampai tidak bisa ia kembangkan lagi, "Astaga, sepertinya kau perlu mengendalikan emosimu sedikit, sayapku sampai bereaksi seperti ini hanya gara-gara kau terlalu kuat mengeluarkan aura pembunuh."

"Heh. Kau takut?" aku menyeringai. Tapi Byakuran tertawa sangat keras dan gila, hingga lambat laun seringai di wajahku semakin menghilang.

"Takut? Padamu? Jangan bercanda Tsunayoshi-kun, tentu saja aku tidak takut." Kata Byakuran di sela-sela tawanya yang menyebalkan. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengendalikan emosimu. Percayalah padaku, aura pembunuh yang terlalu kuat bisa membahayakanmu juga. Selain itu kau perlu belajar mengendalikan kekuatanmu agar terbiasa dengan sayap-sayap itu"

"Aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" sebelah alis si iblis putih terangkat naik.

"Kenapa aku harus ragu?"

"Hmm baiklah," Byakuran sudah berhenti tertawa. Namun iris cerah itu masih menatapku. Entah apa yang membuatku berfirasat bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan sebentar lagi.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, coba kau tahan ini."

"Tahan ap—"

'DUAK'

"Ukh!"

"Reaksimu cepat~" Sang Iblis putih bersiul salut saat aku berhasil menangkis tendangan akrobatnya yang sangat tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat. Beruntung sekali aku masih bisa menangkisnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja leherku sudah patah sekarang. Yah, meskipun leherku tidak jadi patah, tapi tetap saja tanganku yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pada kaki Byakuran, masih bisa merasakan dampaknya yang menyakitkan. "Sayangnya kau masih kalah cepat denganku."

'DUAAAAK'

Satu tendangan lainnya telak mengenai pinggangku. Tadi itu cepat sekali. Aku terpelanting beberapa meter hingga ke ujung atap. Sayap-sayapku tergores lantai yang kasar. Beberapa helai bulu berjatuhan, langsung tertiup angin.

_Sial_, _sakit sekali_.

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba begini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan—Byakuran?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu." Byakuran mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tulus palsu. Sayap-sayapnya yang berkilauan perlahan menurun lalu terhisap kembali ke dalam punggungnya. Ia memungut salah satu bulu hitamku yang terjatuh di lantai kemudian memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu Tsunayoshi-kun, tidak ada makhluk yang memiliki sayap sepertimu sebelumnya."

Aku bangkit perlahan-lahan sambil memegangi pinggangku. Kepalaku menghadap ke arahnya, memperhatikan Byakuran yang masih terus memperhatikan bulu hitam di tangannya yang kurus.

"Sebelah hitam, sebelah putih—" Diávolos itu melanjutkan, "kau diávolos, dan di saat yang bersamaan kau ángelos." Byakuran membuang bulu hitam di tangannya ke udara. Perhatiannya kembali ke arahku.

"Sayap di punggungmu itu mencerminkan bagaimana rupa hatimu, rupa jiwamu yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau sayapmu semuanya berwarna putih, Tsunayoshi-kun. Karena aku percaya jiwamu suci dan polos. Yang membuatku heran adalah warna hitam pekat di sayap kirimu itu. Kau pikir mengapa bisa demikian?" Laki-laki serba putih itu berjalan mendekat. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memasang kuda-kuda sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau ia akan menyerangku lagi. Tapi ternyata yang Byakuran lakukan hanyalah menyentuh sayap hitamku sambil menyeringai tipis. "Warna pekat ini datang dari perasaan benci yang kuat, kemurkaan, dendam besar yang kau simpan di sebagian hatimu, dan juga keinginan untuk membunuh yang tinggi."

Aku mengernyitkan alis dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari sayapku.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya. Tapi itu bukan karakter seorang Tsunayoshi. Itu adalah alter ego-mu—sisi gelapmu. Wajar saja karena kau adalah manusia. Tidak seperti diávolos yang sifatnya dominan jahat, atau ángelos yang lebih dominan... baik. Manusia adalah makhluk yang bisa menjadi baik, bisa menjadi jahat, atau bisa menjadi keduanya secara bersamaan. Memang seharusnya manusia tidak bisa memiliki sayap seperti bangsa ángelos atau diávolos. Tapi kau beda. Kau spesial." Byakuran tersenyum ganjil. Ia menekan dadaku dengan jari telunjuk kanannya dan menunduk sedikit hingga wajah kami sejajar. "Di sini—di dalam hatimu—terdapat jiwa yang pernah memiliki sepasang sayap putih sebelumnya. Sifat-sifatnya mungkin tertinggal dalam dirimu, hingga kau bisa mengeluarkan sayap yang unik seperti ini."

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku tak memiliki sayap?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?" Aku mulai malas meladeni obrolan Byakuran yang berbelit-belit.

"Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin membantumu." Jelas Byakuran. "Aku mengatakan semua itu agar kau tahu bagaimana kami mendapatkan sayap-sayap ini. Meski memiliki sisi putih, kini kau salah satu dari kami—yah—kurasa."

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan tadi tentang mengendalikan kekuatanku?"

"Ah, ya." Byakuran menjentikkan jemarinya, " Mengenai hal itu, aku merasa kau memiliki bakat yang sangat berguna. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi melihat kemampuanmu tadi—sepertinya kau butuh banyak latihan. Kau mau bertarung dan menyelamatkan Mukuro kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Byakuran tersenyum—dengan penuh maksud.

Oh, firasatku tidak enak.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku, Byakuran, juga Spade, berdiri membentuk segitiga di puncak tebing dengan sayap-sayap kami. Byakuran mengatakan bahwa cara mudah untuk belajar adalah dengan mempraktekkannya secara langsung. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, tapi setelah melihat ketinggian yang mengimbangi awan ini, aku mulai khawatir.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus terbiasa dengan sayapmu." Kata Byakuran, "Coba gerakkan dengan selaras, rasakan tekanan udara yang mengalir sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhmu."

Aku melakukan semua yang diperintahnya. Tidak terlalu sulit.

"Bagus, sekarang coba terbang."

"Apa?"

"Ayo terbang." Gertaknya sambil menendangku ke pinggir tebing.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Aku meluncur cepat ke bawah. Terlalu cepat! Ketinggian tebing tempatku jatuh mungkin ada sekitar 400 kaki, dan kalau aku terus jatuh tak beraturan seperti ini, aku bisa tewas seketika.

Aku memutar tubuhku sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan aliran angin. Beberapa meter sebelum menyentuh tanah, aku membentangkan sayapku. Jantungku rasanya seperti meloncat saat aku menukik 90 derajat untuk mengubah arah terbang dari vertikal ke horizontal. Kejutan itu memberi efek shock yang mengerikan. Setelah terbang tanpa arah selama beberapa detik, aku lengah dan sayap kiriku menabrak sebuah pohon yang menjulang. Aku terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara keras dan mengagetkan penghuni hutan sekitar.

Dalam posisi berbaring sambil merintih, aku bisa melihat Byakuran dan Spade melakukan hal yang sama dari atas tebing. Mereka meluncur, menukik, dan terbang, tapi tidak menabrak pohon. Malahan kedua makhluk itu mendarat sempurna di depanku sambil mengeluarkan gelak tawa khas iblis.

"Nufufu, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau selamat."

"Itu tidak lucu, Spade."

Aku berdiri seraya membersihkan tubuhku dari kotoran dan rerumputan yang menempel. Tadi itu nyaris sekali. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang gara-gara efek mautnya.

"Tapi kau berhasil, Tsunayoshi-kun." Pujian Byakuran tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan ketus dan sepertinya hal itu juga tak berpengaruh untuknya. "Kau lapar?"

"Sedikit." Jawabku pendek.

"Kalau begitu, kita berburu."

.

.

.

Di balik semak-semak tinggi, aku dan Byakuran mengintai seekor rusa betina dewasa yang tengah meminum air genangan hujan dengan tenang. Syukurlah dalam perburuan ini Spade yang menyebalkan tidak ikut. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan tenang sambil menunggu hasil buruanku. Yah, lebih baik begitu, daripada ikut-ikutan tapi malah mengganggu.

"Perhatikan setiap gerakannya," Tutur Byakuran. "Rusa memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, usahakan agar kau bisa mendekatinya tanpa suara. Saat kau menyergapnya, kunci semua gerakan tubuhnya dengan kakimu dan patahkan lehernya dengan sekali gerakan kuat."

Aku mengangguk dua kali. Mataku tak berpindah dari mangsa yang masih meminum genangan air.

"Saat ia baru mengangkat kepalanya, di sanalah ia lengah. Pada saat itu kau harus sudah menyergapnya. Perhatikan baik-baik, tunggu—tunggu—sekarang!"

Begitu Byakuran memberi aba-aba, aku melesat cepat melewati sela-sela kosong pepohonan dan menabrak mangsaku yang terkejut. Belum sempat rusa itu bangkit, aku sudah menyergapnya dengan sigap. Semua gerakannya terkunci total. Ia meronta-ronta kuat tapi hanya bertahan selama tiga detik sebelum aku mematahkan lehernya dengan suara 'krak' yang keras. Setelahnya, mangsaku sama sekali tak bergerak. Aku mulai mengatur nafasku yang sedikit terengah. Pada saat itu lah mataku melihat seekor anak rusa berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Rusa kecil itu memandangku bersama induknya yang sudah mati dari balik rerumputan tinggi. Sedetik kemudian ia lari ke hutan. Aku hanya bisa menatap jejak perginya rusa kecil itu dengan rasa iba. Kehilangan sosok ibu di depan mata bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak.

_Maaf_...

"Kau berhasil lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Melihat seekor anak rusa tadi membuat semangatku sedikit menurun. "Ayo kita sarapan dulu sebelum lanjut latihan."

Lelaki berambut putih itu pergi sambil membawa buruanku. Aku sempat melirik sekali lagi ke arah rusa kecil tadi pergi sebelum mengikuti Byakuran dari belakang.

.

.

.

Latihan berikutnya terasa seperti neraka.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengutuk Byakuran. Aku ingin mengutuknya menjadi apapun yang bisa kutertawakan dengan puas. Entah itu berarti mengubah wajahnya menyerupai seekor babi—atau monyet—aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku menyesal karena telah buru-buru memaksanya untuk melatih kekuatanku seusai sarapan tadi. Benar kata Mukuro. Jangan pernah meminta apapun dari Byakuran.

"Kau masih mau lanjut, Tsunayoshi?"

Laki-laki berambut double zig-zag di depanku memasang kuda-kuda menyerang yang kuat. Lututku bergetar nyeri. Hanya dengan melihat seringai di wajah Spade seluruh tubuhku jadi serasa sakit sekali.

Empat jam sudah aku berjuang melawan si ahli ilusi di tengah hutan yang jauh dari mansion Mukuro. Mungkin sekitar 15 km ke utara. Yah, beruntung aku masih bisa berdiri di sini. Selama pertarungan itu, tangan kananku cidera, kepalaku terbentur enam kali ke pepohonan, dan sepertinya aku tak perlu menyebutkan berapa kali tubuhku terbanting ke tanah. Tidak sama seperti latihan sebelumnya yang hanya meluncur dari jurang ataupun berburu mangsa. Pertarungan melawan Spade ini sangat melelahkan.

"Aku—ingin berbaring sebentar," kataku. Nyaris terdengar seperti memohon. "Lima menit saja."

"Tidak bisa Tsunayoshi-kun sayang." Sahut Byakuran yang duduk memantau tak jauh dariku. "Kau belum lupa dengan perjanjiannya bukan?"

Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal sementara Spade nyengir puas.

Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Perjanjiannya adalah aku harus bisa melukai Spade selama lima jam penuh tanpa jeda istirahat—kalau tidak, maka aku harus 'melawannya' di ranjang selama lima jam penuh dalam semalam. Tentu saja awalnya aku protes keras, tapi kemudian Byakuran memberi alasan klise. Ia berkata bahwa konsekuensi itu ada agar aku termotivasi. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menjadi kuat hingga akhirnya aku menyepakati perjanjian itu. Lagipula, tadinya aku berpikir bahwa Spade mungkin tidak akan terlalu keras padaku. Dan kalaupun aku kelelahan di tengah-tengah pertarungan, aku bisa saja melawannya dengan sekadar menghindar atau malah melarikan diri sekalian.

Tuhan, ternyata aku melakukan kesalahan besar.

Spade brengsek. Ia sama sekali tak mengurangi kekuatannya sedikit pun saat menyerangku. Beberapa kali juga diávolos itu menciptakan ilusi-ilusi yang berlebihan. Seperti lava yang tiba-tiba menyembur, tanah yang tiba-tiba runtuh, atau sulur-sulur liar tajam yang tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana. Sialnya lagi, aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Ah, jangankan untuk melarikan diri, bahkan untuk menghindar saja rasanya sudah sulit setengah mati. Padahal yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah melukainya saja. Luka kecil pun sudah masuk hitungan. Tapi kenapa—?

_Kenapa sulit sekali?_

"Nufufu, kau masih kuat melawanku, Tsunayoshi? Atau nanti kita lanjutkan saja di tempat tidur?"

Aku mengacuhkan ledekan Spade—yang harus kuakui, sangat menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku memang bodoh karena sempat meremehkanya. Tapi maaf saja kalau aku harus tidur dan melayaninya selama 5 jam penuh.

Mataku berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitar. Jajaran pohon tinggi besar sangat mendominasi. Belum lagi tanah yang tidak rata dan batuan besar yang tersebar di mana-mana. Terlalu banyak objek yang bisa dijadikan ilusi. Selain itu waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan tenagaku sudah terkuras banyak. Benar-benar situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Kau sudah menyerah, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Byakuran.

"Tidak akan." Aku menyangkal setengah berteriak dengan suara serak.

"Hmm, tapi kau diam terlalu lama."

"Aku—hanya sedang berpikir... Kenapa aku harus latihan seperti ini?"

Aku menelan ludah. Byakuran nampaknya tidak percaya dengan alasanku yang asal-asalan. Aku memang buruk dalam berbohong.

"Nufufu, latihan ini sebagai simulasi untuk melawan Xanxus, Tsunayoshi." Sahut Spade. "Pemimpin kami bisa bertarung selama lima hari penuh tanpa istirahat, kau tahu?"

Mataku melotot. Lima hari bertarung tanpa istirahat? Apa-apaan itu?

"Baru lima jam saja, kau belum bisa melukaiku. Kau yakin bisa merebut Mukuro dari tangan Xanxus?"

Ah, pertanyaan provokasi itu lagi. Demon Spade sepertinya senang sekali mengompor-ngompori. Ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Buktikan?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

_Tenang Tsunayoshi. Berpikirlah cerdas! Jangan terburu-buru. Gunakan strategi._

"Haaah... kau terlalu lama!"

Belum selesai aku memutar otak, beberapa semburan lava menerjangku. Aku refleks terbang menghindar. Walau sudah menyangkal dari serangan itu dengan sedemikian rupa, sayangnya efek panas dari ilusi Spade sudah mengenai alam sadar otakku. Seluruh kulitku terasa terbakar. Padahal jarak antara cairan mendidih itu tidak kurang dari 40 cm.

"Hei, Tsunayoshi! Kalau kau menghindar terus kau akan kehabisan waktu!" teriak Spade.

_Aku juga tahu!_

Semburan lava itu tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Aku membelok ke kiri. Terbang ke arah Byakuran yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya di sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Ia nampak tenang-tenang saja di sana. Tidak bergerak atau nampak was-was. Padahal aku melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan semburan lava yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Byakuran! Cepat pergi dari sana!"

Aku terbang melewati Byakuran dan bersembunyi di balik pohon jati. Sedetik kemudian iblis putih itu terbalut cairan lava yang segera menghanguskan pohon besar yang didudukinya dalam hitungan detik. Mataku terbelalak horor membayangkan tubuhnya hangus terpanggang.

"Byakuran!"

"Kenapa Tsunayoshi-kun?"

_Apa?_

Mulutku terbuka tak percaya. Kupikir diavolos bernama Byakuran sudah menemui ajalnya barusan. Tapi ternyata ia masih duduk tenang di sana—di pohon yang sudah berubah menjadi arang—tanpa terbakar seujung jari pun. Berani taruhan sepertinya ia juga tak merasa panas saat api-api itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Bagaimana bisa—kau—?"

"Hmm rahasianya ada di sini." Ia menunjuk mata kanannya, kemudian berpindah ke kepalanya.

_Mata dan kepala? _

Aku berpikir keras selama beberapa detik. Syukurlah karena sepertinya Tuhan masih peduli padaku. Aku terseyum puas seolah menemukan harapan baru saat menyadari trik di balik ilusi laknat Spade.

_Begitu rupanya?_

"Waktumu tinggal satu menit lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun." Jelas Byakuran.

Aku menelan ludah sambil menyipitkan mataku ke arah Demon Spade. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai lebarnya yang menyebalkan. Heh, kau masih berpikir bisa meniduriku? Tidak untuk kali ini!

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada—entah cukup atau tidak—aku melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Spade. Lava-lava yang menyembur semakin ganas sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Lebih parah, sekarang ditambah dengan sulur-sulur tajam yang mengincar kepalaku. Kaki kiriku tergores durinya saat aku lengah. Sakit. Tapi aku berusaha fokus pada diávolos yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan ilusinya.

Aku mendongak. Bagus, jarak kami semakin dekat.

_Sedikit lagi!_

Aku mengepalkan tangan kiri. Hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi, aku bisa—

'ZRAAASH'

_Lava?!_

Aku spontan memejamkan mataku. Sial, rasanya panas sekali. Gravitasi seolah berpindah-pindah dengan cepat dan berputar dalam kegelapan. Kesadaranku menipis dengan cepat dan sayapku kebas mendadak.

Aku akan jatuh. Tapi aku harus mencapai Spade.

Aku harus bisa.

Aku harus—

.

.

.

_Mukuro..._

.

.

.

"Hei, Mukuro!"

Dalam ruangan luas bercahaya remang itu, Mukuro berguling dengan malas di atas ranjang berseprai sutera. Matanya terpejam namun bibirnya tersenyum. Jemarinya merayap perlahan menyusuri tempat tidur hingga menemukan sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Tangan yang lebih lembut. Tangan yang menyimpan segala kebahagiaannya.

Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih mendarat di tangan yang kini ia genggam. Kemudian Mukuro membuka mata untuk menatap sepasang iris cokelat pemilik cintanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Memandangi kedua mata biru Mukuro yang berarak dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, Mukuro."

"Hmm..." Mukuro menggeliut kemudian bangkit untuk mencium wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang masih berbaring di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu menyingkirkan poni dan mencium dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Pagi, _Tsuna _sayang..."

Senyum _Tsuna _melebar. Rona kemerahan di setiap sisi pipinya sanggup menyaingi cantiknya cahaya fajar. Gadis itu menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi leher. Kemudian meringkuk sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

"Dingin?"

_Tsuna _mengangguk. Mukuro bergerak mendekat hingga kulit mereka yang tak berbusana itu saling bersentuhan. Saling bertukar kehangatan.

"Bagaimana semalam?" tanya Mukuro hati-hati. "Sakit?"

"Emm tidak begitu..." Jawab _Tsuna_ pelan. Mukuro menghela nafas lega seraya merangkul yang terkasih satu-satunya. Dalam pelukan hangat itu, jemari lentik _Tsuna _menelusuri dada Mukuro yang bidang sambil mengingat momen indah mereka ketika bercumbu dan meraih kenikmatan duniawi bersama.

"Kau terlihat ragu-ragu semalam."

"Ah, itu karena—"

"—Kau tidak ingin membuatku terluka. Ya, aku tahu itu_." Sambung Tsuna_. Wanita itu membuka matanya hingga dua insan saling bertatapan. "Kau memang baik, tapi ada kalanya kita harus terluka untuk orang yang kita cintai, Mukuro."

Cahaya mata Mukuro meredup tak setuju. Tak mengapa bila ia harus terluka demi _Tsuna_. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Tapi apabila _Tsuna _harus terluka demi dirinya, ada sebagian hatinya yang menolak. Berat rasanya bila harus menyaksikan _Tsuna _ terluka hanya demi seorang diávolos seperti Mukuro.

_Tsuna _yang dapat membaca pikiran, segera menyadari pemikiran itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Kemudian wanita itu berbisik lembut di balik telinga kekasihnya.

"Hei, ketahuilah Mukuro, aku tidak lemah. Itulah alasan mengapa aku ikut bertempur dalam perang. Ierá spathí adalah simbol kekuatanku." Tangan kiri _Tsuna _membelai pipi Mukuro dengan penuh ketulusan. Berharap lelaki yang dicintainya itu mau mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya. Sebuah kebulatan tekad yang telah ia ikrarkan sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak mereka baru bertemu di dalam jurang.

"Oleh karena itu Mukuro, ketika kau terjatuh—ketika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, maka pada saat itu—"

.

.

.

"—biarkan aku melindungimu."

.

.

.

"Ts—shi—!"

"Tsuna—shi!"

Suara yang sayup-sayup itu menggelitik telingaku berulang-ulang. Aku laun membuka mata hanya untuk menyaksikan penampakan sebuah wajah abstrak di depanku. Pikiranku mengambang entah ke mana. Media yang basah dan tidak nyaman di bawah mendorong tubuhku yang serba linu untuk bergerak.

"Hei, Tsunayoshi!"

Suara itu lagi. Aku menyipitkan mata, sosok wajah di depanku semakin jelas.

_Spade!_

Setelah mengetahui kebenaran siapa sosok abstrak tersebut, tangan kananku refleks melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah wajah menyebalkan itu. Rasa sakit karena menghantam tulang pipinya membuatku tersadar seketika. Aku buru-buru bangun dan menemukan Byakuran yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, juga Spade yang mengumpat kesal sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Argh kau tidak perlu meninju wajahku dua kali!" teriak Spade. Byakuran masih tertawa sementara aku duduk di tanah kebingungan.

"Dua kali?"

Spade menunjukkan pipi kanannya yang sedikit memar. "Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya galak. Aku menggelengkan kepala tanpa merasa berdosa dan itu membuat Spade mengumpat semakin keras.

"Sepuluh detik terakhir kau berhasil melukainya, Tsunayoshi-kun." Jelas Byakuran—yang masih terkikik geli melihat kerabatnya mengeluh sakit. "Tapi setelah itu kau pingsan beberapa menit, wajar saja kalau tidak ingat."

Mendengar penjelasan Byakuran, tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang. Itu berarti aku tak perlu berjuang 'melawan' Spade di ranjang. Bukan kah itu kabar baik?

"Jangan terlalu cepat senang dulu, bocah. Tadi itu baru pemanasan. Kali ini aku akan serius." Spade sudah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang lagi. Aku mengerang sambil berusaha berdiri. Sulit menyetabilkan tubuh dengan keadaan payah seperti ini. Terlalu banyak luka untuk diabaikan. Namun setidaknya punggungku terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

_Tunggu... ringan?_

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kedua sayapku sudah tak lagi mengembang di sana, dan mataku tak lagi memiliki kemampuan makro berapa kali pun aku berusaha menyipitkan mata. Kenapa begini?

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Byakuran. Sepertinya ia keheranan melihatku panik sendiri.

"Sayapku... hilang." Jawabku linglung.

"Oh, benar juga. Aku belum menjelaskannya padamu." Sahut si iblis putih sambil melempar sebuah botol kecil yang refleks kutangkap. "Sayapmu itu berfungsi seperti senjata yang sudah melekat. Ketika kau membutuhkannya, ia akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Begitu pula dengan kemampuan matamu."

"Lalu untuk apa ini?" aku mengamati botol sebesar genggaman tanganku. Cairan keemasan yang menyala-nyala di dalamnya membuatku curiga.

"Elixir. Tubuhmu akan pulih dengan cepat, tapi jangan minum lebih dari tiga teguk."

"Kenapa?"

"Elixir itu sulit dibuat. Kalau salah komposisi bisa jadi racun yang mematikan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak mungkin salah memasukkan bahan."

Aku membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengendus isinya. Baunya seperti minuman beralkohol dengan kadar tinggi. Meski sempat ragu, akhirnya cairan keemasan itu kuminum juga. Rasanya sedikit pahit. Namun efek yang diberikannya membuatku takjub. Semua luka di seluruh tubuhku pulih tanpa terkecuali. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik, rasa lelah dan sakit menghilang bagai asap. Tak kusangka, ternyata Byakuran ahli dalam pengobatan.

"Spade, ini jatahmu."

"Tidak usah. Elixir hanya untuk yang lemah." Tukas Spade saat Byakuran baru akan melempar sebotol elixir lain.

"Yah, terserah."

"Daripada itu, sepertinya kau masih bersemangat, hei bocah?" ledek Spade sambil memperlihatkan seringai khasnya padaku. "Nufufu. Tadi kau hanya beruntung. Di lima jam berikutnya, kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku."

Aku tersenyum sinis sambil mengembangkan sayapku. Setelah mengembalikan botol elixir pada Byakuran, aku ikut memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Kemudian terbang ke arah sang _ilusionist_ dengan kecepatan terbaik.

Menghajar wajah Spade untuk yang ke-3 kalinya pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Pukul 09.23 malam seusai latihan tiada henti, aku berjalan sendirian ke perpustakaan dengan setangkai bunga putih yang kutemukan di hutan. Mataku menelaah setiap barang yang hancur di sana. Jendela, bangku, dan beberapa rak buku yang sudah dirapikan kembali. Pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah peti mati yang tertutup di ujung lorong. Tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali melihat wajah Chrome untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maka kugeserkan penutup peti hingga menemukan wajah cantiknya yang terpejam.

"Chrome..." Aku menyapanya lembut. Tentu saja wajah pucat itu tak menyahutnya, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. " Xanxus membawa Mukuro dan Enma kemarin. Sayang aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada saat itu. Tapi hari ini aku akan menyelamatkan mereka."

Aku diam sejenak seolah menunggu balasan dari gadis berambut ungu itu. Sebenarnya aku tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di mansion tua ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Mukuro membutuhkan bantuanku. Entah apa yang akan Xanxus lakukan padanya bila aku tak datang.

"Doakan aku, Chrome."

Aku meletakkan bunga putih yang kugenggam di samping wajah Chrome sebelum menutup kembali peti mati tersebut. Lalu dengan langkah yang agak cepat, aku pergi ke luar mansion. Di depan sana tampak dua diávolos yang sudah menungguku. Byakuran dengan sayap bening berpendar dan sebuah boneka berambut biru di tangannya. Juga Spade dengan sayap kelelawar hitamnya yang lebar dan beberapa luka memar di wajahnya. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Puas rasanya menghajar wajah menyebalkan itu selama latihan tadi siang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Byakuran. Aku mengangguk mantap sambil mengeluarkan sayapku. Kami bertiga mengepakkan sayap masing-masing. Melesat ke udara seperti pesawat tempur. Sapuan dinginnya angin malam tak menjadi halangan yang berarti. Kebulatan tekad untuk menolong Mukuro dan Enma begitu menggebu-gebu. Betapa aku ingin segara bertemu dengan mereka.

_Mukuro... Enma... tunggulah..._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan menolong kalian_

.

.

.

* * *

Well, di chapter ini emang gak begitu greget gara-gara cuma jadi 'jembatan' aja. Banyak reader yang ngirim PM gara-gara bingung sama istilah-istilah dan asal-usul sayap Tsuna, jadi Ley jabarkan di sini. Di chapter selnajutnya... Tsuna bakal jadi cool. *w* fufu. (Akhirnya)

Ok, reader kesayangan Ley, kalau memang ada yang masih belum jelas, silakan bertanya ;D dan juga mereview hehe.


	17. Day 17 Raging

Back again! Halo reader... maaf lama update. Oh ya, Ley mau sedikit curhat, maaf ya kalau misalnya Ley gak balas review kalian via PM. Bukannya Ley gak menghormati kalian sebagai reader yang sudah mereview, tapi karena sebenernya Ley ingin pen name kalian tertulis di sini sebagai _my precious readers list_. Dan lagi, Ley juga gak enak kalo bales lewat PM tu kalian biasanya ngebales cepet (suer kalian rajin deh), sementara Ley balesnya lama banget gara-gara jarang OL... ukh, kan jadi malu sendiri. Kalau kalian mau mengontak juga, Ley biasanya lama balesnya kalau di PM. Jadi kalau ada perlu sesuatu, mending kontak FB Ley :

w w w . . i

Okay, jangan lupa spasinya hapus. Feel free to ask or just to say hello, maybe?

**Rin-X-Edden : **Ow, Ley gak tau kalo Rin penggemar 69Dae100. Haha, Byakuran baik tu sebenernya ada maksud *ngedip2in mata* /PLAK. Yah, pasti tetep mesum dong, label itu kan sudah melekat muwahahah. Btw thanks review nya ya, Rin & Edden :D

**Qhia503 : **Iya, dia serem. Di sini dia malah lebih serem lagi gara2 jadi gak waras. Mengenai Chrome yang hidup lagi... Hmm, hidup lagi gak yaaa? Hehe. No spoiler! Sori :* Anyway, makasih buat reviewnya yah ;)

**Ace-Aihara : **Yah, itu dijelasin di sini sebagian. Tapi alasan sebenernya masih ada lagi hohoho. Okay, okay. No spoiler again! Dan mengenai HDW. Hehe lihat aja yah nanti ^^. Collapse lagi diusahakan update, kalo sacrifar aga susah sayang, soalnya itu sebenernya bikinnya bareng temen2 terus dia suruh Ley upload ke FFn. Nah masalahnya yang punya asal usul idenya lagi gak di fandom KHR, jadi susah nih *_* Tapi akan Ley usahakan yah. Makasih reviewnya

**Jerapah361 : **Wow. O,o WOW! OAO" dirimu jauh lebih muda dari yang Ley kira. Ukh, duh, harusnya gak post yang begini2an yah? Ini bermula dari fantasi gila Ley sih. Iya, Tsuna jadi kejam gitu soalnya sayap hitamnya mendominan. Dan makin lama akan semakin mendominan. Nah Si Byakuran tuh sebenernya gak suka Tsuna kaya gitu Hahaha, Ley juga pernah mikir kaya gitu kok, manusia itu campuran angel sama demon ^^. Kalo mengenai simbol kekuatannya Tsuna iera spathi... Iera Spathi itu kan pedangnya Angel Tsuna pas pertama kali ketemu sama Spade :D Lupa ya? Aku juga lupa lho namanya, sampe harus buka chapter2 dulu. Update cepet... Ley bener2 usahain, tapi gak janji sayang. Habisnya Ley lagi banyak tugas sama kerjaan di KP. Ah, maksih yaaa... ya ampun reviewnya panjang amat, Ley jadi seneng deh... ^^ *peluk Jerapah-san. Fanfiction press? Hmm, ituh fiksi bebas kan yah? Jarang ke sana, ehe. Kapan-kapan main deh. Anyway, thank you so much :D

** : **Iya, Tsuna jadi jahat gara2 dikuasai sayap hitamnya dia. Haha, sebenernya Xanxus lebih ke arah marah gara2 dikecewain sama anak buahnya. Tapi iya, emang kasihan ^^. Makaih ya dah R&R ;)

**Azriel 1827 : **Iya, kemampuan Tsuna gak itu aja, di sini juga dijelasin lagi kok ^^. Hmm, matanya Tsuna bicolor? O,o gak kepikiran pas lagi bayangin dia jadi strong hehe. Oke, makasih yah reviewnya

**Sherry dark jewel : **haha. Pangeran mesum Mukuro. Dia pantes dapet julukan itu hawhahwa. Oh ngga dong, kalo Mukuro mati, Tsuna otomatis jatuh ke tangan Ley :D *burned. Iyaaa, makasih dah review :D

**Nox Pleiades : **Expert? O.o Hahah, jujur yah, sebenernya Ley motong cerita pas udah butek kehabisan ide, baru dipotong aja di sana. Kebetulan pas tengah-tengah. X_x Tapi di sini gak akan bikin penasaran kok. ^^ Hm, ide itu sebenernya datang dari temen ley yang juga baca fic ini, katanya sesekali 27DIH butuh sedikit hiburan. Tapi karena gak mungkin kalau tiba-tiba masukin humor ke sini, jadinya ceritanya dibikin santai. :D Tsuna cool, di sini juga agak cool, tapi cuma sementara kok. Hahaha, ketawa deh sumpah ngebaca kalimat terakhirnya. Makasih ya udah mampir Nox sayang ;)

**Shikitsu : **Pertama, Ley mau nanya apakah dulu anada yanga ber nama Shiki Teito Phantomhive? *so tau. Wah, syukur deh kalau ternyata dirimu suka 8D Fufu, banyak yang ngarep lemon yah ternyata. Ng, Ley belum pernah berburu rusa, cuma Ley pernah merhatiin kalo predator ngincer mangsa tuh ternyata kaya gitu caranya. Jadi, Tsuna = predator 8D. Uh, review dari shiki-tan *?* bikin Ley nyengir2 nih (apa sih). Okeeey, makasih yah Shiki-tan , makasih dah mampir, baca, dan review

**16. Hiroshi : **Eh? Hiroshi sama Ai-chan beda orang kah? O.o Hahahah, malang sekali dirimu digebukin Ai-chan gara2 nanya2 apdetan. Gomen ne, baru bisa apdet sekarang. Lho, Ley jadi pengen liat manisnya Ai-chan hehe. Peace ^^v. Maaf ya gak bisa apdet cepet2, tapi makasih review nya yaaa :D

**maybideok : **halo may-san makasih yah. Wah, dirimu review 2x, jadi Ley bales sekaligus aja ya di sini. Hehe, bagus deh kalo May suka. Uh, maaf, Ley gak bisa bahasa korea. So.. doumo... *bows. Dan maaf baru apdet sekarang. Thanks udah mampir dan baca ;)

**alwayztora : **Eh? Bingung kenapa? 2769? IMPOSIBRU! *ngek. Errr, mustahil hehe. Tsuna jadi cool buat sementara aja kok, biar dia gak keliatan terlalu lemah aja di fic ini ^^. Iya, makasihb ya udah baca dan review :D

**Ochie94 : **Yah, siapa sih yang mau jadi dame? :D *burned. Em, belum sampai ke situ. Tapi mendekati deh, Xanxus VS Tsuna. Hehe Duh, malah spoiler. Yaaa pokoknya amaksih yah ochie-chan, dan RnR ;)

**LOLOLOLOL : **Waw, Ley kaget, siapa dirimu sebenernya? Ah, gomen yah lama apdet T^T Tapi silakan baca, walaupun agak aneh.

**Jengkol : **Jujur pas Ley baca review dari dirimu, Ley ketawa. Emmm itu lho, pen name nya, Jengkol pfft. Oops, no offence. Maaf ya apdetnya lama, dan request darimu akan Ley pertimbangkan ^^. Gak mengganggu kok, makasih revienya :D

So, on to the story...

.

* * *

**Day 17. Raging**

_...aku tak ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya aku menjadi 'diriku'..._

* * *

"Yah, akhirnya kita tiba di sini~" Byakuran bersiul keras seraya menyingkirkan semak-semak tinggi yang menghalangi pemandangan sekitar. Dalam suasana yang diliputi pekatnya kegelapan, aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya mengembang tipis ke arahku. Laki-laki itu kemudian menyingkir dari posisinya semula dan membiarkanku melihat pemandangan dari atas bukit. Ia membungkuk sopan di sana, sementara lengan kanannya memberi gestur sambutan bak pelayan restoran bintang lima. "Selamat datang di kerajaan _diávolos_, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Kastil tua dengan benteng yang terlihat kokoh itu berdiri 1 kilometer di depan kami. Ratusan obor menyala terang di setiap menara yang dijaga oleh puluhan _diávolos_ berwajah seram, dari kejauhan hanya terlihat seperti deretan titik-titik oranye yang bergerak-gerak. Dindingnya yang terlihat berlumut dan lembab dipenuhi oleh jejeran tonggak besi berkarat. Empat buah patung _gargoyle _raksasa di puncak kastil memberi kesan horor yang dramatis. Bisa kukatakan, secara keseluruhan arsitektur kastil itu seolah memberi ancaman bisu bagi semua makhluk. Bila dibandingkan dengan kastil _transylvania _yang legendaris, kastil _diávolos _jauh lebih mengerikan dalam banyak hal.

Aku menyipitkan mata. Gerbang besar yang menjadi akses keluar masuk kastil itu kini tak lagi dijaga oleh dua makhluk kerdil berpakaian lusuh. Melainkan oleh empat _diávolos _kekar dengan tombak dan pedang perompak mereka. Dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang tegap dengan langkahnya yang besar-besar, aku yakin mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan.

"Nufufu, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak pulang ke rumah." Spade ikut memandangi kastil itu di sampingku. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara sekitar yang membuatnya nostalgia. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa merasa sesegar itu di sini. Dunia _diávolos _ memiliki udara dengan suhu rendah yang pekat dengan aura kematian. Setiap angin yang melewati tengkuk dan telingaku seolah membisikkan rasa takut, rasa takut, dan rasa takut. Byakuran sempat memberi peringatan akan hal ini, namun tiada pengaruhnya bagiku. Sepertinya tinggal lama bersama Mukuro benar-benar membuatku terbiasa dengan rasa takut dan kematian.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita akan masuk ke sana?" tanyaku. Masih memandangi kastil yang dijaga ketat oleh kaum _diávolos _. Tentu tidak mudah bila kita masuk begitu saja. Apalagi setelah melihat empat penjaga kekar yang tingginya dua kali lipat dari tinggiku.

"Kita akan masuk diam-diam." Jawab Byakuran. "Kita menyusup diam-diam, membebaskan Mukuro dan Enma secara diam-diam, lalu kabur diam-diam."

"Hmm, kenapa harus diam-diam?" tanya Spade. Dari ekspresi wajahnya yang mengerutkan kening, aku tahu bila ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan gagasan Byakuran. Wajar saja, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus membicarakan siapa saja tokoh-tokoh yang akan dilawannya bila harus bertarung nanti. Sepertinya di antara kita bertiga hanya ia seorang yang mengharapkan terjadinya konflik sengit. Beruntung bagiku, Byakuran tampak menentang ide itu.

"Jangan lupa sekarang kita membawa Tsunayoshi-kun, Spade." Byakuran menoleh ke arahku, "Lagipula Tsunayoshi-kun terlalu kelelahan sekarang dan aku kehabisan elixir. Sepertinya kita harus beristirahat barang dua sampai tiga jam."

Spade ikut menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya seolah-olah menuding bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah beban baginya. Aku tak mengatakan apapun, hanya balik menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Namun ia segera memalingkan muka saat pandangan kami berkontak. Sudah kuduga, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan iris mataku.

Menyadari Spade tak bisa mengubah keputusan Byakuran, _diávolos _ itu mendecih kesal lalu terbang menuruni bukit sambil menggerutu. Laki-laki itu mendarat di sebuah spot yang agak terbuka. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin bertarung. Tapi kurasa, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan saudara tirinya secepat mungkin. Walaupun enggan mengakui, namun aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Gelisah sepanjang perjalanan berharap tak terjadi apapun pada Mukuro dan Enma.

"Byakuran, aku masih baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita pergi menyelamatkan Mukuro dan Enma sekarang."

Pria serba putih itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Amethyst _terang beradu dengan _ruby_ gelap. Aku tahu ia masih sama-sama belum terbiasa dengan mataku, namun pandangan Byakuran bergeming seolah mencari kejujuran dibalik pernyataanku barusan.

Baiklah, aku mengaku sebenarnya aku merasa tidak terlalu baik. Perjalanan ke dunia _diávolos _ memakan waktu sampai 8 jam penuh. Tiap kali aku merasa lelah dan pegal karena berjam-jam menggerakkan sayap, Byakuran memberikan sebotol _elixir_. Sayang efeknya tidak bertahan lama karena terbang dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat ternyata lebih melelahkan dibanding bertarung melawan Spade. Aku bahkan menghabisakan jatah _elixir_ Byakuran dan Spade. Mereka bisa bertahan karena mereka terbiasa. Spade mencemooh, seharusnya aku berlatih dulu selama sebulan sebelum terbang menempuh jarak sejauh itu. Oh, yang benar saja? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Mukuro dan Enma menunggu selama sebulan.

Tekad yang kuat terkadang membuatku sedikit keras kepala. Dan hasilnya, tepat seperti yang Byakuran katakan tadi, sekarang aku memang merasa lelah. Namun aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Mukuro dan Enma sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Semakin lama kita mengulur waktu, firasatku semakin tak enak.

Kulihat Byakuran tersenyum ganjil sambil memberi tepukan pelan di bahuku. Ah... ya... Tentu saja, aku sudah menduga bahwa iblis putih yang cerdas itu tak akan tertipu. Aku benar-benar buruk dalam berbohong.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kita juga ingin menyelamatkan mereka." Jelasnya. "Tapi itu akan sulit kalau kondisimu tidak mendukung. Selagi kita beristirahat, kita bisa menyusun rencana."

Lagi-lagi ia memberikan sebuah nasehat bijak seperti seorang kakak. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan Byakuran. Aku menarik sayap-sayapku. Di saat yang bersamaan penglihatanku kembali normal. Aku sempat memandangi kastil tua itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Byakuran yang mulai menuruni bukit.

.

.

.

Selang satu jam setelah kami tiba di dunia _diávolos_, Aku dan Byakuran duduk berhadapan di depan api unggun. Sementara Spade berbaring di bawah pohon yang letaknya agak jauh dari kami.

Dengan kecerdasan sang iblis putih, menyusun rencana untuk menyusup ke kastil ternyata hanya membutuhkan waktu 43 menit saja. Sekarang kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Byakuran kini sibuk membersihkan boneka berambut biru yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Spade—entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan posisi membelakangi kami seperti itu. Mungkin ia tidur, mungkin juga hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Sementara aku sendiri dengan waspada meneliti keadaan sekitar.

Hutan di kaki bukit ini terasa lebih menyeramkan dibanding dengan saat aku kemari bersama Enma untuk menjelajah masa lalu. Pohon-pohon dengan daun lebar berduri hampir mendominasi. Sisanya semak-semak liar dan tanaman mati kering. Suara hewan malam yang tak kukenal menggema beberapa kali; Suara pekikan tajam, lolongan panjang, bahkan auman yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Terkadang juga aku merasa bahwa kita sedang diawasi dari jauh. Mungkin oleh hewan liar yang kebetulan melintas—atau mungkin, sejak awal kita memang sudah dibuntuti. Yah, apapun itu, kuharap tidak membahayakan.

Tapi setelah Byakuran memberi sedikit cerita tentang lingkungan _diávolos_, aku ragu bila ada hal yang tidak membahayakan di sini. Mendengar betapa kuatnya empat _gate keepers _yang menunggui gerbang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa cara terbaik untuk masuk ke sana adalah dengan menjalankan 'operasi diam-diam'. Belum lagi _diávolos _yang suka berpatroli setiap saat dengan sayap-sayap hitam mereka. Dan di dalam sana juga ada Xanxus yang sanggup bertarung selama 5 hari penuh. Sepertinya menyelamatkan Mukuro dan Enma tidak akan semudah rencana penyusupan.

_Apa mereka baik-baik saja? _

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Byakuran. Aku mengerling ke arah iblis putih yang masih sibuk menyisiri rambut boneka di pangkuannya.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak, aku membaca ekspresimu." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan mereka, tapi tenanglah, Xanxus tidak akan membunuh Mukuro dan Enma begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Xanxus tidak akan membunuh mereka?"

Byakuran tertawa kecil. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan kuat. "Panjang kalau kuceritakan."

"Kalau begitu, persingkat?"

Aku tak berkedip memandang Byakuran. Laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak kemudian tampak membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku tahu bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan bercerita.

"Di perang terakhir, _diávolos _kalah bertempur dengan _ángelos _." Kata Byakuran. Aku otomatis mencondongkan tubuhku agar bisa mendengar ceritanya lebih jelas. "Saat itu _diávolos _ kehilangan ribuan prajurit, aku kehilangan satu unit pasukan terbaik, dan Spade—ia kehilangan kekasihnya." Byakuran menggunakan intonasi yang hati-hati saat menyebut kata kekasih Spade. Ia juga sempat melirik si pria berambut pucuk tersebut. Namun tak ada respon apapun. Laki-laki itu tetap tidur menyamping membelakangi kami, kemudian Byakuran melanjutkan ceritanya, "Karena kita kekurangan banyak pasukan paska perang, Xanxus membutuhkan kekuatan Enma untuk mengumpulkan jiwa _diávolos_ yang hilang. Ia juga pasti membutuhkan bantuan Mukuro yang pernah membunuh Giotto. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Haneuma sebagai pemimpin _ángelos _ yang baru adalah lawan yang sangat kuat."

Mendengar nama Haneuma, pikiranku segera melayang, teringat pada hari di saat penyerangan _ángelos _ terjadi. Aku dan Enma sempat bertemu dengan laki-laki tinggi pirang yang bernama Haneuma itu. Dari penjelasan Enma, aku tahu bahwa Haneuma adalah _ángelos _ yang menggantikan posisi Giotto setelah ia tewas. Walau pada saat itu Enma berhasil mengusirnya pergi, namun sang penyihir ruang dan waktu sempat terlihat ketakutan.

Kenapa Enma begitu takut?

Apakah Haneuma memang sebegitu kuatnya hingga membuat tubuh kecil itu bergetar ngeri? Atau sejak awal Enma mengetahui bahwa Haneuma berbahaya namun aku tak menyadarinya?

"Byakuran, sekuat apa Haneuma?" tanyaku.

"Jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan." Jawab Byakuran. "Sejak Haneuma memimpin, kekuatan _ángelos _meningkat pesat. Selain itu, sekarang mereka juga memiliki Reborn dan Hibari."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kedua nama itu terasa ganjil di telingaku.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka _ángelos _yang menyerang kita waktu itu. Laki-laki bertopi fedora yang mengejarku dan Spade adalah Reborn, lalu dilihat dari luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Chrome-chan, sepertinya _ángelos _ yang membunuh gadis itu adalah Hibari."

Aku menelan ludah.

Jadi, malaikat kematian itu bernama Hibari? Malaikat hitam yang dengan kejam mencabik-cabik tubuh Chrome kemudian membunuhnya secara keji. Aku tahu bahwa Hibari sangat kuat dan lebih agresif bila dibandingkan dengan Haneuma. Aku masih ingat dengan sepasang manik hitam berkilat yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

_Hibari-san._

Kalau aku mengingat-ingat nama itu lagi, entah mengapa rasanya terdengar familiar. Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama Hibari. Dan suara dingin ketika ia memanggil namaku itu terkesan membangkitkan memori dari suatu tempat yang tak kuingat. Suatu tempat yang jauh.

Kemudian aku teringat pada pesan yang ditulisnya dengan darah Chrome sebelum ia pergi. Hibari-san mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi. Entah kapan, namun pasti. Untuk apa gerangan para _ángelos _ itu kembali? Apa untuk membantai kami semua? Tapi kalau memang demikian, mengapa Hibari-san sempat berkata bahwa ia akan membiarkan mereka pergi kalau Enma dan Chrome menyerahkanku padanya? Selain itu, Haneuma juga sempat mengatakan hal yang aneh. Ia berkata bahwa terlalu lama di sini akan membahayakanku. Bahaya apa maksudnya? Bahaya yang bagaimana? Ia tak menjelaskan apapun yang bisa kumengerti.

Banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?" Kali ini aku bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. "Para _ángelos _ itu—mereka akan menyerang kita lagi kan? A-aku tahu mereka mengincarku, tapi—"

Aku berhenti bersuara saat melihat raut wajah Byakuran yang sangat serius. Aku terkesiap. Belum pernah aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Pandangannya menajam menatap nyala api unggun. Namun bukanlah api yang ditatap sepasang bola mata keunguan itu. Ia menatap sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat. Arah pandangannya seolah-olah sedang menatap masa lalu.

"B-Byakuran?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi _ángelos _ itu tidak selamanya baik, Tsunayoshi-kun," Laki-laki itu berkedip dan menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Kemudian sorot matanya berpindah pada Spade yang masih juga berbaring membelakangi kami. "Mereka juga—kadang kala bisa berubah karakternya, tergantung kondisi."

Aku tak menyahut. Hanya termenung sambil melipat kedua kakiku hingga menempel ke dada. Setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Byakuran selalu berhasil membuatku berpikir ulang. Setiap ceritanya selalu memberiku pengetahuan baru. Dan setiap tegurannya terasa seperti sebuah nasehat hangat bagiku.

Dalam hati aku tersenyum menatapnya. Walau ia sempat hampir membuatku tewas pada pertemuan pertama, tapi akhir-akhir ini Byakuran banyak membantu. Yah, mungkin _ángelos _ memang tak selamanya baik, dan aku juga percaya bahwa _diávolos _tak selamanya jahat. Mereka hanyalah makhluk dengan unsur berbeda yang diciptakan oleh pencipta yang sama. Meskipun latar belakang mereka sangat kontras, namun aku yakin mereka juga pasti memiliki kesamaan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup kita beristirahat." Byakuran bangkit sambil menenteng bonekanya. Aku ikut berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku. "Bangun Spade! Kita akan bergerak sekarang."

Demon Spade mengerang di tanah menanggapi komando Byakuran. Ia menguap lebar sebelum bangkit dalam sekali gerakan singkat. "Akhirnya kita berangkat juga, aku terlalu lama menunggu sampai ketiduran."

Laki-laki bermata biru itu berjalan melewatiku setelah meregangkan tubuh. Ia mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang ke arah kastil tanpa menunggu komando.

"Haaah... dasar tak sabaran." Byakuran ikut mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pergi menyusul Spade. Sementara aku sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum terbang mengikuti mereka berdua.

Termenung.

Sesaat ketika Demon Spade melewatiku tadi, sekilas aku sempat melihat kedua mata birunya yang berkilap seperti menahan air mata. Lazuardi itu menyimpan jutaan kesedihan yang nyaris luput dari penglihatanku.

Spade berbohong.

Ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Laki-laki itu mendengarkan semua percakapanku dengan Byakuran dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki kami menggema di sepanjang lorong bawah tanah yang gelap. Ini adalah lorong yang sama dengan yang kulewati bersama Enma di masa lalu. Lorong panjang tak terurus yang merupakan jalan tembus paling efektif untuk menyusup ke dalam kastil.

Satu-satunya penerangan kami adalah obor buatan yang dipegang Byakuran. Ia memimpin jalan di depan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dan Spade yang jalan paling terakhir. Lorong ini terasa lebih sempit dan sesak sekarang. Selain itu, lebih dari empat kali kami harus berhenti untuk membersihkan rambut dari jaring laba-laba yang menyangkut. Memang terasa menyiksa berjalan di lorong sempit yang berkelok-kelok, namun hanya inilah satu-satunya alternatif yang dapat digunakan. Option lainnya, kami harus melawan empat penjaga gerbang yang tangguh.

"Oh? Sepertinya kita punya masalah di sini." Byakuran berhenti. Ia meraba-raba dinding batu yang terbentang menutupi jalan di depan kami. Tak ada celah yang bisa dilewati.

_Jalan buntu?_

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin lorong ini menuju ke dalam kastil. Aku dan Enma pernah melwatinya dulu."Aku ikut meraba-raba dinding keras itu bersama Byakuran, tapi jalur kami benar-benar tertutup rapat.

"Sepertinya kita harus—"

"Ilusi."

"Hm?"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah Spade. Laki-laki itu ikut meraba-raba dinding batu berkerak di bawah penerangan obor yang mulai melemah.

"Ini ilusi, dan benar-benar sebuah ilusi yang sempurna." Jelas Spade. Aku menatap Byakuran. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya?" tanyaku.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Spade mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dalam hitungan detik udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi kabut. Bayang-bayang putih itu terkonsentrasi pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Molekul kabut berkumpul, berputar, menyatu hingga menjadi padat dan membentuk sebuah _scepter_.

'DAAK'

Tiba-tiba saja Spade menghentakkan tongkat kerajaannya yang baru terbentuk ke arah dinding batu. Tidak terlalu keras tapi gemanya cukup untuk membuat telingaku sakit. Awalnya kupikir ia hanya melakukan tindakan bodoh. Untuk apa memukul dinding batu yang kuat dengan sebatang tongkat yang terlihat rapuh?

Namun tak disangka, hentakkan _scepter _Spade menimbulkan sebuah retakan pada dinding batu tersebut. Perlahan-lahan retakan itu semakin meluas, meluas, meluas—

—kemudian hancur.

Dinding batu yang kokoh pun hancur menjadi debu. Bubuk batuan yang lebih terlihat seperti pasir halus itu menghilang saat menyentuh tanah. Aku hampir tak percaya bahwa dinding tersebut hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Benda itu terasa sangat nyata dilihat dari sisi manapun, bahkan bisa kusentuh dengan indera perabaku.

"Nufufu, ilusi murahan. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi ilusiku yang jauh lebih sempurna!" Seru Spade bangga. Byakuran nyengir. Aku memutar bola mata.

Di depan kami kini terdapat sebuah ruangan tanpa perabot apapun. Gelap, tapi mataku bisa menelaah setiap sudutnya. Dilihat dari struktur ruangan yang bundar dan tak terlalu lebar, aku yakin posisi kami berada di salah satu menara.

"Mukuro dan Enma mungkin dikurung di penjara bawah tanah secara terpisah." Jelas Byakuran seraya mematikan obor di tangannya dan menyandarkan boneka yang ia bawa di dinding. "Seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan tadi, aku akan membebaskan Enma, Tsunayoshi-kun dan Spade membebaskan Mukuro. Tapi ingat, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai ketahuan. Terutama kau, Tsunayoshi-kun, jangan biarkan mereka melihat sayapmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang terlanjur tahu?" tanya Spade. Pertanyaan bagus. "Nufufu, apa boleh dibunuh saja?" Ah, itu ide yang buruk. Demi Tuhan, Spade, sebesar apapun hasrat bertarungmu, kau dan mereka masih satu kaum.

"Jangan, sudah kubilang jangan memperbesar resiko bertempur." Tukas Byakuran. "Cukup menghilangkan kesadaran mereka. Sesuai rencana, kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini dalam waktu satu jam, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju bergerak satu tim bersama Spade. Tapi benar apa kata Byakuran. Bila Spade bergerak sendiri, ia akan mengacau, dan bila aku bergerak sendiri, akan terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu di mana penjara bawah tanah tempat mereka menahan Mukuro.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya sang ketua penyerbuan. Aku dan Spade menggeleng. "Oke, Spade, sekarang berikan ilusi terbaikmu."

Spade mengayunkan _scepter_-nya. Kabut-kabut putih yang sempat kulihat tadi kembali datang mengelilingi kami. Rasanya seperti dibalut gumpalan kapas yang tembus pandang. Seisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh benda abstrak yang masih berputar-putar. Sepuluh detik kemudian tabir halus itu menghilang. Menampilkan dua sosok penjaga kekar lengkap dengan senjata dan sayap hitam mereka masing-masing, dilengkapi dengan mimik wajah yang seram seperti _troll _buas.

Wow.

Sepertinya aku memang harus membuat pengakuan bahwa ilusi Spade sangat luar biasa. Aku sampai tak mengenali bahwa kedua makhluk buruk rupa di depan mataku ini adalah para bangsawan tampan dari kaum sayap hitam yang menyamar. Sebuah hasil karya yang _epic_—

—dan sangat horor.

"Bagus. Kita bergerak sekarang." Sosok yang memegang pedang memberi komando. Aku segera menyadari bahwa ia adalah Byakuran. Saking sempurnanya ilusi Spade, bahkan suara kami juga ikut berubah.

Byakuran mulai menaiki tangga berputar. Seolah-olah menjadi kebiasaan, aku dan Spade segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aneh rasanya menyusup ke dalam rumah sendiri." Sosok penjaga yang memgang tombak runcing menghela nafas panjang. Spade.

"Apa boleh buat, kita mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam _blacklist _Xanxus. Selain itu cara ini lebih aman daripada masuk secara terang-terangan."

Puncak dari tangga berputar itu adalah sebuah lorong kosong yang tenang. Tak tampak satu penjaga pun yang melintas di sana. Cahaya dari jejeran obor yang menempel di dinding setiap lima meter sudah cukup untuk membantu penglihatan.

Kami bertiga berpisah di sana. Aku dan Spade menuju utara, sementara Byakuran ke Selatan.

"Beberapa di antara _diávolos _tidak bisa bahasa manusia." Bisik Spade, "Kalaupun ada yang mengerti, mereka akan curiga karena aksenmu yang aneh. Kalau kau mau aman, sebaiknya kau tidak usah bicara."

Aku mengangguk paham. Spade memimpin jalan. Sementara aku berada selangkah di belakangnya. Mataku menelaah setiap sudut ruangan yang kami lewati dengan hati-hati. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, tapi tidak tahu apa.

Selama menuju ke penjara bawah tanah, kami berpapasan dengan penjaga lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menyapa kami, Spade yang cekatan segera membalas dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti. _Diávolos _ lainnya ada yang hanya sekedar melirik, dan sisanya acuh tak peduli. Namun sejauh ini, semuanya nampak lancar-lancar saja. Kami bahkan sudah berjalan di tangga yang menuju ke penjara bawah tanah. Yah, ilusi Spade yang sempurna memang sangat membantu.

Bau busuk yang menusuk segera menyerang hidungku ketika kami tiba di lorong penjara. Tempat Xanxus mengurung para tahanan. Aku merasa mual sekali. Rasanya ingin muntah. Ini adalah campuran dari bau darah yang mengering, bau organ yang berceceran, dan bau mayat yang membusuk di balik setiap jeruji besi.

Bau kematian yang sesungguhnya.

Sesak sekali bernafas di sini. Aku terpaksa menutup hidung. Selain mual, bau busuk ini juga memberi efek yang buruk untuk mataku. Pandanganku sedikit berkunang-kunang. Kalau bukan untuk Mukuro, mungkin aku sudah menyerah, atau malah pingsan. Aku memperhatikan Spade yang menengok ke kanan-kiri. Ia nampak dengan tenang memeriksa setiap jeruji besi untuk mencari saudara tirinya. Heran, bagaimana ia nampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan bau ini?

Di ujung penjara, terdapat sebuah kurungan yang lebih besar daripada yang lainnya. Paling gelap, paling dingin, dan baunya paling menusuk. Sesosok _diávolos _penjaga duduk di depan kurungan itu. Tidak tinggi dan tidak kekar seperti penjaga gerbang, tapi wajah sangarnya terlihat tak bersahabat. Sang penjaga berdiri saat melihat kami berjalan mendekat. Lagi-lagi, dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti, kaum bersayap hitam itu bertanya. Spade menjawab dengan serentetan kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah alasan logis. Aku menatap mereka tanpa suara. Sepertinya sempat terjadi adu mulut, namun aku tahu Spade menang karena penjaga itu akhirnya mempersilakan kami untuk masuk ke dalam jeruji besi yang gelap dan luas.

Aku berdiri memandang lurus pada kegelapan. Nafasku tertahan. Terdengar sebuah langkah dari sana.

Seseorang mendekat.

Aku menyipitkan mata, menanti dengan hati berdebar. Kemudian wajah yang kurindukan itu menampakkan diri ke permukaan cahaya remang.

_Mukuro..._

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja kakiku berlari untuk memeluknya. Beruntung saja aku berhasil menahan diri.

Aku memperhatikan Mukuro dari atas sampai bawah. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Sedikit kotor, tapi tak terluka sedikit pun. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Byakuran, Xanxus tidak akan membunuh Mukuro semudah itu. Ah, syukurlah... setidaknya setelah kami berhasil keluar dari sini, kami semua akan segera pulang dan—

"Tunggu." Tangan kiri Spade menahan tubuhku saat aku baru saja akan mendekat ke arah Mukuro. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, memberi kode tanda tanya dengan raut wajah.

_Kenapa? Ada apa?_

Bukankah ini rencananya? Kami berdua menyamar menjadi penjaga dan pura-pura membawanya pergi ke hadapan Xanxus kemudian melarikan diri. Kenapa Spade menyuruhku berhenti? Ia bahkan tak melihat raut wajahku yang bertanya-tanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap tajam Mukuro yang berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Siapa kau?" desis Spade. Mataku spontan melebar. Kenapa Spade bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ia adalah Muku— "Kau bukan Mukuro."

_Apa?_

Aku berpaling ke arah Mukuro. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian lama-lama melebar menjadi sebuah seringai tajam dan suara tawa mengikik yang nyaring. Menggema di seluruh lorong. Ada yang salah dengannya. Mukuro memang sering menyeringai tapi ia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu.

"Shishishi... Fran, sepertinya kita ketahuan?"

_Fran?_

'DUAAK'

Serangan dari belakang tiba-tiba mengenai kepala Spade. Keras sekali. Spade sampai tersungkur di lantai sambil mengerang sakit. Sesaat setelah ia terkapar, aku melihat tubuhnya kembali ke wujud semula. Postur tubuh tinggi, rambut berpucuk, dan wajah serupa Mukuro—dengan darah yang mengalir di kepala bagian kirinya. Serangan telak itu pasti membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus dan mengaburkan konsentrasi ilusinya.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Penyamaran kami terkuak.

"Ahh, ini gara-gara _senpai _buruk dalam berakting."

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara. Di belakangku kini berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hijau sebahu menghalangi jalan masuk menuju jeruji besi. Kepalanya besar... Ah, bukan. Itu bukan kepala. Melainkan sebuah topi kodok raksasa yang menutupi hampir sebagian kepalanya. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, tapi sosok itu tak bersayap.

"Jangan menyalahkanku, itu karena ilusimu yang buruk." Empat buah pisau menancap di topi raksasa laki-laki bernama Fran. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada sang pelempar pisau. Di sana seharusnya berdiri Mukuro, tapi yang kulihat adalah seorang _diávolos _ pirang dengan poni jabrik yang menutupi mata dan sayap hitam yang terkulai. Sebuah cengiran setan terpampang lebar di bibirnya. _Diávolos _ itu mengingatkanku pada Bluebell. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa ia juga pasti seorang _psycopath _gila.

"Brengsek..." Spade mengerang sambil memegangi kepala. Terhuyung-huyung bangkit dengan bantuan _scepter _yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya. "Kenapa kalian tahu kalau kami akan datang ke mari, Belphegor?"

"Shishisishi." Laki-laki pirang bernama Belphegor itu tidak menjawab, hanya terkikik nyaring. Dari cara tertawanya yang seperti itu aku menyadari sesuatu yang sangat pasti. _Diávolos _ini jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Bluebell.

"Aku sudah membuntuti kalian sejak kalian datang ke dunia ini." Jawab Fran datar. Aku dan Spade menoleh bersamaan. Membuntuti sejak kami datang? Oh, jadi itu kah sebabnya mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kami saat berada di hutan? "Aku mendengar semua rencana kalian. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau kembali ke kastil jelek ini, tapi nanti pangeran palsu itu akan membunuhku."

Empat pisau lainnya kembali menancap ke kepala Fran. Ia mengaduh, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Ternyata Belphegor memang seorang _pscho_.

"Nah, sekarang, karena kalian berdua sudah telanjur kemari, bagaimana kalau menemani pangeran bermain-main sebentar? UShishishi." Belphegor mengeluarkan beberapa pisau tajamnya. Aku merinding. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengeluarkan sayap kemudian terbang dan kabur dari keadaan ini. Tapi aku memegang komando Byakuran untuk tidak memperlihatkan sayapku pada _diávolos _ lainnya.

"_Senpai_, Xanxus menyuruh kita untuk menangkap mereka hidup-hidup, bukan untuk dijadikan mainan bodohmu." Tegur Fran. Empat buah pisau lainnya kembali menancap di kepala laki-laki itu. Mataku melebar ngeri. Bagaimana ia masih bisa hidup dengan total dua belas pisau yang menancap di kepala? Makhluk apa dia ini?

"Kau terlalu berisik, aku juga tahu itu." Dengus Belphegor, "_Kohai_ yang tidak lucu."

"Pangeran egois..."

Tiga pisau lainnya menembus topi Fran.

Aku bergidig saat Belphegor menoleh ke arahku. Meski aku tidak beradu pandang dengannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam di balik poni pirang yang tertata rapi tersebut.

"Ushishishi... berani sekali manusia datang ke tempat istimewa kami?" Gumam sang _psycho _sambil menyiapkan beberapa pisau baru di setiap rongga jemarinya. "Dan kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini, kau pasti bukan manusia biasa, eh?"

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Belphegor."

Spade yang sudah berdiri tegak mengubah _scepter_-nya menjadi sebuah _scythe_ besar. Fran yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tampak sangat terkejut dan untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi yang bisa terbaca olehku. Ekspresi takut.

Sementara kulihat senjata baru Spade sangat mengkilat dan dipenuhi aura yang membuat nafasku semakin sesak. Itu bukanlah sebuah senjata yang dapat digunakan seenaknya. Senjata seperti itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh dewa kematian.

Aku hendak bersuara, tapi bahkan sebelum aku sempat untuk membuka mulut, Belphegor sudah berdiri di belakangku. Sebuah pisau berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, dengan ujung yang menempel tepat di leherku. Sial sekali, aku lengah karena terpukau oleh senjata Spade hingga tak menyadari kapan sang _psychopath_ bergeser dari posisinya,

"Bergerak sedikit saja, kepala anak ini akan jadi pajangan di kamarku." Desis Belphegor. Di balik cengiran setan yang masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya, nada ancaman yang barusan terdengar sangat serius.

"Nufufu, manis sekali Bel." Spade memutar _scythe_-nya dan menghentakkan kaki senjata itu ke lantai dengan keras. Gema yang nyaring sekali lagi terdengar di lorong suram ini. "Tapi, bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu?"

Spade menunjuk Fran, yang dibelakangnya berdiri Spade.

Ya, Spade.

Seorang Demon Spade yang mengarahkan sisi tajam _scythe_-nya ke kepala Fran, siap memenggal kepala anak itu kapan saja. Ada dua—ah tidak, kini ada tiga Demon Spade di ruangan gelap ini. Spade yang ketiga berdiri di belakang Belphegor. Sama-sama dalam posisi menggertak. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku tahu dua di antara mereka adalah ilusi, tapi aku tidak dapat menebak mana dari ketiga _diávolos_ berpucuk itu yang merupakan Spade sejati.

Dan nampaknya Belphegor juga tidak bisa membedakan mana Spade dan mana yang hanya berupa bayangan. Kepanikan yang tiba-tiba menyerang nyali Belphegor membuat ujung pisaunya mulai menekan leherku. Aku meringis pelan.

"Nufufu, aku tak peduli kalau kau mau membunuh anak itu, Bel." Kata Spade yang berada di belakang Fran. Mataku menyipit ke arahnya dalam bentuk protes. "Tapi bila aku melihat setetes saja darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian."

"Heeeh~ bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau peduli?" Tanya Bel, hampir menyindir.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak peduli." Tukas Spade tenang. "Hanya saja—kalau Mukuro melihat Tsunayoshi bersimbah darah, aku khawatir ia akan mengamuk. Dan kalau ia sampai tahu aku yang membiarkannya terluka—yah, kau tahu? Terkadang pertengkaran sesama saudara sedarah itu menyakitkan."

"Shishishi. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau mau membunuh kodok jelek itu."

"_Senpai_!"

"Aku tidak menggertak Bel." Pandangan Spade menajam.

"Aku juga tidak menggertak." Belphegor menggesekkan pisaunya ke leherku.

"_SENPAI! _JANG_—"_

'_ZRAAASH'_

Aku jatuh terduduk. Leherku terasa perih dan panas, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak darah yang mengalir dari luka yang ditimbulkan Belphegor. Pemandangan horor yang sedang kusaksikan sekarang membuatku lupa bahwa kepalaku pun sempat terancam putus.

Mataku melotot ke arah Spade yang baru saja memenggal kepala Fran dengan mudah seolah-olah ia hanya sedang menebas rumput. Tubuh Fran tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kaki Spade bersama dengan topi kodok raksasanya. Sementara kepalanya berada di genggaman tangan kiri sang ilusionis. Mata Fran melotot lebar. Mulutnya terbuka kaku dengan lidah yang sedikit terjulur.

"Nufufu, aku tak menyangka kau akan lolos dari seranganku, Bel." Spade yang baru saja membunuh Fran menyeringai ke arah Belphegor yang sekarang berdiri jauh di belakangku, hampir tertelan kegelapan penjara. Tangan kiri lelaki itu memegangi lehernya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia terlihat kesakitan tapi masih cengengesan.

"Shishishi, ya, tadi itu nyaris sekali." Gumamnya.

Dua Demon Spade lainnya menghilang, hanya menyisakan Spade yang masih memegangi potongan kepala Fran.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi pada _kohai _kesayanganmu, Bel. Kau membuatku membunuhnya, padahal ia adalah ilusionis yang berbakat." Spade mengangkat kepala Fran. Kemudian ia mencukil bola mata mayat itu satu persatu dan memakannya bulat-bulat. Suara kunyahannya yang renyah menggema samar di sepanjang lorong. Merefleksikan kenikmatan dari santapannya.

Aku menutup mulutku. Mati-matian menahan muntahan yang sudah sampai ke ambang kerongkongan. Mual. Ukh... Spade... ia mengingatkanku pada kematian Gokudera-kun. Bau menusuk di lorong ini saja sudah membuat dadaku sesak, sekarang ditambah dengan kenangan buruk yang membuat pandanganku semakin berkunang-kunang.

_Menjijikan. _

Semua hal yang ada di sini menjijikan.

"Nufufu, sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan segar." Spade membersihkan darah dari sisa kunyahan yang menempel di bibirnya. "Nah, sekarang kembali ke topik. Katakan di mana Mukuro, Bel."

"Shishihsi... Iblis..." desis Bel. Ia mengeluarkan semua pisau di tubuhnya. "Sudah lama aku ingin bermain-main dengan makhluk sepertimu, mau temani sebentar? Satu lawan satu. Tanpa ilusi."

"Kau yang minta." Demon Spade maju menyerang Belphegor. Ia mengayunkan senjata dewa kematiannya dengan liar, dengan lihai, dan dengan cepat bak malaikat maut sungguhan. Hingga seluruh serangan yang dilancarkannya seolah menyerupai tiupan angin yang tak terlihat.

Belphegor—dengan insting yang luar biasa sebagai seorang _psychopath _bisa menandingi kecepatan serangan brutal Spade. Meski sedikit terdesak karena luka di lehernya tapi ia masih bisa melakukan serangan balik yang fatal. Ia petarung yang jenius.

Spade menebas paha Belphegor. Belphegor membalasnya dengan menancapkan empat pisau di bahu Spade. Spade merobek dada Belphegor. Belphegor balas robek mata kiri Spade. Spade memotong tangan kiri Belphegor. Belphegor balas tikam perut Spade.

Pertarungan mereka berada di level yang berbeda denganku. Mereka terlalu kuat. Sial. Kalau aku mengeluarkan sayapku, mungkin aku juga bisa bertarung. Tapi benar apa kata Byakuran, memperlihatkan sayap akan terlalu beresiko. _Diávolos _tidak memiliki hasrat yang besar untuk membunuh manusia biasa. Tidak sebesar dendam mereka pada _ángelos _. Kalau para _diávolos _ itu melihat corak putih pada sebelah sayapku, mereka tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengejar dan membunuhku.

_Tapi—_

Spade mulai terengah-engah melawan si _psycho _gila di sana. Tubuhnya tercabik-cabik parah. Delapan pisau yang menancap di bahu, paha, dan perutnya membuat pola serangan Spade jadi mudah terbaca. Aku memang tidak menyukai Demon Spade. Jujur, aku malah membencinya. Tapi melihatnya terbunuh di depanku adalah hal lain.

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

Sambil berkonsentrasi, aku mulai menutup kedua mata. Kalau sayap memang tidak boleh digunakan, mungkin aku masih bisa mengandalkan kekuatan yang tertanam di mataku sebagai bentuk _emergency_. Berkat latihan melawan Spade kini mataku memiliki satu fungsi lain yang bisa kugunakan, yaitu membaca gerakan musuh.

Aku membuka mata. Sekali dua kali mencoba menyipit dan mengamati gerakan mereka. Ah, bagus, sepertinya bekerja. Sekarang aku bisa melihat gerakan serangan kedua _diávolos _itu sekaligus juga polanya. Tapi—

_Uh...masih sedikit buram._

Aku berdiri sambil berkonsentrasi lebih keras. Bau yang tidak sedap dan sosok mayat Fran mempersulit keadaan. Rasa mualku bertambah. Belum lagi dengan luka di leher yang membuat pandanganku terkadang menjadi kelabu sesaat. Setelah empat menit berkonsentarsi keras hingga menghabiskan separuh energi, aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Aku bisa membaca serangan Belphegor. Aku bisa melihat kapan ia akan mengeluarkan pisau dan ke mana arah serangannya. Aku juga bisa melihat sosoknya yang—

Eh?

_Tu-tunggu... apa itu?_

Tubuh Belphegor memburam. Bukan hanya Belphegor, tapi seluruh ruangan ini memburam. Awalnya kupikir ada yang tidak beres dengan mataku. Tapi semua yang ada di sekitarku memburam, kecuali Demon Spade dan bayangan di balik kegelapan yang tak terjamah cahaya obor. Saat itu pula aku menyadari kenapa sedari tadi aku merasa ada yang salah di ruangan ini.

_Oh, tidak..._

"Spade!" Aku berteriak nyaring sambil berlari ke arahnya. Pusing. Leherku sakit. Tapi aku terus memaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak. "Spade hentikan!"

Demon Spade tak mendengar. Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh pertarungannya dengan Belphegor.

"SPADE, BERHENTI! SEMUA YANG ADA DI RUANGAN INI ADALAH ILUSI!"

Setelah mendengar teriakanku yang barusan akhirnya ia berhenti dan menoleh. Aku menyambar _scythe_ yang masih digenggam Spade sebelum ia menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan dengan senjatanya. Tanpa ragu kedua tanganku mengayunkan sabit besar itu ke arah bayangan yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Serangan yang dangkal dan payah. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melukai dalang di balik semua fatamorgana yang diciptakannya. Lukanya mungkin tak seberapa, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat penjahat yang sesungguhnya keluar dari tempat di mana ia bersembunyi.

Aku terjatuh.

Lemas.

_Scythe _milik Spade terpelanting entah ke mana, menimbulkan suara gesekan nyaring di lantai. Tubuhku terkapar di lantai batu yang dingin. Darah dari luka di leherku mengalir deras karena terlalu banyak bergerak dan berteriak terlalu keras. Rasanya panas. Perih. Sakit. Telingaku berdengung.

Ruangan di sekitarku berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dari penjara busuk yang memuakkan, menjadi sebuah ruangan biasa tanpa perabotan. Mayat Fran yang tergeletak tak jauh di sana menghilang. Begitu juga sosok Belphegor.

Ilusi.

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini benar-benar sebuah ilusi belaka. Kecuali luka yang kami terima.

"Sepertinya kali ini kita benar-benar ketahuan, _senpai_." Laki-laki yang semula bersembunyi di balik bayangan gelap itu mendekat dan berhenti di samping kepalaku. Aku mencoba mendongak untuk melihat sosoknya. Sayang pandanganku memudar dengan cepat. Yang tertangkap oleh kornea mataku hanyalah siluet remaja berambut hijau dengan topi kodok raksasa. Empat pasang sayap hitam mengembang di punggungnya.

_Fran..._

Aku mengeja nama itu tanpa suara. Ia berjongkok. Lengan kirinya menyangga kepalaku, sementara tangan kanannya memeriksa kedua mataku.

"Mata anak ini bisa melihat ilusiku. Apa kita harus membawanya juga?"

Tak ada sahutan atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Aku bahkan tak tahu pada siapa ia bertanya. Jemarinya bergerak memeriksa luka yang terbuka di leherku. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kepalaku dengan hati-hati di lantai, kemudian melilitkan sesuatu yang lembut ke leherku. Sebuah kain.

Aku merintih serak. Kain yang ia lilitkan terlalu mencekik.

"Ups, maaf." Gumamnya. Ia melonggarkan ikatannya sedikit. Aku berusaha melawan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. "Jangan bergerak-gerak, aku hanya ingin menutup lukamu."

Bukan.

Alasan mengapa aku memberikan perlawanan adalah bukan karena aku takut dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Melainkan karena aku melihat Spade yang rubuh karena tak kuat menahan luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan kehadiran si _psycho_ gila berambut pirang di sisi Spade membuatku semakin keras melawan. Tak perlu sebuah insting untuk menyadari bahwa ia dalam bahaya.

"Shishishi, aku dapat sesuatu yang bisa kumainkan di sini." Belphegor mengeluarkan total sepuluh pisau di setiap sela jemarinya. Ia menancapkan tiga sekaligus di punggung Spade. Sang ilusionis berteriak, sang pangeran tertawa puas. Tiga pisau berikutnya menancap di pinggang belakang. Teriakan nyaring terdengar lagi, dan Belphegor terkikik senang. Si gila itu menyiksanya secara sadis.

"J-ja—ngan..." Aku menggapaikan tangan kiri seolah berusaha untuk mencapai Spade, tapi yang kulakukan hanya membuang-buang nyawa. "Hentikan..."

"_Senpai_, sebaiknya kita membawa mereka ke hadapan Master Xanxus hidup-hidup." Suara Fran yang berada di sampingku terdengar sangat jauh dan sayup. "Kalau kita membawanya dalam keadaan mati, nanti Master Xanxus marah lagi."

"Iya, iya, tidak usah memberiku perintah, kodok bodoh." Belphegor berdiri. "Kau bawa dia, aku akan bawa Spade." Katanya seraya menggusur tubuh Spade yang bersimbah darah menuju sebuah pintu yang tidak bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku.

Nafasku mulai memendek. Sakit. Perih. Yang kuingat terakhir kali hanyalah sebuah gerutuan kecil dari mulut Fran. Ia mengangkat tubuhku. Di saat yang bersamaan pandanganku menjadi gelap. Kesadaranku semakin menipis.

Lima detik kemudian aku tak mengingat apapun.

.

.

.

Suara rantai.

Hal yang pertama kali kudengar sebelum membuka mata adalah suara rantai yang beradu dengan permukaan batu bata. Saling bergesek nyaring. Rasa dingin dan sesak menyerang setiap rongga pernafasanku.

Perih. Sakit.

Meski masih sedikit mendengung, namun samar-samar ruang lingkup gendang telingaku mulai meluas. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Riuh ramai. Ada yang berteriak-teriak di sekitarku.

Dua...? Sepuluh...? Dua puluh...?

Mungkin sekitar lima puluh suara yang serempak berteriak membentuk _chorus._ Menyerukan kata-kata yang sama berulang-ulang.

Aku membuka mata.

"PENGKHIANAAAAT!"

"Pengkhianat!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh! BUNUH!"

Mereka semua ada di sekelilingku. Makhluk-makhluk bersayap hitam.

"Bunuh mereka!"

Aku bangkit dengan kedua tangan yang terbelenggu rantai. Rantai yang besar dan berat itu tertanam di lantai secara permanen. Mustahil akan lepas. Sambil mengatur nafas agar rasa sakit yang masih berdenyut-denyut di leherku ini menghilang, aku menengokkan kepala ke segala arah.

Seluruh mata iblis menatap keji ke arahku, juga ke arah Demon Spade yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak di sampingku sekarang. Kedua tangannya sama-sama dirantai. Tubuhnya penuh luka yang tak bisa ditoleransi. Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajah penuh goresan, darah, dan keringat itu memberi indikasi bahwa ia sedang berada dalam kondisi meregang nyawa.

Tempat ini seperti arena tempur _gladiator_. Ruangannya berbentuk oval dengan deretan bangku tua mengelilingi setiap sisinya. Dan kami berdua berada di atas sebuah panggung kemarahan rakyat. Seolah menjadi tontonan dan hiburan gratis sebelum akhirnya menerima hukuman pancung. Jujur saja, aku hampir menyerah dan merasa kehilangan satu-satunya harapan saat melihat Byakuran datang diantar dua _diávolos _lainnya. Yang satu berambut putih panjang, yang satunya lagi pria tinggi kekar dengan kumis dan janggut tipis. Mereka berdua memposisikan Byakuran di sebelahku. Kedua tangannya ikut dirantai secara kasar, tapi Byakuran sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan. Padahal aku tak melihat satupun luka serius di tubuhnya. Justru dua _diávolos _yang tadi mengantarnyalah yang mengalami banyak luka dan memar-memar kebiruan.

Kulirik pria berambut putih di sampingku. Wajah Byakuran yang biasa pucat itu sedikit memerah seolah menahan emosi. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat sugesti bahwa ia telah diancam. Mereka mungkin mengancam akan membunuh aku dan Spade kalau ia melawan. Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Semburat perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menggerogoti perasaanku. Spade benar, aku hanya sebuah beban nestapa. Yang menyebabkan Spade sekarat seperti itu juga adalah aku. Seandainya saja aku bisa lebih berguna, tak akan jadi seperti ini jadinya. Rencana penyusupan ini jadi berantakan.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byakuran. Di tengah riuhnya suara yang memprovokasi, suara Byakuran yang tenang terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "T-tapi, Spade terluka parah..." pita suaraku serak dan sakit. Efek luka di leher. "Ini semua gara-gara aku ti—"

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan apa-apa." Potong Byakuran. "Ia akan baik-baik saja, kau juga akan baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi-kun, aku janji. Kau harus tenang dan jangan panik."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus," ia mendesah lega. "Ingat Tsunayoshi-kun, apapun yang terjadi, jangan panik."

Yang terlihat panik di mataku justru adalah Byakuran sendiri. Tapi untuk yang ketiga kalinya aku mengangguk.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIII! JANGAN BERISIIIK!"

Suara menggelegar seperti auman raja rimba itu membuat semua keriuhan dan huru-hara di ruangan senyap seketika. Aku dan Byakuran menoleh ke arah _diávolos_ berambut putih panjang yang berdiri di sebuah tribun di depan kami. Posisinya paling tinggi di ruangan ini. Menyaksikan eksekusi mati dari atas sana pasti terasa puas dan menyenangkan.

Aku melempar pandangan jijik pada Belphegor yang sama-sama menyaksikanku dari atas tribun. Fran juga ada di sana, ia mengamatiku dengan wajah datar. Aku buru-buru memalingkan muka. Oke, apapun yang dilakukan Fran pada lukaku tadi—entah ia melilit leherku dengan kain ajaib atau hal-hal berbau _magic_—hingga kini luka yang sempat menganga itu tidak terasa sesakit awalnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa harus berterima kasih pada ilusionis muda itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetap menyerang kami.

Semua _diávolos _yang hadir di sana serempak membungkuk penuh hormat ketika datang seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan beberapa bekas luka bakar di wajahnya. Mata semerah rubi yang menyala itu membuat lututku merinding dan lemas. Keberadaannya di atas sana seolah diiringi oleh dua malaikat kematian di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pemimpin kaum _diávolos _ itu tajam menatapku, menatap Spade, dan menatap Byakuran secara bergantian. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah singasana yang telah disiapkan oleh bawahannya. Tak lupa dengan gaya angkuh dan sok meraja, sebelah kakinya ia tumpangkan. Lengan kanannya terlipat, membentuk sandaran yang nyaman bagi kepalanya.

"Sampah!" Geramnya. "Berani sekali menginjakkan kaki kotorkalian di istanaku. Heh, cari mati."

Aku menoleh pada Byakuran. Ia berani melancarkan tatapan tajam pada pimpinannya sendiri tanpa ada rasa ragu yang tersirat di _amethys _yang bersinar itu. Ia sama sekali tak takut menentang sang pemegang tahta.

"Bawa mereka kemari." Titah Xanxus seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama kemudian empat penjaga muncul dari kerumunan diávolos, mereka membawa Mukuro dan Enma. Mukuro—yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka seperti bekas cambukan berusaha melawan ketika digiring. Sementara Enma terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar, tapi ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Mukuro!" Aku spontan berteriak.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Untuk pertama kalinya Mukuro berhenti untuk melepaskan diri dan menoleh ke arahku. "Tsunayoshi-kun! Byakuran! Spade!"

"Hmmph, reuni yang menyenangkan bukan?" Xanxus tersenyum sinis dan sadis. "Rasanya seperti _dejávu_."

"Lepaskan mereka Xanxus!" Mukuro berusaha berontak semakin kuat. "Aku yang menjanjikan Chrome padamu, mereka tak ada hubungannya!"

"Diam." Suara Xanxus terdengar dalam dan menghipnotis. Mukuro langsung menutup mulutnya sambil mendecih keras. Tangan Xanxus terangkat perlahan. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke arahku dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungku berhenti selama sepersekian detik. "Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik tubuh manusia itu." Kilat-kilat kemarahannya meradiasi dari dua bola mata merah yang terang. "Darah pengkhianat... harus dimusnahkan."

"Tidak!" Sentak Mukuro. Ia masih berusaha berontak. "Tsunayoshi-kun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan bangsa kita. Demi Tuhan Xanxus, ia hanya manusia!"

"Jangan sebut nama Tuhan di depanku." Desis Xanxus dengan intonasi sarkastik yang berlebihan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun!" Teriak Mukuro. Pasrah. Marah. Putus Asa. "Aku akan melakukan apapun! Tapi lepaskan mereka, Xanxus."

Xanxus hanya menganggap permohonan Mukuro sebagai angin lalu. Ia memperlihatkan seringainya sebagai raja kegelapan kemudian memberi perintah dengan suara mantap.

"Bunuh dia."

"TIDAK!"

"Tunggu Xanxus!" Byakuran angkat bicara. "Jangan bunuh Tsunayoshi-kun, sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuat kontrak tanpa syarat denganmu."

Xanxus memandang datar Byakuran. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran apapun. BUNUH DIA!"

Seorang _algojo_ yang seluruh tubuhnya dililit perban dan tertutup mantel hitam yang berkibar berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa sebuah _scythe _raksasa. Ukurannya dua kali lipat dari _sythe_ milik Spade. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan asap hitam di settiap jejaknya. Aku melotot horor ketika ia berhenti di depanku. Suhu di sekitarku menurun drastis. Seolah-olah aura kehidupan tiba-tiba saja tertelan oleh sosoknya yang tinggi.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran berteriak panik di sebelah, ia berusaha untuk terbebas dari belenggunya. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, rantai itu mustahil untuk dilepas.

Makhluk di depanku mengangkat sabit raksasanya tinggi-tinggi. Suara riuh dan sorak sorai yang bersemangat dari para penyaksi maut bergaung di telingaku. Rasa takut akan kematian terasa pahit di ujung tenggorokan.

Aku sadar ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Aku akan berpisah dengan Mukuro.

"TIDAAAK!"

Mataku sempat bertemu dengan mata sang pengantar maut. Di balik perban yang melilit seluruh wajahnya tersembunyi sebuah manik hitam yang memantulkan refleksiku sendiri. Aku hanya menutup mata. Sungguh sebuah akhir perjalanan yang ironis. Ini bukanlah skenario penyusupan yang sudah direncanakan matang-matang oleh Byakuran. Kenapa jadi begini? Aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mukuro. Aku juga tak sempat mengucapkan maaf pada Spade. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Byakuran.

Yang kulakukan kini hanyalah menunggu.

.

.

.

Aku kini menunggu kematian

.

.

.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu.

Kupikir rasanya pasti akan sakit.

Yah, mungkin.

Setidaknya begitu yang kubayangkan mengenai mati. Bayangkan, jiwamu diangkat keluar untuk meninggalkan tubuhmu. Seakan dikuliti hidup-hidup.

Tapi ini terlalu lama. Kematian tak akan memakan waktu selama ini. Au tahu maut tak suka menunggu korbannya.

Dan aneh sekali, yang kurasakan bukanlah rasa sakit melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ke mana rasa sakit itu?

Kenapa rasanya nyaman.

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa _algojo_ itu memelukku? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?

Penasaran, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mata.

Kusadari pandangannya lurus berkontak dengan mataku. Aku takut. Manik kehitaman itu melotot lebar dari balik perban kotor yang menutupi segala keburukan di permukaan wajahnya. Sabit besar dalam genggamannya menghadap ke bawah. Menyeramkan.

Tapi kenapa tadi ia memelukku? Dan sekarang ia mundur. Menjauh beberapa langkah.

_Ia pergi...?_

Kenapa? Tapi ia masih memelukku di sini. Kehangatan ini belum pergi.

Oh, bukan... Tsunayoshi.

Bukan dia yang memelukmu. Tapi Mukuro.

_Mukuro...?_

Ya. Rokudo Mukuro. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari para penjaga dan berlari ke arahku. Ia memelukku dengan kuat. Hanya sebentar. Hanya bertahan selama tiga detik sebelum kehangatan itu terlepas dan tubuhnya merosot tanpa suara. Aku ikut jatuh terduduk bersamanya. Saat itu aku mendengar Byakuran berteriak nyaring memanggil nama Mukuro dan melontarkan sumpah serapah pada Xanxus. Dalam detik yang sama aku dan Mukuro saling bertatap wajah. Mata heterokromatik miliknya terbuka setengah. Ia menatapku. Mukuro menatap wajahku dengan hampa. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dari punggungnya, dari seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan merah itu menggenang di sekitarku. Tubuh Mukuro yang dingin dan kaku seolah menjadi mata air darah.

Aku menelan ludah.

Apa yang dilakukan Mukuro?

"M-Mukuro...? Hei."

Kenapa kau diam saja, hei Mukuro? Kenapa kepalamu terkulai lemas seperti orang mati? Kenapa kau tak bereaksi melihat air mataku jatuh, bukankah kau jelas-jelas melihatku sekarang?

_Aku di sini berulang kali memanggil namamu._

_Kenapa kau tak membalas?_

_._

_**.**_

_._

_Aku berulang kali berusaha membangunkanmu._

_Lantas kenapa kau masih tak menyahutku?_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan sekarang aku menangis... _

_Dan kau masih tak peduli_

_Sebaliknya, kau malah meninggalkanku_

_._

_._

_._

"Oh, Tidak... kau harus tenang dulu, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

_Mukuro_—

Sayap-sayap ini diciptakan untuk bertempur. Aku sekarang memiliki tiga pasang sayap hitam dan putih yang dapat membentuk angin ribut di seisi ruangan. Senjata penghancur yang hebat. Kau belum melihatnya kan?

"Ts-Tsunayoshi-kun! Dengarkan aku!"

Sejak awal mata ini ada untuk melawan. Mata dengan iris merah yang mewakili ambisi pembunuh. Mata yang sanggup membuat seluruh _diávolos _lari tunggang langgang karena takut terkena kutukannya. Tentu saja, aku akan mengutuk mereka semua.

"JANGAAAN! TSUNAYOSHI!"

Rantai-rantai lemah ini tak menjadi halangan lagi bagiku. Aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah. Aku bisa mencapaimu dengan mudah, wahai pemimpin kegelapan yang ada di sana. Kau, lihat? Aku terbang ke arahmu seperti kilat. Jarak kita tak lebih dari satu meter sekarang. Dan aku tak akan melupakan ekspresi terkejut di wajahmu saat kuangkat tinggi-tinggi _death scythe _yang merenggut nyawa Mukuro.

Detik itu aku mendengarmu berteriak antara marah dan kaget.

Sementara aku hanya membisikkan sebuah kalimat seperti lagu.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Xanxus... Lihatlah, kematian tersenyum menyapamu."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ohh, oke, Ley mulai susah berkonsentrasi. Ini jam lima pagiiii! Ngebut dari jam 9 malem ngetik sampe lebih dari 8500 kata (sadar atau ngga). Habisnya baru punya waktu kosong sekarang, dah gitu sambil ngedengerin lagu **Skyfall **nya Adele lagi, malah jadi kebawa suasana. So, sori ya reader kalo agak gak nyambung atau membingungkan kalian. Seperti biasa, kalo emang ada yang gak jelas silakan tanya2. Yah, oke, Mukuro emmm... tewas di sini *digebukin fans 69 sekampung* emang terlalu pasaran sih, kaya di sinetron-sinetron gitu, tewas karena melindungi orang yang kita cintai. Tapi mau gimana lagi... harus ada proses ini biar sampe ke tahap berikutnya (halah). Kalau buat lemon... kayanya beberapa chapter di depan deh, kalau inget itu juga :D

Uh, oke, Ley mulai ngantuk. X_x *yawns*  
Last words, review please? :D


	18. Day 18 Awakening

Oh yes, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kena WB laknat, semangat ngetik Ley kembali menyala. So, sorry readers, karena udah gak update selama beberapa bulan. Dan sorry juga karena chapter yang ini cenderung pendek. Tapi ya udah lah yah... Sekarang bales review dlu deh.

Oh! Sebelumnya Ley mau ngasih tau kalo ley bikin ilustrasi yang mewakili Tsuna pas dia punya 6 sayap. Ada yang minta sih, jadi harus bikin deh. Kalo mau liat, link-nya ada di profil page Ley. ;)

**Ace-aihara: **Iya ai-chan, maaf yah updatenya lama (banget). Iya Mukuro mati, apa boleh buat kufufu. Btw makaih reviewnya yah XD.

**maybideok: **Min lay? O.O Yah, apa boleh buat, yang ganteng kadang harus mati (halah). Link lamat FB Ley ada di profil page. Thanks for the review anyway ;)

**Jengkol-makan-jerapah361: **Seperti biasa, komentarmu yang paling membahagiakan. Habisnya panjang bangeeeeet hahah. Sori yaaa udah biki jamuran, habisnya Ley banyak jalan-jalan keluar gara-gara _ehembarupunyapacarehem_. Errr—Tsuna gak akan kena penyakit apa-apa kok, tapi yah, paling mendadak gila aja jadinya. Yah, yang di terakhir itu yang ngomong Byakuran, habisnya dia parno kalo Tsuna lepas kendali LOL. Whoaa, makasih udah suka sama puisi abal itu. Sayang di sini gak ada puisinya hihi. Habisnya jiwa romance nya lagi gak mood *sighs*. Yaaa, pokoknya ampuni Ley karena lama apdet *bows* Dan makasih yaaaa udah review *hugs hugs*

**Nox Pleiades: **Ley juga jadi suka Byakuran kok. Ah gak, sejak awal Ley emang suka sama Byakuran. Mukuro mati gak yaaaa? Emm, iya dia emang mati kok. Kalo mengenai berapa chap fic ini tamat, rencananya emang cuma sampe chapter 27. Tapi gak tau deh, gimana nanti (author plin-plan). Ok, makasih yaaa udah revie heheh XD

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan: **Thank you! Iya dia mati, tapi mau gimana lagi *sighs* Kalo pair 1827 sih... mungkin... kayaknya... emmm.. rasanya... enggak deh. Pair itu ada di fic Ley yang lain, yang ini fokus ke 6927 ^^ Btw thanks for reviewing ;)

**Tsunayoshi. ciel: **Iya, Tsuna kan banyak wujudnya *lho?* Iya Mukuro nya mati ehehe. Makasih ya udah review

**NTheYaoiLoverz****: **Oke Ley lanjutkan, makasih ya reviewnya XD

**Rikkagii Fujiyama****: **Hahah, gak apa-apap kok, santai aja bacanya biar gak kena serangan plot twist Ley. Mukuro mati, sorry *bows* Kalo penasaran gimana lanjutannya, baca aja chapter ini, and thanks buat reviewnya ;)

**shikistu: **Epic? 8D Ohhhh kirain Shiki itu kamu, ternyata bukan yah, Ukh salah sambung, sorry yah hehe jadi malu. Oh ya, emang ada yang dipaksakan. Tadinya maish ada pertarungan Muro vs Xanxus tapi bagian itu dipotong soalnya udah kepanjangan banget dan gak fair buat chapter-chapter yang lain. Jadi—well—Ley potong bagian itu. Fans 6918? O.o Tapi Ley di sini gak masukin hint 6918 deh perasaan haha. Yah, oke, maka/sih ya buat reviewnya

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka****: **Halo Hana-chan, oh gak apa-apa kok, review nya santai aja. Iya, habisnya kalo udah semangat ya gitu, bablas ngetik sampe lupa jam. Tapi kalo udah kena WB, ukhhh minta ampun dah. Hmm yah, berbelit-belit memang style nya Ley wahahhaha. Emm tapi kayanya salah rating deh, ini jadi gak masuk horor, tapi misteri, habisnya Ley bikin banyak plot twist di mana-mana. Dan yes, Mukupon mati, tewas, is dead *plak* Ceritanya mau di bawa ke mana? Ke hatimu hehe *NGALAY!* Yah, pokoknya baca aja lanjutan ceritanya, and thank you for ur review XD

**Azriel1827****: **Gak apa-apa telat baca, Ley juga telat apdet. Iya Mukuro tewas hoho, mau gimana lagi, Romeo must Die *apaan!* Pokoknya baca aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Dan jangan kaget dengan plot twist yang Ley buat btw, thanks for reviewing ;)

**Ochie94****: **Iya Mukuro mati, tapi tenang aja, banyak seme-seme lain yang bisa ngeraep Tsuna hoho. Mengenai kelanjutan ceritanya, baca aja deh yah, no spoilers! Makasih yah udah review

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu****: **Heheh, gak apa-apa kok, seneng deh ternyata fic ini banyak yang baca. ^^ Oh waw, uaaaaa Ley jadi tersanjung~ kyaaa~ seneng deh ternyata banyak yang suka sama 27DIH *fangirling mode: on* Ahah, maaf yaaa Mukuronya mati beneran, tapi apa boleh buat. Chrome juga gak akan hidup lagi (kayaknya) sorry apdetannya lama and—makasih udah rebiew yaaa! XD

**Mad Decameter****: **Makasiiih tapi fic gak sekeren itu kok. Yah, Mukuro emang mati, mau gimana lagi. Tapi ya... sudahlah yah... yang penting Tsuna nya masih hidup. Oke. Ley teruskan! Makasih reviewnya ;)

So... to the story...

* * *

**Day 18. Awakening**

_...Malam itu yang tersisa di balik tabir kegelapan hanyalah kekacauan semata._

_Oh, ya._

_Kacau sekali._

_Bahkan tiada sedetik pun waktu hening yang bisa kau temukan di ruangan itu..._

* * *

Cairan merah kental menjadi noda yang mencolok di permukaan kasar dinding dan lantai kusam.

Noda darah.

Mengalir dari potongan-potongan tubuh dan sayap yang terkulai tak beraturan di sana, percikan kehidupan itu semakin bertambah seiring berputarnya waktu. Terus bertambah dan bertambah hingga akhirnya mengotori hampir tiap meter permukaan yang dapat terjangkau oleh pandangan mata.

Jeritan iblis, rintihan sakit, serta teriak kemarahan melengkapi huru-hara yang telah berlangsung selama empat jam penuh. Suara senjata yang beradu terdengar hampir tiap dua detik sekali. Korban demi korban tumbang. Pertunjukkan horor ini sungguh mengerikan, membuat Byakuran tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membopong tubuh Mukuro dan saudara tirinya ke pojok ruangan. Semenit kemudian, ia berhasil merebut Enma dari cengkrangan tangan-tangan kurus para penjaga dan menggendongnya ke tempat yang sama.

Yah, sesungguhnya tak ada tempat yang benar-benar aman di sana. Melihat kondisi kacau balau di mana ratusan mayat berserakan seperti ini benar-benar membangkitkan kenangan buruk. Namun di samping semua itu, setidaknya sebuah pojok terpencil di sana sudah cukup untuk menjauhkan Enma, Mukuro, dan Spade dari jangkauan kedua makhluk brutal yang menguasai seluruh panggung pertempuran.

Byakuran menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Tapi kedua hal itu tak juga membantunya untuk merasa tenang. Ia justru mendecih kesal saat melihat Tsuna yang mendadak terobsesi untuk memenggal kepala Xanxus.

Tsuna sangat kasar di atas sana. Kepedulian dan rasa manusiawinya memudar dengan cepat. Surai kegelapan seolah menelan hatinya ke dasar yang paling pekat. Ia tak lagi berpikir panjang untuk membunuh—ah tidak, membantai—satu pasukan besar _diávolos_ bersenjata. Namun yang membuat Byakuran merasa terganggu adalah ekspresi wajah Tsuna saat memangkas tubuh para _diávolos_ seolah-olah mereka hanyalah setangkai ilalang kering di udara.

Mata merah tajam yang hanya terfokus pada satu objek bukanlah tandingan untuk mata legendaris medusa. Dua bola mata Tsuna tak akan membuatmu membatu, melainkan mati tersiksa rasa ketakutan yang hebat. Kedua tangannya yang kecil menggenggam erat sebuah _scythe_ yang ia ayunkan dengan cepat, menjadikan sosoknya menyerupai malaikat pembawa kematian.

Tsuna terkontaminasi.

Anak itu terkontaminasi nafsu pembunuh yang gelap dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya untuk memburu pemimpin _diávolos_.

Tanpa ampun sekali lagi makhluk bersayap enam itu menebas para pengawal Xanxus yang sempat menyerbu untuk melindungi tuannya. Sayang tindakan itu hanya menambah koleksi mayat yang sudah semakin berserakan di lantai. Beberapa di antara para mayat itu bergelimpangan tak wajar, sisanya tewas seketika saat sabit raksasa membelah tubuh mereka menjadi dua bagian. Bahkan Belphegor dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang semula berdiri dengan angkuh di atas tribun sekarang ikut terkapar tak berdaya.

Menyadari tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Tsuna, Byakuran kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tiga korban yang baru saja ia amankan. Tetapi iblis putih itu hanya bisa menedesah dalam depresi.

"Enma-kun..."

Melihat kondisinya yang tak meyakinkan, bahkan Byakuran pun mulai merasa ragu dengan keadaan Enma. Remaja berambut merah cerah itu tidak menerima luka fisik apapun namun ia sama sekali tak sadarkan diri. Denyut nadinya hampir tak terdeteksi namun pupilnya masih bereaksi terhadap cahaya. Satu dugaan yang memungkinkan adalah penggunaan sedatif dengan dosis tinggi.

Byakuran bergeser untuk memeriksa keadaan Spade yang menerima banyak luka tusukan. Meski sekarat, tapi laki-laki itu masih sanggup bernapas normal. Kemungkinan Spade bertahan hidup masih besar. Sementara di sebelahnya, sosok Rokudo Mukuro terbaring lemas dengan mata setengah terbuka dan pandangan yang tak fokus menatap langit-langit dengan sayu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam tubuh itu, tak peduli seberapa banyak Byakuran memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Mukuro sudah mati, dan kenyataan itu membuat dada Byakuran terasa perih. Namun sedendam apapun ia atas kematian saudara jauhnya, tetap saja Tsuna, Enma, dan Spade menjadi prioritas penting sekarang.

Byakuran kembali menengok Tsuna yang baru saja menebas tiga pengawal Xanxus di udara. Jeritan dan teriakan terdengar lagi, disertai suara jatuh yang menyakitkan.

Sejauh ini Tsuna belum menerima luka fatal selain goresan pisau Belphegor di lehernya. Itu semua tak lain berkat enam buah sayap hitam dan putih di punggungnya hingga ia sanggup bergerak lincah bak pesawat tempur. Hampir semua serangan dapat ia hindari dengan baik.

Byakuran yakin Tsuna yang sekarang sangat kuat. Terlalu kuat malah. Tapi tetap saja sekuat apapun kekasih Mukuro kini, ia harus segera membawanya pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada segala kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

_Ini sudah terlalu lama..._

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran berteriak nyaring, tapi Tsuna—bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Padahal ruangan itu sudah hampir sepi karena semua 'penonton' yang hadir sudah menjadi mayat. Seharusnya Tsuna bisa mendengar suara Byakuran dengan jelas. "Tsunayoshi-kun berhenti! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Sayang sekali, suara Byakuran masih tak hinggap ke telinga Tsuna yang seolah tuli. Mata lelaki muda itu konstan terfokus pada pemimpin _diávolos_ seolah-olah hanya Xanxus lah satu-satunya objek yang bisa dilihat oleh kornea matanya.

Byakuran sebenarnya takjub karena Tsuna dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Xanxus. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Xanxus mulai terlihat kewalahan melawan serangan Tsuna yang membabi buta. Meski demikian, ia tetap menembaki lawannya itu dengan dua _magnum airsoft gun_ termodifikasi yang tergenggam erat di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Desah Byakuran sembari bangkit. Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan amukan Tsuna selain mengamati pertarungan mereka dari jarak yang optimal. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup untuk menghindari peluru baja Xanxus yang gagal mengenai targetnya.

Byakuran berdiri di samping pilar dekat tribun. Ia terpaku di sana dengan sorot mata yang menempel pada dua makhluk yang masih berkelahi itu secara bergantian.

Pertarungan mereka nyaris seimbang, namun satu kesalahan dalam melangkah membuat Xanxus terpojok tanpa peluru sekarang. Ia berkali-kali menarik pelatuk _X-guns_ tapi kebisingan yang dihasilkan hanyalah rentetan suara 'klik' yang keras. Laki-laki jangkung itu mendengus antara kesal dan terengah melihat Tsuna berdiri hanya empat meter di depannya. Kehadiran sebuah _scythe_ besar di tangan Tsuna membuat Xanxus menggertakkan gigi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, menikmati mimik iritasi yang diperlihatkan raja kegelapan saat dua mata semerah ruby itu bertemu satu sama lain dalam jarak yang semakin terkikis.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" desis Xanxus dengan suara serak yang dalam. Alih-alih menjawab, Tsuna terus mendekat dan hal tersebut membuat Xanxus meledak antara marah karena diacuhkan dan panik yang mulai menjalar. "Manusia seharusnya tak memiliki sayap kami, MAKHLUK MACAM APA KAU?"

Tsuna hanya tersenyum skeptik. Puas dan terhibur, namun masih juga tak menjawab. Bakat sadis yang berhasil menghasut pikiran membuat kedua tangan anak itu terangkat naik untuk memenggal kepala pria brengsek yang telah membunuh Mukuro.

Tsuna dapat melihat bahwa harapan hidup lambat laun mulai meninggalkan sisi Xanxus, dan hal itu membuatnya bergairah dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dalam hati ia tetawa keras. Bisikan-bisikan untuk segera memenggal kepala Xanxus semakin terdengar jelas di rongga telinganya.

Tsuna bisa menyeringai lebar.

Tak menyangka karena akhirnya angan kecil untuk meremas jantung Xanxus akan terwujud.

"BAHAYA! TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!"

—atau mungkin tidak.

'SRAAT BRAAAK'

Terlambat satu detik.

Sapuan seutas rantai yang kuat membuat Tsuna terlempar menabrak dinding terdekat. Syukur ia berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya saat tiba di permukaan lantai. Sedangkan _scythe_ yang semula ia genggam jatuh bersebelahan dengan suara 'klang' yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Tsuna merintih. Sebelah punggungnya terasa sakit dan ia yakin dua sayap hitamnya patah akibat benturan yang tak bisa dihindari.

"Ah, ini hal yang mengejutkan."

Tsuna dan Byakuran sama-sama mendongak ke atas untuk mencari sumber suara dan tersangka yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Namun surai kegelapan yang melekat pada sosok itu membuat mata Byakuran melebar horor. Mulutnya menganga tapi tak seucap kata pun keluar. Iris keunguan itu mengecil karena efek kejut yang serasa meremas jantungnya.

_Oh tidak..._

Byakuran harus mengakui inilah situasi terburuk setelah segala kekacauan yang terjadi.

Di atas sana—di atas jendela lebar tak berkaca—berdiri tujuh bayangan gelap seperti sebuah kabut hitam namun perangainya terlihat sangat jelas. Masing-masing bertopi, bermantel, lengkap dengan rantai dan perban kusam yang melilit hampir seluruh bagian tubuh mereka. Atmosfer di sekitar tujuh makhluk itu intens dan pekat seolah menimbulkan efek ruang hampa udara.

Byakuran tahu betul siapa mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Vindice..." Ia mendesis benci.

Respon pertama yang dilakukan oleh sang iblis putih hanyalah menelan ludah. Tenggorokan dan hidungnya terasa sakit. Entah karena indera penciumannya yang terlalu banyak menghisap bau darah atau karena asap hitam yang ditimbulkan oleh ketujuh sosok pekat tersebut mulai melumpuhkan inderanya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan seekor _ángelos_ di tempat ini." sosok yang paling pendek di antara ketujuh makhluk itu berkata dengan suara rendah. Sebelah matanya yang tak terlilit perban lurus memandangi Tsuna dengan sorot yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"_Ángelos_? Manusia ini?" Xanxus melotot lebar. Dengan raut takjub dan kaget yang berlebihan menoleh ke arah Tsuna. Ia ingin bergerak, tapi luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan dan membuat kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Kuh... Sial..."

Vindice yang paling kecil mengernyitkan dahi saat ia menyadari bahwa sayap Tsuna tidak sepenuhnya putih, ada tiga buah sayap hitam di balik punggung kecil itu. Tiga buah sayap yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang _ángelos_ sejati.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." Jawab sang Vindice. Sorot matanya berubah sengit. "Mungkin dia bukan _ángelos_."

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN! MENYINGKIR!"

'DRAAAAK'

Byakuran merasa beruntung ia tak terlambat sedetik pun untuk melesat dan mendorong tubuh Tsuna hingga serangan yang nyaris transparan itu tak mengenai tubuh kecilnya. Namun sayang nampaknya sang iblis putih lah yang harus menerima kesialan akibat tindakan refleksnya barusan.

Byakuran merintih tertahan. Rantai-rantai milik Vindice memaku tubuhnya di dinding seperti salib. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara Tsuna bangkit dengan susah payah. Mimik lelah mulai nampak jelas di wajah lelaki berambut cokelat itu bersamaan dengan peluh dan bulir keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Hmm... bukankah kau Byakuran?" Sosok hitam yang paling pendek turun dari atas sana. Dengan langkah pelan dan mantap ia berjalan mendekati Byakuran yang sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup perban berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitar. Terlalu banyak mayat yang hancur bergelimpangan di sana hingga ia hampir tak mengenali sebagian besar prajurit yang tewas. Tapi sosok hitam itu masih bisa mengenali tiga tubuh yang tergeletak agak jauh dari mayat-mayat lain. Rokudo Mukuro, Demon Spade, dan—

Kozato Enma.

"Terus terang ini membuatku heran," Pandangan mata pemimpin Vindice kembali terpusat pada kedua iris Byakuran, "Aku tak percaya kalian bisa bertindak sampai sejauh ini demi seorang _diávolos_ dan—penyihir merah. Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Tak ada." jawab Byakuran. "Kami hanya ingin berkumpul kembali."

Bayangan hitam itu mendesis pelan mendengar jawaban tak berbobot dari tawanannya. Ia kemudian mengganti topik pertanyaan.

"Lalu, kenapa ada seekor _ángelos_ kecil bersamamu?"

Byakuran tersenyum skeptik setengah menghina, "Heh, aku tak melihat alasan mengapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Bermuda."

"Oh? Apakah ini tidak terlihat seperti alasan bagimu?"

"Ugh!"

Seutas rantai yang lain melilit leher Byakuran dengan kasar. Nafasnya terpotong-potong secara menyakitkan. Bermuda sekali lagi memberi gertakan namun bibir Byakuran tak kunjung memberi jawaban yang ia cari.

Merasa harus mendesak lebih dalam lagi, Bermuda menyerap kekuatan Byakuran lewat rantai-rantai yang terhubung ke tubuhnya. Sang iblis putih tak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti ketika tetes demi tetes energi di dalam tubuhnya mulai menghiang seperti asap. Rasanya memang tidak menyakitkan, tapi tetap saja tindakan itu membuatnya melemah bak sebuah baterai yang dikuras terus menerus hingga membuat sayap-sayap kristalnya kembali terhisap ke dalam punggung.

Saat itulah Tsuna berlari ke arah sosok gelap tersebut dan memberikan perlawanan semampunya. Apa boleh buat, otot-ototnya menegang lelah. Energi yang telah digunakan untuk mengejar Xanxus turun drastis tanpa ia sadari, hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengayunkan sisi tajam _scythe_ yang ia sambar dengan kekuatan seadanya.

Sebaliknya, Bermuda hampir tak mengeluarkan sepercik pun tenaga untuk menumbangkan Tsuna dengan rantai-rantai yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan mantelnya. Tsuna sekali lagi merintih, tapi ia masih berani untuk bangkit.

"T-Tsunayohi-kun."

Byakuran melirik rekan mudanya yang terengah-engah. Sudah hampir lima jam sejak Tsuna bertarung. Anak itu sudah pada batas kekuatannya.

Melihat Tsuna berdiri dengan keseimbangan yang mudah goyah, Bermuda tersenyum sinis di balik perban yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, "Keras kepala. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati dengan sifat itu, kau akan menemui ajal dengan cepat, nak."

Sang bayangan hitam mulai mengeluarkan beberapa rantai-rantainya untuk kembali menyerang Tsuna namun perkataan Byakuran membuat perhatiannya teralih.

"Jangan." Geram sang iblis putih. "Jangan sentuh—_uhuk_—Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Ah?" Rantai-rantai yang melilit leher Byakuran semakin mengencang dan membuatnya meringis keras. "Sejak kapan aku melihatmu peduli pada orang lain? Terlebih lagi—pada seekor _ángelos_?"

Byakuran tak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya—tak bisa menjawab. Rantai-rantai itu seolah membakar tenggorokannya ketika Bermuda menatap kedua matanya dengan intens.

"Aku mungkin memang jarang berada di sini, tapi aku mengetahui sifat licikmu yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat sesat dan aku tahu satu-satunya hal yang kau pedulikan hanyalah cara untuk memakan jiwa-jiwa makhluk hidup. Apa yang membuatmu jadi peduli pada _ángelos_ pengkhianat itu hmm?"

"Aku—mem—peringatkanmu—_uhuk_—kau tidak tahu—apa yang akan terjadi—kalau kau membunuhnya."

Alih-alih takut, Bermuda dengan seringai tak terlihat membalas gertakan Byakuran seraya menggerakkan seluruh rantai-rantainya yang masih bebas, "Heh... menarik."

Bayangan hitam itu menjentikkan jari, sedetik kemudian para Vindice yang masih diam menyaksikan dari ambang jendela di atas seketika turun ke sisi Tsuna. Mereka tak memberikan satu kesempatan pun untuk Tsuna melawan. Enam rantai dari masing-masing lengan bayangan hitam tersebut meluncur mengikat leher, kedua tangan, kedua kaki, dan perut serta sayapnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Rantai-rantai itu membelenggunya secara total. Tsuna kini hanya bisa melotot ke arah Bermuda dengan emosi bernama kebencian yang memancar dari sorot matanya.

Menanggapi ekspresi Tsuna yang seolah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup, Bermuda hanya mendengus. "Sudah bukan rahasia kalau anak ini adalah reinkarnasi dari perempuan _itu_. Aku bahkan tak terkejut walau ia mewarisi sayapnya. Tapi—tiga sayap hitam itu membuatku pensaran. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memeriksanya bukan?"

Mata Byakuran melebar saat empat buah rantai dengan ujung yang tajam menembus sayap hitam Tsuna. Tak ada yang bisa Tsuna lakukan selain menjerit. Ia menutup mata rapat-rapat dan berusaha menahan rintihan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya saat rantai-rantai Bermuda kembali ditarik dan meninggalkan empat lubang menganga di ketiga sayap hitamnya.

"Oh? Sepertinya sayap-sayap itu asli."

Byakuran tak mau membayangan seperti apa rasanya saat sayap-sayap hitam Tsuna tertusuk hingga meninggalkan empat buah lubang. Percayalah, ia pernah merasakan sebelah sayap kristalnya tertusuk sebuah pedang dan rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga ke jantungnya itu nyaris membuatnya pingsan. Namun Tsuna—yang masih belum terbiasa dengan kemampuannya sebagai makhluk bersayap—harus menerima empat tusukan sekaligus. Sudah sangat beruntung remaja itu tidak tewas termakan rasa sakit.

"Terkutuk kau Bermuda!"

Bermuda tertawa kecil mendengar sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Byakuran, "Kau lupa Byakuran? Aku memang sudah dikutuk."

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Tentu saja," jawab Bermuda tanpa intonasi tertekan, "setelah aku mendapatkan jawaban kenapa ia memiliki sayap hitam."

Byakuran memcingkan mata, tak bisa lagi menahan rasa benci yang susah payah ia sembunyikan, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Sahut Bermuda seraya memberi gestur ke arah Tsuna. "Anak ini memiliki sayap yang tak pasti. Ia sebuah ancaman yang tak boleh terulang. Dan kau—pasti sudah tahu apa _kewajibanku_ di sini."

"Ia tak mengancam siapapun, Bermuda." Byakuran menarik nafas sebelum menghardik sosok hitam di hadapannya, "Kalian lah yang membuatnya agresif."

"Mungkin." Sahut Bermuda santai. "Aku yakin wanita _itu _adalah _ángelos_ murni, dan orang tua anak ini hanya manusia biasa. Jadi, dari mana tiga sayap hitam itu berasal hmm?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Bermuda menyipit tajam, "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku dapat mendengar alasannya langsung dari anak ini."

Keempat rantai di sekitar Bermuda kembali bergerak-gerak, masing-masing dari pisau di ujung rantai itu mengarah pada tubuh Tsuna yang terkulai lemas.

"Ia tidak tahu apapun!" Byakuran mencoba berteriak, namun suara yang keluar hanyalah sebuah bisikan penuh amarah. "Jangan—_uhuk_—sentuh dia!"

Tapi Bermuda tak memedulikan peringatan itu. Dengan sebuah isyarat pelan dari tangan kirinya, empat buah rantai yang setia pada komando Bermuda meluncur cepat ke arah Tsuna. Menancap di pinggang, dada kanan, paha, dan bahunya dengan kedalaman yang cukup untuk menumpahkan satu gelas besar darah segar.

"AHHHHHH!" Teriakan Tsuna memecah udara.

Byakuran mendecih. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi rekan mudanya. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur sesekali. Ia mengerling ke arah Mukuro yang masih terbaring di lantai kemudian pandangannya kembali teralih pada Tsuna yang terluka parah.

Saat kesadaran Tsuna semakin menipis, keenam sayap di punggungnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat. Keringat mengalir hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaiannya yang basah kini dihiasi warna merah mencolok akibat luka tusukan fatal yang baru saja ia terima.

Melihat laki-laki yang disanderanya sudah tak berpotensi untuk mengeluarkan ancaman, Bermuda melepaskan belenggu Byakuran kemudian berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya—melayang ke arah Tsuna. Jemarinya yang kurus dan dipenuhi perban menyembul dari balik surai hitam yang menyembunyikannya, bergerak pelan meraih wajah Tsuna yang memucat dengan cepat.

"Ck ck ck, anak malang." Gumam Bermuda seraya menaikkan dagu Tsuna hingga ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah tawanan mudanya yang kelelahan karena menahan sakit. Kedua mata Tsuna yang kembali berwarna cokelat karamel mulai meredup, kelopak matanya turun hingga menutupi setengah irisnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit namun berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sementara cairan merah kental dari luka-lukanya semakin merembes, membuat kesadarannya kian menipis di antara sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin pendek. "Kau hanyalah seorang manusia, namun terlibat sangat jauh dengan dunia kami, bahkan menyimpan jiwa seorang pengkhianat dalam tubuhmu."

Telinga Tsuna berdenging. Pandangannya yang berkabut dipaksa untuk menatap manik hitam Bermuda yang tersembunyi dibalik perban kusam. Apa yang makhluk itu inginkan darinya?

Tsuna tidak tahu.

Ia juga tidak mau memikirkannya. Kata-kata yang menyangkut di otaknya sekarang hanyalah sakit, letih, sakit, marah, sakit, dan sesal.

Ia menyesal menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menumbangkan pasukan Xanxus. Sekarang ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan monster yang menyiksanya.

"Dengar, aku hanya akan bertanya satu kali, dan _mungkin_—kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan alasan yang masuk akal, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Tapi kalau kau tidak menjawab, maka aku terpaksa harus membunuhmu." Pemimpin Vindice itu mendekatan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna. Jarak antara kedua hidung mereka hanya satu jengkal sekarang, "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sayap hitam?"

Hening.

Keheningan yang berlangsung selama tiga puluh detik itu membuat Bermuda yakin bahwa Tsuna tak mau menjawab. Dengan perasaan kecewa yang dibuat-buat, makhluk hitam itu menghela nafas seraya berkata dengan pelan dan angkuh. "Sayang sekali. Kurasa, itu artinya kau memilih untuk mati."

Byakuran berusaha berdiri dengan berpangku pada tembok di sampingnya. Matanya memicing ke arah Tsuna yang dikelilingi tujuh bayangan hitam. Peringatan tanda bahaya berdenging di nadi sang iblis putih saat ia menyaksikan tiap-tiap dari para bedebah itu mengarahkan rantai berujung tajam ke arah kepala rekan mudanya.

Tubuh Byakuran masih terparalisir setelah energinya dihisap, perlu sekitar satu menit untuk mengumpulkannya kembali. Ia tidak akan sampai ke sisi Tsuna tepat pada waktunya. Kecuali bila Tuhan mau berbaik hati menghentikan beberapa detik untuk memberinya kesempatan.

Sayang hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

_Celaka_... _aku kehabisan waktu._

Sekali lagi, sang iblis putih menengok ke arah Mukuro yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di sudut ruangan. Pandangannya penuh harap bagai menunggu keajaiban datang dari seonggok tubuh yang mulai membeku di sana.

_Sial...!_

"Tunggu!"

Semua kepala menoleh ke atas tribun begitu mendengar suara menggelegar yang tak asing di telinga setiap orang. Byakuran yang menemukan Xanxus melotot ke arah Tsuna semakin merasa bahwa harapan telah sirna. Apalagi saat makhluk buas itu melompat turun dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan Vindice seraya mengisi ulang kedua senjata apinya yang legendaris.

"Aku yang akan menghabisi nyawa anak ini." Geramnya sadis. Bermuda mengerutkan kening. Sedikit takjub melihat bahwa Xanxus masih sanggup berdiri dengan seluruh luka di tubuhnya. Padahal ia sempat menyangka bahwa laki-laki sangar ini sudah sekarat di atas tribun sana. "Ini pertarunganku, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Melihat seluruh keyakinan yang memancar terang dari mata semerah ruby, Bermuda tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengisyratkan tiap-tiap bayangan hitam yang mengelilingi Tsuna untuk melepaskan rantai mereka.

Tubuh Tsuna lemas, segera jatuh ke lantai begitu seluruh ikatannya terlepas. Ah, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Pandangannya berputar-putar bagai terkena serangan vertigo akut. Tapi Tsuna masih bisa mengerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat berjalan mendekat di depan wajahnya. Sayang otaknya terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan bayangan blur yang kini mengarahkan moncong senjata api ke arahnya.

"XANXUS!" Byakuran akhirnya bisa berteriak meski tenggorokannya terasa terbakar bara api, "XANXUS JANGAN BUNUH DIA!"

Xanxus menengok ke arah Byakuran, matanya menyipit.

"Jangan bunuh Tsunayoshi-kun." Ulang Byakuran, rasa panik yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah dirasakannya kini mulai bangkit. "Aku memperingatkanmu, kau—tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau membunuhnya."

Byakuran mengira Xanxus akan menyeringai, atau mendecih, atau mengumpat, atau apapun yang membuat Byakuran semakin merasa putus asa. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu malah menatapnya dengan serius sambil bertanya, "Kau masih sanggup bertarung?"

Mata Byakuran melebar lagi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa pemimpin _diávolos_ itu tiba-tiba bertanya apakah ia masih sanggup bertarung. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia masih sanggup dan kenapa kalau ia sudah tak sanggup? Membingungkan. Bahkan Bermuda pun melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, sampah! Kau masih sanggup bertarung?"

Byakuran mengangguk. Melihat jawaban yang diberikan sang iblis putih, barulah Xanxus mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Kemudian ia menggerakan tangan dan menarik pelatuknya.

Suara tembakan menggema. Sekali, dua kali, beberapa kali dengan ritme yang cepat.

Bola mata Byakuran membelalak. Ia menahan nafas saat melihat pemimpinnya menembakkan tujuh peluru secara berturut-turut.

Tapi tembakan itu bukan mengarah ke kepala Tsuna, melainkan ke tiap-tiap bayangan hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh remaja tersebut.

Xanxus menembak para Vindice, dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat Byakuran tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Ketika tujuh tubuh berantai itu terpental di udara akibat serangan mendadak, Xanxus secara cekatan meraih tubuh Tsuna serta _scythe_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian dalam hitungan kurang dari tiga detik, ia berlari ke sisi Byakuran.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Xanxus seraya melempar _scythe_ yang berhasil diambilnya ke arah si iblis putih yang masih berdiri kaku menyaksikan aksi mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Kedua tangan Byakuran refleks menangkap senjata besar tersebut tanpa ragu kemudian menoleh ke arah hero baru di belakangnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa yang menyelamatkan Tsuna bukanlah Xanxus, melainkan seorang remaja tanggung dengan topi kodok raksasa yang tersohor karena kemampuan ilusinya.

"Fran?" tanya Byakuran antara tak yakin dan takjub. Kenapa ia menyelamatkan Tsuna?

Fran menoleh ke arah Byakuran setelah meletakkan Tsuna dengan hati-hati "Apa?", sahutnya datar. "Jangan bilang kalau senjata itu terlalu berat untukmu dan kau terlalu lelah untuk menggunakannya."

Byakuran tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak menyangka ilusimu bisa menipu mataku."

"Tentu saja bisa," Fran mendengus karena merasa diremehkan. "Padahal tadinya aku akan menciptakan ilusi Xanxus sedang menembaki anak ini hingga tewas agar mereka puas dan pergi. Tapi kata-katamu tadi membuatku takut. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau anak ini mati?"

Byakuran tak menjawab pertanyaan Fran. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan fisiknya untuk menghadapi tujuh Vindice, "Setelah ini selesai, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Terserah."

Mendengar jawaban yang seolah tak peduli dari mulut Fran, Si pemuda putih menghela nafas dan terseyum kecil. Namun detik itu juga perhatiannya segera teralih pada tujuh lawan tangguh yang kembali bangkit setelah menerima tembakan ilusi—yang ajaibnya—terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Fran—" desisi Bermuda sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Enam bayangan hitam lain bergerak mendekati pemimpin mereka. "Aku tak menyangka kemampuan ilusimu sanggup menandingi Demon Spade."

Fran mendengus lagi, tapi ekspresinya hampir tak berubah. "Kenapa banyak sekali yang meragukan kemampuanku?"

Bermuda tiba-tiba meluncurkan lima buah rantai ke arah Fran dan Tsuna. Tapi, satu meter sebelum senjata itu menembus tubuh kedua remaja tersebut, Byakuran menghalalunya dengan mengayunkan _scythe_ kuat-kuat. Rantai-rantai itu terjepit di lantai.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Fran segera menggunakan ilusinya. Rantai yang terbuat dari besi padat itu meleleh. Di saat yang bersamaan lantai di bawah para vindice juga ikut meleleh seperti pasir hisap. Satu persatu Vindice tenggelam ke dalam tanah yang seharusnya tak dapat menenggelamkan apapun.

Namun bukan Vindice namanya bila tujuh bayangan hitam itu dapat ditaklukkan dengan mudah. Sebelum tubuh mereka benar-benar tenggelam, Bermuda dan enam kawannya mengarahkan rantai ke dinding, atap, atau benda padat terdekat untuk menarik tubuh mereka keluar dari kubangan tanah.

Bermuda tahu bahwa pasir hisap buatan yang barusan itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Tapi tetap saja ia kesulitan untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa hal tersebut tidaklah nyata. Bagaimanapun juga, Fran memiliki bakat yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kenapa kau berpihak pada mereka?" tanya Bermuda. Pandangannya mengarah tepat pada bola mata Fran yang balas menatapnya dengan datar. Byakuran juga menoleh ke arah Fran untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Keadaan di sini sudah tak terkendali," Remaja bertopi kodok itu mengangkat bahu, "Lagipula sebenarnya aku tak ingin berada di pihak lawan masterku."

Dahi Byakuran mengernyit, "Master?"

"Yah, si kepala buah tropis—yang di sana itu."

Fran memberi gestur ke belakang dengan ujung jempolnya. Byakuran mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk si ilusionis muda, begitu pula para Vindice. Mengetahui siapa yang Fran maksud sebagai 'master' membuat Byakuran merasa tersengat arus listrik kecil. Tapi ia segera mengesampingkan perasaan itu ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki berambut zig-zag yang telah lama berbaring di sana mulai menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya.

Akhirnya—setelah rasa panik yang sempat membuat Byakuran kehilangan kontrol diri, ia bisa menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan menghembuskan nafas lega melihat siapa yang telah bangkit dari kematian.

"Kau lama sekali, Rokudo Mukuro."

Benar, Rokudo Mukuro.

Rokudo Mukuro yang kehilangan nyawa beberapa jam yang lalu, kini berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya. Sebagian besar sosok tinggi itu tertutup kabut dingin untuk beberapa detik. Dan saat tirai buram itu menghilang di udara, segala luka dan rasa lelah yang menempel di tubuhnya menghilang seketika. Efek yang sama dengan elixir ciptaan Byakuran. Bahkan lebih baik.

Suhu dingin di ruangan itu turun beberapa derajat secara tiba-tiba. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menyadari. Perhatian mereka terfokus pada sosok yang paling mencolok di sana.

"Rokudo Mukuro..." Gumam Bermuda dalam nada yang serius. "Aku tak merasakan ada aura kehidupan di tubuhnya tadi. Bagaimana bisa—?"

Jarak antara Mukuro dan Bermuda sangat jauh, tapi telinga _diávolos_ itu bisa menangkap suara sang Vindice yang mengucapkan namanya. Mukuro mendongak.

Kumpulan mayat di sekitarnya membuat Mukuro terheran tapi perasaan itu tak terungkapkan di mimik wajahnya. Ia mempelajari sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati, sampai kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Bermuda yang balas menatapnya.

Mata merah-biru bertemu dengan manik hitam. Hanya bertahan selama dua detik sampai Mukuro menyadari siapa yang tergeletak di samping Fran dan Byakuran. Kedua bola mata _bicolor_ itu membelalak.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Bersamaan dengan pelafalan nama itu, tubuh Mukuro tiba-tiba berada di samping kekasihnya. Cepat bagai kilat. Seolah-olah ia baru saja berteleportasi dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik.

Mukuro tidak mengindahkan sorot mata dan komentar takjub dari makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya. Perhatian _diávolos_ itu tertuju pada Tsuna seorang. Dengan lugas dan hati-hati ia menggerakkan tubuh kecil remaja itu hingga Mukuro bisa melihat keadaannya dengan jelas.

"Ia masih hidup." Kata Byakuran. "Tapi terluka parah, kita harus segera membawanya pergi."

Mukuro memeriksa luka-luka Tsuna satu persatu. Di bahu, dada, paha, dan pinggangnya. Tidak sampai mengenai organ vital namun darah yang keluar terus mengalir. Wajah Tsuna yang pucat memberi isyarat bisu bahwa ia bisa mati kehilangan darah. Dan sebagai manusia biasa, Tsuna hanya akan bertahan paling lama satu jam sebelum jantungnya berhenti total.

Dari semua pemandangan horor yang pernah ia saksikan, hanya inilah satu-satunya mimpi buruk bagi Mukuro. Luapan emosi serasa merengkuh hatinya secara utuh. Amarah yang naik membuat mata merahnya menyala dan denyut-denyut kepanikan yang datang membuat mata birunya sedikit berair.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hening lagi.

Keheningan yang memuakkan bagi Mukuro. Ia butuh jawaban atas pertanyaannya segera. Siapa yang berani melukai Tsunayoshi hingga seperti ini?

"Byakuran?" Mukuro melirik sang _diávolos_ putih. Menuntut jawaban. Byakuran perlahan-lahan melempar pandangan pada para Vindice.

"Mereka." Jawabnya mantap. Sebagai penjelasan detail, ia menambahkan, "mereka juga sudah melihat—wujud Tsuna yang sebenarnya."

Nafsu membunuh Mukuro melonjak naik. Jemarinya yang tiba-tiba memiliki sederetan kuku tajam terasa gatal ingin mencekik tujuh sosok pekat itu hingga tewas. Ia menggeram bak seekor hewan liar lapar. Bola mata merahnya menyala terang, memantulkan kemurkaan yang nyaris tak tertahankan. Nafas memburu berpacu dengan emosi namun masih terkendali.

Mukuro menarik nafas dalam-dalam berulang kali. Secara rahasia berusaha memadamkan gejolak _psychotic _yang berkoar-koar. Ia tak ingin akal sehatnya dikuasai nafsu membunuh, namun disaat yang bersamaan jiwa iblisnya menjerit minta dibebaskan.

Dalam bisu Bermuda mengamati perilaku Mukuro dengan cermat. Segelintir tanda tanya masih menari-nari di benaknya. Sedikit bingung namun pemimpin Vindice itu tetap waspada. Ia akan siap kalau-kalau Rokudo Mukuro mendadak menyerangnya secara membabi buta karena dikuasai emosi. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan _diávolos_ itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Byakuran, bawa Spade dan Enma." Lelaki berambut indigo itu berdiri seraya mengangkat tubuh Tsuna. Tetesan darah hangat mengalir melalui tangan-tangan pucat Mukuro. "Kita pergi dari sini."

Kalau saja wajah Bermuda tak tertutup perban, Mukuro pasti dapat melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Jelas-jelas sorot mata Mukuro yang dipenuhi emosi itu seolah memberi Bermuda kutukan abadi. Agak janggal rasanya bila pemilik sepasang mata bicolor itu pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas perbuatannya.

Itu sama sekali bukan ciri khas seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

Kristal _amethyst_ Byakuran menatap rekannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia juga sama sekali tak menyangka bila sepupu jauhnya itu akan melepaskan para Vindice begitu saja setelah apa yang baru saja mereka perbuat pada kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi ia mengangguk. Bagaimanapun juga, kondisi Tsuna dan saudara-saudaranya jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Byakuran terbang ke arah Spade kemudian meletakkan tubuh lelaki malang itu dengan hati-hati ke atas bahu kirinya. Spade merintih pelan tanpa membuka mata. Beberapa tetes darah dari luka-lukanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Fran," panggil Mukuro. Intonasi suaranya yang seolah memberikan komando absolut seketika membuat remaja itu menoleh. "Mereka juga sudah tahu kedokmu?"

"Yah..."

"Bantu Byakuran. Kali ini kau akan ikut denganku."

Fran menghela nafas, dengan santai berjalan ke arah Enma kemudian menggendong sang penyihir merah dengan hati-hati.

Setelah kedua rekannya aman, perhatian Mukuro kembali pada tujuh Vindice yang balas memandangnya dengan siaga. Rantai-rantai mereka melayang siap menyergap. Mata terfokus pada seluruh gerak-gerik lelaki berambut indigo itu sementara otak mereka mulai menduga semua kemungkinan yang akan dilakukannya.

Tapi Mukuro hanya perlu mundur dua langkah. Dua detik kemudian semburan lava panas yang tinggi tiba-tiba mencuat keluar dari dasar lantai hingga mencapai langit-langit. Sedikit gempa kecil membuat lantai retak dan menyebar, membentang di antara Mukuro dan para Vindice yang terperangah dengan peristiwa alam tak terduga. Tak hanya sampai di sana, dari retakan panjang itu menyembur lagi magma panas hingga membentuk dinding terang dengan suhu sepanas matahari.

Mukuro dan Vindice kini terpisah jelas. Meskipun mereka masih bisa memandang satu sama lain dari sela-sela tirai api yang tak kunjung turun.

"Kau bukan _diávolos_ biasa—hmm, Rokudo Mukuro?" Bermuda mempersiapkan rantai-rantai yang bergerak pelan mengelilinginya seperti sebuah pusat. Lehernya sedikit miring ke kiri memperhatikan bunga-bunga api yang timbul dari dalam cairan panas yang masih terus menyembur. Mereka tak bisa melewatinya. "Ilusi yang menakjubkan."

Kedua mata Mukuro menyipit jijik. Alih-alih menjawab pujian Bermuda, ia justru membalikkan badan dan mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya yang lebar. Byakuran dan Fran mengikutinya tanpa perlu perintah.

"Ini belum berakhir, Bermuda Von Veckenstein." Desis Mukuro.

"Tentu saja." Bermuda menyeringai, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, mungkin—dalam waktu dekat."

Bibir Mukuro melengkung sedikit memberi hinaan yang tak terlihat, "Kufufu, aku tidak sabar."

Bermuda tak sempat menyahut perkataan Mukuro yang terakhir. Ia dan enam Vindice lainnya hanya bisa menyaksikan dari bawah ketika para tawanannya terbang melalui jendela tak berkaca yang terbuka bebas.

Ah, malam yang panjang. Banyak peristiwa yang tak terduga di dalamnya.

Salah satu Vindice yang paling tinggi melangkah mendekati pemimpinnya seraya bertanya dengan nada datar. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi?"

"Aku harus membiarkan mereka pergi, Jager." Jawab Bermuda tanpa menoleh. "—atau Rokudo Mukuro akan lepas kendali dan menghancurkan tempat ini hingga rata dengan tanah."

Jager memberengut menanggapi komentar Bermuda yang hiperbola, "Ia tidak akan bisa menghancurkan tempat ini."

"Ia bisa melakukannya kalau ia mau." Sahut Bermuda tegas seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah lava yang masih menyembur dari permukaan lantai. Sebelah tangannya meraih cairan mendidih itu. Panas sekali. Tapi sang pemimpin Vindice tidak merasa kesakitan ketika lelehan jingga itu mulai membakar tangan dan perbannya. "Kalian mungkin tak menyadari siapa Rokudo Mukuro sesungguhnya."

Dahi Jager berkedut di balik perban yang menutupi sosok buruk itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Bermuda menarik kembali tangannya dari ilusi alam yang masih berlangsung.

Tidak.

Bukan.

Itu sama sekali bukan ilusi. Lava itu nyata.

"Bangkit dari kematian dan sanggup menciptakan ilusi yang nyata—" Bayangan hitam itu bergumam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa sarkastik hingga mendapatkan pandangan heran dari enam anak buahnnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah jendela lebar tempat di mana ia terakhir kali melihat mahluk bermata heterokromia tersebut. "Heh. Tak kusangka—"

Bermuda mengepalkan tangannya yang masih terbakar. Giginya merapat. Perasaan antusias dan semangat seorang pemburu memenuhi jiwanya yang gelap. Mengecup kabut hitam yang kembali mengelilinginya seperti uap es. Sementara benaknya yang tak lagi murni memutar ulang siluet laki-laki berambut indigo tersebut.

"Rokudo Mukuro bukan _diávolos _biasa—"

.

.

.

"Ia adalah pewaris tahta kegelapan abadi yang sesungguhnya—_Prince_ _Avgerinós_ _Lucifer._"

.

.

.

* * *

YES! Makin rumit aja nih plot cerita. Hahahahahaha *ketawa nista* Mau di bawa ke mna nih plot? Only God Knows.

Oke, banyak misteri yang masih belum terungkap di sini. Tapi tenang saja _Ladies_, nanti tanda tanya sebesar kantor Mahkamah Agung itu pasti akan terjawab. Udah dlu deh yah, Ley mau ngelanjutin fic yang lain nih hehe.

Dan—fic ini akan apdet 2 minggu lagi, jadi sekitar tanggal 13 Mei. Maaf lama. Tapi Ley janji bukan wacana lho. Kalo sampe tanggal segitu belum apdet juga, silakan tagih via FB aja, jangan via PM... link FB nya ada di profil page Ley. Okaaaay?

And theeeen~ Review Pleaaaase?


	19. Day 19 Secrets

Pertama-tama, Ley mau mengucapkan MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader semua. Ley tahu Ley (SANGAT) ngaret soal update. Padahal kan udah janji sama kalian. (such a great liar, I know). Terutama Ley mau minta maaf sama **Ariefyana Cassiopeia Yunjaeshipper **( kalo di sini jadi **Ariefyana** **Fuji Lestari **ya?) yang udah berbaik hati mengingatkan Ley soal update tapi gak bisa Ley tepati. Sorry banget, tapi waktu Ley mau publish, Lappie kesayangan Ley tiba-tiba *PRET* tewas mendadak. Kirain baterainya abis, tapi kok dicolokin gak nyala-nyala? Curiga ada sesuatunya nih. Ehhh—pas dibawa ke PGC akhirnya dikasih tau sama mas-mas tempat service-nya kalo lappie Ley meninggal gara-gara power supply di dalemnya short. Katanya Ley keseringan ngebiarin laptop mati pas ada warning kalo baterai nya tinggal 10% (emang sih, kok mas-mas nya tau ya?) jadi power supply di dalemnya cepet rusak jadi ada kapasitor dan bla bla bla yang harus diganti. Pas tanyain berapa biayanya, jedeeeer 750 ribu dong mahal amit. Ah nyesel, tau gitu tuh lappie ley rawat baik-baik, mana mau update + ngerjain laporan juga. OL pesbuk juga gak bisa, ukh sial dua kali. Udah gitu papa mencak-mencak gara-gara lappie Ley kena kasus terus. Dulu ilang di bis, sekarang mati total. T_T

Jadi, hati-hati ya kalo baterai laptop kalian udah tinggal 10%, langsung colokin chargernya, jangan nunggu sampe mati kaya Ley, siapa tau nanti mengalami kejadian serupa. Apalagi pas penting-pentingnya. And so, akibat udah janji sama kalian kalo Ley mau update, akhirnya minjem lappie tetangga sebelah terus ngebut ngerjain fic tiap ada kesempatan (maklum, orangnya sok sibuk gitu, jadi laptopnya gak bisa bebas dipinjem kapan aja). Untung aja Ley masih inget sama draftnya, kalo gak pasti lebih lama lagi ni update-nya. Padahal tadinya mau hiatus aja sampe lappie punya Ley beres tapi—huwaaaaa gak tega *guling-guling*. Ley gak akan membiarkan para readers ku tercinta menderita kegalauan gara-gara jadwal update DIH yang kelewat ngaret. (apaan coba?)

Oke, karena a/n nya udah panjang bangeeeeet, jadi Ley bales reviewnya lewat PM aja yah. Emm—kecuali buat yang gak login, Ley bales di sini. Dan—oh ya, chapter ini masuknya intermezzo, jadi—yaaa, gak berat-berat atau rumit-rumit atau greget-greget amat, mungkin. Tapi Ley yakin ada beberapa aspek yang bisa bikin kalian bingung apalagi kalo udah lupa sama ceritanya hoho :p (PLOT TWIST!)

**alwayztora: **Gak apa" hehe, yang penting sekarang dirimu review. Hahah, greget yah? Thanks! Dan semoga aja bisa lanjut sampai tuntas. Makasih yah buat reviewnya :D

**fajrikyoya: **Fajriiii! Ke mana saja dirimu naaak! Ley kangen *hugs* Ah, jadi inget, I know what you did last night udah update tah? Ley belum baca nih huhu. Emmm engga, dia itu anaknya lucifer yang asli. (Emang ada yang palsu?) Yah, nanti diceritain kok di sini. Enma juga gak keluar di sini, tapi di chapter berikutnya dia keluar kok tenang aja hehe. Makasih yah saay udah ripiu ;)

**You know who: **Oh wow, Daebak, dirimu sampe review dua kali hahah makasih, maaf yah udah lama nunggu.

**L: **Cool? Artinya dingin? Atau keren? Hahahah, apapun itu, makasih ya udah review :)

**Wookie: **Iya met kenal juga dan selamat membaca ya, semoga anda puas dengan service kami(?), dan—jangan lupa untuk selalu mereview, terima kasih! *smiles smiles* :D

_Enjoy reading~_

* * *

**Day 19. Secrets**

…_Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro memiliki banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna…_

* * *

.

.

.

Suara itu terdengar samar dari kejauhan.

Suara yang konstan dengan ritme beraturan.

_Beep... beep... beep..._

_._

_._

_._

Kemudian aku mendengar suara penyesalan yang dalam.

Suara banyak orang yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penuh harap disertai tangisan histeria.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_._

_._

_._

Aku merasa buta.

Bisu pula.

Tapi telingaku masih sanggup menangkap kepingan suara abstrak yang sekiranya hinggap selama beberapa detik.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama…"

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

"…kita harus menjemputnya, tapi jangan sampai ia tahu."

"Biar aku yang pergi"

.

.

.

Lalu kurasakan tubuhku tenggelam dan mengapung tanpa arah

Di suatu tempat dalam fatamorgana mimpi indah

Di dalam harmoni dan ketiadaan pada waktu yang bersamaan,

namun begitu aku terbangun, aku menyadari satu hal…

.

.

.

Aku tidak berada di manapun

.

.

.

Byakuran menggeser posisi Spade di bahunya. Ia menghela nafas lelah begitu menyadari bahwa bobot sang ilusionis ternyata lebih berat dari yang ia kira. Mungkin sebenarnya Demon Spade tidak begitu berat, tapi membopong makhluk tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang terluka bukanlah persoalan mudah.

Terbang melintasi dunia yang berbeda itu menghabiskan energi cukup besar. Mungkin sebanding dengan melakakukan marathon tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda istirahat. Menghemat tenaga dan mengatur nafas adalah kuncinya, bila tak sanggup mengatur kedua hal tersebut saat berada di udara, maka jatuh karena mendadak pingsan tak lagi menjadi hal yang mustahil.

Terdengar melelahkan?

Sangat.

Byakuran sering terbang melintasi dunia tapi ia tak pernah selelah ini. Belum lagi peristiwa penuh kejutan yang baru saja mereka alami di kastil diávolos, semua pertempuran dan permasalahan rumit itu jelas-jelas menambah beban di pikirannya yang sudah jenuh. Byakuran memang termasuk makhluk yang cerdas, tapi tetap saja setiap otak memiliki kapasitas. Dan mengingat kata-kata terakhir pemimpin Vindice sebelum rombongan Mukuro pergi, sepertinya mereka telah masuk ke dalam _blacklist _Bermuda Von Veckenstein dengan sukses.

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi, mungkin—dalam waktu dekat."_

Kalimat itu spontan terlintas di memori Byakuran.

_Dalam waktu dekat katanya?_

'Waktu dekat' dalam kamus Bermuda berarti tidak lebih dari tiga hari. Jadi, tiga hari kemudian mereka akan kembali berhadapan dengan tujuh makhluk yang tak mengenal maut itu? Oh, ya ampun, kalau bisa Byakuran tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Menjadi musuh Xanxus mungkin adalah hal yang buruk, tapi menjadi target Bermuda adalah yang paling buruk. Masalahnya, dalam kasus kriminal yang berat pun, Xanxus hanya akan mengeksekusi si pelaku yang melanggar peraturannya saja. Ia tak mau berepot-repot ria mengurusi pihak-pihak lain yang mungkin terlibat. Byakuran tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya adalah karena pemimpin diávolos itu tak mau kehilangan banyak anak buah yang semakin lama semakin sedikit. Mereka pernah kalah satu kali dalam perang melawan ángelos karena kekurangan prajurit, dan Xanxus tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Namun lain halnya dengan Vindice.

Tujuh sosok hitam itu memiliki pola hukum yang rumit dan acak. Mereka dapat memilih kasusnya sendiri, mana yang akan mereka ambil dan mana yang hanya dilimpahkan ke Xanxus. Entah bagaimana asal-usulnya, mereka memiliki wewenang untuk mencampuri hukum yang dibuat oleh Xanxus sebagai pemimpin. Mungkin karena posisi mereka di dunia diávolos adalah para petinggi yang agung dan—_powerful_?

Yah, entahlah.

Yang Byakuran tahu, Vindice memiliki kebiasaan untuk menghapus eksistensi pelaku pelanggaran hingga ke akarnya. Semua pihak yang terlibat, yang memiliki hubungan darah, juga yang membantu si kriminal akan dibantai tak bersisa. Lalu pemimpin mereka—Bermuda Von Veckenstein—adalah makhluk paling misterius dalam banyak hal, terutama wajahnya yang mayoritas tertutup perban tak layak pakai. Bahkan hingga sekarang pun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana bentuk hidung makhluk berkabut hitam tersebut. Ia juga benar-benar cerdik. Cerdas, namun licik dalam setiap aspek.

Selain itu, ada satu rumor buruk yang menjadi sumber migrain Byakuran. Selama ini ia tak pernah mendengar ada target yang sanggup bertahan lebih dari tiga hari dari kejaran Vindice. Sekali mereka mengumumkan siapa yang tengah diburu, maka yang terbayang bagi sang korban hanyalah peti mati dan kematian orang-orang terdekat.

Byakuran kembali membetulkan posisi Spade yang mulai bergeser lagi di pundaknya. Kelopak matanya semakin terasa memberat. Peluh-peluh keringat sebagai bukti bahwa ia kelelahan mulai mengalir dari dahi dan tengkuknya. Lelah sekali. Tapi syukurlah, perjalanan penuh perjuangan ini hampir berakhir. Mereka sudah sampai di dunia tengah—atau dunia manusia lebih tepatnya—dan jarak menuju kediaman Mukuro hanya tinggal beberapa kilometer saja. Ah, rasanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk menyambut tempat tidurnya dengan mesra. Memulihkan tenaga ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan makanan manis pasti rasanya akan—

_Mukuro-kun?_

Iblis putih itu menengok ke arah Rokudo Mukuro saat lelaki yang menggendong Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba terbang menukik ke bawah tanpa memberi sinyal terlebih dahulu. Ia mendarat di samping sebuah sungai dangkal, kemudian membaringkan kekasihnya di tempat kering. Byakuran dan Fran saling bertukar pandang kebingungan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti diávolos tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang iblis putih seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar sesak. Tapi Mukuro tak menjawab, ia malah menciptakan sebuah ilusi api di tangan kirinya untuk membantu penerangan. Sementara tangan yang lain meraba-raba tubuh Tsuna.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Byakuran kembali memanggil laki-laki yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya, "Mukuro-kun?"

"Tsunayoshi tak bernapas."

"Apa?"

"Tsunayoshi tak bernapas!" ulang Mukuro. Kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau yakin?" Byakuran menghampiri Tsuna dan berjongkok untuk ikut mengamati.

"Aku membuatkan ilusi sebagai pengganti organ yang rusak, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Fran, bantu aku!"

Fran mengangguk mengerti. Remaja itu membaringkan tubuh Enma di atas tanah kering dengan hati-hati kemudian ikut memposisikan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Tsuna. Formasi itu membuat Byakuran heran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Fran membantu memperkuat ilusiku." Jawab Mukuro seraya berkonsentrasi untuk membuat ilusi lagi di dalam tubuh Tsuna. "Aku akan coba menstabilkan tubuhnya lagi."

Kedua mata Byakuran melebar takjub saat menyaksikan luka-luka di tubuh Tsuna menutup sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi ketika kulit yang tercabik itu nyaris pulih seutuhnya, baik tangan Mukuro maupun kedua tangan Fran tiba-tiba memental seolah ditepis oleh kekuatan yang tak terlihat, dan luka Tsuna yang sempat menutup, kembali pada keadaan semula.

"Ini tidak berhasil—" Fran yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi wajah akhirnya memperlihatkan mimik kaget. Kedua tangannya terasa panas dan mengeluarkan asap putih yang ganjil. Mungkin karena efek penolakan barusan. Di sisi lain, Mukuro berdecak antara kesal, panik, dan bingung. Sekali lagi ia mencoba membuatkan ilusi untuk Tsuna. Sayang hasilnya tetap tak berubah. Tubuh Tsuna menolak ditanami organ palsu.

"Jantungnya masih berdetak—"Dua jemari tangan Byakuran berkonsentrasi pada leher Tsuna, "—tapi semakin melemah. Kalau tidak cepat ditolong dia bisa mati."

"Kau bisa menolongnya?" Kedua mata Mukuro yang memantulkan cahaya api ilusi memancarkan sirat panik.

"Aku tak yakin tapi—" Byakuran berpikir sebentar, "—cepat bawa ia ke mansion dan beri pertolongan pertama, sementara kau merawat luka-lukanya, aku akan membuatkan elixir."

Mukuro mengangguk. Ia kembali berdiri sambil menggendong Tsuna kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. Fran cekatan membopong Enma dan mengikuti masternya pergi. Sementara Byakuran menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu untuk mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya yang ada. Setelah itu ia merentangkan sayapnya dan melesat ke arah bangunan terpencil yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia tak tahu apakah kondisi tubuhnya masih memungkinkan untuk membuat elixir yang rumit atau tidak, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Tsuna.

_Semoga masih sempat..._

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati, Tsunayoshi."

"Bangunlah!"

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata.

Gelap sekali.

Hal yang paling pertama kulakukan setelahnya adalah mencoba mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Di sini cukup sesak, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat segelap ini sendirian.

Aku menarik nafas panjang lagi. Buku-buku tanganku terasa kaku ketika aku mencoba menggerakkannya. Perlahan-lahan kugeser kedua tanganku dengan hati-hati, mencoba mengenali lingkungan sekitar dengan meraba permukaan tempatku berbaring sekarang: tanah kasar yang lembab dan dingin. Ah, nampaknya aku berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing.

_Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? _

Aku mencoba mencari jawabannya dengan memutar ulang peristiwa yang masih menempel dalam ingatan terakhirku. Awalnya buram, tapi dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya aku bisa mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum aku terdampar di tempat asing ini. Waktu itu aku menyusup ke kastil diávolos, melawan Belphegor dan Fran bersama Spade, kemudian—

_Mukuro._

Tanpa sadar mataku melebar dan air mataku menetes di kedua sudutnya. Aku spontan berteriak dengan suara serak hingga menimbulkan gema berulang. Perih. Rasanya dadaku perih dan sesak. Tangisku pecah seketika. Luapan emosi dan kesedihan kutumpahkan semuanya saat itu. Cukup lama, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit pita suaraku meraung.

Di menit berikutnya aku mulai menyadari bahwa kematian Mukuro terlalu berat untuk diterima, menangis untuk membuang perih hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan tenaga. Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tangan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya menenangkan diri, sialnya air mataku sulit berhenti. Butuh waktu cukup lama agar aku merasa lebih tenang.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Suara tenang itu tiba-tiba menggema dari segala arah. Aku menengok ke sisi kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sumbernya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kau menangis?"

"Siapa?" tanyaku lantang. Suaraku terdengar bergelombang karena efek menangis barusan dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ini aku. Kau bisa bangun?" Suara yang jernih itu terdengar lagi. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku lengan, kupaksakan punggung untuk naik. Bangun dari posisi berbaring ternyata tidak sesulit yang kuduga. Padahal aku sempat merasa kehilangan tenaga beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kini—dalam posisi duduk, aku mulai mengenali lingkungan sekitar meski dalam keadaan gelap. Suasana dingin dan gema yang dihasilkan tiap kali terdapat bunyi menandakan bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah gua. Langit-langitnya rendah, mungkin hanya setinggi tiga atau empat meter. Pantas saja terasa sedikit sesak.

Mataku berkeliling ke setiap sudut untuk mencari sumber suara yang kudengar barusan. Tidak banyak cahaya yang terdapat di sana, tapi aku bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas ketika aku membalikkan badan. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari mulut gua. Senyumnya tak banyak berubah, tulus seperti biasa. Sorot mata yang cemerlang dan rambut cokelat panjang terurai menjadi ciri khas yang paling kukenal dari orang itu.

Tanpa sadar aku memanggil namanya.

"_Tsuna?_"

Dan kulihat senyum di bibirnya melebar.

"Halo, Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

Mukuro menggenggam tangan kanan Tsuna erat-erat. Giginya merapat menahan rasa gelisah saat memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang memucat di atas tempat tidur. Suhu tubuhnya yang semakin menurun sama sekali bukan pertanda baik. Meski pertolongan pertama telah dilakukan, namun keadaan tubuh Tsuna tak mengalami kemajuan yang berarti. Mukuro juga tak bisa mencurangi luka-luka fatal itu dengan ilusi ciptaannya, tak seperti tubuh Spade yang keadaannya segera membaik setelah ditangani dengan ilusi ringan dari Fran. Kini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah menunggu Byakuran selesai membuat elixir. Mungkin memang hanya obat itulah satu-satunya harapan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya.

Mukuro menarik tangan Tsuna, mendekatkannya ke bibir lalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sedikit banyak berharap semoga hal itu secara ajaib dapat membuka mata cokelat karamel yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Bertahanlah..." bisik Mukuro. Suaranya lirih pelan, seolah terdengar seperti sedang memohon. "Bertahanlah... bertahanlah..."

Semakin sering Mukuro mengucapkan kata itu, ia merasa semakin tak kuasa menahan ketakutan yang sedari tadi menggerogoti kesabarannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Tsunayoshi tewas. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia akan kehilangan yang terkasih satu-satunya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia akan kehilangan Tsunayoshi sama seperti ia dulu pernah kehilangan _Tsuna_? Orang yang ia cintai mati tepat di depan matanya dan tak ada satupun yang dapat ia lakukan selain berduka dan menyesal di kemudian hari. Itu kenangan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Mukuro tidak ingin menempuh kehidupan itu lagi.

_Tidak..._

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," gumam Mukuro. Keyakinan baru sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbentuk, "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati, Tsunayoshi, bangunlah!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menyambutnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata _Tsuna _lembut. Senyumnya masih bertahan di wajah manis itu. Bingung membalas sapaannya yang ramah, aku hanya mengulas senyum seraya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku senang masih bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Kataku. Kupikir ia akan tersanjung tapi kenyataannya, senyum _Tsuna _memudar dengan cepat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak senang melihatku, Tsunayoshi." Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil, "ini bukan dunia yang bisa kau datangi semaumu. Kalau kau sampai ke tempat ini, itu artinya kau sedang sekarat."

"Aku tahu," jawabku cepat. Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan secara langsung oleh Bermuda? Ia benar-benar 'dermawan' sekali. "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dunia ini bukan tempat yang bisa kudatangi semauku. Aku beruntung karena aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu, lagipula—"

Ada jeda sepuluh detik. Aku yakin kalimatku yang selanjutnya pasti akan membuat gadis ini terkejut.

"Aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk tetap hidup."

_Tsuna _terbelalak, "Kenapa?"

"Ia tewas." Jawabku lirih. "Mukuro tewas." Butir-butir air mulai membendung lagi di permukaan mataku. Kenyataan itu tak lagi membangkitkan amarah untuk menghabisi Xanxus, yang tersisa sekarang hanya kesedihan semata. "Maafkan aku, _Tsuna_, aku—tak bisa melakukan apapun, padahal ia tewas karena mencoba melindungiku, tapi malah aku menyia-nyiakan nyawa yang susah payah ia selamatkan."

Reaksi _Tsuna _yang tetap tenang membuatku heran. Ia tak terlihat sedih atau kaget mendengar kabar itu. Justru akulah yang terkejut saat gadis berambut cokelat itu menjawab dengan yakin.

"Mukuro belum mati Tsunayoshi."

"Apa?" Suaraku mendadak terdengar serak. Aku menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipiku.

"Ia belum mati." Ulang _Tsuna_.

"Tapi— aku yakin ia tewas saat itu."

_Tsuna _tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah baru saja mendengar perkataan naif dari seorang bocah. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Aku sedikit malu, tapi kubiarkan tangannya yang dingin menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku yang sembab.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal, Tsunayoshi. Rokudo Mukuro memiliki beberapa rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna. Aku mengetahui hal itu saat aku memata-matai kediaman diávolos—ketika aku masih hidup."

"Rahasia?" Keningku berkerut, "Rahasia apa?"

"Akan kuceritakan," jawab _Tsuna_, "Tapi, kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan memberi tahu Mukuro kalau aku membocorkan rahasianya padamu."

Aku berkedip. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau ia tahu, Mukuro mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat lagi. Jadi jangan sampai ia tahu, janji?"

Aku mengangguk yakin. "Janji."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya—kita harus pindah dari tempat ini."

.

.

.

Demon Spade menemukan adik tirinya berlutut di samping tempat tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat-erat. Fran bilang Mukuro tak beranjak sedikit pun dari posisinya sejak mereka tiba. Laki-laki itu dengan setia tetap mengawasi keadaan tubuh Tsuna sementara Byakuran berjuang setengah mati membuatkan elixir untuknya.

Spade mengelus dadanya perlahan. Sedikit banyak kedua alisnya bertaut ketika mengingat remaja bertopi kodok raksasa itu menyambut Spade yang baru saja siuman. Fran—dengan aksen monotonnya—menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi mulai dari Mukuro yang tewas terbunuh, Tsuna yang mengamuk, sampai bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari tragedi _chaos _tersebut. Saat ini di seluruh tubuhnya tertanam organ palsu ciptaan Fran. Spade sesungguhnya tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bergantung pada ilusi dari orang lain—yah, kecuali ilusi dari Mukuro mungkin. Tapi saat ini ia terlalu lemah untuk menggunakan kekuatannya dan ia ragu untuk meminta tolong pada adik tirinya.

Spade memperhatikan punggung Mukuro yang berlumuran darah, pakaiannya sobek memanjang bukti ia pernah menerima serangan sebuah senjata tajam. Tapi tak ada luka serius yang nampak di sana. Bagaimana bisa? Lagipula—bukankah si ilusionis amatir itu bilang kalau Mukuro tewas terbunuh?

"Terima kasih, Spade." Kata Mukuro tiba-tiba, ia langsung berhasil mendapatkan perhatian kakak tirinya. Mukuro kemudian melepaskan tangan Tsuna dengan hati-hati sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau melindungi Tsuna, aku mendengarnya dari Fran."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melindunginya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mukuro langsung mendengus dan tersenyum skeptik seraya menyahut, "kau pendusta yang buruk."

"Dan kau diávolos yang buruk." Balas Spade. "Kau terlalu mencintai anak itu sampai-sampai membahayakan nyawamu, tak ada satu pun diávolos waras yang melakukan hal itu, kau tahu? Itu bukan budaya kita."

"Oya? Bukankah kau juga dulu melakukan hal yang sama?"

Mata Spade melebar sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dulu membunuh tiga puluh prajurit ayah untuk melindungi kekasihmu, bukan?" Spade spontan menelan ludah, detak jantungnya meningkat seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang sampai kemudian Mukuro menyebutkan nama yang membuat hatinya terasa diremas duri, "namanya Elena, apa aku salah?"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Elena?" tanya Spade dingin. Tapi Mukuro tidak terpengaruh intonasi galak barusan.

"Elena yang saat itu menjadi kekasihmu—adalah seorang _ángelos_, sama seperti _Tsuna_." Jawab Mukuro. Ia memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh kakak tirinya.

"Hanya itu?" cibir si ahli ilusi. "Kupikir kau tahu lebih banyak."

"Kufufu Spade, jangan merendahkanku. Aku tahu kau dan ayah sama-sama merahasiakan tragedi itu dari seluruh diávolos, bahkan ia juga susah payah menutup-nutupi kenyataan dari endusan Bermuda. Orang tua itu terlalu memikirkan reputasinya sebagai kepala keluarga keturunan murni hingga akhirnya ia berniat untuk membunuhmu—putra sulungnya sendiri—sebelum seluruh kerajaan mengetahui bahwa ada keturunan yang cacat pada darahnya. Sayangnya rencana pembunuhan itu diketahui oleh Elena. Gadis itu sangat mencintaimu, tentu saja ia tidak tinggal diam mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya akan dibunuh secara kejam. Aku tahu Elena membantumu melawan ayah, ia melindungimu mati-matian, bukan? Tapi ayah tentu jauh lebih kuat daripada _ángelos_ yang tak memiliki kedudukan seperti Elena. Itu akan menjadi kemenangan yang mudah baginya. Namun ada satu hal yang tak pernah ia duga saat pertarungan itu. Ayah tak tahu bahwa sayap _ángelos_ yang memiliki hasrat membunuh terlalu tinggi akan berubah menjadi hitam seperti _diávolos_. Elena tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu pembunuhnya, dalam pertarungan itu ia berubah menjadi monster tak berhati di depan matamu sendiri. Ia bahkan nyaris tak mengenalimu.

"Sebelum ia benar-benar termakan nafsu pembunuhnya sendiri, Elena memaksamu untuk melarikan diri. Kau yang tak memiliki pilihan lain akhirnya kabur ke dunia tengah, membiarkan kekasihmu terbunuh oleh ayah sementara kau sendiri menunggu dalam penyesalan hingga aku datang dan mengaku sebagai adik tirimu."

Mata Spade menipis, tak menduga bahwa adik tirinya mengetahui peristiwa itu hingga sejauh ini. Padahal ia yakin tak akan ada lagi yang tahu soal Elena selain ayahnya dan Byakuran—yang saat itu sedang terikat dengan kontrak. Ah, benar, pasti iblis itu yang menceritakan semuanya pada Mukuro. "Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang peristiwa itu? Byakuran?"

"Bukan," Mukuro tersenyum tipis, "Ayah menulis sebuah catatan untuk ibuku, ia berkata bahwa aku adalah pewaris tahtanya."

"Ayah mewariskan status kepala keluarga padamu?" Spade termenung sesaat, lalu semua pikirannya menjadi satu dan ia menemukan sebuah alasan logis yang menjawab semua tanda tanya di kepalanya selama ini. Laki-laki itu mendengus, tersenyum sinis kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Nufufu—aku merasa bodoh sekali. Aku tak menyangka bahwa pewaris kerajaan yang hilang itu ternyata adik tiriku sendiri."

"Waktu itu ayah tak memiliki pilihan."

"Ah, dan aku sempat mengira ia langsung memberikannya pada sembarang _diávolos_. Waktu itu aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku memiliki adik sampai kau datang mencariku."

"Aku juga tak pernah tahu bahwa ayahku adalah raja diávolos. Ibuku tak pernah bercerita soal itu padaku."

"Lalu, siapa lagi yang tahu soal ini?"

"Selain kau, hanya Byakuran, Fran lalu—Enma." Jawab Mukuro.

"Nufufu, bagus, jadi di antara mereka hanya aku yang baru kau beri tahu sekarang?" tanya Spade, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Spade, aku tak berniat menceritakannya pada siapa pun kecuali terpaksa. Selama kau dalam pelarian itu, Fran telah lama ditugaskan oleh ayah untuk mengawasiku secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku, ayah menjelaskan pada anak itu bahwa aku adalah ahli waris kerajaan. Aku juga memberi tahu Enma karena aku membutuhkannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu di dunia tengah. Waktu itu ia bertanya padaku, mengapa aku mau repot-repot mencarimu padahal aku sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan seorang Demon Spade, kmudian Enma mau membantu setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah kakak tiriku. Sementara Byakuran—" Perhatian Mukuro kembali tertuju pada Tsuna yang masih tak bergerak seperti mayat. "—Aku tak sengaja memberi tahunya. Ia pernah hampir membunuh Tsunayoshi-kun hanya karena anak ini memintanya menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya mati. Jiwa Tsunayoshi separuhnya diambil oleh Byakuran, aku sangat marah hingga lepas kendali dan ia melihat sebagian kemampuanku yang kurahasiakan. Aku tak menceritakan apa-apa, tapi Byakuran langsung tahu kalau aku adalah pewaris kerajaan yang sesungguhnya."

Kepala Spade memiring, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada saat ia bertanya, "lalu, kenapa sampai sekarang kau merahasiakan status itu? Kau bisa mengambil alih kerajaan kalau kau mengumumkan pada seluruh _diávolos_ bahwa Rokudo Mukuro lah yang seharusnya memimpin mereka."

Mukuro menggeleng.

"Dulu aku terpaksa tidak melakukannya, kau tahu apa penyebab ayah kita dan ibuku tewas, Spade?" tanyanya pelan. Spade hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka dibunuh oleh Bermuda Von Veckenstein."

.

.

.

"_Prince __Avgerinós __Lucifer__?"_ Mulutku spontan mengulang nama yang baru saja disebutkan Tsuna. Dongeng selama enam menit itu membuatku mengambil kesimpulan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya, "jadi, seharusnya yang menjadi pemimpin _diávolos_ adalah Mukuro?"

Tsuna mengangguk membenarkan.

Tanganku mengepal merenggut beberapa helai rumput di tanah. Kami sekarang berada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari gua tempatku muncul. Tsuna menceritakan segala rahasia Mukuro yang ia ketahui. Rahasia demi rahasia yang ia ceritakan padaku membuat otot jantungku kian menegang. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Mukuro lah yang seharusnya memimpin kaum bersayap hitam.

"Lalu, kenapa ia merahasiakannya?"

"Bukan Mukuro yang merahasiakannya, tapi ayahnya sendiri." Jawab Tsuna. Aku sempat ragu, tapi ia nampak jujur. "Saat memata-matai kastil _diávolos_, secara tak sengaja aku menemukan catatan ayahnya terselip di antara buku-buku tua. Sepertinya catatan itu ditujukan untuk ibu Mukuro sebelum raja tewas di perang terakhir. Di sana ia menjelaskan bahwa Demon Spade telah membuatnya kecewa dan ia mewariskan tahta kerajaan pada putra keduanya—Rokudo Mukuro—yang sampai saat itu keberadaraannya masih dirahasiakanannya."

"Dirahasiakan?"

Tsuna mengangguk lagi.

"Demon Spade lahir dari wanita yang raja nikahi secara sah, sementara Rokudo Mukuro lahir dari seorang budak. Dulu, tak lama setelah ibu Spade meninggal karena melahirkan putera pertamanya, raja memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pelayan wanita secara diam-diam—ia adalah ibu dari Mukuro. Meskipun raja berniat untuk menikahinya secara sah, tapi ibu Mukuro menolak dengan halus dan memilih untuk tetap merahasiakan hubungan mereka."

Keningku berkerut heran. "Kenapa?"

"Nah, coba bayangkan hujatan yang akan Mukuro dan ia terima bila raja menikahinya, Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana pun juga, banyak wanita-wanita _diávolos_ yang mengincar tahta sebagai ratu, sementara ibu Mukuro tak lebih dari seorang pelayan. Ia takut pernikahan tak sederajat itu akan menimbulkan kerusuhan dan membahayakan nyawa puteranya kelak, kebanyakan _diávolos_ tak segan-segan membunuh walau korbannya adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Karena itu ketika ia tengah mengandung Mukuro, beliau pindah ke sebuah tempat terpencil yang jauh dari kerajaan dan membesarkan puteranya di sana. Ibu Mukuro adalah _diávolos_ yang bijak, sayang aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya, ia tewas terbunuh sebelum aku pergi ke dunia _diávolos_."

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana bisa?" Spade berjalan mendekat ke arah Mukuro setelah mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bercerita, dulu aku dan Tsuna bertemu di jurang ketika perang terakhir. Ia merawat luka-lukaku di dunia atas sampai kemudian aku dipenjara setelah memasuki perpustakaan tersembunyi mereka. Waktu itu Tsuna membantuku kabur dan aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku di rumah kita. Tapi ia menolak, memintaku menjemputnya beberapa hari kemudian. Dengan berat aku terpaksa pulang sendiri, dan saat itulah aku mendengar kabar bahwa ibuku telah tewas. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat mayatnya."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu kalau ia tewas?"

"Hari itu Fran datang secara diam-diam dan memberi tahuku, ia juga memperlihatkan catatan ayah." Mukuro bergerak ke arah rak yang bersatu dengan dinding. Laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah buku tua dan membuka halamannya yang telah menguning. Ada sebuah amplop lusuh di sana, kemudian ia melemparnya ke arah Spade seraya berkata, "dari selembar kertas itu, aku mengetahui segalanya."

_._

_._

_._

_Yang terkasih,_

_Saat kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin aku telah bersatu kembali dengan kegelapan abadi. Jangan berduka terlalu dalam sayang, kau masih memiliki putera kita. Ia sudah tumbuh besar, selama ini aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sayang sekali aku tak sempat memanggilnya sebagai "anakku" dan ia juga tak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungnya. Mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya penyesalanku hingga saat ini. Aku sedih menyembunyikan kalian berdua dari dunia kita. Tapi kau benar, nyawamu dan putera kita mungkin akan terancam bila kita menikah. _

_Sayangku, maaf aku tak memberitahumu sebelumya, aku takut kau tidak akan setuju. Tapi aku aku harus menceritakannya padamu. Aku mencintai putera kita seperti aku pernah mencintai Spade dulu. Tetapi, kau pun tahu bahwa ia telah membuatku kecewa. Ia lebih memilih Elena daripada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dalam perang itu, Spade membunuh tiga puluh anak buahku hanya untuk melindungi seorang ángelos yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Aku merasa kecewa, sedih, dan marah, tak habis pikir— bagaimana bisa putera sulungku yang kucintai lebih memilih ángelos ketimbang kaumnya sendiri? Cepat atau lambat Vindice akan mengetahui hal ini. Dan kalau sampai mereka tahu, Bermuda tidak hanya akan membunuh Spade, namun ia juga akan membunuh semua pihak yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dengan kata lain, Bemuda juga akan membunuhku, kau, dan putera kita. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku terpaksa memilih sebuah pilihan sulit, yaitu membunuh Spade dengan tanganku sendiri, kemudian berpura-pura bahwa ia tewas dalam perang._

_Rencana itu sudah berhasil kalau saja Elena tidak datang, sayang. Entah mengapa ia mengetahui rencana pembunuhan itu. Ia datang membantu Spade melawanku. Elena bukanlah seorang wanita prajurit perang, dengan kekuatan dan kemampuanku sebagai raja kaum sayap hitam, aku bisa saja menghabisinya dengan mudah. Tapi saat itu terjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Sayap ángelos di punggung Elena tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ia dikendalikan oleh nafsu membunuhnya sendiri dan berubah menjadi monster liar, ia bahkan melukai Spade juga. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku, aku berhasil membunuh Elena, tapi Spade melarikan diri. Belakangan aku tahu bahwa ia bersembunyi di suatu tempat di dunia tengah dan aku tahu ia tak akan kembali lagi. Aku membiarkannya tetap hidup selama ia di sana. Hal itu lebih baik daripada aku harus membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri._

_Terkasihku, sejak peristiwa itu Bermuda mulai mencurigai hilangnya Spade. Aku memberitahunya bahwa Spade melakukan hal bodoh dalam perang. Aku berkata pada Bermuda bahwa puteraku tak melaksanakan komando yang kuberikan, kemudian aku mengusirnya dari kerajaan dan haknya sebagai pewaris tahtaku telah kucabut. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat Bermuda akan mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, atau mungkin sesungguhnya ia memang sudah tahu. Aku memiliki firasat seperti itu karena ia terus mendesakku untuk mencari ahli waris kerajaan. Ia merekomendasikan Xanxus, tapi aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku tak menyukai anak itu. Ia memang sangat kuat, tapi bukan sosok pemimpin yang bisa kuhargai. Aku tak sudi menganugerahkan kekuatanku padanya._

_Aku menolaknya dengan tegas dan Bermuda terlihat sangat tidak menyukai keputusanku. Aku tahu dalam waktu dekat ini ia mungkin akan menyusun rencana untuk menggulingkanku dari singgasana raja. Selama ini aku selalu membenci makhluk berkabut hitam itu, sudah lama sekali aku ingin memenggal kepalanya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia pernah menjadi raja diavolos dan termasuk salah satu pewaris darah kerajaan murni, ia sama sepertiku, Bermuda juga bisa bangkit dari kematian kecuali ada seorang ángelos yang sanggup menghunuskan pedang ke jantungnya. Sayangnya hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Bermuda terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan ángelos mana pun. _

_Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sayang, lambat laun ia akan menemukan cara untuk menghabisi nyawaku. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku harus memilih ahli warisku sendiri. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain percaya pada putera kita. Aku menganugerahinya kekuatanku. Meski kelak Xanxus yang akan memimpin kaum kita, namun kursi tahta dan mahkota kerajaan hanya milik putera bungsuku seorang._

_Sayang, aku tahu kau akan menentang hal ini. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi percayalah, aku tak ingin kerajaanku jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Namun tenang saja, kau tak perlu mencemaskan putera kita, aku mengirimkan anak buah kepercayaanku untuk menjaganya. Aku juga akan tetap merahasiakan status kebangsawanan yang sekarang berada di balik namanya. Siapa pun ahli waris pilihan Bermuda, namun suatu hari nanti kerajaan diávolos akan menyerukan nama putera kita. Percaya lah sayang, aku telah memikirkan berbagai macam cara, namun ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa kulakukan, karena sekarang hingga selamanya, tiada hal yang lebih kucintai daripada dirimu dan putera kita, __Prince_ _Avgerinós_ _Lucifer__.  
_

_Dengan segala cinta yang kucurahkan,_

_Kekasihmu, Lucifer.  
_

_._

_._

_._

Spade melipat kembali sehelai surat tua yang selesai ia baca lalu melemparnya ke atas sebuah meja. Setelah berhasil mencerna kata demi kata yang masuk ke dalam otaknya, ia mendesah keras kemudian duduk di kursi terdekat seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Selembar catatan sialan yang sudah usang itu menjelaskan semuanya," gumam Spade tenang. "Itu sebabnya mengapa Xanxus begitu terobsesi dengan Enma. Selain untuk mengumpulkan jiwa _diávolos_ yang hilang, ia juga dapat mencari tahu siapa pemilik jiwa pewaris kerajaan sejati. AHH! Dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau dia itu pedophil atau semacamnya."

"Aku berhutang budi pada anak itu. Selama ini Xanxus selalu mendesak dengan berbagai cara namun Enma tetap merahasiakannya."

"Dan Fran—" Spade tiba-tiba bangkit sambil menunjuk Mukuro bak seorang ilmuwan yang menemukan gagasan cemerlang, "Sewaktu aku terbangun tadi, aku sempat heran mengapa Fran memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'master'. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, Fran adalah anak buah ayah yang ia suruh untuk menjagamu bukan?"

"Benar. Ia anak buah kepercayaan ayah. Ayah bahkan memberikan setengah kemampuan ilusinya pada anak itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana ayah serta ibumu bisa tewas?"

"Aku tak tahu kejadian persisnya, karena saat ayah tewas, aku masih tinggal bersama ibuku, jauh dari kastil. Fran bilang Bermuda mengadu domba ayah dengan Giotto. Setelah ia tewas di tangan si pirang itu, Xanxus langsung menjabat sebagai pemimpin dan beritanya segera menyebar seperti virus. Waktu itu aku sempat tak mengerti mengapa ibu tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk ikut andil dalam perang melawan _ángelo_s, ia juga memintaku mencari tahu penyebab terbunuhnya raja. Sesuai permintaannya, aku terdaftar menjadi prajurit Xanxus dan ikut berperang dalam setiap pertempuran sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan_ Tsuna_. Saat itulah Bermuda menemukan tempat persembunyian ibuku dan mengetahui bahwa ayah telah mewariskan tahta pada puteranya. Namun Bermuda tidak tahu siapa gerangan putera bungsu raja _diávolos_ yang mewarisi kerajaannya. Ibuku menolak buka mulut dan akhirnya ia tewas diadili di depan banyak _diávolos_. Fran melihatnya secara langsung."

"Tragis…" komentar Spade pendek. "Sekarang, jelaskan yang sesungguhnya, mengapa waktu itu kau berniat mencariku? Aku tahu bahwa alasan_ '__aku tak memiliki sanak saudara __lagi__' _yang kau berikan padaku dulu itu hanyalah motif palsu."

Mukuro menyeringai. "Kau tak sebodoh yang kukira."

"Nufufu, dan kau tak senaif yang kuduga," balas Spade.

"Waktu itu aku butuh orang lain untuk membantuku." Jelas Mukuro, "Setelah aku mengetahui kenyataan lewat catatan ayah dan mengetahui penyebab tewasnya ibu, aku meminta Fran untuk tetap merahasiakan status bangsawanku kemudian mulai memikirkan cara untuk menyusupkan _Tsuna_. Aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang diwariskan ayah, maka tak ada cara lain selain meminta bantuan. Byakuran adalah _diávolos_ pertama yang kuhubungi. Aku segera mengikat kontrak dengan dua kondisi, yaitu agar ia bersedia untuk selalu membantuku sampai aku mati kelak dan yang kedua, agar ia tak pernah melukai _Tsuna _apapun alasannya. Tapi aku sadar bahwa bantuan dari Byakuran saja tidak cukup. Kemudian aku teringat dengan putera pertama ayah yang disebutkan dalam surat. Aku meminta bantuan Enma untuk mencarimu, untunglah proses pencarian itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Dua hari kemudian kami menemukanmu berada di sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi hutan pinus. Seharusnya kau masih ingat dengan pertemuan pertama kita, saat itu aku juga meminjam rumah kecilmu untuk menjemput Tsuna."

"Nufufu mana mungkin aku lupa, saat itulah aku pertama kalinya melihat kekasihmu. Aku juga sadar bahwa ia mirip sekali dengan Elena." Jawab Spade. "Kecuali rambutnya."

Mukuro tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan memegangi tangan kekasihnya. Suhu tubuh Tsuna masih tak berubah. Ini tidak baik, ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Kau sudah menceritakan rahasiamu padaku, sekarang aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku."

Spade berjalan ke arah Tsuna berbaring. Ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sebentar. Sorot matanya kemudian meneduh. Spade menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat seolah ia baru saja menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sempat mencintai _Tsuna_,"

Mata Mukuro refleks melebar selama sepersekian detik, lalu kembali normal sebelum Spade menyadarinya, "Jadi, itu alasan mengapa kau melindungi Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mungkin, bisa kau katakan seperti itu. Tapi aku—" kata-kata Spade terpotong dengan suara pintu terbuka. Kedua ilusionis itu spontan menoleh dan menemukan Byakuran berdiri di ambangnya, bersandar pada kusen seolah menjaga keseimbangan agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk. Di wajah yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat itu terukir senyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Ia mengangkat sebuah botol kecil yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya dengan bangga lalu berkata dengan suara lelah.

"Elixirnya sudah selesai."

_._

_._

_._

_"Jangan pergi…"_

_"Aku membutuhkanmu di sini."_

_"Buka matamu dan kembalilah padaku."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tsunayoshi."_

_._

_._

_._

Aku tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang mengira ada kehadiran seseorang di sana. Tapi yang menyambut pandanganku hanyalah hamparan rumput hijau dan awan cerah yang tertiup angin dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanya _Tsuna_. Menyadari tak ada siapa-siapa selain kami berdua, aku kembali berpaling pada gadis itu.

"Ah—tidak, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku, mungkin hanya perasaan." Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal, sejeank berpikir, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada cerita Tsuna, "jadi, menurut catatan ayah Mukuro, yang bisa membunuh Bermuda adalah seorang _ángelos_?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu—" aku mendesah kecewa. "Kita tak punya cara untuk mengalahkannya."

"Ada satu cara." Sahut Tsuna. "Meskipun Mukuro, Spade, dan Byakuran memiliki kekuatan yang besar, mereka tidak akan bisa membunuh Bermuda. Tapi kau bisa, Tsunayoshi."

"Aku?"

"Kau mewarisi jiwaku, secara tidak langsung di tubuhmu bersemayam seorang_ ángelos_, itu menjadikanmu seorang _ángelos_ juga."

"Tapi, setengah sayapku berwarna hitam."

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Selama kau memiliki sayap yang berwarna putih, kau bisa menggenggam_ ierá spathí _dengan tanganmu. Pedang itulah yang akan menghancurkan _diávolos_ berdarah biru seperti Bermuda."

_"Ierá spathí_? Tapi, di mana aku bisa—" kata-kataku terhenti ketika pandanganku menggelap. Ah, bukan. Bukan pandanganku yang menggelap, tapi lingkungan di sekitarku yang menghilang seolah ditelan kegelapan. Aku berpaling pada _Tsuna. _Tubuh gadis di depanku juga mulai berubah, menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dari kaki menuju ke kepala, "_Tsuna! _A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Waktuku tak banyak. Dengar, kau harus pergi ke dunia _ángelos_ untuk mendapatkan pedang itu, aku menyimpannya di perpustakaan tersembunyi sebelum Enma menjemputku. Tapi kau harus—"

"_Tsuna_!"

Sial sekali. Sebelum _Tsuna _menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tuntas, kegelapan telah menelannya, beserta padang rumput, matahari, dan langit cerah yang semula kulihat dengan jelas. Kini pandanganku hanya menatap kekosongan yang pekat dan tubuhku kembali melayang tak berarah. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tangan untuk mencari jalan keluar tapi hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik.

_Ukh…_

Seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti tertembus pisau. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, nafasku melambat secara konstan, lalu aku mulai diserang rasa kantuk. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku berjuang untuk tetap terjaga, rasa kantuk yang datang itu semakin hebat, bahkan kali ini disertai rasa lelah yang membuat pundakku terasa berat.

Aku terbius, hanya butuh waktu tiga detik sampai kesadaranku menghilang seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Mukuro meminumkan elixir buatan Byakuran. Ia melakukannya dengan teknik mulut ke mulut agar Tsuna dapat menelan seluruh cairan keemasan tersebut. Tapi tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Mata cokelat itu masih tersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat yang tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa tak terjadi apapun?" tanya Mukuro cemas. Byakuran datang mendekat, memeriksa denyut nadi Tsuna dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah bergemetar. Membuat elixir ternyata jauh melahkan daripada yang ia duga. Butuh kehati-hatian tinggi agar tak salah komposisi, atau elixir yang ia buat akan berubah menjadi racun mematikan.

"Jantungnya masih berdetak." Kata Byakuran. "Mungkin reaksinya lambat."

"Kau yakin komposisinya sudah tepat?"

"Kalau aku salah komposisi, Tsunayoshi-kun pasti sudah tewas sekarang." Tukas Byakuran dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sekali dan ia tak ingin kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk berdebat.

"Mukuro, coba tambahkan dengan ilusi buatanmu." Usul Spade.

"Itu tak berhasil, aku pernah mencobanya."

"Coba sekali lagi!"

Mukuro mencoba menciptakan ilusi terbaiknya, tapi hasilnya sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mencoba. Tangan Mukuro terpental ke belakang seolah ditepis kekuatan tak terlihat dan jemarinya mengeluarkan asap putih.

Spade yang menyaksikan fenomena itu terperangah. "Kenapa tak mempan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tubuh Tsuna seperti kebal terhadap ilusi. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Mukuro menoleh ke arah Byakuran, tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "Maaf, aku sudah membantu sebisaku."

Mendengar kalimat putus harapan dari mulut lelaki serba putih itu, emosi Mukuro mulai keruh. Ia berpaling pada kakak tirinya untuk mendapatkan dukungan, namun Spade pun memperlihatkan sirat yang sama—putus asa. Rasa panik dan takut mulai kembali menggerayangi benak Mukuro. Ia tak akan siap bila harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai sekarang.

Ia tidak mau!

Mukuro meraih tangan Tsuna dan menciumnya. Kepalanya bergerak menuju ke wajah pucat lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut. Kemudian dengan penuh perasaan dan harapan, ia mencium kening kekasihnya sambil berbisik pelan namun suaranya cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga Spade dan Byakuran.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, dengarkan aku." Laki-laki itu memulai. Mukuro tahu kemungkinan besar hal itu tak memberi pengaruh apapun. Tapi ia harus tetap percaya bahwa kekasihya akan bertahan. Sambil dalam hati memohon pada sang pencipta, ia kembali bersuara.

"Jangan pergi—aku membutuhkanmu di sini." Kemudian Mukuro memberi Tsuna satu kecupan singkat dan ia kembali berbisik dengan suara bergetar, "buka matamu dan kembalilah padaku, Tsunayoshi."

Tapi Tsuna tak kunjung menyahut panggilannya. Ia tak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa pesan dari hati itu telah tersampaikan. Mukuro nyaris pasrah menerima nasib buruk, kepalanya menunduk nyaris meneteskan air mata. Lalu tiba-tiba harapan yang ditunggunya sedari tadi—muncul menyapu gelisah bagai hujan. Mukuro kembali mendongak menghadap kekasihnya. Mata Tsuna memang masih tertutup rapat, namun tangan yang terasa dingin itu membalas genggaman tangan Mukuro.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tangan Tsuna yang lain bergerak dan hal itu menarik perhatian _diávolos_ lainnya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat—"

Kemudian kedua mata karamel itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ia juga mengeluarkan suara meski sangat pelan sekali. Mengeja sebuah nama yang pertama kali terbesit di otaknya.

"Mu-kuro?"

Rokudo Mukuro tahu bahwa Tsuna selamat dan masih hidup. Ia tahu kekasihnya masih berada di sini dan tak pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya menetes juga. Perasaan lega dan bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata—kecuali dengan pelukan erat sebagai pengganti ucapan 'selamat datang kembali'. Ketakutan dan rasa cemas sirna tak berbekas. Untuk pertama kalinya kala itu, Mukuro berterima kasih pada sang pencipta.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Tsuna linglung. Ia terlalu kaget ketika melihat kedua mata Mukuro yang berbeda warna itu mengeluarkan air mata yang segera ia hapus kembali. Rasanya mustahil kalau ia menangis hanya gara-gara melihatnya bangun dari tidur.

"Kau hampir saja membuatnya terkena depresi akut, bocah." Jawab Spade. Tsuna melirik lelaki berambut double zig-zag di sampingnya. Ia juga hampir tak percaya melihat Spade tengah tersenyum padanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Itu sebuah senyuman tulus yang langka, meski kata-kata yang ia keluarkan selanjutnya murni berisi penghinaan menyebalkan, "dasar kau bocah kecil tengik yang keras kepala dan merepotkan. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau nyaris mati barusan?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, memori di kepala Tsuna mulai berfungsi. Ia mengingat keseluruhan adegan penuh darah dan emosi yang berlangsung di kastil _diávolos_. Ia juga teringat dengan segala rahasia yang diceritakan oleh _Tsuna_. Dan terakhir, Tsunayoshi sadar bahwa dirinya bukan baru bangun dari tidur yang panjang, melainkan bangkit dari koma yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

"Yah-setidaknya, Tsunayoshi-kun selamat." Perhatian Tsuna kini beralih pada Byakuran yang bersandar di dinding. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan lega di saat yang bersamaan, namun ketika ia melihat tubuh Byakuran merosot sedikit demi sedikit, mata Tsuna melebar.

"Byakuran!"

Mendengar Tsuna berteriak memanggil nama itu, Mukuro segera menoleh, mendapati rekannya jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada dinding pojok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—sedikit lelah, kalau kau tak keberatan—aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Kemudian bola mata dengan iris keunguan yang terang itu mulai tertutup. Mukuro hanya tersenyum seraya menghela nafas. Ia harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Spade, bantu Byakuran ke kamarnya." Pinta Mukuro. Ketika ia melihat bahwa Spade hanya memandanginya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, Mukuro memutar bola mata seraya menggerutu, lalu dengan sarkastik mengucapkan kata ajaib yang sangat ampuh, "Tolong."

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja, _Yang Mulia_." Sahut Spade seraya berjalan ke arah Byakuran dan memapahnya pergi dari kamar.

"Mukuro?" suara Tsuna membuat Mukuro kembali berpaling. "Kau—tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan Tsuna bergerak meraih pundak Mukuro yang berlumuran darah. Ia sama sekali tak berganti pakaian sejak tiba di mansion. Kondisi Tsuna yang kritis membuatnya lupa dengan hal-hal sepele, ia juga tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengisi perut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik," jawab Tsuna sambil memaksakan senyum yang meyakinkan, "Di mana Enma?"

"Fran sedang menjaganya, ia masih belum siuman."

"Fran?"

Mukuro mengangguk. "Sepertinya—banyak kejadian yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

Tsuna segera mengerti 'kejadian' yang ia maksud adalah peristiwa yang tercantum pada catatan ayah Mukuro. Laki-laki berambut zig-zag itu memang telah menjaga rahasianya dengan sempurna, kalau saja _Tsuna _tak bercerita, ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa Mukuro adalah raja _diávolos_ yang sesungguhnya.

Yah, tapi setelah semua peristiwa yang terjadi, sekarang ia tak perlu lagi menyembunyikannya, bukan?

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengetahui semua rahasiamu, Mukuro," Tsuna tertawa singkat, "atau mungkin, mulai sekarang aku juga harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia _Avgerinós_ _Lucifer_'?"

Tsuna dapat melihat reaksi mata Mukuro melebar karena terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Tsuna mengulang pertanyaan Mukuro. Alih-alih menjawab, laki-laki muda itu malah tersenyum penuh maksud. Ia bangun dan mencium bibir Mukuro sebagai balasan 'ucapan selamat datang kembali' darinya. Memeluknya dengan mesra meski bau darah yang menyengat masuk ke indera penciumannya.

Lalu Tsuna berbisik.

.

.

.

"Itu akan menjadi rahasiaku."

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, intermezzo babak dua beres, habis ini mulai masuk ke klimaks. Alurnya kecepetan yah? Tadinya juga di sini mau ngasih lemon, tapi—ntar aja deh, masa orang yang baru koma langsung sparing di tempat tidur? Mukuro juga kan gak jahat-jahat amat ama Tsuna.

BTW, udah nge vote belum buat ending yang kalian inginkan? Sad atau happy? Ayo vote, tapi Ley gak akan ngasih bocoran nantinya bakal kaya apa hoho.

Terus, kalian ada yang inget gak ke mana Bluebell? Mana ayo Bluebell? Hahahah, pasti gak nyadar kalo dia ilang. Ngga kok, dia gak ilang. Well, belum.

Udah dulu yaaaa! Yang punya laptopnya udah nungguin ni di sebelah, minta dibalikin. Semoga aja laptop Ley cepet sembuh, jadi bisa cepet update juga. *sigh* Ley berharap punya kekuatan ilusi kaya Mukuro sekarang. Ck ck…

Anyway, don't forget to review! ;)


	20. Day 20 Reborn

Hai, readers!

*dilemparin pake dinamit*

Waaaaaaa, maafkan Ley karena hiatus gak bilang-bilang. Pokoknya ada kendala di sana-sini yang bikin Ley gak sempet ngelanjutin fic. Sebagian besar gara-gara sibuk sama urusan kampus. Tapi sekarang Ley udah kembali, Ley masih hidup kok!

Kaget banget ternyata kalian masih setia sama 27DIH hiks, bikin terharu aja. Reviewnya juga makin banyak padahal gak update-update. Ley cinta kalian! Sini Ley cium atu-atu!

Maaf yah sekarang Ley gak bisa bales review kalian, dan karena terlalu banyak, jadi gak mungkin diselipin di sini. Tapi nanti Ley pasti bales.

.

* * *

**Day 20. Reborn**

_...ángelos yang menyimpan teka-teki terakhir..._

* * *

"...Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Suara itu mengalun pelan di telingaku, sebuah sirat perhatian yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Suara tanpa raga yang membangunkanku dari ketidaksadaran.

Mataku berkedip dua kali, mendapati bahwa aku rupanya sedang berdiri tegak di suatu tempat. Sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang. Ruangan persegi itu tampak asing dan tak memiliki banyak benda, hanya ada sebuah kursi sofa di sana, sebuah meja di dekat jendela, dan sebuah tanaman tinggi dalam pot di samping pintu kaca _emboss_.

Pandanganku berkeliling lagi, kemudian menangkap sosok dua orang lelaki—hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Dua orang itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Bercakap-cakap dengan terburu-buru. Dari gerakan tubuhnya, mereka sedang melakukan perdebatan yang tak seimbang.

_Ah?_

Tunggu.

Aku mengenal kedua orang itu. Mereka memiliki postur tubuh yang sering kulihat. Yang satu tinggi, yang satu lagi lebih pendek. Dan juga suara yang sering kudengar. Yang satu kasar, sedangkan yang satunya lebih halus. Kenangan dua lelaki itu terasa begitu jelas namun nama mereka pupus dari ingatanku.

Kakiku maju beberapa langkah sambil terus mengamati. Sementara otak berputar-putar memikirkan nama untuk memanggil mereka. Semakin dekat jarakku, semakin jelas bahwa dua orang itu telah kukenal sejak lama.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. Mendesah dalam sesal. Resah mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Cemas menggigit bibir. Gelisah. Marah. Aku tak begitu yakin, mimik wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Mulutnya bergumam-gumam tanpa suara ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut sofa. Kepalanya tertunduk, ditumpu oleh kedua tangan.

Laki-laki yang jangkung nampak berusaha menghibur temannya. Ia menepuk bahu. Merangkul. Mengusap rambut . Bibirnya tersenyum mengucapkan kata-kata yang lambat laun berhasil membuat kawannya tenang.

Ketika aku hanya bisa berdiri menyaksikan, dari balik pintu kaca_ emboss_ muncul lagi seorang laki-laki, disusul laki-laki lain, lalu laki-laki lainnya. Mereka berkumpul, kemudian salah satu dari tiga orang asing itu menanyakan hal yang sama—menanyakan keadaan sesuatu. Bagaikan déjà vu, jawaban yang diterima pun masih tetap sama: sebuah gelengan kepala penuh ketidak pastian.

Ruangan kecil itu seolah tengah diliputi kabut duka. Semua orang memasang wajah yang terlalu serius. Alis mereka bertaut, memikirkan solusi dari masalah sulit yang tak kuketahui. Laki-laki yang masih duduk di sofa, memijat keningnya dengan lesu. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, lalu jatuh ke lantai berubin putih dengan tempo lambat.

Kulihat ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sebuah keputusan.

Sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu mendadak berlari keluar melewati pintu kaca dengan gestur kesal dan bingung. Laki-laki jangkung—yang sedari tadi menemaninya—langsung mengejarnya. Dua laki-laki lain ikut keluar, tinggal menyisakan laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri menghadap ke arahku.

_Oh?_

Aku juga mengenal pria itu.

_Aku mengenal kau_.

Bayangan topi yang jatuh menutupi sebelah matanya membuat kenanganku bangkit. Tatapan tajam itu telah kukenal selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa mengingat nama yang seharusnya bisa kusebutkan sedari tadi.

"Sial—"

Ia mengeluh pelan namun cukup keras untuk sampai ke telingaku. Wibawanya yang sempat kurasakan menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sosok pria yang sedang dirundung kesedihan. Bahunya yang semula tegap terlihat turun sekejap, seolah tiba-tiba saja memanggul beban yang berat.

"Tsuna—" Laki-laki bertopi itu akhirnya bersuara lagi. Ia menatapku dengan putus asa namun suaranya tetap tegas. Aku menerawang ke dalam matanya, saat itulah aku menyadari siapa laki-laki di depanku ini. Aku berjalan untuk menghampirinya. Berusaha untuk memanggil namanya. Kemudian kalimat itu tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau kembali?"

Lalu langkahku terhenti.

.

.

.

"—Kita semakin kehabisan waktu."

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku, kesadaranku langsung utuh dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Aku berkedip beberapa kali, menarik nafas panjang seakan-akan baru saja tenggelam kehabisan oksigen. Pandanganku yang masih blur dan berusaha fokus disambut oleh tatapan cemas Mukuro. Tangan kiri _diávolos_ itu menggenggam sebelah tanganku. Sementara tangan yang satunya perlahan mengusap pipiku.

"Kenapa Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menangis." Mukuro menjelaskan.

Aku segera bangkit dan mengusap wajah untuk memastikan. Oh, _diávolos_ itu benar. Pipi dan mataku yang basah menjadi bukti bahwa aku baru saja aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku menangis? Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya. Apa karena mimpi aneh barusan?

"Ada apa?" Mukuro bertanya lagi. Sepertinya kejadian ketika aku nyaris tewas kemarin membuatnya jadi paranoid.

"A-aku tak apa-apa." Aku segera menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro sebelum ia berinisiatif membaca pikiranku. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Apa yang kau impikan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku mengusap wajahku untuk yang kedua kalinya. " Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Dahi Mukuro mengkerut.

Sial, aku malah membuatnya curiga. Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun dari Mukuro, tapi aku juga tak bisa bilang bahwa aku memimpikan 'orang itu'. Aku bahkan tak ingin mengingatnya. Lagi pula kenapa laki-laki itu datang ke mimpiku dan berkata demikian? Selain itu... Aku merasa telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, apa ia memiliki hubungan denganku sebelumnya?

_Astaga, apa yang k__au __pikirkan__, Tsunayoshi__?_

Aku memijat keningku. Rasanya makin hari makin banyak misteri yang bermunculan. Kalau terus begini, energiku bisa-bisa habis hanya untuk mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Tapi ini membuatku cemas. Akhir-akhir ini, semua yang kuimpikan rasanya begitu nyata.

"Tsunayoshi."

Aku menoleh. Detik itu juga Mukuro segera mencium bibirku sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Tapi bukan ciuman panas yang membangkitkan gairah. Ia hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir selama beberapa detik kemudian mengusap pipiku yang masih lembap sambil menatap lekat-lekat. Sementara aku hanya memandanginya dengan takjub.

Aku membuka mulut. Hendak bertanya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan? _

Lalu Mukuro kembali menciumku sebelum sepatah kata pun keluar. Kali ini, lambat laun aku bisa merasakan birahinya mencuat, mulai menari-nari liar. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mendominasi di situasi panas seperti ini dan aku akan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ritmenya yang terburu-buru. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekat, memaksaku untuk berbaring. Ketika aku merebahkan diri, tangan kanan Mukuro bermain-main di leherku, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membuka pakaianku dan menarik selimut untuk melindungi diri dari cahaya bulan sabit yang membias di jendela.

Aku mendesah keras ketika bibir kami berpisah. Karena sibuk mengatur nafas yang memburu, aku tak menyadari bahwa Mukuro sedang melepas semua pakaiannya satu persatu. Mulai dari aksesorisnya, kemudian baju, lalu celana. Benda-benda yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya ia lempar ke sembarang tempat, setelah itu Mukuro memposisikan tubuhnya berada di atasku. Matanya bersinar menatapku selama beberapa detik.

"Mukuro?"

Ia tak menyahut. Sebagai balasannya, _diávolos_ itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang basah dan liar. Tangan kirinya merayap menuju ke bagian bawah. Saat jemarinya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana dan mulai kembali mendominasi tubuhku dengan gerakan kasar, aku mendesis dalam ciumannya. Kemudian bibir Mukuro berpindah menuju ke leherku. Selama beberapa menit, ia melakukan banyak hal vulgar di sana. Mencium, menjilat, menggigit, lalu ia berbisik—

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tangan kiri Mukuro meremas bagian yang paling sensitif. Membuatku mendesah—entah dalam nikmat atau karena nafasnya yang berhembus di telingaku terasa menggelitik. Kenakalan Mukuro sepertinya semakin bertambah, ia mulai mengigit dan menjilati lubang telingaku bagai sebuah santapan pembuka. Tangan kirinya terus bergerak-gerak di sebuah spot yang membuat tubuhku memanas bergairah. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat, berusaha agar mulutku tak meloloskan rintihan atau desahan lainnya.

"Tsunayoshi." Suara Mukuro terdengar seperti sebuah desahan. "Pandang aku."

Mau tak mau, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mata. Langsung memandang tepat ke bola matanya yang berbeda warna.

"Jangan memikirkan orang lain." Kata-kata itu berhasil menghipnotisku. "Hanya aku yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang."

"M-Mukuro…"

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kami bercumbu?

Aku tidak begitu ingat.

Tak memedulikan seberapa banyak dosa yang akan menimpaku karena bersetubuh dengan seorang _diávolos_, aku mencium lelaki itu dengan berapi-api. Tak peduli bila bulan mengintip aktivitas seksual kami, aku mengubah posisi menjadi lebih intim tanpa rasa canggung. Sekarang yang ada di benakku hanyalah wajah dari pewaris kegelapan yang kelak akan menduduki tahtanya di dunia bawah. Aku menarik tubuh Mukuro untuk kudekap erat. Ahh—ya, haus cinta tak pernah semenyiksa ini, ciuman panas saja tak cukup. Aku berbisik di telinga Mukuro.

… _A__ku ingin lebih._

Keegoisanku membawa kami menikmati tengah malam yang panas. Gerakan tubuh kami yang kian meliar menimbulkan decit ranjang, namun tertutupi oleh suara desahan dan erangan mesra. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi, malam ini terlalu gila. Malam di mana seharusnya aku memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Bermuda malah sibuk mencicipi tubuh Mukuro.

Semilir angin yang lolos dari celah jendela menggerakkan tirai, berhembus lembut mempermainkan rambut kami seolah merayu untuk diperhatikan. Namun walau kala itu angin terasa dingin menusuk, kami berdua sama-sama tak memedulikan. Tak sekalipun kami menengok ke arah jam dinding, acuh tak acuh dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Gerakan liar itu semakin cepat, disusul oleh desahan dan nafas yang beradaptasi dengan nafsu. Heh—padahal tubuhku masih belum pulih benar sehabis menerima empat tusukan rantai Bermuda.

Tapi seks belum pernah senikmat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian melakukannya sebelum lukamu benar-benar sembuh? Hmm~?" Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya Byakuran mengeluarkan senyum termanis yang sebenarnya terlihat sadis di mataku. Sepertinya ia sangat jengkel ketika mendapati seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan bekas gigitan dan bercak kemerahan. Susah payah iblis putih itu membuat elixir agar tubuhku pulih, tapi aku sendiri malah membuat luka baru.

"Emm ya—tapi tak terlalu lama." Jawabku sembari memandang ke arah lain.

"Nufufu, lalu kapan giliran denganku, Tsunayoshi?" goda Spade yang bersandar pada tembok di ujung ruangan. Senyum mesumnya yang menyebalkan muncul lagi.

"Jangan harap."

"Yah, disamping luka di lehermu itu, tubuhmu mulai membaik. Kau pulih dengan cepat." Komentar Byakuran ketika ia mengamati semua luka-luka di tubuhku yang nyaris sembuh. Luka dari rantai Bermuda memang masih terasa seperti sebuah cubitan keras bila disentuh, tapi luka akibat Bertarung melawan Xanxus bisa dibilang sirna sepenuhnya. Tak ada satu pun jejak yang meninggalkan fakta bahwa aku pernah beradu kekuatan dengan pemimpin _diávolos_. "Tak kusangka elixir prematur itu bisa memberi efek seperti ini."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Byakuran? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Byakuran tersenyum.

"Aku—hanya kaget. Aku belum pernah melihatmu kelelahan seperti itu."

Iblis putih itu malah tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah berantakan dari awal. Byakuran mengambil kembali elixir yang hendak ia berikan padaku dan bangun dari sisi tempat tidur, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu Enma?"

"Belum bangun." Byakuran mungkin melihatku merenung, lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada riangnya yang biasa, "Tenang, ia juga baik-baik saja, Enma-kun hanya tidur lebih lama dari biasanya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, Tsunayoshi?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Spade yang menyeringai. Mimik wajah itu masih tetap menyebalkan, meskipun sebenarnya aku berhutang budi pada si mesum ini karena ia telah melindungiku ketika sedang berada di kastil _diávolos_.

"Aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang tidak penting."

"Hei, itu diskriminasi!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mukuro masuk ke ruangan membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian—sebuah stelan formal khas butler. Itu mengingatkanku dengan penampilannya saat pertama kali ia menyambutku di mansion tua ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Mukuro. _Diávolos_ itu meletakkan nampan di atas tempat tidur. "Makanan ini tidak terlalu berat untukmu kan?"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum geli saat melihat menu yang dibawa Mukuro. Laki-laki itu sudah bolak-balik sebanyak tiga kali dari dapur ke kamar ini hanya untuk membawakan sarapan. Menu yang pertama adalah sepotong steak kambing dengan saus balado yang langsung ditolak oleh Byakuran. Ia mengatakan bahwa tubuhku masih terlalu lelah untuk mencerna makanan penuh protein seperti itu. Lalu Mukuro kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membuatkan menu yang lainnya, dan tetap ditolak sampai kemudian ia hanya membawa menu paling sederhana: beberapa potong roti gandum, segelas air dan buah anggur.

"Ini tidak apa-apa." Jawab Byakuran. "Kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Coba perlihatkan."

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku turun dari tempat tidur. Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil menutup mata. Berkonsentrasi. Ini tidak sesulit dugaanku. Aku bisa mendengar Byakuran bersiul kagum saat melihatku membuka mata. Sepasang sayapku yang berwarna hitam-putih mengembang lebar di ruangan itu, awalnya terasa berat tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku mulai terbiasa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Mukuro-kun?" tanya Byakuran.

Aku melirik Mukuro yang memandangiku dengan takjub. Aku bisa melihat dua bola mata merah-biru itu berkilat terpesona.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat warna kombinasi sayap seperti itu. Mengagumkan." Ia menghampiriku.

"Sebenarnya, akan lebih mudah kalau kau hanya memiliki sayap berwarna hitam tapi—" Mukuro menyentuh beberapa helai bulu di sayap putihku, kemudian ia tersenyum. "—warna putih memang cocok untukmu."

"Kau seharusnya melihat Tsunayoshi-kun saat ia melawan Xanxus. Sayapnya jadi bertambah banyak hingga enam buah, Xanxus sampai kalap melihatnya." Byakuran terkekeh kecil.

"_Yeah, _tapi matanya yang berwarna merah itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Celetuk Spade.

Kesal dengan komentar _diávolos_ berambut double zigzag itu, aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil menyeringai setengah menghina.

"Oh, kau masih menganggap kalau aku seram rupanya?"

"Seram? Nufufu. Jangan salah paham, bocah. Kau hanya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Aku mendadak teringat dengan cerita _Tsuna._ Kalau tidak salah, dulu Spade memiliki kekasih seorang _ángelos_ yang berubah menjadi _diávolos_ sepertiku. Apa mungkin gadis itu yang ia maksud? "Maksudmu Elena?"

Mata Spade melebar. Seringai menyebalkannya hilang dalam sekejap.

_Bingo_.

"Saat Elena berubah menjadi monster yang menghabisi pasukan raja, apa matanya juga berubah menjadi merah?" tanyaku. Senang sekali menggoda Spade hingga membuatnya terkejut seperti itu.

Ekspresi Spade berubah curiga. Sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit kesal, entah karena aku memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan monster atau karena aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia dari masa lalunya. Laki-laki itu perlahan berjalan mendekatiku, mimik wajahnya jadi sangat serius.

"Dari mana kau tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Byakuran dan Mukuro diam seolah ikut menanyakan hal yang sama. Semuanya menunggu jawaban dariku, tapi aku enggan memberi tahu. Ah, sial. Aku merasa bodoh karena memancing rasa penasaran mereka, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada _Tsuna _untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun.

"Anggap saja seseorang memberi tahuku lewat mimpi." Jawabku. Mereka semua nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan, tapi kemudian aku melanjutkan, "Orang itu juga memberitahu cara untuk mengalahkan Bermuda."

"Oya? Bagaimana?" Mukuro yang paling tertarik.

"Ia bilang, di antara kita semua hanya aku yang dapat membunuhnya. Tapi aku membutuhkan sebuah—" Aku mencoba mengingat penggal demi penggal kata yang disampaikan _Tsuna_. "Sebuah senjata. Sebuah pedang."

"Kenapa hanya kau yang dapat membunuhnya?" Tanya Mukuro lagi. Keningnya mengernyit kurang setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Aku tahu bahwa ia pasti sudah menyusun skenario pemenggalan kepala Bermuda di otaknya. Dialah di antara kami yang paling ingin membunuh makhluk horor tersebut.

"Pedang yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh Bermuda adalah sebuah pedang suci yang hanya bisa dipegang oleh keturunan _ángelos_. Hanya aku yang bisa membunuhnya, karena aku memiliki sayap putih, aku memiliki darah _ángelos_."

Hening sesaat. Ketiganya sibuk mencerna informasi dariku.

"Pedang suci dan keturunan _ángelos_— itu persis seperti kata-kata ayah dalam surat terakhirnya." Spade melirik Mukuro seperti baru saja memberi penerangan.

Byakuran melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cara itu mungkin saja berhasil, tapi pedang suci apa yang harus digunakan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidah tahu, orang itu memberi tahu nama senjatanya tapi aku tak begitu ingat."

"Maksudmu, sekarang kita harus mencari sebuah pedang yang bahkan kita tidak tahu namanya?" Tanya Spade tak percaya. "Bermuda pasti sudah mengebiri kita sebelum kita menemukan pedang itu."

"Tidak kalau kita mulai mencari dari sekarang." Sanggah Mukuro.

"Nufufu, jangan bodoh! Ada ratusan pedang suci di dunia ini, apa kau ingin mencarinya satu persatu?"

"Spade benar, kita bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai mencari dari mana." Byakuran menimpali.

"Tunggu, kalau lokasi pedang itu, aku tahu," ketiganya menoleh ke arahku. Oh—mereka tidak akan suka mendengarnya,"pedang itu berada di perpustakaan bawah tanah, di dunia tempat para _ángelos_ tinggal."

.

.

.

Seperti kastil _diávolos_, kerajaan _ángelos_ pun memiliki banyak tempat sakral yang level aksesnya kuil-kuil misalnya, atau ruang meditasi, makam para petinggi, juga termasuk perpustakaan bawah tanah.

Perpustakaan itu menyimpan semua buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan, perkamen-perkamen yang menjelaskan sejarah, gulungan-gulungan yang berisi tentang kelemahan dan kelebihan tiap _ángelos_, serta catatan-catatan penting lainnya yang tertata dengan rapi di ruangan yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh seorang _ángelos_. Bukan sembarang _ángelos_ yang bisa masuk ke sana, tapi mereka yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi atau yang diberi hak khusus oleh pemimpin kaum bersayap putih secara langsung.

Nah, sekarang—setelah lolos dari cengkraman maut Bermuda untuk sementara waktu—kini kami harus menghadapi satu masalah baru. Dua atau tiga hari dari sekarang, Bermuda akan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk memburu kami. Perang tak akan bisa dihindari, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk hitam tersebut. Tapi untuk mengalahkan Bermuda dan Vindice, dibutuhkan sebuah pedang suci. Sedangkan untuk mendapatkan pedang suci, kami harus pergi ke perpustakaan bawah tanah di dunia _ángelos_ yang tidak akan mudah dimasuki, apalagi ditembus.

Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan pedang itu? Merangsek ke perpustakaan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi? Tidak, sudah jelas bahwa untuk masuk ke sana kami membutuhkan seorang _ángelos_ dengan kedudukan tinggi. Atau mungkin menyuap salah satu petinggi _ángelos_? Ah, mustahil, mereka tidak haus harta seperti _diávolos_. Atau mungkin dengan ide yang lebih gila: menculik Dino yang kini menjabat sebagai pemimpin dan mengancam akan menghabisi nyawanya bila para _ángelos_ tidak menyerahkan pedang suci yang kami inginkan?

...

_Terlalu ekstrim._

Itu hanya akan menambah musuh yang harus kami hadapi nantinya.

Baiklah, sepertinya sudah ditetapkan ya? Sekarang kami menemui jalan buntu. Sudah banyak strategi yang kami kemukakan tapi semuanya selalu menimbulkan kendala baru. Aku sudah berhenti memikirkan hal itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Mukuro, Byakuran, dan Spade masih sibuk memutar otak. Alhasil, sore ini meja makan kami sangat sepi.

Padahal, Fran sudah berbaik hati membuatkan telur dadar dan teh manis. Menghidangkan menu sederhana itu di meja makan berukuran sedang yang sekarang kami tempati (meja makan utama masih kacau balau sejak diserang _ángelos_). Namun ketiga _diávolos_ di depanku sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan mereka, sementara aku yang masih kenyang karena menghabiskan sarapan yang dibawakan Mukuro, hanya menatap nanar cangkir teh yang sudah kupegang.

"Hei! Bukankah Tsunayoshi mewarisi jiwa _Tsuna_?" Suara Spade memecah keheningan. Kami semua menoleh ke arahnya dengan binar harapan baru. "Dulu _Tsuna _bisa memasuki perpustakaan bawah tanah bukan? Berarti Tsunayoshi yang sekarang juga mungkin masih bisa masuk."

Mataku melebar menanggapi gagasan Spade. Oh, benar juga, aku tak berpikir sampai ke sana. Kalau aku adalah reinkarnasi dari _Tsuna, _berarti aku bisa—

"Itu tidak akan bekerja." Sekarang perhatian kami tertuju pada Mukuro. "_Tsuna _tak memiliki kedudukan spesial di kerajaan _ángelos_. Waktu itu ia bisa memasuki perpustakaan karena diberi hak khusus oleh Giotto, pemimpin sekaligus tunangannya sendiri. Ketika _Tsuna _memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku dan berjanji di depan altar, ia meninggalkan sayap serta semua haknya sebagai _ángelos_."

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa _Tsuna _tak memiliki kedudukan apapun sebelumnya?" tanya Spade.

"_Tsuna _sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

Mendengar jawaban itu, kepalaku kembali menunduk memperhatikan cangkir teh yang mulai mendingin. Spade menghembuskan nafas keras-keras dan mengusap wajahnya, jenuh berpikir. Byakuran mulai menggerakkan sendoknya, memainkan telur dadar dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara Mukuro menghabiskan tehnya dalam beberapa kali teguk, bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyesap teh di cangkir yang masih kupegang. Rasanya masih enak walau sudah dingin. Sayang situasi yang sedang kami hadapi tidak semanis teh buatan Fran.

_Ah ini buruk._

Kita benar-benar tersangkut di jalan buntu.

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian, masih dengan masalah yang tak kunjung bertemu solusi, kami memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum gelap, Byakuran sempat bilang bahwa ia akan ke hutan mencari tanaman herbal untuk memproduksi elixir secara massal, sedangkan Spade sama seperti adik tirinya, menghilang entah ke mana. Aku sendiri memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan Enma.

Setelah 12 menit mencari-cari ruangan tempat Enma beristirahat, kini aku duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjang tempat anak berambut merah terang itu terbaring. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan nafasnya. Dadanya yang tertutup selimut terlihat naik turun dengan tempo yang teratur. Enma terlihat seperti seorang anak normal ketika ia sedang tidur. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai.

Hingga sekarang, aku masih sedikit bingung dengan posisi Enma di dunia ini. Di sisi lain, ia adalah keturunan penyihir merah—penyihir yang menciptakan _ángelos_ dan _diávolos_— yang dapat mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa makhluk ciptaannya, dapat berpindah dimensi, bahkan dapat mengendalikan tubuh _ángelos_ walau menghabiskan seluruh energinya. Sebenarnya, Enma adalah orang yang luar biasa. Namun bagiku, ia lebih terlihat sebagai seorang anak kesepian yang dimanfaatkan banyak pihak.

"Dia tidak akan cepat bangun walau kau menatapinya seperti itu."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Laki-laki bertopi kodok raksasa berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah mangkok besar berisi air dan sebuah handuk kecil. Ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Emm, namamu—Fran?" Aku mengutuk diri dalam hati. Benar-benar kalimat pembuka yang tak berkualitas.

Fran hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia meletakkan mangkok dan handuk yang dibawanya di atas meja kemudian membuka selimut dan melepaskan baju Enma. Fran bukan tipikal orang yang banyak berbicara. Laki-laki itu tetap serius membersihkan tubuh Enma dengan handuk basah padahal aku memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Fran, apa yang mereka lakukan pada Enma?" suaraku memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Ketika Enma disekap oleh Xanxus, apa mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan padanya, tapi aku sempat melihat pangeran bodoh itu memberinya beberapa suntikan obat bius sampai membuatnya koma."

"Koma?" aku terbelalak.

"Ya, tapi tadi Byakuran memberinya elixir, ia mulai membaik sekarang."

Aku bernafas lega.

"Tapi untuk apa ia melakukan itu?"

"Saat Enma di penjara, ia mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan mengigit lidahnya sendiri bila mereka tidak melepaskannya. Akhirnya Xanxus tak memiliki jalan lain selain membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri."

Enma mengancam bunuh diri? Aku hampir tak percaya ia melakkuan hal itu. Fran baru saja selesai membersihkan bagian atas tubuh Enma. Sekarang ia sibuk menggulung celana pasiennya.

"Fran, kenapa kau berada di pihak musuh waktu itu? Padahal Mukuro adalah Mastermu."

"Aku sedari dulu sudah bekerja untuk Xanxus, sampai kemudian Raja menyuruhku untuk menjaga Master. Aku langsung menyanggupi, lalu raja memberiku kemampuan untuk menciptakan ilusi. Aku mengawasi Master dari jauh, sambil memanipulasi Xanxus agar ia dan pasukannya tak mendekati hutan tempat Master dan ibunya tinggal."

Jeda beberapa detik. Fran sudah kembali menyelimuti Enma. Aku masih antusias mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Setelah raja tewas, Master ikut mengambil andil dalam perang," lanjut Fran. "Aku terlalu sibuk mengawasi Master sampai tidak menyadari kalau Bermuda menemukan ibunya yang bersembunyi di hutan kemudian membunuhnya. Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengambil surat wasiat Raja lalu menyerahkannya pada Master dan menceritakan bahwa aku ditugaskan langsung oleh Raja untuk mengawasinya. Dengan tewasnya Raja, kepemimpinan kami otomatis berpindah pada Master, tapi Master menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan statusnya dan memata-matai Xanxus yang diangkat menjadi raja sementara."

Sebagian besar cerita itu memang sudah kuketahui, tapi tetap menarik mendengarnya dengan versi berbeda.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengikuti kemauan raja padahal sudah bekerja pada Xanxus sebelumnya?"

Fran mengangkat bahu. Agaknya ia sudah bosan ditanyai terus.

"Beliau Raja kami, mana mungkin aku menolaknya. Lagipula aku tak pernah mendapat posisi penting sampai Raja memberikan kemampuan menciptakan ilusi. Hanya _diávolos_ keturunan bangsawan yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu. "

Oh, rupanya Mukuro dan Spade keturunan bangsawan sungguhan, itu menjelaskan mengapa mereka selalu mengenakan pakaian rumit. Ternyata membuat Fran bercerita tidak sesulit mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia banyak memberi informasi.

"Hei, Fran. Sebenarnya, apa posisi Enma di dunia kalian? Aku tahu ia adalah keturunan penyihir yang menciptakan _ángelos_ dan _diávolos_, tapi rasanya aku—"

Pertanyaan itu belum sempat selesai. Mataku melebar ketika sayap hitam di belakang punggungku tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar tanpa komando, merobek perban dan kemeja tipis longgar yang kukenakan. Sakit. Sayap hitam itu membentang di ruangan sementara sayap putihku menyusul keluar tapi tak mengembang sama sekali.

Aku menoleh ke arah Fran. Sayap-sayapnya juga menyembul dari balik punggung. Ekspresinya masih datar tapi terlihat siaga.

"Ada _ángelos_ di sekitar sini." Katanya.

"Eh?"

Fran berlari ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan tirai. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangan kami berkeliling ke segala arah mencari gerakan apapun yang mencurigakan. Untuk orang normal, pasti sulit melihat dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, tapi penglihatan supernaturalku mampu melihat dengan jelas. Tidak ada apa-apa di luar. Hanya rerumputan dan pohon-pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin.

Aku membuka daun jendela, di saat itulah sekelebat bayangan melesat dari bawah ke atas seperti sebuah pesawat jet tempur. Jarak terbangnya hanya satu meter dari wajahku dan Fran. Kami berdua mendongak bersamaan. Bayangan itu cepat sekali, tapi mataku yang 'ajaib' ini bisa melihat warna sayap makhluk itu sebelum ia menghilang ke sisi lain bangunan.

_Ángelos._

"Fran, tolong jaga Enma, aku akan mencari Mukuro." Seruku seraya berlari ke luar ruangan.

Tidak diragukan lagi, makhluk itu adalah _ángelos_. Tapi bila kehadirannya bisa membuat sayapku dan Fran mengembang, itu berarti—

_Ángelos dengan hawa pembunuh._

Kesimpulan itu membuat kecepatan lariku meningkat tanpa sadar. Aku buru-buru menuruni tangga, berteriak memanggil-manggil Mukuro. Aku bahkan memanggil Spade juga, tapi tak ada satupun dari kakak-adik itu yang menyahut panggilanku. Sial.

_Kemana mereka?_

Kalau di mansion ini ternyata hanya ada aku, Fran, dan Enma, apa aku bisa melindungi mereka berdua dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang? Rasanya mustahil, tapi aku harus mencobanya. Sama seperti kunjungan mereka minggu lalu, tujuan _ángelos_ itu ke sini sepertinya untuk mencariku, kalau begitu berarti aku harus membuatnya menjauh dari tempat Fran dan Enma.

Aku berbelok ke arah lobi depan, membentangkan sayap, kemudian terbang keluar mansion. Kini posisiku berada di atas atap mansion Mukuro. Kepalaku menengok ke segala penjuru, tapi tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan _ángelos _yang kulihat. Angin di atas sini cukup kencang, aku memutuskan untuk mendarat di atap yang datar. Pandanganku masih berkeliling dengan siaga.

"_Ciao_."

Sebuah suara terdengar di belakang. Tubuhku refleks membalik seraya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Ketika aku menyadari siapa sosok yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di depanku, mataku melebar.

"Kau..." kata-kataku terhenti begitu saja, tertelan di tenggorokan. Dia adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang kulihat di mimpiku. Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi fedora yang menutupi bayangan matanya. Cahaya bulan sabit yang tipis membuat sayap putihnya bersinar.

"Reborn," ucap lelaki serba misterius tersebut, "kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

_Reborn..._

Aku mengulang namanya dalam hati.

"Hanya seminggu kita tidak bertemu, tapi kulihat sekarang kau banyak berubah." Reborn memperhatikan sayapku. Ia terlihat heran. Atau bingung barang kali? Aneh? Jijik? Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Mata manik hitam itu terlalu gelap, tak bisa kutembus. "Kau hanya sendirian malam ini? Mana tiga pengawal yang bertugas menjagamu?"

"Mereka bukan pengawalku, dan aku tidak tahu di mana mereka." Kuda-kudaku tidak goyah walau laki-laki mencurigakan itu hanya berdiri santai menghadapiku.

"Ah, itu bagus."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Reborn?"

Laki-laki itu membenarkan topi fedoranya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang. "Aku diberi tugas untuk membawamu."

"Membawaku?" Keningku berkerut. "Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada."

"Di mana itu?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku kalau mau tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu berarti aku harus memaksamu. Kita semakin kehabisan waktu."

"_Kita semakin kehabisan waktu_."

Kalimat yang dilontarkannya barusan sama persis dengan yang diucapkan makhluk ini dalam mimpiku. Dia bukan hanya sekedar _ángelos_ biasa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Reborn?" Intonasi suaraku tinggi. Lebih terdengar seperti menghardik daripada bertanya.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Reborn perlahan menghampiriku. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana. "Bukankah selama ini begitu banyak tanda tanya di kepalamu, Tsuna? Misalnya pertanyaan seperti... kenapa kau bisa berakhir di tempat ini, kenapa kau bisa memiliki sayap berwarna hitam-putih, kenapa dunia ini penuh dengan macam-macam hal yang tak masuk di akal sehatmu—aku memiliki jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu. Kalau kau ikut denganku, aku akan menunjukkanya padamu. Tertarik?"

Kuda-kudaku lambat laun melemah tiap mendengar penawaran yang ia sampaikan. Kini aku hanya berdiri tanpa pertahanan ketika Reborn sudah berada tepat di depanku. Aku berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang. Entah karena rasa penasaranku, atau pria ini mampu menghipnotis, sebagian kecil dari diriku tertarik dengan penawarannya.

Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Mukuro.

"Jangan harap!"

Satu tendangan keras ke arah pinggang dan kabur dari tempat itu. Itu yang tadi kurencanakan di detik-detik terakhir. Sayang aku lupa mengantisipasi bahwa laki-laki itu ternyata memang bukan _ángelos_ sembarangan. Ia berhasil menghindari serangan dadakanku dengan baik, bahkan melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menendang dadaku hingga aku terpental keluar atap dan jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

_Sakit. _

Dadaku terasa remuk. Kepalaku pusing berputar-putar tapi aku harus segera memposisikan diri dan terbang sebelum mencium tanah.

Aku buru-buru menggerakkan sayap semampuku, namun hal itu tak membuatku terbang, hanya memperlambat kecepatan jatuh sebelum akhirnya tubuhku tersungkur ke tanah dengan suara keras. Ahh, Byakuran pasti marah besar karena aku akan menghabiskan elixir buatannya lagi nanti.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri—dengan susah payah tentunya—kemudian menggerakkan sayapku untuk memeriksa seberapa parah luka yang kuterima setelah jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Syukurlah tidak ada yang patah.

Aku mendongak. Reborn sudah terbang melesat ke arahku sambil mengepalkan sebuah tinju. Aku tak menunggu waktu untuk terbang menghindar. Tinju Reborn menghantam tanah, mengeluarkan suara debuman keras dan menciptakan lubang besar seperti kawah di sana.

_Oh astaga._

Aku menelan ludah. Sepertinya Reborn mengganti misinya yang semula berniat 'membawaku' sekarang jadi 'membunuhku'. Tapi sesuai dugaan, Reborn adalah _ángelos_ yang tangguh. Pria itu bangkit dengan cepat, langsung menyerangku tanpa basa-basi. Sambil menghindar, aku terbang menjauh sebisa mungkin. Reborn mengikutiku. Sekarang kami bertarung di udara tepat di atas danau yang dipenuhi bunga teratai.

Pertarungan itu tak seimbang. Serangan Reborn beberapa kali mengenaiku. Tidak mematikan, tapi cukup untuk membuat otot-ototku lemas. Sedangkan seranganku selalu berhasil ia tangkis. Aneh, padahal bertarung dengan Xanxus rasanya tidak sesulit ini.

Reborn tiba-tiba saja melakukan salto di udara setelah aku gagal menyarangkan sebuah tendangan. Bukannya menghindar, aku malah terkesima dengan pola serangannya. Alhasil, serangan itu telak mengenai pundak kiriku.

"Ugh!"

Yang tadi itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Sayapku jadi kebas mendadak, membuatku jatuh menukik ke arah danau.

_Gawat._

Kalau aku sampai jatuh ke air, sayapku yang basah tak akan berfungsi, malah akan mempersulit gerakan. Yah, tapi untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi, karena sedetik sebelum tubuhku merasakan dinginnya air, seseorang bertindak sebagai pahlawan dan terbang menyelamatkanku dengan cepat.

"Byakuran!" aku kaget sekaligus senang dengan kehadiran _diávolos_ serba putih itu. Tapi wajah Byakuran sendiri tidak terlihat menyenangkan. Ia menurunkanku setelah kami mendarat di tanah dan langsung memeriksa keadaanku.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Byakuran.

"Ya, tapi tidak ada yang serius." Aku baru menyadari bahwa serangan Reborn yang dilancarkannya sedari tadi tidak ada yang mengenai titik vital. Luka yang ia timbulkan terasa sakit dan berdenyut, tapi tidak mematikan. Sepertinya ia memang tidak berniat membunuhku.

"Baguslah, karena aku meninggalkan semua bahan herbal untuk membuat elixir yang susah payah kukumpulkan."

"B-Byakuran... kepalamu..." Aku menatap sisi kiri kepalanya dengan linu. Meskipun gelap, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan baik. Pelipis kiri Byakuran terlihat sobek sepanjang 6cm, mengotori rambut putihnya dengan noda merah. Darah segar mengalir mengotori telinga dan menetes di pundaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sedang sial, bertemu dengan Hibari di hutan." Tutur Byakuran. Nafasnya terpotong-potong. "Aku khawatir salah satu dari mereka menyerang ke mansion, ternyata firasatku benar. Mana Mukuro-kun?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ahh, ke mana dia di saat-saat seperti ini? Mereka bukan lawan yang bisa kita hadapi sendirian."

Kami berdua mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Reborn yang mendarat di dekat jembatan. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang _ángelos_ lain datang menyusul dan mendarat tak jauh dari Reborn. _Ángelos_ itu sama-sama berpakaian serba hitam, kontras dengan sayap putihnya yang terlihat bersinar redup memantulkan cahaya bulan. Sepasang tonfa tergenggam mantap di kedua tangannya.

Ya, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Tatapan penuh ancaman itu hanya dimiliki oleh malaikat kematian yang membunuh Chrome dengan sadis.

_Hibari._

"Kau terlambat, Hibari." Gerutu Reborn, "Mana Dino?"

"Menangani herbivora lainnya." Hibari melirik ke arahku. Matanya menyipit, seolah heran melihat sepsasang sayap hitam-putih yang kini menempel di punggungku. "Apa yang terjadi dengan herbivora kecil itu?"

"Anggap saja ia bertransformasi menjadi lawan yang boleh kau remehkan sekarang." Jawab Reborn seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya kemudian mengisinya dengan peluru perak.

Hibari hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari kawannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Spade terbang melesat dari balik hutan, diikuti oleh seorang _ángelos_ dengan tiga pasang sayap emas yang berkilauan. Aku refleks meneriakkan nama Spade, sayang suaraku tak sampai ke telinganya. Ia terlihat kepayahan. Tubuhnya penuh luka cabikan dan bekas cambuk. Sebuah _scythe _raksasa tergenggam di kedua tangannya yang terlihat bergemetar.

Spade terbang menabrak salah satu jendela lantai tiga dan masuk ke dalam mansion, _ángelos_ bersayap itu mengikutinya seperti buntut. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar di sisi lain bangunan, terbang berkeliling lalu menukik ke atas. Untuk sesaat, Spade berbalik dan menyerang menggunakan senjatanya. Padahal serangan yang barusan sangat cepat, tapi _ángelos_ itu berhasil menghindar. Yah, tentu saja, lawan yang ia hadapi bukan _ángelos_ kelas kakap.

Ia adalah sang pemimpin _ángelos_.

...

Tunggu.

_Pemimpin ángelos!_

Satu lagi ide gila terbesit di benakku. Ini akan sangat beresiko dan sama sekali bukan gayaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi ada kemungkinan berhasil dibandingkan dengan rencana ekstrim untuk menculik Dino.

Aku terbang ke arah Spade dan Dino, tak menghiraukan teriakan Byakuran yang menyuruhku kembali. Mereka berdua masih fokus bertarung di udara, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku terbang mendekati mereka.

"Tunggu!" Aku tiba-tiba saja memposisikan diri di antara dua makhluk berseteru itu. Nyaris saja serangan mereka mengenaiku. Ujung sabit raksasa Spade hanya berjarak 2cm dari kepalaku.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Tsuna?"

Mereka menyebut namaku secara bersamaan. Tak ada waktu untuk terkesima. Aku menoleh ke arah si pirang yang sudah siap dengan cambuknya.

"Aku tahu kalian datang ke sini untuk membawaku. Aku ingin mengajukan penawaran."

Sebelah alis Dino terangkat naik."Penawaran apa?"

"Tolong turun dulu." Aku meminta dengan sangat hati-hati. Pemuda bernama Dino itu terlihat ramah tapi ia tetaplah seorang pemimpin _ángelos_ yang sangat kuat. "Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Kau lebih suka menyelesaikan ini lewat jalan damai bukan?"

Awalnya ia terlihat ragu. Mata emasnya lurus menyelidik mataku, seolah berusaha membongkar akal bulus apa yang sedang kurencanakan. Tiga puluh detik dalam diam, akhirnya Dino mengangguk kemudian mendarat di atas atap mansion.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Spade. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Mencoba ide gilaku." Jawabku sembari terbang ke arah Dino. Kudengar Spade menggerutu sebelum ia mengikutiku.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran yang mungkin keheranan karena kami bertiga mendadak berkumpul di atas atap ikut menghampiri. Reborn dan Hibari juga ikut menemani pemimpin mereka. Tiga lawan tiga. Jumlah yang sama, tapi kekuatan kami tak seimbang. Luka setelah kunjungan silaturahmi ke kastil _diávolos_ membuat gerakan kami melamban. Masih butuh waktu penyembuhan, kami tidak mungkin melawan mereka dengan kondisi yang sekarang.

"Aku mau mengajukan negosiasi." Kalimatku menarik perhatian semua mata. Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. "Kalian ingin membawaku ke suatu tempat, sementara aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang kalian miliki. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan barter?"

"Hmm, apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Dino. Intonasinya tenang penuh wibawa.

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah pedang suci. Pedang itu berada di perpustakaan bawah tanah kerajaan _ángelos_."

Jeda 5 detik.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pedang itu?" tanya Dino lagi.

"Kami membutuhkannya untuk mengalahkan Bermuda." Jawabku jujur. Tiga pasang mata yang mendengar penjelasan itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya nama Bermuda sangat tersohor hingga ke kalangan _ángelos_. "Kemarin malam ia memutuskan untuk memburu kami karena kami—yah, melanggar beberapa peraturan—dan dalam waktu dekat, ia akan segera menemukan kami. Bermuda adalah salah satu _diávolos_ yang sangat kuat, senjata biasa tidak akan bisa melukainya."

"Kalian tak akan bisa menyentuh sebuah pedang suci." Ujar Reborn.

"Aku bisa. Sebagian dari diriku merupakan _ángelos_, aku bisa memegangnya."

"Masuk akal. Tapi masalahnya, leluhur kita tak akan mengizinkan kalian untuk memiliki salah pedang suci kami." Tutur Dino.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja bahwa aku meminjamnya dari kalian selama beberapa hari. Setelah itu aku akan mengembalikan pedang itu dan ikut bersama kalian selama waktu tertentu. Tertarik?" Aku menirukan gaya penawaran yang dilakukan Reborn agar terlihat meyakinkan. Para _ángelos_ itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei bocah, kau tahu bahwa Mukuro tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu." bisik Spade. "Kau berniat menipu mereka?"

"Tidak, aku akan menyerahkan diri setelah semuanya selesai. Nanti aku akan memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari mereka."

"Itu beresiko."

"Aku tahu! Sekarang kau diam saja."

"Kami tak perlu bernegosiasi, herbivore. Aku bisa membawamu sekarang juga kalau mau." Hibari maju dengan kedua tonfa berdurinya. Aku sudah menduga kalau laki-laki itu susah dibujuk, tapi aku sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Ya, kau bisa saja bertarung melawan kami hingga kami semua mati. Kalau aku mati, misi kalian untuk membawaku akan gagal bukan?" Aku menelan ludah. Ini bagaikan taruhan 50:50. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. Apakah mereka hanya ingin membawaku, atau mereka diperbolehkan untuk membunuhku bila aku menolak pergi? Semoga saja tidak.

"Kyouya." Dino memanggil anak buahnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Kode untuk mengurungkan niat apapun yang hendak Hibari lakukan. Si pemilik tonfa itu hanya bisa berdecak sebal sambil kembali ke sisi pemimpinnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberikan pedang yang kau mau. Setelah pertempuran kalian beres, kau ikut bersama kami. Tapi apa jaminan bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu?" tanya Dino. Aku juga sudah mengantisipasi bagian ini.

Aku melirik Byakuran yang berdiri menyandar pada Spade. Darah yang mengalir di kepalanya semakin banyak. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan tangannya bergemetar. Dia membutuhkan pertolongan secepat mungkin, tapi maafkan aku Byakuran, aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu sekarang.

"Aku bisa meminta Byakuran mengikat perjanjian kita kalau mau." Tawarku. "Byakuran adalah _diávolos_ yang bisa mengikat kontrak. Kalau ternyata perjanjian itu rusak, maka ia berhak memakan jiwa siapapun yang melanggar. Bagaimana?"

Para _ángelos_ itu untuk pertama kalinya melirik Byakuran. Aku pernah mendengar dari Mukuro bahwa iblis pengikat kontrak hanya ada 7 di dunia. Tipe iblis seperti itu sangat tersohor, karena selain dapat mengabulkan keinginan—terlepas dari apakah keinginan itu baik atau buruk—mereka juga bisa berperan sebagai saksi perjanjian. Sehingga siapapun yang terikat dengan janji yang dikontrak oleh sang iblis tidak akan ada yang berani melanggar. Orang bodoh mana yang mau menyerahkan jiwanya untuk dimakan iblis?

"Bisa diterima." Sahut Dino. Ia melangkah mendekatiku. Byakuran juga maju. Iris ungunya yang selalu cemerlang itu menatapku seolah bertanya 'apa kau yakin?'.

Tidak, aku tidak yakin. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan selamat saat melawan Bermuda nanti, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kami bertiga tak jadi korban 'pem-_bully -_an'. Lagipula, kita masih tetap membutuhkan pedang suci yang mereka miliki di perpustakaan bawah tanah. Jadi, aku hanya membalas pandangan mata itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

_Lakukan saja._

Setelah melihat sinyal yang kuberikan, Byakuran segera mengeluarkan pisau yang digunakannnya untuk mengumpulkan tanaman herbal.

"Aku membutuhkan darah dari telapak tangan kanan kalian." Katanya. Kami berdua sama-sama mengulurkan tangan. Byakuran menggoreskan pisau tersebut ke telapak tangan kami hingga berdarah kemudian membuat kami saling bergenggaman. Setelah itu ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan bahasa asing yang tak kukenali. Ritual itu hanya berlangsung selama satu menit.

"Sekarang perjanjian kalian telah kuikat." Katanya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Aku memperhatikan tangan kananku yang terasa terbakar selama beberapa detik terakhir. Ada sebuah pentagram merah dengan tulisan rumit di sana, dan aku yakin bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar tato.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat cara iblis pengikat kontrak bekerja." Reborn berkomentar setelah memperhatikan pentagram yang juga muncul di punggung tangan kanan Dino. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak melanggar, kudengar jiwa yang dimakan iblis akan menerima siksa abadi."

"Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya, Reborn." Dino tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, pedang suci apa yang kalian butuhkan? Akan kami ambilkan sekarang juga."

"Tidak, aku akan ikut bersama kalian untuk mengambilnya." Jawabku. "Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai Mukuro kembali."

Diluar dugaan tapi sesuai harapanku, Dino sangat toleran. Laki-laki itu bersedia menunggu Mukuro tanpa banyak keluhan, tanpa banyak tanya, dan yang lebih penting, tidak menjengkelkan seperti Hibari yang langsung terbang pergi menjauhi kerumunan setelah melemparkan tatapan benci pada Byakuran. Hibari memiliki sayap putih, tapi pola pikirnya sehitam otak _diávolos_. Bila tidak ada mangsa yang harus ia gigit, berarti tak ada lagi urusan baginya.

Selepas kepergian Hibari, Dino berbicara dengan Reborn, mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan bahasa asing yang pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada kami. Meminta izin pergi dengan sopan, mengatakan bahwa ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dan berjanji akan segera kembali. Sebagai gantinya, Reborn yang akan tinggal di sini untuk menunggu Mukuro.

Spade dan Byakuran yang menganggap bahwa tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pergi ke dalam mansion untuk menangani luka-luka mereka. Sekarang hanya aku dan Reborn yang masih berada di atas atap. Situasi jadi cepat terkendali, padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu kami berdua saling melancarkan tinju.

"Kalian tak seburuk perkiraanku." Aku tersenyum tipis ke arah pria jangkung itu. Tak bermaksud memuji atau menyindir, tapi Reborn malah tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa kalian sangat ingin membawaku? Padahal aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kalian."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kami?" Intonasi pertanyaan Reborn seolah sedang menguji. Kalau ternyata itu adalah siasatnya untuk membuatku bingung—yah, dia sudah berhasil.

"Kau mau bilang bahwa sebenarnya aku memiliki hubungan dengan kalian?"

Reborn menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau terlalu sibuk bergaul dengan _diávolos_, jadi tak mengenal siapa sesungguhnya kami." _Ángelos_ itu membetulkan topi fedoranya yang menggeser karena tertiup angin. Kemudian ia menatapku lamat-lamat. "Kalau kubilang bahwa di atas sana banyak orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan membutuhkanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tsuna? Ikut bersama kami atau memilih untuk tinggal di sini selamanya?"

Aku terhenyak. Tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat Reborn menanyakan hal seperti itu. Siapa pula orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan membutuhkanku di atas sana? Hanya Mukuro yang menyayangiku, dan hanya ia yang kubutuhkan.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," Reborn tertawa kecil melihatku mendadak bengong seperti orang bodoh. Ia mendekatiku, menaruh topi fedoranya di kepalaku seraya berkata pelan, "pikirkan saja cara agar kau selamat dari serangan Bermuda."

Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berdiri di tepi atap dan meluncur terbang ke bawah, tanpa rasa tanggung jawab meninggalkanku begitu saja bersama topi fedora yang longgar dan sebuah pertanyaan baru yang berdansa di benakku. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya nanti, tapi aku tak bisa menyingkirkan berbagai kemungkinan baru yang melintas. Secara logika, aku yang mencintai Mukuro tentu saja tidak akan pergi dari sisinya, tapi—

_Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku ikut bersama mereka?_

Bulan sabit yang semakin tipis menghilang tertutup awan. Angin dingin berhembus semakin kencang di atas sini, menggelitik bulu pada sayap-sayapku yang masih membentang. Bayangan wajah Reborn ketika ia muncul di mimpiku masih tergambar dengan jelas. Nadanya ketika ia memanggil namaku—dan sorot matanya yang seolah memintaku untuk kembali—seperti memberi sedikit petunjuk bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang penting baginya. Kalau begitu, apa Reborn termasuk salah satu orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan membutuhkanku seperti yang ia katakan tadi?

Aku melepaskan topi fedora Reborn dari kepalaku, memandanginya seolah aku akan menemukan sebuah jawaban yang melompat keluar dari balik topi hitam itu.

.

.

.

_Siapa kau sebenarnya, Reborn?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yeah, misteri lagi. Alur ceritanya makin kompleks haha. Ley kangen banget nulis fic dan berenang di kolam shonen-ai fanfiction. Reader juga kangen Ley kan? Iya kaan? *digaplok massa*.

Oh ya selama Ley hiatus, banyak banget inbox dari reader yang minta biar fic ini update. Well, sekarang udah update. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang nanya-nanya soal alur cerita 27DIH sama beberapa hal ngegantung yang kayanya gak bisa diselipkan di dalam cerita. Jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bakal Ley bahas di sini.

Q: Berapa umur Mukuro, Tsuna dkk di setting cerita?

A: Waktu bikin fic ini, Ley ngebayangin Tsuna sekitar 16 tahun, (astaga, umur 16 tahun udah melakukan sex?! Ileyra gila!) Terus Mukuro sekitar 18-19 tahun, tapi rambutnya masih pendek.

.

Q: _ángelos _dan _diávolos _itu makhluk abadi?

A: ngga, mereka gak abadi, cuma umurnya panjang (banget). Pertumbuhan tubuh mereka melambat di usia 17 tahun ke atas. Jadi sebenarnya umur Mukuro itu udah 118 tahun, tapi tubuhnya kaya orang 18 tahun biasa.

.

Q: Kenapa _diávolos _pake baju bangsawan eropa ?

A: Yang pake baju bangsawan Eropa itu sebenarnya cuma keluarga Mukuro, _diávolos _yang gak punya kedudukan atau prajurit perang biasa kebanyakan bertelanjang dada. Tapi body mereka tetep berisi. Oh ya, tolong jangan bayangkan baju bangsawan yang penuh renda-renda lebay. Busana Mukuro dkk lebih mirip kaya pangeran-pangeran kharismatik. Siapa di sini yang suka K-POP? Pernah liat video clipnya Boyfriend-Janus? Nah kira-kira seperti itu.

.

Q: Sayap _diávolos _itu muncul kalo ada _ángelos_ ya?

A: Secara teknis, sayap mereka itu kaya pendeteksi bahaya. Tapi emang, sayap _diávolos _akan bereaksi kalo ada _ángelos_ begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalau ada hawa pembunuh, sayap mereka bakal melebar. Khusus untuk kasus Tsuna, kalau dia lagi histeria, sayapanya bertambah jadi 6.

.

Q: Omong-omong Tsuna di sini OOC banget ya?

A: Banget haha. Ley ngehapuskan sifat Tsuna yang dikit-dikit teriak "HIEEEEEE". Yah, Tsuna kan udah umur 16 di sini, jadi dia sedikit dewasa tapi sifat ragu-ragu sama bimbangnya masih ada.

.

Q: Ley terinspirasi dari mana bikin fic kaya gini?

A: Banyak! Tema reinkarnasi _Tsuna _yang cewejadi Tsunayoshi yang cowo, terinspirasi dari anime _Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o shitteiru._Mata merah Tsuna yang punya fungsi makro terinspirasi dari _Breaking Dawn pt.2 Twilight Saga. _Byakuran yang punya kemampuan mengikat kontrak terinspirasi dari _Kuroshitsuji_. Kemampuan Enma yang bisa berpindah dimensi pake media air terinspirasi dari _Kyou Kara Maoh! _Story Line terinspirasi dari lagunya _The Cab-Angel with a Shotgun_. Kadang tiap Ley ngetik per chapter di fic ini, Ley suka sambil dengerin lagu itu biar lebih menghayati. Opening fic (chapter 1) terinspirasi dari PV 6927 Trick or Treat di youtube. Semua inspirasi itu dimixer dan akhirnya jadilah fic absurd 27 Days in Horror.

.

Q: Jadi angka 27 di 27 Days in Horror tu beneran angka 27? Bukan mewakili Tsuna?

A:Iya, itu angka 27. 27 hari yang akan Tsuna lewati dalam horornya hahahahahahaha *ketawa nista*

.

Q: Err—oke, terus kapan Day 21 update?

A: Wahhh, kalo itu sih rahasia perusahaan hehe. Tapi Ley janji sama reader gak akan membiarkan fic ini discontinue. Janji, beneran! Oh, liat! kertas semakin habis, wawancaranya sampai sini dulu ya, kalo masih ada bikin bingung, silakan tanyakan lewat review, nanti Ley bahas di chapter depan, Ja ne! *terbang ke mansion Mukuro*


End file.
